The Legend of Zelda: the Slayers
by DudelWrites
Summary: A new, nameless evil threatens Seyruun and the surrounding kingdoms... Join Lina Inverse and the gang in a wild adventure as they team up with a heroic elf named Link, the Hero of Time!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: Sages, Now!_**

 _The evil, boar-like beast fell to his knees after the monster's unnatural reptilian tail was violently severed from his main, grotesque body. The detached ligament flopped around uselessly, the muscles receiving the last commands from the brain before its violent parting. Ganon dug one of his massive swords into the ground, using it as support for his weakening body that was rapidly losing its crimson fluid._

 _The emerald clad hero held his breath as Ganon huffed rank, dying gasps out of sheer exhaustion. But something as mortal as exhaustion was no match for the demon pig's desire to kill the young man and the princess._

 _Unnoticed to the young man, who was dubbed the name Link at birth, the magical flame barrier dosed. Before Link could consider his next move, a column of light assaulted the dark beast. Link and his fairy companion, Navi, spun around to find Princess Zelda, who was the source of that holy magic that kept the evil one at bay. She explained urgently to the hero that she was using her power to tie Ganon down, leaving the demon king vulnerable to Link._

 _Before Link could choke a syllable, the sacred_ _ **Master Sword**_ _glowed reassuringly. The blond Hylian's eyes became saucers. The light that the_ _ **Blade of Evil's Bane**_ _emitted seemed to speak to Link, telling him that the time was now. His flabbergasted gaze soon turned to determination, his eyebrows furrowed into that of righteous anger. The moment was ripe; this battle ends now._

 _Before Ganon could bring himself out of Zelda's hold, Link swung. The blade viciously slashed the beast's snout and blood flew from the impact. But Link was not done: Link had slashed again and again at the face of evil, until with a courageous battle cry he drove the Master Sword deep into Ganon's skull. At this moment the air became deathly still…_

 _"Sages! NOW!"_

 _A blinding light ensued from the princess, engulfing the trio into its light. The hero and princess were lifted to safety, while Ganon was swallowed into a vortex, a vortex that would serve as a hell for an evil, twisted being such as Ganondorf._

 _"YOU!"_

 _"CURSE YOU, ZELDA! CURSE YOU, SAGES!"_

 _The booming voice of hatred faltered, quivering with rage. "CURSE YOU… Link!"_

 _Ganon felt his entire being being pulled into the void. "Someday, when this seal is broken… that is when I'll exterminate your descendants!" Soon the Gerudo King floated grudgingly away, but not before making one last observation. "… as long as the_ _ **Triforce of Power**_ _is in my hand…!"_

 _Peace. Hyrule was at last at peace… Link had accomplished his goal. The adventure took seven years of his life away from him, but was it was worth the price. All that mattered was the princess. She was safe. He was here with her, and he was ready to devote the rest of his life to serve her. Yet…_

 _She blamed herself for all the events that have transpired, mainly focusing her guilt on Link's lost childhood. She believed that fate was cruel to Link, and she only thought it just that she would send him back…_

 _Link wanted to plead against it, but it was no good. Zelda had a strong moral compass that he daresay worked against her at some times. But in the end Zelda was merely putting his needs before her own…_

 _Link reluctantly handed the blue, polished ocarina to his princess. She brushed the instrument with her palm as she sandwiched her hands over his. Her eyes watered._

 _"When peace has returned to Hyrule… it will be time for us to say good-bye…"_

 _Good-bye was a slap in the face; they had just reunited…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories of An Elf

Link lifted his eye-lids open, the blue irises greeting the starry blue night sky. The twinkling gems floated in a lofty bliss above a soothing green forest canopy. It was as if the trees framed the sky or even perhaps the trees were like a fish bowl, keeping the mischievous glowing fish in the night liquid. In other, more simpler terms, beautiful.

…Pretty, but not quite like Hyrule…

Link groaned as he rubbed his left eye with his palm. Those dreams again… or more like memories of his first adventure in his homeland, the sacred kingdom of Hyrule. Unfortunately for Link, he had the displeasure of dreaming of his journey's end and the separation of time-lines… separated from all the adventures and friends he made.

Link did return to his time as Zelda had wished. He was a boy again, a little tyke that wore odd forest fairy garbs. As consequence of time travel, all of the things he faced and the friends he'd make never happened.

Zelda had sent him back to the morning after Ganondorf attacked the castle. To most, the potential usurper was never able to touch the Triforce and become the Evil King. He and what was left of his forces retreated, and the young princess and her loyal Sheikah guardian Impa returned to the castle safe and unharmed. The King placed a huge bounty for Ganondorf dead or alive. And from what Link had heard, Nabooru and the Gerudo who were loyal to her banished Ganondorf. Quickly hunted and surrounded by both Hylian and Gerudo forces he man was apprehended and executed for his treason. By the mercy of the Goddess Ganondorf was gone and he did not possess the Triforce of Power.

 _Despite his low status and no official business to mingle with the princess, Link couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her again. As he had done before, he snuck into her favorite garden to see her. Instead of finding her glued to the window of the throne room, the little girl was sitting gingerly in the grass, playing her lullaby on a golden harp Link recognized as Sheik's. Although, Sheik was the princess's alias, and the instrument belonged to Zelda._

 _Of course Link's Kokiri boot would shuffle too loudly as to disturb her so suddenly. She gasped as she swirled her head to find the source of the noise. But when blue met blue, her face transformed into a smile of pure joy._

 _Link could only murmur a simple "Hi.", but he was clamped by her surprisingly strong embrace. "You did it!" she beamed. "You saved Hyrule and the Triforce!" beamed the nine year old, as she hugged ten year old Link joyfully._

 _Link returned the hug as he smiled. "We saved Hyrule, Zelda! I couldn't do it without you and the Sages."_

 _Zelda looked at him curiously as her head titled. "Sages? I've heard about them in stories, but I don't remember meeting them."_

 _The hero was astounded. Link opened his mouth to argue, but he suddenly figured out why Zelda seemed out of the loop. His adventure never happened, and Zelda never disguised herself as a Sheikah and sought the aid of the Six Sages._

 _Link smiled awkwardly. "Heh, never mind. Must have been a weird dream." Zelda cocked her head, not quite convinced. Link told her that he traveled through time itself, much to her astonishment. The children sat themselves down as Link elaborated on his quest._

 _Zelda held her heart in shame after he finished. "So… You were trapped in the Sacred Realm for seven years?" she asked quietly. Link frowned as he nodded._

 _"Oh no, I didn't expect for it to… Oh Link!" Zelda had been holding back tears of guilt, but now they escaped her ducts. Sobbing, she embraced Link apologetically. "I-I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"_

 _Link smiled softly. "Hey, Zel. It's ok. I'm not mad." She sniffled. Link continued. "What happened was something neither of us saw coming. And we needed to do something quick before Ganondorf did something really terrible."_

 _The princess looked up tearily. "Re-Really? You're not mad?"_

 _"Cross my heart. Friends forever, right?" Link held out his hand. Zelda smiled as she wiped her tears away. She clasped her hand around his. "Right!"_

 _The two were inseparable. Link soon became a familiar and was eventually allowed to roam the castle ground, but not without the protest of the soldiers and the nobles. Nevertheless, Zelda and Link enjoyed each other's company and they became very fast and dear friends within a year's time. It was complete bliss, at least for a little while…_

 _Link felt he was missing something… a sprite something._

 _Ever since he returned to the Temple of Time, Navi the fairy, his loyal companion, flew off into the window, never to be seen again. Despite where he was raised, Link wasn't a Kokiri, so it was only natural that she wouldn't stick to him. Fairies were immortal creatures and the Kokiri lived very long lives as eternal children. Link will grow up, and being a Hylian his life-span was short compared to the sprites that raised him._

 _But still after all the two have been through, it didn't make sense to Link why she left him…_

 _Feeling uneasy, like a son who lost his mother-mentor, Link decided to travel to search for her; he looked all over Kokiri Forest, the Lost Woods, and even the Sacred Forest Meadow for her, but with no luck. He searched all over Hyrule… all the places the two had traveled there was no sight of the pixie. But Link wasn't one to give up._

 _"So, you're leaving the land of Hyrule…"_

 _Link will never forget the sadness of the princess's voice when he informed her that he was leaving. He was only eleven and she only ten, but the bond they shared seemed ancient. "Even though we've known each other for a little time, I feel like I've known you forever."_

Link shook his head. He hated himself for leaving despite his reasons. But Zelda was completely understanding. She wished him safe travels and entrusted him with one of the Royal Family's sacred heirlooms: the Ocarina of Time.

Link shuffled through his pack lying next to him and pulled out a blue polished instrument. Even in the nine years he had been roaming, the Ocarina of Time looked polished as if it were made minutes ago. Nine years… he had no idea why he continued his travels, seeing that there was not a trace of Navi. But he had gotten himself caught in new adventures, and he even found himself living with a farmer and his wife for a while.

Perhaps it was his selfless nature and divine duty as the Hero of Time to help other people and lands, as such with the Majora's Mask incident. Many other adventures followed the last, and the years seemed to go by as he traveled.

He sighed as he shifted on his side, holding the ocarina close to his heart. He longed to return… but he felt drawn to continue forward.

He messaged his left hand, the hand that shown his legitimacy as the chosen of the gods: the Triforce of Courage. It felt as though it was calling to him, and the only phrase that came to the elf's mind was 'unfinished business'.

Considering his situation, Link deducted that Zelda still bared the Triforce of Wisdom. And as for the Triforce of Power… its whereabouts are a complete mystery.

Deciding not to allow his consciousness dwell on the past, Link closed his eyes. Whatever business he'll deal with tomorrow, he will turn back and return to Hyrule immediately afterwords. He had to go home.

Sleep soon spared Link his anxiety, but he was oblivious to the malicious eyes staring down from the shadows…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Hungry Sorceress!**

The waiters were appalled by the gargantuan brunch at one single table. It was impossible, even for a large group, to eat that much food. It was… beyond boar-ish.

At that particular table of interest a fiery sorceress gorged herself with substance. Her intestinal system seemed to have no limit, a pitiless abyss to make the **Sea of Chaos** blush. Her grunts and gulps could be heard across the dining room, making many guests leave holding their mouths in pure disgust. How can one eat peacefully when someone was eating without any manners? If that girl knew what manners were, anyway.

"Mmmmmm! This is SO good!" the girl spat, bits of food shooting from her mouth like bullets. "This is the true meaning of life, Gourry! Eat, drink, and be MERRY!" the girl proclaimed to her loyal companion, a tall, handsome (but somewhat naive looking) swordsman. "You said it, Lina!" Gourry muffled as his teeth grounded up the turkey meat.

Lina Inverse, the sorceress extraordinaire, washed down her fill with a huge swig of her beverage. "Ah! But I still can't see why Amelia won't let us eat at her place! The palace chief just happens to be the best in Seyruun!"

Gourry wiped his lips with his gauntlet, caring not how filthy the gesture was seen to the other guests. "Well, I think its because you almost ate the Royal Family out of their fortune?"

Lina leaned back in her chair in pure satisfaction, like a wolf with its fill. "True, but they should know better! I mean, c'mon! A girl's got to eat, y'know! It takes a lot of fuel for this fire!" she beamed as she pounded her chest gloating.

Things have settled quite a bit for the Slayers duo after their adventures with the stuffed animal prince, Pokata and the struggle of reviving his kingdom. Not to mention the near end-of-the-world experience when Rezo the Red Priest and Ghost Shabrinigdo being reborn. But that wasn't too out of the ordinary for the fiery sorceress and her companions. Being how infamous she was, Lina made a lot of enemies in the Monster Race, not including ordinary people.

Since then, Lina and Gourry continued their seemingly never-ending search for adventure, treasure, new spells, and, of course, food. Oh, and not to mention a new sword for Gourry that WOULDN'T break. While they journeyed on, their friends went their separate ways.

One member was Amelia, the youngest of the Slayers, the justice-loving, hero-worshiping, kindhearted princess of the White magic capital of Seyruun, one of the most influential kingdoms of the known world (and the Outer World). She was a year shy of Lina's age, but through their journeys the bubbly princess grew into a fine young lady. Justice speeches were her specialty, albeit quite annoying at times. But it was all done with good intentions, and Lina and the gang learned to cope with it.

After their last journey Amelia returned to Seyruun to assume whatever duties a princess was responsible for. However Lina sensed reluctance from the princess, but who could blame her? Royal life paled in comparison to the turbulent life Lina Inverse inherited. But one thing's for certain: Amelia would always have Lina as her best friend.

Another dear friend of Lina's was a man named Zelgadis Greywords. Well, one third man, to be precise. Zelgadis was a Chimera, a man made animal made from different body parts and/or essence of different species, both mortal and immortal. The poor guy was cursed by his own grandfather, Rezo the Red Priest, to inherit a body that was one third human, one third galom, and one third Brau Demon. This body of his gave him superhuman powers and more magical abilities like Zelgadis wanted. Yet he loathed his appearance and embarked on a near impossible quest for a cure to reverse his chimeric transformation. His progress thus far: unsuccessful.

Lina loved him like a stuffy, broody, but reliable brother. The Chimera seemed to dumb down his depression a bit during their travels thanks to Lina's optimistic nature. When events after their last journey died down Zelgadis moved on in his quest, even when Rezo's soul told him that curing his chimerism was impossible. Lina was happy that he hadn't completely lost hope, but in truth she felt that he was being foolish for not realizing that relationships matter more than appearances. Oh well.

As for the last member, well, HALF member, his name was Xellos. He appeared as a shifty, mischievous priest but in truth he was a Monster. His charming fox eyes were almost always closed, however when he reviled his purple, dark eyes, there was no doubt of the malice of his being. He only appeared if Lina and her friends where on his Monster agenda, whenever the world's peace was a stake, or if he simply wanted to torment them. His favorite phrase "that is a secret" would somehow always get under Lina's skin no matter how many times she has heard it.

All had gone their separate ways, leaving the witty Lina Inverse, the Black Magic sorceress, and naive Gourry Gabriev, the expert swordsman.

Lina smiled to herself as she reminisced her friends, a happy sigh escaped her throat. Gourry observed the young women with interest. "What's on your mind, Lina?" he asked innocently.

Lina stretched her arms skyward, letting all the stress of her muscle dissolve away. "Oh, just thinking of our friends and adventures and stuff." the red head yawned as she sheathed her arms back on the table's surface.

Lina's relaxed expression soon turned into that of determination. As she gazed out the window, she smiled mischievously as the sun set in a magnificent orange of twilight. "You ready for tonight, Gourry? Once the sun's completely set, we're heading over!" She grinned impishly. However, her blond companion scratched his chin in confusion.

"Wait, where are we going?"

SMACK!

Gourry fell over, a red pulsing mark tattooed on his poor face. Lina waved the thick calamari tentacle in frustration. "You jellyfish for brains! Can't you remember at least ONE thing I say?" Lina snapped. Her head collapsed on the table with a furious thud as she groaned. "We're GOING to a bandit gang not far from here. I've heard rumors about the gang's leader **wielding a enchanted sword that cancels out magic spells** and cuts through about almost anything! In other words, WE'RE GOING FOR YOU SO YOU CAN GET THAT SWORD!"

Lina prayed to the gods that Gourry registered that information. He got up, seemingly unfazed by Lina's hostility against him. He scratched his chin, humming quizzically to himself as if he were a seasoned scholar. As if a light spell went off in his skull, Gourry grinned innocently as he fisted his palm in a stroke of genius. "Oh! Okay! Yeah! Now I remember: we're going in to take the sword!" Lina sighed as she nursed her forming headache.

The swordsman's expression saddened. "But Lina, are we really going to steal from that guy?" Lina groaned at her companion's sense of Justice, which he seemingly inherited from Amelia. "Look, Gourry. He's a Bandit. Bandit's steal for a living. All we're doing is giving him retribution for his criminal career."

"Oh."

Lina exhaled in defeat. Gourry will always be Gourry. "Well, I'm glad we're on the same page. Get some rest for now, Gourry. We're setting out right when the sun's gone. Alright?"

Gourry smiled and saluted eagerly. "Yes, m'am!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Bandit Barbecue

"He-yah!" Link shouted as he kicked Epona's sides. The hylian disliked rushing his trusty mare, but he and his horse had to make haste. This was an emergency!

"How could I be so careless?!" Link swore as Epona whinnied. Many branches slapped his face as Epona thundered through the path in the woods, following the footprints of a gang of rouges.

While Link was asleep, he was assaulted by a bandit gang. Link had held his own quite well in the fight but the problem was that there was many of them. They had attempted to steal Epona, but the huge, crimson equine wouldn't have any of it and left many members concussions from her powerful hooves. Only Link shall ride her!

Seeing how futile it was to kill this elf, the gang ran off, but not without Link's most precious possession. And one of those creeps were able to wind Link with a punch. A very dirty trick. As he was recovering, the gang rode away with his most precious treasure. This was the second time he had it stolen, and the thought of it boiled Link's blood in rage.

"May the goddesses curse me if I don't get it back!" Link spat as Epona leapt over a log effortlessly in hot pursuit. It didn't help that those bandits had horses as well, thus keeping Link in the dust. For now.

~~~~~~~

Lina couldn't help but be more happier than a dog with a bone. Bandit hunting was her specialty and her original source of income. Although it was getting tougher as the years went by; with her rather controversial reputation the bandit populations diminished quickly. But the numbers seemed to rise again as a result of all of her energy was focused on Pokata and Rezo.

Despite the bandit comeback, this should be cake-walk. Lina surprised herself that she hadn't become bored of frying weak targets such as ruffians. No, Lina took pleasure of the laments of the bad guys; burly, wife-beating men who wailed at the sight of her. But to be honest, Lina preferred to be described as a beauty bandit punisher, but oh cruel fate had more vulgar adjectives that the world known her by… It was sad. Sigh.

Pushing those egotistical thoughts aside, Lina focused on one thing below: the bandit gang's hideout. The ruffians settled in a cave conveniently hidden behind a waterfall. Cliche was putting it mildly. Lina grinned evilly as she observed a horde of bandits on horseback approach the little waterfall lake, the fools leaving their horses outside in the open.

Gourry observed this behavior along with his companion. "So those are the bandits with the sword-boss?" he inquired. Lina nodded. "Pretty much. Heh heh, how typical! Hiding behind a waterfall… and it seems they left their rides outside for the world to see! What a bunch of idiots!" the red haired girl gloated as her canines flashed maliciously.

Without wasting time, Lina lowered herself with a Levitation spell to the little lake from her previous spot on the hilltop. Unfortunately for Gourry, he was complete magic-less and was forced to skid down the steep slope. He admitted that he looked pretty cool like that, effortlessly skidding down. His awesome balance was thwarted though by a mischievous root that caught his foot. Gourry cried out in surprise as his body flew over comically, and his head soon buried in the sandy shore like that of a shy ostrich.

Lina sweated at her guardian's lack of grace. She huffed irritably. That's Gourry for you. Returning to the task at hand, Lina casted a Lighting spell and floated the glowing orb to the surprised horses. With a giggle, Lina commanded the spell to flash brightly. Although it was completely harmless the flash spooked the horses, forcing them to run away. There goes the bandits' transportation.

Pleased with herself, Lina beamed as she approached the waterfall, with Gourry not far behind. Behind the wall of thundering fluid was a large, old iron door. Lina ran a finger over the old stone, it's rough surface leaving an impression on her finger tip. Lina grinned at Gourry. "Well, shall we?" the sorceress beamed as she pointed to the seemingly impenetrable gate.

Gourry grinned and nodded in approval as he drew his sword. The blade was a sad excuse for a sword: the harden metal was rippled and ridged. Gourry was a strong man and he had been unable to find a blade that handled his strength ever since he gave up his fable Sword of Light. As such, all of the swords he went through broke constantly, forcing him to make a habit of being a blacksmith, albeit a flimsy blacksmith.

Nevertheless Lina's self proclaimed guardian stood ready, ready to handle whatever troubles lurked behind that door. "I'll take that as a yes!" Lina conformed happily as she turned to face the door. Understanding her mind, Gourry braced himself safely behind her. She lifted her palm at the unsuspecting door, summoning the breath of fire to it.

"Fireball!" Lina chanted, conjuring a sphere of explosive fire. She hurled it at the helpless door, completely annihilating it.

~~~~~~~

Epona reared up unexpectedly, startled by the loud explosion about a mile away. Despite the distance, Link could tell that explosion was powerful enough to be seen from here. Link had a hunch that that's where the bandits are. Link had no reason to doubt his intuition; he had relied on his gut feelings many times on his long journey, and despite the troubles that followed Link always came out on top. Hopefully his luck hadn't run out.

"Yah, Epona!" Link coaxed his horse. Despite her fear, she obeyed her friend. She would aide Link to the bitter end, that loyal mare. She rode on, digging her hooves into the muddy earth in pursuit.

~~~~~~~

"Huh?" A man wearing a beige cloak nearly dropped his canteen as reflex to the loud bang. It was very close by. The blue, rock faced man looked to where the sky was illuminated with fire and smoke. Despite the sudden trauma to the area, Zelgadis Greywords sighed nostalgically as he shook his head. Somehow, he knew exactly who would cast such a spell as a Fireball at this late hour. And there were rumors of a bandit hideout nearby. "Typical." Zelgadis smiled as he put out his campfire.

The chimera stood up and brushed himself of the dust that had landed on his wardrobe. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to investigate."

~~~~~~~

Chaos reigned in the bandit hideout. Grown muscular men were wailing their heads off, running around frantically for their lives. Much is to be expected, because Lina Inverse, the Bandit Killer, had finally sniffed them out.

Flames from both Lina's spells and the flaming hideout licked the now powerless bandits senseless, those who could escape from the fire were struck down by Gourry's impressive swordplay.

"I-I can't believe it!" the bandit leader stuttered as he crawled pathetically away from his attacker. "How did that little smart ass witch find me?!" He regretted his slanderous comment when he heard the shrill voice growl, "What did you call me?!"

BOOM! All that remained of the leader was a twitching, crispy mass with teary eyes. "N-n-no f-ai-ir!…" he whimpered as Lina stepped over him triumphantly. She made her way to the hideout's treasure trove. The little sorceress noted that the leader wasn't using any special kind of sword in this attack. That left her two conclusions: One, the rumor of him possessing a magical sword was complete bull, or two, she attacked him with his trousers down, and he didn't have the sword with him but hidden.

Lina smiled and giggled. "Either way, I win! Here I come, treasure!" she sang as she bombed her way into the bandits' stash of loot. "H-hey! That's mine!" the bandit leader whined before he lost consciousness.

Despite how merciless Lina Inverse and her swordsman were, a handful of bandits were able to scurry away with their lives. "Screw the boss and the hideout!" cried a dominate member of the group. "Run for yer lives!"

The survivors scurried out of the waterfall cave, only to find their horses gone. "Damn! That sadistic maniac probably killed off our horses!" one member growled as he surveyed the area. "O-or maybe she ate them! Or maybe she sacrificed them because she might be an evil god who sucks blood from-" began a hyperventilating bandit lackey began before he was knocked on the head by one of his own.

"Snap outta it! That's crazy talk!" a tall ruffian scolded the short, scared out of his mind lackey. The dominate member barked his orders, "Forget the horses! Let's just get out of here!"

All the bad men grunted in agreement and soon took off running on the path through the woods. Many minutes went by as they ran, with only the clothes on their backs and the weapons they were able to salvage from the attack.

They soon rounded into a corner, but stopped surprisingly as they nearly bumped into a crimson horse rearing up. They all jumped back and immediately recognize the rider, who was sitting fiercely atop his mare glaring daggers.

"Hey! It's 'da elf guy from before!" one doofus of a bandit pointed out. The bandits gripped their weapons tightly as the elf spoke.

"You stole something from me, and I demand that you return it immediately!" Link shouted angrily. He unsheathed his sword and raised the blade threateningly skyward. "If you value your lives, thieves, then you'll do as I say!"

The new bandit leader chuckled as his now grinning men encircled Link and Epona. "Hehe! Big talk for Long Ears here, who got beat up so easily before!" the criminal spat, a decaying toothy grin ripped across his lips.

Link smiled darkly as he braced himself, holding tight on Epona's reigns. "You caught me off guard, but I assure you that won't happen again!" Epona reared up, whining a war cry that would make all war horses envious as she readied for battle-

"Halt, Villains!"

Everyone froze from the unexpected feminine voice that came from nowhere. "Huh?" Link blinked. Both he and his enemies looked around flabbergasted as the voice continued.

"You who would steal from innocent people, attack defenseless towns, and gang up on one person and his horse! Your vile criminal careers end now!" Link and the rest, including Epona herself, looked up to find the source of the voice up top a cedar tree, their cape dancing in the wind. The feminine figure was silhouetted against the moonlight.

"What the-?" the dominate bandit muttered confusedly. This night just got weirder and weirder.

The figure, now reviled to be a purple tinged, ebony short haired young girl. She wore a cream colored tunic, pants, and cape, with pink and gemstone accessories and light green boots. Her big, girly blue eyes were on fire with pure passion.

The girl pointed her index finger at the bandit gang accusingly. "For your nefarious deeds, my heart burns with righteous fury! For too long you have tormented the good people in this land, hiding from the Hammer of Justice for far too long! But at last, Justice has caught up with you! And I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, shall bring down divine punishment upon you!"

Link's mouth parted slightly with eyes wide open. This was a bit awkward. "W-who is this girl?" the Hylian muttered to himself. She continued:

"However, there is still time, evil-doers! Admit your fault and repent! Return everything you have taken! Let the light of Justice fill your hearts!" Amelia proclaimed as she pointed her finger towards the heavens, demanding authority.

The lead bandit snickered. "Why should we take orders from a delusional, annoying brat like yourself? Screw your stupid Justice! However, I'm feeling generous: I'll give you one chance to leave; or perhaps YOU'D like to suffer the same fate as Long Ears here!"

Link glared as the bandit. Feeling a little self-conscious, Link rubbed his earlobe. _Are they really that long?_

Amelia cried out bravely. "So, you have refused to see the light! Well then, I shall not hold back! I, Amelia, shall stop you here and now! HAH!" Before Link could say or do anything, Amelia leapt off the treetop. She flipped with great acrobatics in mid-air, than thrusted her feet forward, aiming at the bandit leader.

However, she miscalculated. The bandit leader was behind Link and Epona, and the elf and horse were elevated more than the little heroine predicted. Before Link realized of the danger, it was too late.

Ironically, Amelia's feet slammed into Link's face. He fell off Epona, and all even though it was strangely to their benefit, the bandits were to shocked to speak. An awkward breeze flowed through the scene, a tumble weed traveling along with it.

Amelia sweated and panicked. "Oh no! Not again!" she wailed as she grabbed Link's collar, shaking him desperately. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Elf! Please, wake up! Wake up!"

Swirly eyed and stars floating around his head, Link drooled an unconscious smile. "Twinkle, twinkle, little Cuccoo! I am gold and not for you-oo!…" he sang softly in delirious haze as his tongue hung out, testament of his brain damage.

Amelia sweated. She wanted to help this person, not hurt them! She was interrupted though by the gang leader pointing his sword dangerously at the comic duo. "Hahaha! As much as I had enjoyed your little skit, play time is over, kids. Now be a good girl and die quietly!" Amelia suppressed an "Uh-oh…" in her throat as she gulped.

However, Link recovered miraculously and leapt between Amelia and the bandit, encompassing the girl between the elf and his horse. However, Amelia's boot marks were still imprinted on his face. "You can count on it that neither of us will die quietly! If you want to live, give me back my ocarina!" he growled as he lifted his sword.

The bandit snickered. "Even if we had that stupid ocarina, or any treasure at hand, we wouldn't give it to a dope like you!" Link had to admit that he was right; the bandits wore no packages or bags to carry anything with, let alone his ocarina.

Then it must be back at their base… Wait a minute, why are they here, anyway? Maybe that explosion… Link pondered as he raised his shield. Amelia soon forgot her embarrassing entrance and readied herself for attack.

"I grow sick of talking! My sword lusts for your blood!" the bandit cried, charging Link with killer intent. The Hylian was ready, though. His heavy, but trusty metal shield blocked the bandit's sword, and Link engaged in swordplay with his enemy. The other gang members closed in to overwhelm Link, but Amelia stood between them and the green hero.

She puffed out her chest like that of an angry eagle. "Not so fast! You're not going to get away with playing dirty! Justice will triumph! _Elemekia Lance_!" The young heroine threw spells like no tomorrow at the evil-doers, surprising them that they have yet again fallen into the clutches of another sorceress. It was a complete brawl, with Link slashing at his opponents and Amelia pummeling her foes with magic and bare fists alike.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's This Thing?

"Hah, yah!" Gourry huffed as he slashed through the remaining bandits who dared tried to protect their own stolen loot. The blue clad swordsman breathed heavily, resting his entire body on his sword. "Y'know, Lina, you could have just blown the rest of the baddies away with your magic. I'm bushed!" he complained.

Behind him was a huge mountain of gold and treasure tossed lazily aside, ripe for the taking by the red haired sorceress. "Quit whining! The bandits' are basically decimated by now anyway! Besides, I'm looking for a sword for you, y'know." Lina snapped as she rummaged like an addict through the bounty. Gourry sighed. "Or most likely looking for treasure for you…" the blond man whispered.

Without looking at him, Lina asked harshly of what he had just said. "Nothing! Nothing!" he waved, obliviously nervous of her wrath. Although unconvinced, she let it go as she continued digging. At last, she found a longsword that was too decorated to be normal, and also put off a magical aura. Lina grinned. "Haha! Found it!" she proclaimed as she pulled the weapon out of the gold pile. She gritted her teeth. "Man, this thing is heavy! Hey, Gourry, think fast!" Without warning she flung the sword towards her companion. Gourry scurried pathetically to catch it, but was in the end successful. The sword's hilt was grey, but it was imbedded with a different assortment of gemstones containing magic circles.

"Now for a test:" Lina gathered magical energy between her fingertips. "Cut through this Gourry!" "Wait, WHAT?" "Flare Arrow!"

Gourry squealed as the fiery spell sped towards him. Allowing his martial art instincts control his movements, Gourry swung his sword through the spell, canceling it completely. It dissipated, as though it was never casted. Gourry blinked sheepishly.

Lina fist pumped the air. "All right! The rumors were true after all! Gourry, you finally have a sword!" The tall man frowned, his brow was beaded with stressful sweat. "Geez, Lina! Let me know when you're going to do that kind of stuff, okay?" he pleaded angrily.

The sorceress only giggled. "Sorry, Gourry!" she winked. "Now where was I?… Oh, yes! The loot! The loot! The loot!" Lina sang to herself as she shoveled all sorts of valuables as her pockets would allow. She looked like a red fox hunting a mouse in the snow, and she was just as content as the sly animal. Lina greedily grabbed a handful of gold coins when something blue caught her eye. "Huh?"

She stuffed the coins in her purse, freeing her hands of the grubby yellow items in order to reach this particular object. Lina held it up, full of intrigue. It was a blue musical instrument, an ocarina. It was so polished and soft, and looked to be made from a rare material. A dark small band encompassed the whistle, three gold triangles decorated on it. It was an unusual item because it gave off a magical power. Lina, forgetting her greed, traced her finger across its surface. Lina couldn't identify exactly what power it was, but it was certainly not cursed nor demonic. In fact, it was just the opposite. It had a divine air about it… it was as if a goddess or holy sage carved it. How odd. Magical instruments weren't unheard of but were very rare because of the art of making such instruments had been lost through time. But Lina had never heard of any tales that described an ocarina. "Huh." she mumbled, entranced by the instrument.

"Hey, Lina! What're you looking at?" Gourry pried as he begun to climb the slope of loot. Lina snapped out of her daze and swung her head around. "Oh? Just some item I found." Gourry bent over on Lina's side to investigate. The little sorceress became flustered as how close he had gotten. Oblivious to his partner's red stained cheeks, Gourry narrowed his eyes, studying the object in her hands. "What kind of clog is that?"

A vein popped in the now annoyed sorceress's head. She slapped him with a pink slipper that she, for some odd reason, always kept on hand. "Jellyfish-for-brains! It's not a shoe, it's an ocarina! A musical instrument, you dope!"

Poor Gourry slipped and slid down the treacherous mountain of money that he only just braved on. He foolishly slid down the floor face first. However, he stopped right in front of a beige figure who had mysteriously appeared. It spoke, "As greedy as always, huh Lina?"

The red-haired maiden blinked, then a huge smile ripped across her face. Now that was a beige robed man she knew very well! "Zelgadis!" Lina, still holding the ocarina gently in her hand, skidded down the gold pile to meet up with her old companion. Gourry shook his head wildly, but did not fail to grin as well. "Hey, Zel! How've you been?" the blond bloke asked as he dusted himself off and stood.

Zelgadis smiled cooly, as he took of his face mask and hood, revealing his blue and lavender head. "Same old, same old. I see that you two haven't changed, naturally." the chimera concluded as he crossed his arms. He scanned Gourry, noticing the enchanted, long broad sword he held. "Well, it seems that you found something of use here, Gourry."

The tall blond grinned as he slung over his new huge sword. "Yeah, and I have Lina to thank for that!" The mentioned sorceress puffed her chest in pure pride pleased with herself. "Well, it's only natural that a beautiful, sorcery genius like myself, has a knack for finding only the most valuable of treasures."

Zelgadis sighed. Still egotistical as ever. "So, Zel, what are you doing in Seyruun?" Lina asked eagerly. The chimera's expression darkened sadly. "Well, my journey for a cure is as unfruitful as ever. However, I did come across some interesting information… Yet I fear that what Rezo has said may very well be the truth."

Lina frowned. She knew how distraught Zelgadis was over the Hellmaster's Jar incident. The poor guy. "You okay, Zelgadis?" Lina asked sincerely with concern.

A sigh escaped his lips. Despite the finality of his situation, he was able to crack a smile. "I'll be fine. I suppose I have already considered being like this forever before, but…"

Lina placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Things will turn out alright, Zel. Just, don't spend the rest of your life brooding, okay?" Zelgadis chuckled. "I'll try."

"Good." Lina smiled as she returned her hand to her hip. But soon her smile turned into a mischievous grin. "But speaking of Seyruun, Zelga-bunny, are you SURE you its just a lead? Or perhaps, you really came to see a little Justice-loving princess, by chance?" she chuckled, her canines hanging out from her lips.

Just as the wily Lina predicted, Zelgadis's face flushed red as he turned away, pouting. "I-it's not like that." he stuttered in annoyance. Lina wasn't finished antagonizing her prey. "Not like that, huh? Well, then how come whenever the two of you cast the Rah Tilt together, your spells seem to form a shape of a heart?"

Now the chimera was completely red. S-She noticed that, too? Indeed he had caught a glimpse of a heart being formed, but no one pointed it out so he never spoke of it, not that he would anyway. "And don't think that I don't notice how inseparable you two are." This was a hoot. Lina just knew how to ruffle his feathers.

But the chimera retaliated, "Look who's talking, you who always get flushed when it comes to Gourry." But he regretted saying that immediately. "You REALLY want to get hurt, don't you Zel?!" Lina hissed as she readied herself to pounce. She was such a hypocrite!

Hoping to change the subject, Zelgadis sought something, anything, of interest to save himself from a Fireball. Luckily for him, the chimera noticed the blue ocarina she held. "A-anyway, Lina. What is that ocarina you are holding?"

Immediately her anger dosed as she remembered what she was holding. "Oh, this?" Lina held it up, allowing Zelgadis a better look at the object. "I found it here. It looks like any high quality instrument, but it seems to give out some magical aura." The beige clothed man studied the ocarina intrigued. "Indeed. Whoever made this was surely skilled."

Lina smiled as she held the little blue object in her hand. Remembering where they were, she looked around. "Well, this is hardly the ideal place to catch up. Let's go back to the inn. You're welcomed to come, Zel." The chimera man smiled. "Just like old times, then?" Lina nodded. Old times, what a wonderful phrase, that is.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Allies of Justice**

Link slumped back on a tree. Man did this eventful night caught him off guard. First, his nightmares. Second, the ambush. Third, having his ocarina stolen. Fourth, running into the thugs again. FIVE, getting slugged in the face by a clumsy heroine. _SIX_ , the brawl against the bad guys. Surely, the goddesses did curse him for losing his most precious possession.

As the Hylian rested, Amelia shot the last of her spells at the remaining members, finally winning the long battle. Triumphantly, she stood over the chard pile of baddies with x's in their eyes. She thrust the peace sign cutely. "Victory!" she proclaimed.

Link muttered, "Yay…" He groaned. Despite the fact that he and this girl won the battle, being kicked off your own horse and forced into immediate combat was draining. Link's face was in fact swollen after Amelia's failed attack. Epona clopped over to her master, sniffing him with concern.

Amelia gasped as she remembered the elf man she saved. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She leaped off the pile of baddies, much to Link's horror. _NOT AGAIN!_

Luckily, Amelia landed flawlessly in front of him, not harming the poor Hylian one bit. Her expression saddened, seeing her clumsy handiwork swelling up the poor man's features. She gingerly lifted her hand over his face. "Here. Let me fix that for you, Mr. Elf."

He was about to protest, but was cut off as a light emitted from her fingertips. As Link felt the pain in his face melt away, he concluded that it was a healing spell, very similar to the pink fairies of his homeland. Sad, fairies were rare in this part of the world, so far from Hyrule…

A quick moment went by, and Amelia was done. Link rubbed his face, no longer feeling the swelling and bruises. "Thank you, miss." Link smiled. Amelia returned the friendly gesture. "Oh, it was nothing! As an Ally of Justice, it's my duty to help those in need, Mr. Elf, sir!"

Link chuckled at her. _Mr. Elf?_ Well, it was only natural. Her ears were small and rounded compared to his. "Haha. Please, miss. My name is Link."

Amelia blushed out of embarrassment as she covered her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Link! I should have introduced myself. My name is Amelia!" she chided as she held out her hand. Link took her petite hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Amelia."

The ebony hair girl laughed nervously. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Link! Oh, sorry about the jump… I was aiming for that criminal."

Link waved his hand reassuringly. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've been through worse." Amelia smiled as he brushed himself and stood up, tying his sword and shield back on his back. The girl surveyed him in awe. "You're a really great swordsman, Mr. Link! And you handle that shield as if it was light as a feather!" Link grinned as he stretched his muscles and neck. "You're good at fighting, too." His carefree expression soon turned to one of concern. "But, why are you out here in the woods at this late hour?"

Amelia placed her hands on her hips proudly. "Because, Mr. Link," she begun. "An Alley of Justice like myself cannot stand by as innocent people get robbed! Those bandits have been a thorn in Seyruun's side for a while. But we finally got a lead of where their hideout is! I'm heading over there to teach those evil-doers a lesson!"

Link rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Um… okay. Sure. But, forgive me for saying, but it isn't exactly a good idea to take on a bandit gang all by yourself. And judging by the explosion I heard, who knows what's there." At the mention of explosion, Amelia smiled widely. "Don't worry about that, Mr. Link! I have a feeling that explosion was a good sign."

Oblivious that Amelia was referring to one of her friends, Link sighed. "Well, I need to get there as soon as possible. Those bandits **stole something precious** from me and I have to get it back at any cost." Amelia fist pumped the air, her blue eyes igniting with passion. "In that case, I'll go with you! I'll help you find your possession!"

Link lifted his hands reluctantly. "Thank you, Amelia, but you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense! I cannot allow those grubby thieves to keep a hold on your item! Please let me help! Please?" she pleaded as her eyes became huge. She looked like a Keaton kit that was kicked.

The Hylian sighed in defeat, but a smile still spread across his face. This girl would not take no for an answer, and two pairs of eyes searching for his ocarina was better than one. "Alright. You can come with. But, promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

Amelia squealed in delight as she bounced happily. "Oh thank you, Mr. Link! I won't let you down!"

Link laughed at her eagerness. It was unexpected, but he was happy for some companionship. Immediately he readied his horse Epona.

Amelia walked over to the crimson equine. She was a beautiful mare! Her fur was literally almost crimson red. Her socks were black with white lining, and her snout was stained ebony. A white mark was painted elegantly on her face, and her snow white mane dangled divinely on her neck; the mane and tail too had black lining near their roots. Amelia could also swear that this horse had dark blue eyes. Now that was a rare trait if she ever saw one!

The black hair girl clasped her hands in awe of the mighty beast before her. "Wow, Mr. Link! Your horse is gorgeous!" she beamed as Epona swiveled her head towards Amelia. Link smiled as he patted and tightened the saddle. "Her name is Epona. She's been with me ever since I was a kid. She's a very kind and loyal horse."

True to Link's claim, Epona nudged Amelia and begun nibbling softly at her dark hair. The Justice loving girl giggled as she stroked the mare's muzzle. Link swung himself on his steed. Amelia, suddenly realizing their mission, asked, "By the way, Mr. Link, what exactly are we looking for?" Link steered Epona so that he was beside Amelia. "We're looking for a **blue ocarina**. Hop on! We've got to hurry!"

Before Amelia could do anything, Link grabbed her hand. Blushing a little, Amelia nodded as she allowed him to lift her up on the back of the saddle behind him. Link instructed Amelia to hold on tight to his waist. She did what she was told. Oblivious to her embarrassment, Link went back into his pursuit mode as Epona reared up, whinnying. He shouted and kicked the horse's sides and she galloped towards the bandit camp. Amelia knew Link was right to tell her to hold on: Epona was FAST!

Little did the duo know that high above, a dark priest hovered as he watched their progress. "Hmmmm. So of all things, **a Hylian has made its way here**. Most intriguing." After his observation, he dissolved away to inform his superiors.

~~~~~~~

Once again the inn staff suffered the mercy of Lina Inverse's appetite. However much to their surprise Lina and her friends didn't order much; well, five servings of three items on the menu was a hefty portion, but not for the fiery sorceress. Where cows had five stomachs, Lina had ninety.

Oblivious to the sheer horror painted on the inn's staff, Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis sat chit-chating. Lina and Gourry gorged themselves while Zelgadis sipped his coffee calmly. Despite his appearance, he was the only one with manners. And without an appetite.

Zelgadis exhaled softly in dignified delight; it has been a while since he treated himself to a nice cup of coffee instead of boiled water being his only beverage on the road. Noticing that his gluttonous friends were nearly finished with their third supper, the chimera concluded that it was safe to continue the conversation. "So, what will you two do now since Gourry has a sword? And what do you plan to do with that ocarina, Lina?"

Scarfing the last of her fill, Lina wiped her mouth as she pondered Zelgadis' questions. "Well, I guess we'll still be traveling around. As for this ocarina…"

Lina bent down into her cape, and pulled out the precious object of interest. It's soft surface glinted against the inn's candle lights. "… I could always just sell it. Yet, it emits some kind of weird magic from it. It's kinda like…" Lina mumbled, prying through her memory banks for information. "… like the orihalcon statue from when I first met you. It's like **it has some kind of secret**. What do you think?" Lina asked as she handed the object for her chimera friend to see.

Zelgadis surveyed the instrument. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious, but I doubt it's any use to me and my… condition. However, I agree with you; magically embedded instruments aren't common items one would find everyday." He handed the instrument back to Lina.

Lina grinned mischievously. The chimera could swear bright green dollar signs flashed in her irises. "Which probably makes it priceless!" the greedy girl giggled. "But at the same time, I'm hesitant to give it away if I don't know what it does. It might be useless, but it might be just the opposite! Ohhh, another mystery! I'm getting goose-bumps!" Lina squealed as she clutched the ocarina tightly.

Zelgadis sipped his coffee. Gourry observed the giddy girl daydreaming of being a detective. "But Lina, do you know how to play an instrument?" Gourry pointed out.

On this rare occasion, Lina was caught off guard by Gourry's argument. She blinked dumbfounded. "Uhhhhhhh… nope."

Finishing his hot beverage, Zelgadis chuckled at his friend's incompetence. "Well, do what you will. I'll be heading back to Seyruun tomorrow." Zelgadis proceeded to excuse himself from dinner to his room. Lina stopped him by raising her hand. "Hold on. Why don't we come with you, Zel? We haven't seen Amelia in a while anyways, so I don't see why we shouldn't travel together."

Gourry nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Amelia will be happy to see the gang together again! And I'm sure she'd want to see you!" the swordsmen added kindly.

Zelgadis smiled softly as his eyelids closed in defeat. He was out of leads, and was heading to Seyruun to find new ones… and not to mention visiting an old friend. What good excuse does the chimera have of going alone where he'll probably bump into the duo within the city anyway?

"Hehe. Why do I get the feeling that you've involved me in some crazy adventure again?" the blue stone man mused.

The Bandit Killing girl winked. "Well, when you're dealing with Lina Inverse, you can count on an adventure waiting around the corner!" she proclaimed. Zelgadis grinned and waved to them as he proceeded up the stairs. "Well, see you two in the morning. Good night!"

"'Night, Zel!" Gourry called back eagerly. This was just great! He, Lina, Zel, and Amelia, back together again! Even if it were just for a day, the blond swordsman couldn't help but become excited. "This is so cool, Lina! It'll be like old times!"

Lina smiled sweetly at Gourry. Oh that big lug. Lina admitted to herself that he was adorable when he was eager, not that she'd ever confess that, mind you. "Y'know, I'm excited, too. I bet that we might have stumbled into a **new journey** , and somehow," she looked down at the ocarina in her hands, "I get the feeling **this ocarina will be connected to it**."

~~~~~~~

Link and Amelia had finally made it to the bandit's hideout, located behind a small waterfall and a tiny lake. However when they arrived, smoke and the orange colors of fire floated from behind the waterfall.

The heroes exchanged understanding nods as they dismounted Epona. Link never bothered tying her down; that horse never strode far from her master. And if she did wander off, Link could always play her song and she'd come ring.

But he didn't have his ocarina... Well, he could always whistle the tune.

Leaving the mare behind, Link and Amelia cautiously made their way behind the waterfall. What greeted their eyes was a burning base, littered with the charred bandits, twitching almost comically. Link shifted his eyes back to the ebony haired girl. "Stay close, Amelia. There may still be stragglers." Amelia nodded in agreement. "Okay!"

The duo waded through the rubble and burned bandits, all groaning and moaning like a pathetic pile of sissies. Link was still put on edge, though. Whatever attacked these bandits might still be here, and he doubt the attacker would sympathize with him.

Amelia wasn't too worried. She knew this bandit killing handiwork anywhere.

Before she could say anything to the elf, the two came across a melted door leading to a treasure trove. Amelia grinned. "Those fiends are so predictable! The dump all their treasure in one spot. Your ocarina has got to be here, Mr. Link!"

Amelia didn't need to tell him twice; Link had already begun digging around the dump of loot. He was a very interesting guy; Link grabbed priceless treasures and magical objects and then tossed them aside as if it were garbage. Well, to Link, money WAS garbage compared to his ocarina. Amelia smiled sadly. That ocarina must be very important to Mr. Link.

After her short musings, she too begun the search. She found all sorts of things in the pile, some of which she had recognized from the complaints she and her father have received.

A half hour had whizzed by, but it only fueled Link's desperation. He still couldn't find his ocarina, and he'd swore to protect it with his life!

 _"Damn it all!"_ Link hissed as he kicked a vase. He began looking even more frantically and violently.

Amelia, concerned for her new friend, flew over to him and held his shoulder. He stopped his rage in surprise. "Mr. Link, please calm down! I know how you feel, but being angry won't help us find it faster!"

Link's expression saddened. He had shamefully lost his temper, so very unbecoming of the **Hero of Time**. He sighed as he sat down defeated. Amelia sat next to him.

"Sorry, Amelia. It's just that it was given to me from someone special long ago. It's her own family's heirloom, and here I am losing it. And I swore to her that I would protect it with my life." Link confessed as he hung his head shamefully. Amelia clutched her heart. "Ruh-really?" she sniffed teary eyed. Amelia had always been a romantic, and she knew very well what it meant for a lady to give a precious item to a man. She, herself, did the very same thing for her special interest after the Dark Star incident.

"T-that's so sweet of you! I had no idea that it was THAT important!" Amelia whimpered as she chewed on her handkerchief. Link gasped quietly as Amelia cupped her hands over his. "Don't worry, I will do everything I can to help you get your instrument back!"

Link stared at Amelia bewildered. It's been awhile since someone showed such compassion and eagerness. In a way, he saw Navi in Amelia. She was so kind and encouraging just like this little sorceress was. His expression softened. "Thanks, Amelia. You're absolutely right. Getting frustrated won't help me out in the least."

Amelia beamed at the Hylian, satisfied with her good deed. Before the two could continue their search, they were interrupted by a booming voice and the clatter and clangs of armor.

"AMELIA!" shouted a gruff, ogre of a man. He rushed into the vault, sweat drenching his forehead as if he ran for miles. He was a hulk, a rather dwarfish looking hulk with a huge mustache and a uni-brow. A decorated band encompassed his head, and he wore the traditional Seyruunian robes for battle.

"Daddy?" Amelia gasped as she turned her full attention to this ogre of a human being.

Link went wide-eyed. _"DADDY?!"_ he stuttered, beside himself.

Amelia giggled happily as she jumped from the loot pile into her father's arms, a great bear hug if Link ever saw one. His eyes darted back and forth from the girl and man. They look NOTHING alike! It was hard to believe that such a pretty girl as Amelia was the offspring of such a dwarf of a guy.

The man cried out in pure bliss as he cradled his little sweetheart. "Oh, my Amelia! I was so worried about you!" He placed her on the floor as he continued. "Just what were you thinking of going off on your own? You promised me that we would work together to resolve this issue! I feared the worst when I saw the destruction of this hideout!…" Amelia sighed defeated. He wasn't angry, but it still pained her to see her father fret about her.

"Forgive me, Daddy! It's just that I got so excited to get out of the palace and help spread Justice with you!"

Link did a double take. _PALACE?_ Ignoring Link's dumbfounded expression, Amelia continued. "It was so boring just sitting around and signing papers and performing diplomatic duties! I was really eager to get my hands dirty!" she frowned sadly.

The father nodded solemnly, but a smile still escaped his features. "Well, that's to be expected. You are the princess, but you are also my little girl! Of course you'd be excited to get out of Seyruun!"

Amelia clasped her hands hopefully. "So you're not mad at me?" The big man gestured his arms for another hug. "Of course not! Worried, yes, but not the slightest bit angry! I just knew that you were itching to bring Justice on these criminals! That's my Amelia!"

"Daddy!"

"Amelia!"

Once again, the family duo hugged each other in death grips. The solders who accompanied Amelia's father watched teary eyed, some of them applauding.

Link didn't know how to respond. He just sat there in embarrassment as the sappy family cooed to each other. Link, however, didn't know that he would soon be included in the conversation.

The man looked up at Link sitting on the loot pile with great curiosity. That boy was an elf! He loosened his grip on his daughter, staring at awe at the rare humanoid. "Amelia, who is this?" he asked curiously.

Amelia swiveled her head and gasped softly. How could she forget about Mr. Link? "Oh, I'm sorry! Please come down! I want to introduce you!" Amelia shouted at Link.

Sighing, he slid down the slope and stood before the Justice worshiping duo. Amelia gestured to Link. "Daddy, this is Mr. Link. He and I met in the woods." She gestured to her father. "Mr. Link, this is my father, Crown Prince Phillionel of Seyruun!"

Link's jaw hit the floor. That-that _BOAR- WAS A PRINCE?_ Although not royalty himself, Link always assumed that princes were pretty boys riding white horses with feathered caps, capes, and such. But Phil- Phillonel was the polar opposite of grace and beauty! It's surprising that Amelia didn't inherit a single unsightly resemblance to him.

Phil smiled broadly, obviously overlooking Link's shock. The beastly prince took Link's hand and shook it senseless. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Link! It's a shame that we have to meet in a messy situation like this!" The giant dwarf gloated as Link finally retrieved his arm. He became a bit dizzy from Phil's eccentric behavior.

"T-the pleasure's mine, Your Highness." Link squeaked as he forced himself to smiled through the pain of his throbbing arm.

Humbly, Phil lifted his hand to halt Link. "Please, call me Phil. Despite being of royalty, I do not require any formalities." The Hylian nodded, as he composed himself once again.

Phil grunted in approval, soon his gaze whirled to his captain. The gargantuan prince ordered his men to round up the survivors of the gang in custody, and gather other soldiers to begin collecting the treasure and goods stolen. The captain saluted eagerly with a "Yessir!" Not long, the ex-bandit base was buzzing with busy soldiers, doing exactly what their prince instructed them. They pulled in their horse drawn carriages to collect the stolen properties, as well had a wagon to pile the sad charred victims of the bandit fire.

Link noted that Amelia and Phil were very hands-on for royalty. At first glance, they were just a middle-class family, but in reality they were the rulers of the land. Link smiled sadly as he helped retrieve the treasure with the Seyruunian soldiers; seeing the kind royals made him think of Zelda. When they were young, Zelda would grieve of how distant castle life made her to her people. She could see Castle Town down the hill of her glorious castle, but she could never venture out not without business and an escort. But as kind-hearted as she was, Zelda had her mischievous side, as she convinced Link into sneaking her out of the castle grounds and even out to Hyrule Field! When the Hylian counselors learned of her escape, the greying old men nearly suffered heart attacks. Zelda was far too tomboyish for the old fashioned counselors, who were used to women being subordinate and polite and graceful (a shame really, knowing that it was the goddesses who commanded the highest divine authority).

The hero and princess spent wonderful evenings in the fields, feeling the sun setting on their backs as they gazed all of Hyrule from their special hilltop. There Link and Zelda could spend their precious moments without the judging eyes of the upper-class. If the two children weren't talking, Link or Zelda would be playing the Ocarina of Time, while the other listened. In fact, Zelda one time brought her own instrument, a harp, to the hilltop with Link. She and the hero spent the evenings playing duets, songs passed down by the royal family, songs from the Kakariko Village, tunes from the different tribes that coexisted with Hylians, and much more. Link and Zelda would play songs that Link learned from his journeys, from Prelude of Light to the Song of Storms. Those were the moments Link missed the most.

Sighing, Link somberly asked any of the men if they had seen the ocarina, but each man would shake his head and reassure him that they'll keep an eye out for it. Amelia couldn't help but notice Link's sad expression. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It'll turn up. I know it will, Mr. Link."

Link laughed sadly as he patted her hand. "Thank you for all your help anyway, Amelia."

Phil also took note of Link's depressive state. Now, a frown face was NOT tolerated under the Pacific Tyrant of Justice's watch. He meandered up to Link and his daughter. "What seems to be the trouble? Is something wrong, Mr. Link?" Phil asked the green hatted hero.

Link rubbed his neck. "Well, it's just that these thieves stole something from me." Amelia clenched her fists as she looked pleadingly to her father. "He was ambushed by the cowardly villains! I saw those crooks gang up on him and poor Epona!" Amelia then gushed as she recalled the events. "But Mr. Link was so cool! He and I swatted those Justice-Forsaking criminals with the power of teamwork! Isn't that right, Mr. Link?" she bubbled as she looked over to her new friend.

The blonde elf laughed as he scratched his ear. "Well, it was nothing, Amelia. I mean, I'm used to fighting crooks and monsters because I am a **Hero** -"

Link did not realize that the word "Hero" was a trigger word for Amelia and Phil's outburst of righteousness. Link sweated at the awed gaze of the monarchs, which very well creeped him out. "You're a _**Hero**_?!" Amelia gasped as stars glowed in her eyes. "Like as in an _Ally of Justice?_ "

Link hesitated as he scratched his cheek. "Um… yeah, I guess you can call me that…" he admitted awkwardly. But Phil had heard enough.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU HAD TO BE A WANDERING HERO FROM THE MOMENT I FIRST LAID MY EYES ON YOU!" Link was frightened beyond comprehension by Phil's overexcited outburst. The giant dwarf gripped the air in complete moving speech mode: "Traveling the world, spreading Justice near and far, saving the defenseless from the vile clutches of evil! Now THAT'S what I call a _CAREER_!"

Phil laughed wholeheartedly as he slammed his hand on Link's back, once again winding the poor Hylian. "That'a boy, Link!"

Link coughed as he fell to the ground, wheezing from the impact of pure friendliness, a friendliness that nearly ruptured his lungs. Phil crossed his arms in pure delight of the news of Link's occupation, if the Hylian would call it that. Phil surveyed the area.

"I would have loved to see your heroism in the act, Master Link, but it would seem that someone beat us to the hideout." Link mentally cringed. _You don't say?_

Hearing Phil's comment, one charred bandit mumbled grudgingly, but loud enough for the hero and his friends to hear. "… that damned, evil, devil, witch… **Inverse** …!"

Link swirled his head towards the conscious bandit, laying in the pathetic pile of bandits with bandages and casts. Link crossed over to the wagon, lowering his head to the level of the bandit's face. "What happened here?" Link demanded.

Although his enemy, the criminal saw no point in keeping a secret. "We were… attacked… Massacred… by that Bandit Killing, Dragon Spooker, **Lina Inverse**!…"

Link furrowed his brows. Amelia became intrigued. _So it WAS Ms. Lina who attacked this base! I knew it!_

The green clad hero wasn't finished with his interrogation. "Lina Inverse?" The bandit goon nodded painfully. "That little witch fried the boss… toasted all of our best men and then helped herself to our treasure!" he chocked as he coughed soot. Link's eyes widened. "She took the treasure? What did she take? Did you see?" he asked hastily.

The bandit cringed as he tried to recall the petrifying moments of the attack. "W-well… she made off with our boss's sword, gold and treasure, and some **blue, whistle looking thingy** …" Link clutched the wagon's side in determination. "Did you see where she went? Answer me!"

Before the Hylian could squeeze more information, the bandit fainted, giant black x's decorated his eyes. The elfin swordsman sighed as he lifted himself up. Well, at least he had some kind of lead to the whereabouts of his ocarina.

Amelia gushed at this news, surprising Link. "I knew it would turn out all right!" The ebony haired princess turned to the hero. "Mr. Link, Ms. Lina Inverse is a dear friend of mine! If I explain the situation to her, she'll surely give you your ocarina back!" _Though, perhaps that's a long shot, knowing Ms. Lina…_ Amelia added somberly in her mind, but being careful not to show Link in her expressions.

The green man exhaled a relieved sigh. Perhaps it was fate that he would run into a friend of this Lina Inverse. But at the same time, Link couldn't help but worry a bit. A woman who took out a bandit gang single handed was not to be taken lightly, even if he was the Hero of Time.

"That's great, Amelia!" he grinned as he patted her head thankfully. She smiled widely; it felt so darn GOOD to help others! "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Amelia pondered Link's question as she tapped her lips with her famous index finger. "Well, I assume she's nearby Seyruun, judging how close this gang is to the city. She is either in the surrounding villages or she could be within the walls of the city." she deducted.

The soldier driving the carriage holding the crooks added in to the conversation, "I heard rumors that Lina Inverse and her devout followers were in Elkmage Village down south." Amelia nodded in agreement. "That makes sense! That's the closest town from here, and Ms. Lina is one to settle as soon as possible after attacking bandits." And internally, Amelia couldn't help but giggle at "Lina's devout followers". As Amelia thought about it more, the princess came to a critical conclusion. If there were many people in Lina's party, then that would mean that there was a good chance that a certain chimera would be present.

Link grinned with sheer determination. He had gotten all his information. He turned to Amelia and Phil. "Thank you two for all your help; I'm heading out to find this Lina Inverse." Link swung around as he placed his fingers in his lips. He whistled a tune, a tune that was simple, but pretty. Everyone thought him strange, until they heard a whinny.

Charging from the outside into the hideout, Epona thundered towards Link in complete obedience. Many soldiers panicked as to dodge the giant mare's path, for fear of being trampled. She trotted up to her master and pushed her muzzle into his face. Amelia and Phil were impressed.

"What a neat trick! Perhaps I should consider calling my horse like that!" Phil laughed happily. Link swung himself on Epona. But before he could dash, Amelia flailed her arms in protest, "Mr. Link, can I come with you? I can help convince Ms. Lina to give your item back, and I haven't seen my friends in a while. Please?"

Link smiled warmly. "Sure. That is, if your father, the Prince, agrees." Amelia looked at her father eagerly. Hopefully she could convince him of taking a break from royal duties. Phil nodded. "Of course you can, Amelia! My men and I have it covered from here on out, so go ahead and catch up with your friends! And tell them I say hello!" the monstrous prince proclaimed.

Amelia thanked her father for his understanding and proceeded to sit behind Link. He asked Amelia to be his guide to the town and she was more than happy to oblige. Soon the duo rode off into the night, hoping to catch up with the great sorceress Lina Inverse.

~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to the heroes, they had been watched throughout the whole night since Link met the royal father and daughter. The shady figures towered on a hilltop not far from the bandit base, but not too close either.

The leader, a large figure with somewhat exaggerated proportions, watched the scene ominously as she sat on her chimera steed, a disgusting creature that was two thirds hyena and one third horse. The spotted beast panted dumbly, wooting and whinnying at nothing. It had the front paws, neck, face, and teeth of a hyena, but the horse side shown as hooves served as its back feet, and it huge size. It was larger than any ordinary plow horse. The shady figure liked these custom chimeras given to her and her posse; they had the speed of the horses but the ravenous and cruel temperament of the hyena.

The shade's cloak swam with the night's breeze, like a dark beacon in the night. A rustle ensued, and a scout, a lizard beast man, emerged from the shadows. He knelt before his master. "Just as we were told, my liege: the **man garbed in green** is the Hero of Time. He and the Seyruunian princess are heading towards Elkmage as we speak." he hissed, his tongue flicking like a whip from his mouth.

The posse's master grinned. "At last we have found him. If what the Master said was true, then he is surely a danger to our plans." Her voice was slurry and sharp, it was as if it was a blade's edge. Being spoken to by her felt as if one were being sliced slowly.

She snapped her scaly fingers, alerting her fellow lizolfos troops, up top their own equeynas, what was dubbed as the name of the horse/hyena chimeras.

"We ride to Elkmage; there we shall ambush and kill him," she paused, and added darkly, "and whomever gets in our way, no matter who they are!"

With a tyrannical shout, she and her posse galloped away on their manically laughing steeds with unnatural speed, with Elkmage as their poor target.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lizolfos, Wolfos, and Stalfos, Oh My!**

Gourry yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head, almost touching the ceiling. The blonde swordsman cracked his neck and knuckles loudly, and a somewhat cranky chimera attempting to sleep on one of the two beds growled softly. The blue man, shifted to look at Gourry in irritation. "Would you mind keeping it down, Gourry?"

Blinking sheepishly, Gourry smiled as he rubbed his head. "Sorry, Zel. Just getting ready to hit the sack!" he apologized innocently. Zelgadis sighed and went back to sleep.

The tall swordsman plopped down on his bed with a silent sigh. Gourry made certain that his new sword was nearby if he needed it. Hopefully not, since it was so late in the night. And he was quite bushed from the fighting at the bandit gang all night.

He gazed over at Zelgadis, who was falling fast asleep. Zelgadis also slept with his sword as if it were a teddy bear, clutching it closely to his chest.

It was a bit funny, but Gourry wasn't one to judge his friends like Lina. He had his own quirks, too. For one, he had a fondness for jellyfish. In respect of his favorite invertebrate, Gourry's PJ's had many cartoony jellies decorated on it.

As he laid under the covers, Gourry couldn't help but be in awe of how his life had changed since he had met Lina. At first, he though she was just some mouthy school girl, but soon realized that she was a powerful sorceress. Although he didn't fully understand the troubles she got themselves into, he had a blast. Sure, they were backed into a corner many times, barely getting out with their lives. Yet somehow Lina came out on top. She would blow all of her enemies into smithereens.

But Lina was still human, a young woman who's just as mortal as Gourry was. An injury or a stroke of bad luck could cost a mortal their lives. Lina was no exception; and Gourry wanted to protect her. He was her guardian, after all. He would take all the punches for her, and even lay down his life for her. Gourry became so accustomed to Lina that he couldn't even imaging traveling alone again. And he had traveled solo as a mercenary. But the blonde found life worth more living if he was protecting his little red head.

Gourry closed his eyes as sleep cradled his conscious gently.

~~~~~~~

A Seyruunian soldier leaned lazily on his pole as he stood watch from the town's wall. He knew that his superiors would have his hide if they found him nodding off on his watch, but the temptation of sleep was far too alluring. The night was beckoning his eyes to close and rest his droopy lids. He fought the temptation valiantly, swaying back and forth, slapping his face, but all for naught. He soon hung his head, shielding his eyes from the outskirts of the town.

However, that single moment was enough for a barbaric arrow to pierce the poor soldier's heart, snuffing out his life quickly and coldly. Another soldier, unaware of the now dead man lying in the tower, walked outside to address the now deceased comrade. "Lemme guess: sleeping on the job again, are we-"

He stopped in sheer horror of his comrade's corpse with his killer sticking out of his breastplate. Fighting instinct taking over, he rushed to the warning bells and begun to ring them madly. Unfortunately, another arrow flew towards the second soldier and took his life as well.

But his death was not in vain; the bells' clangs reverberated throughout the small town which was now awake on high alarm. Stores, inns, and homes lit up with frightened candle lights as some villagers opened their doors and windows in curiosity. Soldiers swarmed the streets and congregated at the front drawbridge, the other half of the small army rushed to secure the second drawbridge on the town's other side.

Awoken from the clangs of the bells and the shouts from the soldiers, Lina groggily lifted herself up grudgingly. She groaned as she rubbed her eye. "Ehh, what the hell's going on?" Lifting herself, she made her way to the window, only to find a frenzy of panic from the soldiers and concerned townspeople. "What's happening?" Lina asked herself as she clicked herself awake.

Suddenly, the door to her room busted open. Gourry came charging in. "Lina!"

Startled beyond belief, Lina screamed. She grabbed the vase that sat on the nightstand and hurled it at Gourry. It crashed into his face, knocking the tall man over flat on his back.

Growling, Lina stomped her foot like a spoiled child. "Idiot! Don't you know that you KNOCK before entering a fair maiden's room?!"

Gourry groaned as he pulled himself together. "Who's fair?" he whined. Lina was about to punish him more, but Zelgadis saved Gourry from the red headed girl. "Lina, we've got trouble."

~~~~~~~

Fully dressed in their traveling attire, the trio jogged towards the main drawbridge gate. When the three arrived, they saw many Seyruunian soldiers using beams and their own bodies to keep the wooden door in place; something was trying to force its way in. Each time the unknown enemy would slam the door, some of the pile of men would fly off but return to block the door.

Quickly, the banging stopped. It was an uneasy feeling that tormented the humans through silence. Zelgadis narrowed his heightened senses. He heard grunts, whoops, and hissing from the other side. But soon his nose smelled a familiar scent… Gunpowder!

"Get back!" the blue chimera shouted, but alas his warning was in vain. Before anyone heeded his word, the door exploded from a bomb-based explosion. The door was breached! Lina and Zelgadis utilized their capes to shield them from the blast, leaving Gourry to use only his arms.

When the blast subsided into a fire, beast men atop monstrous chimeras leap into the town. The creatures consisted of lizard like men, riding atop creatures that were a mix between horses and hyenas.

The animal chimeras whooped and shrieked eerily as the lizards riding atop them struck down any soldier that got in their path. They soon blazed their way into town and begun raiding the village. The beasts entered the homes and shops and spread terror to the innocents.

Lina attempted to stop the senseless raid, but soon she and her friends where encircled by the monster gang. Their mounts laughed manically as their riders chuckled tauntingly at the Slayers.

The trio lifted their guards, backing into each other as to make sure that no one's back was left opened to attack. "Who are these creeps? Never seen the likes of them before!" Gourry asked his friends urgently.

Before Lina could give Gourry any kind of answer, the circling stopped but Lina and co. were still trapped. One of the riders steered aside, as to let his leader with her larger, hyena horse mount approach the heroes. It was a dark, cloaked figure with her velociraptor-like muzzle poking out of her hood. Her steed(?) chuckled in such an unnatural way as it stared the Slayers down with it dead, pale green eyes that lacked irises or pupils.

The figure stopped only feet away from Lina, swiveling her chimera to the side as the figure looked down on the sorceress. "Well, well. What have we here? You three don't look like weak townsfolk…" The figure paused as she threw back her hood.

The best way to describe this beast women was an archaeopteryx on steroids. Her dinosaur face was riddled with hard shiny scales that framed her piercing neon green eyes. Her forehead, neck, back, and tail were covered in bird feathers that were a dark violet with neon yellow edges. She wore gladiator like armor with decorated, tattered loincloths.

She grinned darkly at Lina and her friends. "Ah, but yes. I remember you; you are that sorceress that took out that bandit gang not far from here." she concluded.

Lina returned the same dark grin at her adversary. "Maaaaaaybe. Friends of yours, I presume?" the red head asked dripping with mockery. The lizard women chuckled cruelly. "Fortunately, no. I prefer my own people than you clumsy humans."

"Hah! If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to conclude that all humans are incompetent!" Lina scoffed as she readied an attack. The lizard woman laughed darkly. "So it would seem! However fun you three might be, **you are not my target**. But here's some playmates for you to frolic with! Hah!"

The lizard conjured a summoning spell, uttered in a language that was unheard of to Lina and her friends. Two magic circles pined the Slayers. They glowed ominously. One circle conjured piles of human bones, armor, swords and shields. The bones and weapons trembled and flew in mini hurricanes. The floating objects soon put together a horde of skeleton soldiers, whose sockets held evil glowing red orbs, chuckling darkly. The other magic circle summoned a pack of werewolf like creatures, howling eerily as their tongues hanged hungrily from their muzzles.

The reptilian sorceress laughed evilly as her monsters glared at the Slayers. "Go, my Stalfos and Wolfos! Play with these clowns as you please!"

"Clowns?!" Lina screeched angrily at the slanderous comment. But Lina didn't have time to get back at her nemesis as the wolfos and stalfos charged at them.

Before Gourry could do anything, the wolfos pack circled around Lina and trapped her completely. The blonde swordsman rushed to save her, but the stalfos prevented the bodyguard from performing his duties. The chuckling stalfos trapped Zelgadis as well, picking the two men out on account of being swordsmen.

Growling, Gourry unsheathed his new sword, reluctantly accepting a challenging duel with the undead skeleton soldiers. Gourry swung, but the stalfos were more cautious for being undead; it blocked Gourry's attack with it's demonic looking shield. The blond mercenary gritted his teeth; these guys wouldn't go down so easily!

Zelgadis was already engaged in dangerous swordplay with the undead. The stalfos blocked his attacks and Zelgadis halted their slashes with his trusty sword. One hit did slice Zelgadis's stomach. It ripped and ruined his beige tunic, but his stone skin did not have a scratch on it. Even an undead skeleton warrior could not nick stone. Zelgadis grinned darkly as he swung his blade skyward, reciting a spell: _"Astral Vine!"_ The chimera's blade glowed dark red from enhancing magic, making his swipes all the more deadly to creatures.

Lina groaned to herself as she cradled her head, the wolfos still circling her. "Ohhhhhh! Why do I always attract the stupid animal monsters?!" Frustration ground her teeth. She couldn't use big spells because of the danger of inflicting harm on the town. But something like that wouldn't stop the famous Lina Inverse. The wolfos continued howling, much to Lina's annoyance. "Arrrrgh! Just shut the hell UP! _Flare Arrow_!"

Releasing the magical arrow of flames, the spell sped towards one of the unsuspecting wolfos. Lina crossed her arms as she continued to command the spell. _"Break!_ " she ordered. As commanded, the Flare Arrow split into many smaller spells, hitting as many wolfos as they could reach. As Lina had suspected, these creatures were very, very low ranking monsters as they died in a flash of blue evil flames.

But Lina neglected to kill every lupine demon, as one of the few survivors ran up behind Lina's back. Before she could respond properly, the wolfos reared up and slashed Lina's back with its long, unnaturally curved paws. Lina gasped out in pain; she was expecting a bite, not slashing!

His gut falling in his body, Gourry had heard the unpleasant gasping of pain from his friend. "Lina!" he shouted as he charged. Before the wolfos could do any more damage, Gourry swung his blade, cutting the impure beast in half and reducing it into nothing but evil blue flames.

Lina groaned as she held her back; she suffered nasty gashes that begun to bleed, but as serious as it looked, it was nothing that a healing spell couldn't fix. But for the meantime she'll need Gourry to look after her as she casted _Recovery_. "Lina! Your back-!" "I'm alright, Gourry." Lina snapped as she conjured the white magic spell. "Just focus on watching the fight; I'll be back in shape soon!"

As the heroes fought, the lizard woman had ordered her men to terrorize the villagers, ransacking their homes and business and harassing the poor people. The lizard grinned to herself; there was no way the **Hero of Time** could say no to a suffering town.

Zelgadis cut down the last of the stalfos and wolfos, ending their battle with the lesser monsters. Lina's gashes were completely healed; the only evidence of her attack was the tattering of her clothes. Lina spun herself around and grunted angrily; she saw the terror that was being rained upon Elkmage for no apparent reason! "Stop this, you scaly hag!" Lina charged as she readied a spell, with Gourry and Zelgadis not far behind her.

The lizard woman grinned as she snapped her fingers, once again summoning the same magic circles, that once again summoned more wolfos and stalfos. Lina and co. found themselves in the same mess all over again. Lina howled in fury, practically ripping at her hair like a mad, raging raccoon. "EUUGH! Not these lackeys, again!" Seeing that they had no choice in whom they fought, they readied themselves for battle-

A loud horse's whinny echoed, and heavy hooves reverberated on the cobblestone streets.

Everyone, including the monsters, were startled. However, the lizard woman bared her teeth in anticipation. Swiveling her dinosaur head, she gazed expectantly at the fire of the drawbridge. Lina and co. turned their attention as the clopping became louder and louder.

Bravely from the flames, a huge crimson steed thundered into the town, jumping elegantly over the flames and stampeding towards the commotion. A man **clad in green** was atop the mighty steed, a look of pure determination on his features. He worn a green, hand sown tunic, a matching long green hat, beige pants, and worn brown boots and gauntlets. His messy blonde hair parted down the middle of his head, framing his face dashingly. His blue earrings shimmered in the fire's light, reflecting his own passion for protecting the weak. His cerulean eyes narrowed in a mixture between confusion and anger. He wore a heavy shield on his back; his sword already drawn as he charged with his faithful mare.

The crimson beast halted and reared up at the scene, allowing everyone to get a closer look at this strange figure who had appeared from nowhere. Lina, ever curious, narrowed her eyes as she discovered his long, pointy ears. "Is that an elf? What's he doing here, and-!" Lina and her friends' jaws dropped as they discovered who was riding behind this stranger, a cream colored, ebony haired girl they knew very well.

Gourry shielded his eyes as he squinted. "Hey! Isn't that Amelia?"

Bewildered, Amelia spun her head in total shock. "W-w-what's the meaning of this?! What's going on?!" The townsfolk, discovering that their princess had arrived, pleaded for her and her friend's help. Amelia's eyes soon caught sight of Lina and the gang. With relief and surprise painted on her features, Amelia dropped down from the elf's mount and rushed to her friends. "Ms Lina! Mr Gourry! Mr Zelgadis! Are you all ok?"

The princess flung herself to Lina, almost knocking the sorceress off her feet. Lina returned the gesture quickly. "We're fine, Amelia, except with the obvious. What are you doing here?" the red head asked quickly then pointed at the stranger. "And **who's that**?"

Amelia was about to elaborate, however she was cut off by the whooping of the lizard woman's mount. Everyone watched in fascination as the beast woman edged her ride closer to the elf threateningly. The elf and lizard gave each other a stare down that would put shivers down any knight's back. The evil being spoke first, "I knew that you would come running when a village's welfare was at stake, **O Hero of Time!** " she cooed cruelly as she drew her two curved, malicious looking Shamshir swords.

Link narrowed his eyes further. This dinolfos woman meant business and most likely wanted his head, noticing the decorative human skulls that hung from her chimera hyena's bridal. Her chimera mount was larger than the other creatures and more decorated with barbaric armor. It dumbly hung its tongue out, laughing stupidly as its soulless eyes stared down Link and Epona hungrily.

Link spoke, "I do not know who you are, or **how you've come to know me** ," he paused. Link pointed at the civilians of the town. "but I am certainly not going to let you take out your rage on the innocent! I am your target, and your target alone! Release these people now, foul Dinoflos!"

The beast leader laughed to herself, raising her hand to her mug. "Very well, we shall release these people, IF you surrender your head, Hero! Or perhaps you would like to see them suffer even more?" As if on cue, the lizards began to torture the poor citizens. "No!" Amelia shouted. Zelgadis glared at the Dinolflos. "You damned coward!" Link gritted his teeth. The Dinoflos smiled wickedly. "If you surrender to me, **the Great Saurus** , then I'll stop! What will you do now, O Hero?"

Lina was confounded. But at least she knew who Saurus was after. But where did this elf come from? And more importantly, just who was he? What kind of significance could his death gain Saurus, or what kind grudge did she hold against this Hero of Time? Whatever that means. Also, how did he come to know Amelia?

Having seen enough, and to the failed protest of her friends, the princess climbed the nearest building she could find and stood proudly on the roof's edge. Enter the dreaded Justice speech Amelia:

"I have had enough of this lawlessness in our proud kingdom of Seyruun! Vile beasts who are cowardly enough to threaten the lives of innocence for ransom! You who spread terror across our peaceful land with no remorse or second thoughts! The heavens might forgive your misdeeds, but I, Amelia, princess of Seyruun, will not!" Everyone stared dumbfounded by the princess, save but the embarrassing squirming figures of her friends.

"Amelia," Zelgadis protested in annoyance. But his growls of disapproval did not reach the princess. "I do not know why you choose to torment Elkmage but it ends now! You may be strong, but the almighty Hammer of Justice is all the more powerful! Your evil schemes end now, beast men, and I shall rain righteous, divine punishment upon you, in the name of Truth, Love, Seyruun, and Justice!"

A hearty, friendly, but BOOMING laugh echoed behind the princess as a large figure appeared behind her. "Hwahahahahaha! That's my daughter! Now with me on your side, the powers of Justice cannot possibly fail!"

Lina nearly collapsed. "P-Phil?" Zelgadis groaned a sarcastic "Oh boy…" while Gourry became confused beyond measure. Link sweated. Saurus starred confused.

Amelia turned to her father and smiled brightly. "Daddy! You made it!" she chimed as she clasped her hands in adoration. The ogre like man smiled widely. "Of course I did! We were on our way to the city when we heard the commotion here in Elkmage. When I saw the senseless attack on our people, I couldn't possibly ignore the laments of the innocent!"

Phil's attention soon turned to Saurus, who raised her eyebrow at the awkward situation that had somehow emerged from this once, dramatic scene. "You are outnumbered, Saurus of the beast men! It would be wise if you ceased your attack on Elkmage! However, if you refuse to settle this issue peacefully, you will be punished severely!"

True to his word, Phil's horde of soldiers from the bandit hideout rode in the scene, giving the heroes more back-up than they had before. Each man showed no fear, for they shall fight to the death for their country and people. Their weapons drawn, they all pointed their spears and swords at Saurus and her posse.

The queen Dinolfos was not intimidated however. "Hehe. You fail to scare me with your pitiful soldiers, Prince. You've only succeeded in making this more amusing to me!" Her hyena scoffed and giggled uncontrollably. Saurus turned her attention to Link. "But, of course, this violent situation can come to a quick end: all you need to do is surrender, Hero, and these people can go free."

Link's eyes narrowed with hatred. But what was he to do? The Hylian could see the sheer terror on the locals' faces, and the last thing Link wanted was to have blood shed on his account. This evening took a turn for the worst. _Damn it!…_ Link cursed.

"HOLD UP, HOLD UP! Aren't you **forgetting something**?!"

Link eyes widened as he stared at the source of the high-pitched and irritated voice. Lina took a broad step forward towards the standoff. She scoffed as she flipped her long, fiery hair and shifted her weight to one side. She placed her hands on her hips; from her body language, she was deliberately trying to be in the spotlight.

Lina smirked. "Since when did this story NOT revolve around **ME**?" she huffed as she broke the fourth wall, making the author very nervous.

Saurus snorted. Here was this loud-mouth shrew again. "Stay out of our business! Who the hell do you think you are anyway, little witch?" the Dinolfos spat venomously.

Lina posed herself like a proud peacock. "Oh, I'm only the most powerful and talented youth around, the most beautiful of all maidens, a genius beyond measure! The Bane of the Monster Race and the wicked! I am the most gorgeous, the most desired, and the brightest sparkle in the eyes of the gods! I am **Lina Inverse** , the best damn thing that has happened in this world since the invention of the wheel!" she gloated selfishly.

Link's mouth parted as he realized who she was. This was that girl that Amelia told him about! She must have his ocarina! But, man, was this chick self-centered! It's surprising that the goddesses didn't strike her down for her pride already.

Not wanting Lina to hog all the spotlight, Gourry stepped forward to Lina's side. "And I'm her protector and proud swordsman, **Gourry Gabriev**!" he proclaimed as he held his sword with determination.

"And don't count me out." Zelgadis said simply as he joined his friends. However, he wasn't one to indulge himself in outspoken pride. He smirked as he crossed his arms coolly as if this situation wasn't completely out of hand.

"And me, too!" Amelia shouted as she leaped off the building. However her luck had left her once again, and the spunky princess kissed the cobble stone street flat. She recovered quickly. "We aren't going to stand by as you torture innocent people!" Amelia finished, however a sore glowed on her face from the impact.

Saurus surveyed the group in slight awe. "And," Lina begun, pointing her finger at the lizard woman. "Don't you dare think that we are going to roll over on our backs while someone else plays the protagonist!" She cracked her knuckles threateningly, as she grinned maliciously. "Sorry, but you're going down!"

Despite their leader's resistance to Lina's intimidation, the lizard men gulped and shook. They did feel outnumbered by the new additions. Saurus sneered as she gripped her blades, even as she silently admitted that she was outnumbered. She never expected the Hero to have company.

Growling, the Dinolfos began another summoning spell. "Very well! If it is a fight you want, a fight you shall get! HAH!" The magic Saurus conjured was a huge, dark churning black, orange and yellow orb of evil. It exploded into smoke, and released many bat-like creatures upon the heroes. Some were typical looking, others were red with combustion while others glowed white with freezing temperatures.

The swarm of Keese flapped blindly towards the Slayers. Reacting quickly Lina recited a _Bomb Di Wind_ , creating a powerful gale that blew the bats away.

But that was only a distraction; Saurus and a handful of her posse charged. Seeing the powerful hyena horse hybrids charging at them, Zelgadis slammed his palm on the ground and recited: _"Earth below me, submit to my will! Dug Haut!"_ As he had chanted, the ground below their enemies shuttered, and then huge spikes made from rock, mud, and cobble stone shot up from below, impaling some of the enemies and scattering others.

But Saurus was too seasoned of a warrior to have herself be subdued by a Shamanistic spell. Expertly, she steered her chimera through the columns, charging straight to her original target, Link. He was ready for her though, as he raised his shield against her blades. Epona shrieked as she and her master became entangled with the lizard and chimera.

Amelia combined spells with hand-to-hand combat as she beat back the lizalfos that held her people hostage. With her father's help, she begun to herd the panicking civilians to safety.

As if the keese and the lizolfos riding chimeras weren't enough, the wolfos and stalfos from before continued their assault on the Slayers. Gourry and Zelgadis effortlessly cut down each evil beast in their path while Lina recited Shamanistic spells that effected both the bodies and spirits of the evil creatures. The soldiers of Seyruun provided help to the heroes as they fought against the foreign beasts.

Link and Epona charged madly at Saurus and her steed, steel clanging on steel as the two attempted to do bodily harm. Saurus rounded her steed and charged at the Hero of Time again, however she recited a dark spell: _"Dark Blade of Light's Bane, lend me thy power to spear the fools in my path! Ghirahim Diamond!"_ Saurus held out her scaly hands; black and yellow diamond shaped energy beams flew straight towards Link in hopes to impale him and his horse.

Link gasped, he could use his enchanted shield to protect against magic, but he did not want Epona to get hurt, so he too recited a spell: _"O Golden Blue One, who hath blessed the cultivated Earth with Law, grant me thy wisdom and deliver us from those who wish us harm! Nayru's Love!"_ Link shouted as he held his palm skyward. Immediately, a holy blue light enveloped him and Epona, and it hardened into a diamond shaped glass-like shield. The _Ghirahim Diamonds_ impacted the shield, but their demonic powers dissipated when they impacted the holy field of magic.

The strange and new spells didn't go unnoticed by Lina and Zelgadis. "Woah! That was a seriously powerful magic barrier!" Zelgadis shoved a wolfos, and added, "I've never seen nor heard of such a spell, however!" Lina nodded and narrowed her eyes at Link, watching him continue his fight with Saurus. "Just who is this guy? And what's with the ' **Hero of Time** ' thing?" Lina felt her pouch, holding the ocarina that she recently found. "Maybe… Does it have to do something with **this**?" she whispered as she felt the smooth surface even beneath her animal hide satchel.

Link dissipated _Nayru's Love_ ; spells took a lot of stamina and Link didn't consider himself a sorcerer. He huffed at bit, some sweat trickling down his brow. Saurus charged again, her mount still shrieking its blood churning laugh. Seeing how he was getting nowhere on horseback, Link pulled out his Fairy Bow and pulled an arrow on its string. Link calmed his senses and honed his aim. Finally locked on his target, he released the arrow. The weapon struck the chimera's head, instantly killing it and sent it and its rider lurching forward, tumbling violently.

Saurus roared angrily as she pushed her now useless ride off. That hurt her pride more than her body, a sorceress dinolfos leader taken down by a simple arrow. It made her blood boil as she watched Link dismount and approach her with sword and shield drawn. She gripped her shamshirs hatefully as she swung them in the air, warming up her muscles for attack.

She lunged forward with killer intent, but Link was the wiser. He side jumped away from the attack, rolled behind Saurus and sprung himself upward, swinging his sword as he did. He gashed her back, knocking her back on her belly, stunned by the counter. Link did not hesitate; he jumped as he gripped his sword with both hands pointed downward, intent on stabbing her with a death blow. But with her unnatural stamina remaining, she rolled out of the way, allowing Link's blade to dig deep into the floor. "Damn it!" he cursed as he pulled his sword out of the ground with difficulty.

When Link finally got his sword out, he was gashed on his side by Saurus's blade. He yelp as he held his side, which was now oozing crimson. Laughing, Saurus pointed her weapon at Link. Gourry saw all of this and jumped into action: he rushed between Saurus and Link, slamming his blade with her's and stopping her attack completely. She jumped back in surprise.

However, this tall human wasn't the only one to come to Link's aid: Lina and Zelgadis stood with the swordsman between the dinolfos and Hylian, while Amelia bent down to Link and begun healing him. They stood bravely, glaring daggers at Saurus.

The she lizard growled grudgingly as she waved her shamshirs. A lackey of hers stumbled towards Saurus in panic. "Lady Saurus! Our numbers have went down significantly! We cannot last long; we must retreat!" he squeaked cowardly as he held the reigns of his own hyena. Saurus snorted disapprovingly, but reluctantly agreed with her servant as she noted how few of her monsters were left; she was indeed fighting a losing battle. Sheathing her swords she mounted the beast with her lackey. "Very well. You and your friends win this round, Hero. But mark my words, I WILL taste your blood! Troops, retreat!" she shouted as she gestured towards the drawbridge she destroyed.

Obeying their master, the surviving lizolfos abandoned the fight and made a dash for the exit, following their leader. Lina huffed angrily. "Ohhhhh, no you don't! You're not going to get away that easily!" Lina rushed to a mid point as she watched her prey run off, then began reciting:

 _"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows,"_

Her friends became as pale as ghosts. Link looked up confusedly, unaware of the power this girl will release upon Saurus and her minions. Before Link could ask, Amelia and Zelgadis picked him up by the arms, with Gourry holding his legs. Comically, the three ran away like headless cuccos as they held a confused Link.

"Wha-What're you guys doing!?"

"Hurry, Mr. Link! Run away!" Amelia screamed, despite that Link was being carried by the frightened trio.

Lina continued her chant: _"Buried in the stream of time, where your power grows,"_ wind and red pulsing energy flew around the girl as a similar crimson orb appeared in her hands.

 _"I pledge myself to concur all the foes who stand against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand,"_

Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis pulled Link down in their custom made fox-hole. Epona, sensing the danger, jumped in as well as she huddled in the bunker with her injured rider. The crimson ball of black magic glowed even more violently.

 _"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"_ Lina opened her eyes and giggled. She released the spell.

 _"Dragon Slave!"_

With a dull moaning howl, the magic red ball stretched out like taffy, flying forward. It dragged for a moment but then zoomed towards a now panicking Saurus and lackeys. No matter how much distance the posse did cover, the _Dragon Slave_ caught up with them in a blinding red flash. Upon impact, a dome of pure crimson magical flames exploded in a mini atomic explosion, sending a wind of impact upon Elkmage. Saurus was sent flying, high up in the atmosphere.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: He who came from Hyrule**

The sun rose wearily over Elkmage, its light beaming nearly every nook and cranny in the town. It would have been a beautiful sight, if not for the destruction that took place last night. A portion of the forest and the edge of the town have been _Dragon Slaved_ out of existence, creating a crater that scarred the earth's surface.

Nevertheless, the town was still intact. Many folks, along with the Seyruunian soldiers, picked up the pieces and reconstructed their town. Sure, they had a while to go before the scars of Saurus were washed away, but they will persevere. Hammers, wood cutters, stone chiseling, horse drawn carriages, and more echoed throughout the town. While the builders and soldiers worked, the rest of the town did their part to aid them and resume life before the attack. One could smell smoke from the aftermath, but if one would smell hard enough, they would also catch the scent of hope and courage.

Phil was proud of his people; they were the victims of a senseless crime the night before but now here they are, resuming life and picking up the pieces. For the soldiers who did die that night, Phil would honor them. He was thankful that Lina and her friends were there on account of that fiend, Saurus. Hopefully she was eradicated by Lina's powerful spell, but just in case Phil would keep his eyes peeled. But in all of his experience, he felt that these events were only just the beginning…

Especially with the arrival of the **elfin** young man, named Link. It took many soldiers to keep people away from Link when he needed rest (and many of the curious on-lookers were hopeful women who didn't turn a blind eye to Link's looks). The boy needed his rest, for he is a human being just like the rest of them.

Link groaned as he groggily woke up from the sun's rays. He squirmed and shifted in discomfort. Despite the fact he got little sleep, he was grateful that the inn keeper offered him a room and bed as gratitude for helping. Strange, Link would think they would be angry with him for being the reason why they were held hostage.

And that was another thing. Why did this all happen- no, rephrase that question: who was this **dinolfos named Saurus**? And how did she know Link's title as a **chosen of the gods**? Perhaps in all of his travels and slaying her kin, maybe she developed a grudge against him. Yet… he didn't feel satisfied with that deduction.

Sighing, he swung his legs over the bedside, planting his feet on the wood floor. Link messaged his face and hoped to rub the fatigue away. Last night was one hell of a night. And to top it off, his stomach growled angrily. Funny, he didn't notice his hunger until now. He chuckled softly as he rubbed his neck. Perhaps he can get a better grip on the situation with food in his system. Not wasting his time he got dressed, tied on his gear, and headed downstairs.

As Link headed down the hallway and the stairs he could pick up the grunts, scarfs and gulps of someone eating madly. When he arrived at the dinning room, his suspicions were correct: the girl from last night, called Lina Inverse, was pigging out on her custom buffet, with the blonde tall man named Gourry, eating as ravenously as her. Link blinked and sweated at all the piling plates that were left over by the two. How much food can those two eat? Sure, Link himself had quite an appetite, but even he had his limits.

At the same table, Link saw Amelia, her chimera friend, and Prince Phillionel eating calmly beside the scarfing pair. They dined as if Lina and Gourry weren't there at all. Amelia sipped her tea, but heard steps behind her. Link walked up to the table. The princess turned her attention to Link and she beamed. "Good morning, Mr. Link!"

Link smiled back at his newfound friend. "Good morning, Princess- Oh, uh, I mean, Amelia." Link corrected himself sheepishly as he sat down on her right. She waved her arm in complete understanding. "It's alright, Mr. Link!"

Phil boomed happily a good morning to Link as the elf settled in his seat. Zelgadis sipped his coffee and placed the mug gingerly on the table. "Well, Amelia," the blue chimera began, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

By some miracle, Lina and Gourry paused their gorging as they looked up. Lina wiped her mouth as she smiled. "Yeah, Amelia, who's the new guy you're hanging with?" the sorceress grinned.

Amelia cupped her mouth in surprise. "Oh! How rude of me!" the princess chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed her head. Amelia cleared her throat. She gestured Link to her friends. "These are my best friends: Ms. Lina Inverse, Mr. Gourry Gabriev, and Mr. Zelgadis Greywords." she informed as she gestured her hand to each member. Amelia then turned to her friends as she presented the Hero. "Everyone, this is Mr. Link, a traveling Ally of Justice!"

Everyone gazed at the Hylian. Link laughed at Amelia's introduction. "Well, I'm more like **a Hero**. But nevertheless, nice to meet you all."

Lina folded her hands as she dissected Link as best as her mind could. "Well, nice to meet you too, Link. A traveling elfin hero, huh? Don't get me wrong, but elves aren't exactly the most common kind of people around here." Link's expression painted a sad smile. "I definitely can see that. I've traveled so far from home, so it isn't that surprising."

Link paused as a waitress offered Link coffee, which Link took with much gratitude. He mused as he swirled the black liquid in his cup, hoping to evenly distribute the cream inside. "Heh. That's the neat thing about traveling the world: you learn something new almost everyday."

Lina twiddled her fingers as she examined Link. Elves usually had a reputation of being ethereal and graceful. Many painted them to be mage-like priests of white magic and such. But Link, although a handsome young man, was rugged and wild, just like a sublime beast.

Gourry gulped his food down his throat. "You're a swordsman, too, right? You were pretty good, how you handled that sword." the blonde tall man noted. "And a heavy shield as well. You're not too bad." Zelgadis smirked as he crossed his arms. Link blushed a bit from the compliments. The chimera continued, "Where exactly are you from then, Link?

Link waited to answer, as he was sipping his coffee as Zelgadis offered his question. Sighing, he returned the mug on its coaster. Link inhaled. "I come from a faraway kingdom called **Hyrule**. It's a peaceful, prosperous country with many legends and magical beasts. I left Hyrule when I was eleven, searching for a friend." Lina raised her eyebrow in skepticism. "Hyrule? Never heard of it. You, Zel?" Lina asked. The chimera shook his head. Link frowned. "Well, to tell the truth, I myself have never heard of this kingdom before." the Hylian confessed. Lina sighed. Well, elves were very secretive creatures who preferred obscurity, that's for sure. Despite her doubts, she would just have to take Link's word for it.

Phil blinked curiously as he poured himself more coffee. "Looking for a friend, are you?" the prince asked. Link shook his head somberly. "Well, WAS. At least, that's what started up my journey. But I looked everywhere and still found no sign of my friend… but I still kept going, even after nine years. Other people needed help, and I got so caught up in those adventures that the years just rolled by."

Amelia and Gourry sniffled softly, their heart strings pulled by Link's tale. Lina sighed at her friends' sappy nature. "Well, I'm sorry about your friend, Link." she murmured as she rubbed her head. Link's sad expression melted away as he smiled. "Oh, don't be. I still get a kick out of adventuring, if you understand." Lina smirked happily. "Oh, I get ya. But anyway, Link," Lina's expression darkened a bit. "Do you **know who that Saurus beast woman was** and **why she was so pumped to kill you**?"

Zelgadis gazed at Link with the same dark expression. "Indeed. Does this Saurus have some kind of grudge against you?" the chimera asked. Link laid back on his chair, but his concerned face betrayed his lax body. "I'm not quite sure about that. I mean in all my travels, I have slain many lizolfos and dinolfos, and I don't get the feeling that those lizard man beasts would hold grudges for the deaths of their kin, despite how cruel that sounds." the Hylian stared in space in thought. "No, lizolfos and dinolfos are creatures that tend to be mercenaries; assassins for shady people. Most likely, it's **someone else** that had it in for me."

Before Link could elaborate any more thoughts, his stomach roared. The entire group stared at him in this awkward moment. Link giggled shyly as he scratched his cheek. "Well, seems like my stomach is angry at me, too. I haven't eaten since forever!"

Link spied the buffet on the table eagerly. Humming, he reached over to help himself to the scrambled eggs-

THWACK.

A knife, _a butter knife_ , was lodged deep in the table's wood crevasse, missing Link's hand by a frog's hair. The Hylian's eyes were wide open in panic and shock. Looking up, he saw a very unpleasant red head guarding the food like an animal. Lina hissed and snarled like a beast if Link ever saw one.

"Just WHAT do you THINK you're doing?" she spat, with her infamous canines hanging out of her maw. Link sweated dearly, "I-I-um-that is-well-y'see-I thought this was a buffet-" Poor Link stuttered; he was actually afraid of this girl and he was the Hero of Time, who should fear NO man or beast!

Lina scowled as she glared at the green man. "This is MY breakfast, so BACK. OFF. NOW."

Link whimpered; he'd rather face a horde of Redeads than one angry Lina Inverse! If she can create a mini crater with one spell, what ELSE could she do to him?

Zelgadis tugged Link's tunic gently, urging him back. Frowning, Link heeded the blue chimera's advice. "It's no use; it's best to not tempt the Fates when it comes to Lina and her food." Zelgadis advised. Link sighed sadly. Lina hissed again and reclined back into her seat, but not without eying Link suspiciously.

Phil grinned widely. "Don't worry, Master Link! Waiter! Please bring this fine young man your best breakfast, on me!" the prince proclaimed. Lina spat out her water. "Hey! How come HE'S getting a free meal?!"

Amelia huffed at Lina in disapproval. "Because, Ms. Lina, Mr. Link has had a hard time; being a hero is no easy matter! It's the least we can do to pay him back!"

The fiery sorceress snarled. "So?! WE'VE had hard times ourselves!" Amelia did not falter from her argument. _Sometimes Ms. Lina could be so selfish! It was typical that Ms. Lina didn't take other's needs into consideration, including Mr. Link's._

Link felt very uncomfortable, with the argument over his head. But luckily for the Hero, the waiter brought Link's own breakfast. Link's eyes became stars as he licked his lips in delight. Being relieved of the argument, Link dug in. He was voracious, but not to the level of Lina and Gourry. Link moaned in delight as his taste buds flooded with flavor; this certainly beats game meat and gathered fruits!

As Link fed himself, Amelia and Lina were still glaring at each other. Suddenly, Amelia gasped as she remembered something. "Oh, that's right!"

Everyone gazed at Amelia confused, including the feeding Hero. Amelia looked at Link urgently. "Mr. Link! Remember that bandit gang from last night?" Link thought for a moment, then a look of clarity spread across his face.

Lina stretched as she yawned softly. "You mean the one from the waterfall? Don't worry, Amelia, Gourry and I took care of them." she gloated as she laid back on her chair, quite proud of herself.

Amelia's worried expression didn't leave. "Yes, Ms. Lina! But that's not why we're worried! You see, those villains stole something important to Mr. Link!" the princess pleaded as she balled her fists. Zelgadis returned his gaze to Link. "What did they steal?" he asked.

Link frowned shamefully as he put his knife and fork down. "Yes. Before Amelia and I met, those thugs ambushed me and made off with my most **precious possession**." Link sighed as his frown deepened. "It was given to me by a dear friend of mine; its a **blue ocarina**."

Zelgadis and Lina's eyes widened. The blue chimera gazed at the red head, both exchanging knowing glances. "Hold on," Lina began as she shifted through her belongings. Link watched intrigued, but his face dropped in complete shock as Lina pulled out a blue instrument. "Is **this** what you've lost?"

Link became eager beyond measure. "Yes! That's it! Please, Lina! Can I have it back?" he pleaded as he held out his palm urgently. Lina surveyed Link. Should she really give away an item that held some kind of secret to someone she just met? And yet, Link had the most sincere face she had ever seen. It bore determination, sadness, and urgency. Lina sighed; she glanced at Zelgadis. The blue chimera nodded, urging Lina to return it. Nodding, Lina handed the ocarina back to the Hylian. Link exhaled a sigh of pure content and relief. He held the instrument gingerly in his gauntlet hands as he smiled dearly at the ocarina, as if it were an infant.

Lina watched him as he gazed at his belonging, completely forgetting his breakfast. Zelgadis merely watched the scene passively as Amelia clutched her heart in pure happiness. Lina narrowed her eyes as a grin streaked across her lips. "Sorry to interrupt such a heart-warming reunion," she stated, snapping Link back from his trance.

Lina continued as she leaned one elbow on the table top, "But I'm rather curious about that ocarina of yours, Link. Although I don't doubt that it was a gift from a friend of yours, but I can't believe that it's JUST a parting gift."

Link narrowed his eyes. Surely this sorceress could sense the power of the Ocarina of Time. "It seems to have some weird spell on it; a kind of magic I've never seen before. Granted, magic interments are not unknown, but they aren't common, either." She winked as her face mirrored a sly fox. "Care to play a bit of show-and-tell, Link? You kinda owe us, considering the events from last night."

Amelia glared at Lina disapprovingly. "Ms. Lina!"

"I agree with Lina. I would like to know about that ocarina; it may give us a clue about Saurus and her motives." Zelgadis added monotonously. Amelia spun to her chimera bodyguard. "But, Mr. Zelgadis!"

Link leaned back, devoid of offense. He placed his hand on the princess's shoulder. "It's alright, Amelia. I don't mind. After all, its the least I can do considering that I had put this town and you all in danger."

Amelia opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't squeak a syllable. Soon she relaxed and nodded as she sat back down. Link held out his ocarina on the table and begun,

"This instrument is known as the **Ocarina of Time**. Its a mysterious, magical artifact used by my people as a method of prayer to the Gods, and also used to activate other magical artifacts or summon things." he elaborated as he traced his finger on the smooth blue surface. Lina's eyes sparkled; so she WAS right about it being priceless! "Really?" she asked sweetly, her voice dripping with sickening sugar.

Link felt uncomfortable by Lina's greedy, blissful gaze. "Um, yeah. But to use this magic, playing the ocarina by itself isn't enough; you need to know the right magical songs for it to work. Also, the songs need to be played by an instrument blessed or cursed, such as the Ocarina of Time."

Zelgadis held his chin intrigued by the ocarina, Amelia stared at the instrument in awe, and Lina drooled dollar signs (or envy of Link). Lina stood up to stare at the poor instrument longer. Link was clearly uncomfortable by her eagerness.

"Well! Magical indeed! How about a demonstration, Link? You DO know a magic melody, do you?" she pried greedily. Link nodded as he managed to smile a little. Amelia's eyes shone in delight and anticipation.

Judging that she wasn't eating her breakfast, Gourry snaked forward and took some of Lina's portions for himself. But he had failed in being discrete, and the now very pissed off sorceress caught him red handed. "HEY!" she screeched as she grabbed her companion in a chock hold. "WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU NUMBSKULL? THAT'S MINE!" The blonde food thief chanted an "Owowowowowowowowowo!" in complete discomfort.

Link felt uncomfortable watching the two. How did Gourry stand that abusive girl? Lina was like a bomb-flower growing next to a lava stream with fire keese fluttering above; any little thing would cause her to explode!

Zelgadis glanced at Link reassuringly. "Don't worry about those two; they're always like that: idiots."

Lina did hear the chimera's insult. She readied her hand for a spell. "Care to back up your hypothesis of me being an idiot, Zel? I. DARE. YOU." she hissed demonically as her eyes glowed unnaturally. Amelia flailed her arms in hope to protect Zelgadis from Lina's wrath.

Link waved his hands in hopes to ease the tension of the rather explosive group. "C'mon, guys! Settle down! D-don't you want to see the ocarina's power?"

As if he preformed a miracle in Nayru's name, the monstrous Lina reverted back to passive and curious Lina. She blinked cutely, making it almost hard to believe that this girl was a Fireball waiting to ignite. Almost.

Releasing a now nearly knock out Gourry onto the floor, Lina smiled at Link. "Oh, yeah! Well, c'mon, Mr. Hero! Demonstrate away!"

Link sighed in pure relief. He saved himself and the Inn from third degree burns. Link crossed his arms in thought, palpating his mind for a song that would suit a simple demonstration. However, Link did not want to reveal TOO much about the Ocarina of Time, so the Song of Time and Zelda's Lullaby were out of the question. He had to play a song that he learned that had a magical ability, but wasn't too significant. A _Lighting_ spell flashed in his skull. THAT song would do the trick!

"All right! C'mon, guys!" Link chided as he got up from his seat. Lina looked at him confused. "Hold on, where are you going?" Lina asked urgently as she trailed behind him. Link turned back at her and winked. "Outside of course. I don't want to flood the Inn, after all."

"…?" was all Lina and co. could say. Nevertheless, they followed the Hylian outside.

Link took a couple of steps forward towards the street. He looked back at Lina and co. "You guys might want to stay under the porch." Link pointed out as he gestured them to stay on the Inn's deck. Lina huffed and slapped her hands on her hips. "What's so damn complicated about this tune you're going to play? Stop toying with us!"

Link grinned mischievously as he gave the red head a thumbs up. "Just trust me on this. By the way, you guys wouldn't have an umbrella on any of you?"

Puzzled by his weird question, the Slayers stared at each other dumbfounded. However, Amelia rummaged through her pack as she pulled out her own custom made blue umbrella. The item was patterned with mini yellow stars proclaiming Justice in their thought bubbles. Zelgadis silently snickered in amusement. _Typical Amelia…_

Unaware of the chimera's musings, Amelia offered her umbrella to a thankful Link. He smiled and thanked her politely, and turned back towards the street. When he reached the midpoint, Link turned to face his friends, holding his ocarina in readying position. Smirking (and not forgetting to unfold Amelia's umbrella), Link gently kissed the whistle of his beloved item, and blew. A simple, yet endearing melody rang about the town, as if the melody was flying in circles.

As soon as Link played the first three notes, the sky darkened. As the Hylian played his tune, a faint pillar of dim light spun around Link and upwards, as if the Hylian was sending his very essence into the heavens. A crack of thunder echoed across the sky and a heavy deluge poured upon the startled town of Elkmage.

The workers looked up to the sky bewildered; there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky and now there was a heavy thunder storm! The citizens looked up the sky and from their windows in awe, as some children took advantage of the deluge and begun splashing playfully in the quickly accumulating puddles.

The Slayers were also among the many citizens who looked at the storm dumbfounded. Even Zelgadis was impressed. "A song to summon a rainstorm?" the blue chimera observed. Amelia clutched her chest as she beamed in delight, "That's so cool!" Phil crossed his gargantuan arms and laughed, "Haha! Well, that solves the drought problem!"

Gourry peered at the grey sky bewildered. "Woah! So Link can have a free shower whenever?" Lina sighed at Gourry's simple observation, but decided to let it slide for now. But that didn't stop Lina's businesswoman side from emerging, her face grinning as she clawed at the air in hopes to re-obtain this ocarina.

The storm only lasted for a few moments and soon the rain and lightning dissipated and left the sky devoid of clouds, much to the relief of the adults and the disappointment to the playing children.

Link sheathed his beloved item and grinned, quite proud of himself. The Slayers met up with the Hero. "That was called the **Song of Storms**. As you can see, it's pretty self-explanatory."

"That's really neat! Do you know any other cool songs?" Gourry asked innocently as he gazed at Link's ocarina. Link handed Amelia back her umbrella.

"Sure do!" the elf beamed proudly. "I know songs to activate things and even change day into night!"

Lina drooled in greedy delight while Phil crossed his arms. "That's some power." the Prince observed thoughtfully. The Seyruunian royal stroked his chin in thought. First all these weird events with monsters, and now this elf claiming to be a Hylian shows up… Perhaps Link is connected to these strange state of affairs… Phil thought somberly.

Zelgadis dissected the situation rationally. "I agree; it's quite a power that can be abused." the chimera stated. The blue man locked eyes with Link's in complete seriousness. "Could this Saurus that attack us last night be after your ocarina, Link?"

Link frowned as he held his gift from Zelda dearly. "It's possible. The Ocarina of Time was created by powerful sages, so it wouldn't be surprising. But somehow I don't think that's the reason. I mean, she's pretty hell-bent on killing me, that's for sure." Zelgadis nodded.

Gourry rubbed his head in thought. "Well, whatever that Scarus, Sporus, or whatever-her-name-is, wants, it's probably best to protect it, right?" Despite that this was obvious information, Link happily agreed with the fellow blonde swordsmen.

Lina, partially ignoring the critical conversation, scooted close to Link with her fists clutching her heart. She giggled, trying to be as cute as humanely possible, but even Gourry knew that the little sorceress was quite the opposite of sweet.

"Soooooooo, Ocarina of Time, was it? How intriguing!" Lina's voice squealed sweetly with so much sugar, it was sickening. Link shifted uncomfortably at how close Lina was to him. "Um, yeah… Um, can I have some space?"

But the wily sorceress wasn't finished, "Oh, sorry, Link! It's just that your ocarina's soooo valuab- Er, I mean, PRETTY and SPECIAL!" If Lina wasn't putting enough false charm onto poor Link, the red head turned up the heat by shifting even closer to Link, flashing him with her fluttering eyelashes. "Oh boy… Here we go…" Amelia sighed as she rested her cheek with her fist, obviously knowing where this was going.

"It must be SO tiring for you to hold on to that precious possession of yours; I'm getting worried sick just thinking about those fiends trying to steal it!" Lina cooed falsely. Link wasn't a fool; he could sense the devious nature of this girl and shuddered.

Lina went for the throat, "I'll tell you what, Mr. Hero. How about I buy that little sweet thing from you and spare you the trouble?"

Link's jaw opened wide with shock, soon his face contorted into disgust. "Like hell I will! Sorry Lina, but it's NOT for sale!" Link growled as he swiveled his ocarina away from Lina, hoping to protect it from the manipulative creature.

Lina huffed. "Aw, c'mon, Link! It won't be cheap! I'll offer you fifty thousand gold pieces for it!" Link sneered at the little greedy monster of a girl. "Okay, a million!" Lina chirped as she clasped her hands. Everyone fell to the ground. What was Lina thinking?! "If you give me about a month or two, I'll have that exact amount! What do you say? Can I have it? Huh, huh?"

"A-a million?!" Gourry stuttered as he lifted his face from the cobblestone. Amelia cried out as she leaped up and grabbed Lina from behind in a choke hold. "Urgh! Amelia! Let go!" Lina gurgled as she clawed at Amelia's angry arms of Justice.

"How could you, Miss Lina!?" the petite princess scolded as she tightened her grip on the red head. "That ocarina is Mr. Link's most precious possession, given to him by a dear friend of his! How dare you try to get him to sell it! That, Ms. Lina, is UNJUST!"

Ignoring the girls' frantic fight, Link played his ocarina again, conducting **Epona's Song**. As soon as the notes finished echoing through the town, Link's faithful crimson mare galloped to her master. Dragging behind the magnificent horse was a very surprised and horrified stable boy who was tending to her before the song reached the beast's ears.

The stable boy stuttered as he suffered minor bruises and scratches, much to everyone's amazement. "Y-y-your horse, S-Sir!…" he muttered before his eyes became pools of swirly unconsciousness. Link awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Whoops… Should have warn that poor kid about Epona's Song…" Link muttered.

Before Lina and the others knew it, Link had swung himself on his horse. Link shifted in the saddle seat to get himself comfortable before riding off. Gourry frowned, "Hey, you're leaving? But we just met!" Lina elbowed Amelia's gut, winding the surprised princess and releasing the fiery sorceress.

Link smiled sadly. "Afraid so. I want to thank you all for all of your help, but it's my fault that this town was attacked." Link paused as he surveyed Elkmage thoughtfully. "I don't want anyone to get hurt on my account." Link smiled back at the group. "Well, it was nice meeting you all! Until next time!"

Before Link could kick his horse into gear, Phil stopped the Hylian by gently holding Epona's reigns. "Hold on, Master Link." the huge man grunted quickly. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like you to accompany Amelia and I to Seyruun."

Everyone, including Link, raised their eyebrows at the prince's request. "Whatever for?" Link asked carefully. "Yeah, Phil? Why him?" Lina pried, not wanting to be ignored.

The prince turned his gaze at Lina with a friendly glance. "Oh, don't worry, Ms. Lina, I would like you and your friends to accompany us as well. There is something I wish to discuss with you all; I'm afraid I'll be needing your help. Yours too, Master Link."

Lina lifted her hand in apprehension. "Hold up. You need our help, Phil? What's the big deal? Is someone trying to assassinate you again?"

Phil's expression darkened. "No, it's not that. But it is concerning. I will tell you all what is the matter, but I prefer that we discuss it back at the palace; I don't want to cause a panic or risk rumors spreading further."

Zelgadis glanced at Amelia in an attempt to see if she knew something. Amelia looked back at her chimera friend and smiled sadly and nodded. Without saying a word, Zelgadis understood and did not utter a word himself; Amelia and Phil were righteous leaders who put their people first, and the blue chimera came to trust Amelia's judgment, as she got older and matured anyway. Besides, he did have his own agenda with finding a new cure lead. And yet, Amelia might be in danger in regards to this problem that Phil mentioned… If she needed protection, he'll give it to her. If not, Zelgadis will continue his search for his body's cure. Simple as that.

Gourry frowned. Even though he didn't understand the workings of politics and royalty, the blonde swordsman felt bad for Amelia and Phil. Those two had a lot of responsibilities and a lot of people to protect. In fact, they were devoted to their country as much as Gourry was devoted to Lina's well-being and protection. Of course he'll help! Well, that is, if Lina decides to help… But what are the chances of her not helping, really? After all, Lina was Amelia's best friend. And Gourry's, too. Man, it would break his heart if anything happened to that sweet princess, especially for Zelgadis's sake.

Lina tapped her foot. Must be pretty serious if Phil was uncomfortable speaking about it in public. Not even an Inn in this very quaint village would spare them from unwanted ears that Phil seemed so afraid of. That was to be expected, though. Things get pretty hectic if people became panicked, and Lina knew that was the last thing the Prince wanted. Nevertheless, Lina expected to be paid handsomely after whatever Phil wants her to do.

Link drummed his fingers on the saddle horn nervously. By the way Phil was acting, things seemed pretty dark in this seemingly trouble-free kingdom. Funny, Link always found himself in some sort of mess every time he took a step. Such is being the Hero of Time. In fact, this may really be Fate: Link had felt an urge to move on, and perhaps he was destined to meet this Lina Inverse and her band of misfits. Besides, Link wasn't one to deny his services; the selfless Hero will always help those in need, no reward required.

Lina smirked as she flew her hands up in the air in mock defeat. "Oh, what the heck! We were just heading to Seyruun, anyway! Besides, it's about time we got mixed up in ANOTHER adventure!" Lina giggled happily as she turned to her partners in crime. "What do you say, guys? You up for another journey?"

Gourry's mouth opened so wide in glee that he could use his maw to catch flies. Amelia beamed happily and gave Lina an affirmative peace sign. Zelgadis sighed as he shook his head, but couldn't help but smile.

The red head sorceress glanced at Link, giving him a wily grin. "And I suppose you're going to join us, Link?" Link scratched his head, then laughed softly. "Looks like it, Lina. I'll do whatever it takes to help out." Lina clapped her hands loudly. "Well! That settles that! It's off to Seyruun then!"

Phil grinned as jovial as he could be! How lucky was this humble man, to be surrounded by such spirited youths? And one of these kids his own daughter! He certainly should be proud of not only his Amelia, but of Lina and the others as well. "Thank you so much for your support, everyone! I'll fetch a horse and carriage before we make the trip!"

Everyone nodded in agreement to Phil's plan. Lina smirked to herself. Just because Phil asked for her help doesn't mean she's forgotten Link's lovely little ocarina. Link caught the sorceress eyeing his instrument and shuddered. Oh Golden Goddesses, what has he gotten himself into this time?

Unbeknownst to the Hero of Time and the Slayers, a grey wolf with gold streaks decorated on its fur watched the heroes from a hill not far from town. Pleased with its findings, the Sacred Beast retreated back into the woods.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fools and Fairs!**

It did not take long for Phil to assemble a horse and carriage for travel. As to not draw attention to himself or Amelia, Phil ordered their soldiers to stay behind in repairing Elkmage, much to their protests. Phil would only shoot down their concerns, saying that he was as safe as he could be as he gestured to Lina and Link. Phil had his own white stallion pull the carriage. His faithful steed was far more tolerant than Epona; they tried to get her to pull the wagon but the crimson Clydesdale would have none of it. As a result (and after much bruising inflicted upon Lina and Gourry), Link and Epona rode next to the wagon as Phil himself steered his older, and smaller horse.

Much to Lina's enjoyment, the party had a free vehicle to rest on if they grew tired of walking. Of course, if one could find room with all the ridiculous rations Lina and Gourry dumped on the poor wagon; they had food that could last them for months yet Seyruun was only a day's journey!

Amelia hummed a merry tune to herself as she trotted ahead of Link. The Hylian served as the scout if there were any bandits or monsters nearby. Link sighed in relief as she merely was only about three steps in front of him. Even in the little time he had known her, Link deducted that the little princess had a talent of getting herself into trouble.

Zelgadis, too, kept his eyes and ears open for any danger. With his heighten chimera senses, there was no way an ambush could fall upon them. At times like this, he was thankful for the body Rezo gave him.

Zelgadis's ears twitched as he heard some music and festivities from afar. By the sounds of laughter and melodies, Zelgadis deducted that they were approaching a nearby fair of some sort. Whatever. It was hardly any concern so the chimera decided to ignore it.

As the group drew closer to the source, everyone else began to hear the echoes of the festivities. Lina, who was resting in the wagon, shot up like a catapult as her nostrils inhaled a familiar scent: "I smell food!"

Link heard the festival sounds along with Zelgadis before the rest of the group could pick up on the noise. He too thought nothing of it and didn't bother to mention it to the group. Even so, Link did pick up the scent of food at the same time as Lina. He inhaled the invisible aura. "I smell it, too." the Hylian concurred.

Gourry, who was just as enthusiastic about the culinary arts as Lina was, shot up with a hungry, beast-like expression painted on his face.

Stopping the cart, Phil turned his head towards the direction of the festivities. "It's the Elkmage Fair that is being taken place at this time of the year. My, with all these events going on, I've nearly forgotten about it!"

Amelia clutched her heart in nostalgia. "Daddy and I always used to go to the Elkmage fair! It was one of the high-lights of the year! There's rides, games, activities, eating contests-"

"EATING CONTESTS?!" Lina screeched in bliss. Gourry's saliva was flooding the wagon, much to Zelgadis's disgust.

The chimera snorted in disapproval. "Don't even think about it. We're on a mission here, and I would like to arrive in Seyruun as soon as possible." Zelgadis snapped in annoyance.

Lina glared at Zelgadis murderously. "Argh, Zel! You're such a tight-ass, you know that? It's FOOD, Zel! FOOD FOR A PRIZE! There IS a reward for the winner, right Amelia?!" Lina pried desperately as she turned her gaze towards the princess.

Amelia shifted in discomfort. "Um, yes, I suppose. Usually it's money or something of the like, or even special magical items-"

"THAT SETTLE'S THAT!" Lina sang as she performed her own custom fan-fare. Link frowned; as fun as a fair did sound, they did have some work to do. "But, Lina, what about Prince Phil's request?" the elf squeaked as he slouched his shoulders.

Despite how the fair would be a distraction, Phil boomed out a hearty laugh. "Huhahaha! It's alright, my boy! We could use a little fun; just at least for the afternoon!"

Link sighed as he shook his head. But then again, he couldn't help but agree with Phil. A fair did sound awfully fun! Lina and Amelia squealed in delight and Gourry fist pumped the air.

However, one grumpy chimera was not in the least pleased. "Oh please!" Zelgadis scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine. You do want you want; I'm going on." After his declaration, Zelgadis slid off the wagon and begun walking down the road.

Lina shrugged as her friend huffed off, but Amelia had a look of fear drawn on her face. Panicked, Amelia ran in front of Zelgadis and pleaded him to stay. "The answer's no, Amelia. I don't have time to get distracted with a foolish fair."

"Oh…" Amelia muttered sadly. She clasped her hands together hopefully as she once again pleaded with him. "Please, Mr. Zelgadis? It's just for the afternoon, and we were planning on camping out anyway." Amelia paused as she fidgeted her fingers. "Besides, it wouldn't be the same without you, Mr. Zelgadis. I really want you to go with me-er with us!" She looked up at the chimera with the most epic puppy-dog eyes the gods ever known. "Please?"

Zelgadis's cheeks, much to his dismay, lit up with with a ting of pink on his stoic face. Amelia was persistent, that was for sure. It was foolish; he didn't have time to procrastinate! And yet, he always found himself guilty when it came to disappointing Amelia. Somehow, that crazy girl had clung to his soft spot under his nose after all their travels. Somehow, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun always convinced him to do the darnest things… and she shall succeed again.

Sighing, he admitted defeat and muttered a "Fine… but I'm NOT entering any eating contests whatsoever."

Amelia gasped in pure delight as she threw herself in a heartwarming hug with her friend, much to his blushing embarrassment. "Oh thank you, Mr. Zelgadis! We're going to have so much fun!"

Lina smirked at the two knowingly. But that aside, she demanded Phil to take them to the fair. It was time to EAT AND HAVE FUN!

The Elkmage Fair was bustling with activity. Food vendors, souvenirs, games, and rides littered the grounds in rows and rows, enticing their customers with their wares and entertainment. Clowns could be seen blowing up and molding balloons into animals for the children and couples could be seen swooning as they shared treats. Many pieces of art and antiques were sold there as well, from paintings to even tapestries made from human hair.

Lina couldn't be happier than a hog in mud; all the scents of the food stands slithered up her nostrils like snakes retreating to their dens. She welcomed the whiffs as she inhaled rudely, with Gourry following her bad example. "Oh this is great! Thanks for the free admission, Phil! Hey Gourry! I'll race ya to the cotton candy!" Lina proclaimed as she bolted for said vendor. "You're not winning that easily, Lina!" Gourry shouted back as he quickly pursued the gluttonous sorceress.

Link sighed as he shook his head at the two. If they weren't going to die in battle, they would most certainly die of over-eating. That aside, the Hylian surveyed the fair grounds; it reminded him of the fair he went to in Castle Town with Zelda. However, some of the technology seemed foreign to him, even some of the strange food items, such as "cotton candy" and "ice cream". But nonetheless, Link soon found himself itching to play some mini-games. From all of his travels and seeing all the surprisingly useful equipment he had collected, spending a few Rupees (or gold coins for now) on a lofty game or two was well worth it.

Zelgadis brooded and grumbled under his breath. He REALLY didn't want to be here, to be seen by so many people acting so foolish, hinting towards the jesters and clowns that stumbled awkwardly around in their act. Here he was, wasting time here while he could have been already beyond halfway to Seyruun! But, he was here for Amelia's sake, and he cursed himself for being too soft.

Amelia beamed at Zelgadis and her new friend Link. It was funny, she tended to hang out with men with long ears! She was beyond excited; she could now show not only a visitor like Link, but a long-time friend Zelgadis, all that there is to see!

"C'mon, you two!" Amelia giggled as she tugged Link and Zelgadis's sleeves. "Let me show you around! We can go ride rides and have snacks and watch shows!" Link smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "Sounds cool, Amelia. Actually, I would like to play some games while we're here." Amelia shook her head approvingly. "Of course!"

Even with his face hidden underneath his mask and hood, Zelgadis couldn't help but smile softly at her excitement. Perhaps seeing Amelia that happy was worth procrastinating his journey, despite how uncharacteristic it was of him. Nevertheless, he nodded quietly.

The bubbly princess turned her gaze at her father, who was actually heading towards Lina and Gourry's direction. "Daddy? Are you not coming with?"

Phil turned his head and grinned. "Oh, don't worry, Amelia! I'll let you kids hang out together; besides, someone needs to watch Ms. Lina in case if she gets… agitated."

The princess, the Hylian, and the chimera all nodded their heads solemnly, as a mental image of a Godzilla Lina rampaging the fair flowed into their minds.

As if they wished upon a shooting star, they heard a frustrated Lina complain about the price of cotton candy. A small explosion ensued. Panicking, Phil rushed to the hot headed girl and pleaded her to not cause a ruckus.

Zelgadis grumbled under his breath. "Idiots."

After Phil and Gourry tied Lina's rage down, Amelia led Zelgadis and Link through the fair, a spring in her every step. Link couldn't help but admire Amelia despite her rather crazy obsession with Justice. Thinking to himself, perhaps Amelia and Zelda would get along quite nicely; even though quieter and self-controlling, Zelda was as much as a tomboy as Amelia. Both princesses had a strong sense of duty, and Zelda could sympathize with Amelia in regards to the burdens of being a princess. It wasn't as glamorous of a job as many would think. That is, if one would think signing papers and getting married off was glamorous.

Suddenly, the thought of arranged marriages made Link shutter. Zelda would be nineteen now, and most certainly she was being hounded by ravenous nobles for her hand. Link soon found himself dreading the thought of Zelda being courted.

Trying to find a way to distract himself from his anxieties, Link decided to make conversation with the blue chimera beside him. "So, quite the fair, huh Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis only grunted as a response, much to Link's dismay. The Hylian wondered how it was possible for Amelia to like this, what did Lina call him? Tight-ass? Yeah, that was for sure. But Link wasn't one to jump to conclusions; Zelgadis most likely had his reasons for being distant, and deep down he really did have a caring heart. He probably was the type to try to deny any soft spot in his soul.

Link tried again. "It was nice of Amelia and her father to let us come here for a break; some fun will do some good to ease our tensions. It's bad for one to be too stressed, anyway." Link looked over his shoulder at Zelgadis walking beside him. The chimera shifted his gaze from the ground. "…I suppose that is true. Many scholars believe that stress has very negative consequences for the body's function, but even so it still is pretty common knowledge."

Link smiled to himself. He had enticed the hermit out of its shell! "I agree. I hope you're having some fun, though." the Hylian stated friendly. Zelgadis sighed as he crossed his arms. "I really don't want to waste time here. I need to find… some information in Seyruun as soon as possible." Zelgadis stated honestly, however not revealing too much about his condition. Link frowned at the chimera. "I sort of know how you feel, but I think its worth the wait, I mean, look how happy Amelia is." Link pointed out as he gestured towards the giddy princess. "She wasn't this bubbly when we first met; she really happy to hang out with you."

Zelgadis observed Amelia as she stopped at a soft serve vendor. Link was correct: Amelia was positively in pure bliss. It was amusing to watch. Years ago, Zelgadis would find her happy-go-lucky nature a nuisance, but now it was quite the opposite. In all honesty, Zelgadis did miss the crazy Justice freak and her loony quirks. It was now in a strange way, cute. Blushing, he shot down that embarrassing train of thought. "Well, if she is happy, then I suppose it is worth procrastinating; just a little." the chimera murmured.

Forgetting that Link's hearing was just as keen as his own, Zelgadis failed to notice that the Hylian heard his comment. Link's lips tugged into a smug, knowing grin. Zelgadis shifted uncomfortably at Link's gaze. "What is it?" he asked defensively.

Link chuckled at Zelgadis's response. "Oh, it's nothing. It just that you seem to like Amelia enough to change your little grumpy mind!" the Hylian snickered. Zelgadis soon became a red chimera. He huffed. Why did everyone assume that?! "I-it's not like that. We're just old friends." Link eyes rolled mockingly. "That's what they all say…"

Zelgadis growled at Link's teasing. Laughing, Link lifted his arms. "Okay, okay, I'll stop!" he chuckled. The chimera sighed as he crossed his arms again. At least Link wasn't as persistent at teasing as Lina, but Zelgadis hated it when people try to make a fool out of him.

Amelia approached the pair, with three ice cream cones in her hands. Smiling widely, she offered the treats to her friends. "Here! I got us some soft-serve!"

Nodding kindly, Zelgadis gently took the cone out of her hand. Amelia beamed as she turned to Link, however she noticed that he looked confused beyond measure. The little princess frowned. "What's wrong, Mr. Link? Don't you like vanilla ice cream?"

Link cocked his head. "Ice Cream?" he asked, looking even more confused. Amelia gazed at Link for a second, but then soon realization dawned on her. "Oh! Do they not have ice cream in Hyrule, Mr. Link?"

Link shook his head as he observed the strange food item. Amelia giggled as she handed the treat to her new friend. "Try it, Mr. Link! It's really good!"

Intrigued, Link took the treat from Amelia. He looked at the swirl mesh apprehensively, then he took a bite. No joke. He bit and chewed the ice cream, much to the amusement of Amelia and Zelgadis.

Immediately after chomping and chewing the cold substance, Link's teeth screeched in a sharp pain. He scrunch his face in such a agonizing expression, it'd be sad if it weren't so funny. Amelia giggled as poor Link swallowed. Granted, the ice cream did taste good, but it HURT.

"Oh, Mr. Link! You're suppose to lick it, not bite and chew it!" Amelia laughed as Zelgadis himself echoed a small chuckle. Link blushed as he wiped the smears of ice cream that remained on his lips. Even so, he managed to laugh awkwardly. Link still had a lot to learn about this part of the world. But he was thankful that Amelia and Zelgadis were there to lead him down the right path.

Lina was more than happy to help herself to many of the junk food of literally each vendor she passed by. She had everything from lollipops, rock candy, cotton candy, ice cream, and more. Lina held them on sticks between each finger, like a stack of cards.

Gourry had his own gluttonous horde of candy to snack on. As always, he walked beside her as they toured the fair, with Phil not far behind. With luck and Cephieed on his side, the prince was able to keep the sorceress's fuse from blowing up the fair.

"Mmmmmm! Yum, yum! This is great! With all the ruckus last night, this fair really helps take away all the tension!" Lina gloated as she salivated all over her food. Gourry nodded and grunted in agreement. "Totally! The food's great! And the rides are fun! Hey Lina! You want to ride some coasters?"

"Yeah, sure, Gourry." Lina shrugged. "But I really want to enter one of those contests: judging how tasty these snacks are, the meals must be awesome!"

Just as Lina finished her observation, the trio came across an outdoor theater with haystacks serving as seats for the audience. There was a stunt performance taking place on stage, but a convenient poster listed all the events being taken place at the main stage. "Hey, check it out!" Gourry pointed out as he leaned towards the parchment.

"It says here that the Eating Contest will take place in an hour or so!" the blonde swordsman reported to his sorceress. Lina practically shoved her way next to Gourry in an attempt to see the poster for herself. "What are the prizes? What are they eating? Are they still accepting participants?" the crimson head girl spitted quickly.

Phil was able to scan the poster from a safer distance next to the hungry duo. "Why, yes they are! But knowing what time it is now, they will not accept any more entries in about…" Phil stroked his five-o-clock shadow in thought. "… ten minutes or less."

Lina and Gourry begun to panic. "But the registration is over there. If you two hurry, you still might make it!" the Prince confirmed as he pointed to the tent situated next to the theater.

Like bats out of hell, the comedic duo scrambled towards the tent in desperation and determination, dropping all of their snacks and candies dejected on the grassy floor. Phil shook his head. Wanting to make sure Lina and Gourry stay out of trouble (however unlikely as that may be), Phil followed after them calmly.

Upon entering, the Prince already found the greedy sorceress looming ominously over the table. Lina and Gourry had already begun the process of entering, answering the nervous receptionists' questions and concerns. Signing a waver, Lina knew that she had this in the bag. Upon her demands for entering, she learned that the main objective was to see who could eat the most Venison. Elkmage, judging by its name, was renowned for its deer meat cuisine.

Lina and Gourry already had the pleasure of gorging themselves on roasted deer flesh, and the gourmands of human beings wouldn't mind indulging themselves on that same meat again. Giggling to herself while Gourry hummed, the two finished signing their signatures, thus gaining them entry to the contest.

"A-all, right, Ms. Inverse and Mr. Gabriev," the meek receptionist squeaked as he fumbled with the paperwork. "You two are in. The contest begins in exactly an hour from now. We wish you the best of luck!"

Lina cheered in complete delight as Gourry daydreamed of all the Venison that he'll sink his teeth into. Becoming entranced, Lina and Gourry locked hands and bounced gleefully. It was strange to watch young adults acting like five year-olds.

"Weeeeee! Venison for free! Ohhhhh!" Lina gushed as she continued her bounding with her guardian. The swordsman agreed happily with her.

Soon the awkward dance subsided as the red head's eyes caught the sight of the prizes being displayed. Becoming more excited, she dashed and smashed her face into the glass like a moth to a flame.

Her gluttonous side yielded to her greedy one. She mumbled to herself in incoherent sentences as her eyes surfed the rewards. She saw a bag of gold coins containing five thousand pieces, a few old magical texts of different spells and anything of the obscure. She even caught a glimpse at a strange box with a lens; it was labeled a 'pictograph box'. Shrugging, she continued her vulture gaze. Soon her crimson pools ending up spying on a strange, cone shaped plant. It looked like a root with broad leaves on its top. Weird prize. Lina reasoned that it must be a special herb for medicine or spells or something of the like.

Gourry tapped Lina on her shoulder, bringing her back to her senses. "Hey, Lina. We have an hour to spare; let's go ride some rides!" the tall man pleaded excitedly. Huffing with a small smile, Lina sighed, "Okay, Gourry. Lead the way! But don't forget we have to be back here!" Gourry nodded as he took her arm. Lina blushed as he led her hastily out of the tent.

"G-Gourry! What are you doing?" Lina shouted as she dragged behind him, blushing wildly. "We got to go quickly if we want to avoid the lines!" he said simply as he smiled down at her, still leading Lina by the hand. "O-okay, yeah." was all Lina could stutter in her embarrassment. Surprisingly, she didn't want to fireball his ass into space; she admitted she kind of liked the warmth of his hand on hers.

Phil smiled at their enthusiasm. "Ah, kids and young love! Hard to believe that I, too, felt that way once!" the Prince mused to himself. "Speaking of which, I wonder how my Amelia's doing with her friends…"

Unnoticed by the trio and the receptionists, the strange plant object twitched.

"…Blegh…" Zelgadis gagged as he hung his head and leaned on a pole for support. His head was spinning far more faster than he care to ever have it. Amelia hovered to his side in concern. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Zelgadis! I didn't think you'd get that sick on the ride!"

Link stretched his arms after the exhilaration of the spinning cups ride. It was a neat thrill; he and Amelia had somehow convinced Zelgadis to ride with them. It started out slow much to Link's dismay. However, in the cart the inquisitive Hylian noticed a wheel in the center. He discovered that it could be spun. Yielding to his curiosity, he spun the wheel with his might.

As a consequence their car spun in dizzying speed. Amelia cried out in delight, despite the sickening sensation of spinning. Being a warrior, Link loved thrills and spun the wheel more.

Unfortunately, Link and Amelia were oblivious to Zelgadis's suffering. Despite his all of his experiences being batted by monsters, the poor chimera's body didn't handle the exhilarating stimulation very well.

Which brought them to now, as they recovered from the ride, Zelgadis swore he would heave at any moment but somehow kept his composure. How Amelia convinced him to go on that, Zelgadis will never know.

After Zelgadis's green face turned back into his healthy shade of blue, the trio continued down the rows of mini games. The stands were as elaborate as they could be with their vendors decorated with stuffed toys like Christmas lights. Each of the men and women operating the stands flailed about, attracting business with friendly greeting and shouts.

Amelia allowed her eyes to fly over the prizes. She smiled to herself as she recalled the days of her childhood; she would fawn over the stuffed animals and beg her father to win her a prize. Phil would happily obliged, and he would win her a sown toy with ease. The princess sighed at the memory. It was interesting becoming older, as a child she once obsessed with having toy animals and swords. But as a young adult, her fascination shifted to activities that she would have found painfully boring as a kid. Funny how that works. Despite her heart being forever young, Amelia somberly accepted that she would never find herself swooning over a cotton stuffed- _OH MY GODS!_

Interrupting her musings, her attention locked on with an awed gaze at a particular stuffed yellow star with the word Justice sown on it. It was the size of a troll, but that made it all the more alluring. In fact, this stand, a ping pong game, was littered with the same doll of all sizes, from teacup to gargantuan.

Amelia drooled as she clasped her hands in delight, her blue eyes brighter than the stars in the vast heavens. Focusing all her energy on the prize she stopped her stroll, leaving Link and Zelgadis continuing forward.

However, this did not go unnoticed by the boys. The two exchanged glances after they observed her strange behavior. Deciding to investigate, the men walked over to her side. "What's up, Amelia?" Link asked curiously.

Zelgadis shifted his gaze to where the entranced princess was staring, and sweated. Why wasn't he surprised? Also, the man watching the stand grinned mischievously; he knew that a fish bit his lure. A princess fish, to be exact!

Frowning, Zelgadis shook his head disapprovingly as Link gasped at a prize of such an unholy size. But the look of shock on their faces didn't discourage the stand owner from inching his way towards them. "Hello, my fine elfin friends and Princess! I see you're admiring the prizes here! Quite marvelous, wouldn't you say? I designed them myself with you and your father as inspiration, your Highness!"

Amelia blushed and gushed at the man's compliment as she held her cheeks. "Wow! Thank you! Those stars are sooooo cute! I wish I could have one…" the little princess murmured as she slipped an expecting glance at the blue chimera.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes at the naive girl. "No, Amelia. You don't need something big and ridiculous as that; it'll only serve to slow us down." he scolded as he crossed his arms; he had to be Amelia's voice of reason otherwise she would have been stepped all over by money grabbing crooks. "Besides, these games are rigged; it's suppose to be next to impossible to win."

Link's lips tugged down sadly as Amelia's face pouted in utter disappointment. Link looked at the ping pong table with interest; sometime in his life he played this game but couldn't place a finger on where or when. Nevertheless, Link asked, "How do we play?"

Everyone's attention turned to the green hero, much to the relief of the ping pong man. "Oh, it's quite simple, young man. In order to win the Princess her prize, all you have to do is beat me in a game. Are you familiar with ping pong, Sir Elf?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, I do. So all I have to do is beat you, huh?" The man shook his head in excitement. "Oh, yes sir! Best two out of three!"

Link smiled and placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. "Alright, you're on." He turned his gaze to Amelia as he begun to rummage through his satchel for gold coins. "I'll win you that prize Amelia."

The princess's eyes became disks of surprise and embarrassment. "Oh, it's alright, Mr. Link! You do have to spend-"

"It's nothing, Amelia! Besides, I really wanted to play a game for a while, so I'll be happy to win that star for you!" Amelia shied her head down. "Well…"

"Now hold on!"

Amelia and Link found the source of that protest from a rather agitated chimera, whose reasons for his mood was beyond them. "What's wrong, Zelgadis?"

From the entire time Zelgadis had heard Link's proposition, the chimera became agitated. Even he wasn't sure why he was letting Link, who was only just being nice to Amelia, get under his skin. For some reason, he couldn't bare the thought of Link winning Amelia a prize. It was an unidentifiable emotion for the stone man, but nevertheless a strong one to control his actions and state of mind.

"You aren't really going to play that ridiculous game for a toy? It's impractical! Besides, you are most likely going to lose considering that the man is most likely an expert at that game." Upon hearing his mention the ping pong man started to groom his nails proudly; despite that this grumpy chimera was trying to ruin his sale, the man admitted to himself that he WAS a very good ping pong player.

Link furrowed his eyebrows in offense. "Pardon me for saying, but lighten up, Zel! I know what I'm doing; it's really no trouble because we're just having fun! I'm hurt that you don't have much faith in me. If you're so certain that I'll fail, why don't YOU try?" Amelia eyes shot back and forth between the men nervously. Where did this hostility come from?

"Um, guys?" she squeaked meekly.

But her protests fell on deaf ears, despite the acute hearing of the leering Hylian and chimera. Zelgadis huffed and crossed his arms. "Hah! Like I'll do something as foolish as that!" Zelgadis growled between his teeth. Link leaned forward mockingly as his frown turned into an evil grin. "So, you really can't do it, huh? It's not that you're too proud, it's that you're too SCARED to lose!"

Teal chimeric eyes glared through the agitated blue Hylian's eyes. "Hardly. I could basically win all these dolls for Amelia if I wanted!"

"Then prove it!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your stoney, stuffy ass it is!"

Amelia begun to shiver. She hated the idea that she managed to get Zelgadis and Link into a fight all because of a star doll. If that plush created such hostility between them, then surely it was not worth her time. Amelia attempted to hose down the fiery situation. "Guys, please! Don't fight! I don't really want the doll THAT badly!"

The ping pong man scratched his chin. This was getting rather interesting. An idea popped into the man's head, and he nodded to himself. Sure, he wouldn't offer this to any customer but Amelia was the princess after all. He'd be hearing from Prince Phil if she left unhappy. He cleared his throat, "Erm, Gentlemen, I have a proposition for you."

Interrupted from their staring contest of doom, Link and Zelgadis swung their heads angrily at the man and both snapped, "What!?"

Recovering from the fright the man continued, "Instead of playing against me, why don't you two play each other? From what I can tell, you two boys probably have the reflexes of cats! Besides, no matter who wins the princess will be winning her prize from the winner!"

The long eared men pondered the proposition and with devious rivalry they accepted. "Sounds good to me!" Link smiled darkly as he gazed at Zelgadis. The chimera glared daggers at the Hylian.

Amelia was convinced that she wouldn't change their minds as the two marched towards the table, Link on the left and Zelgadis on the right. In fact, the fight had attracted many onlookers, and some of these individuals already begun to bet on the chimera or Hylian. She sighed in defeat. But nevertheless, she's going to have a serious scolding for those two. It was surprising; childish behavior! Even for Zelgadis!

Each side picked up their rackets as their eyes never left each other. If one were to walk between these stares, they would be electrocuted by the charge that the rivals put out. Zelgadis found himself grinning darkly. He was going to wipe Link's posterior clean. As response, Link tugged his eyelid down and hung out his tongue mockingly.

The ping pong man stood between the long eared men, acting as their referee and score keeper. Flipping a coin, he judged Link to serve first. Chuckling, Link readied his attack. "You're screwed."

Zelgadis returned the insult with a wily grin of his own. "It is foolish for one to be so certain." the blue man retorted.

Amelia groaned as she messaged her head. It seems that Lina's immaturity has finally rubbed off on Link and Zelgadis.

An hour had nearly passed and Lina and Gourry sat at the table in complete anticipation for the contest. She hummed to herself as she unsheathed her weapons of choice: a fork and a steak knife.

Gourry scanned the table to assess their competition. Surely, some obese people unsurprisingly entered. Others were burly men, and some even looked pretty ordinary. Still one guy stood out: he was a brute with a short black beard, wearing a tunic that was a little too small for him. He wasn't fat at all; this contestant was basically the definition of a body builder. Seeing this, Gourry deduced that this man could burn calories just as quickly as he and Lina could (the two never worried about weight gain with all the adventures they encountered). The swordsman decided to wisely warn Lina about this man.

Lina looked back and forth from the man and Gourry. She lifted her hands passively. "I wouldn't worry about. All we really need to do is to focus on winning!"

The man, too, had been sizing up his competition. He nearly laughed out loud when he saw this little red head girl. With that petite body of hers, there was no way in hell that she'll be able to keep up with him!

"Eh, heh heh! Well, aren't you confident!" he cackled at Lina and Gourry, towering over them. He sat conveniently next to them, Gourry making sure that he separated Lina from him. "You've got guts, girly, for entering here! Of course you NEED a LOT of guts to compete at all!" Throwing his head back, the gargantuan man laughed at his own joke.

Lina sneered at him dangerously. Who does this creep think he is? "Watch who you are calling 'girly', muscle brain!" she snapped. Lina began her preparation to pounce this jerk, but Gourry acted as the peacekeeper and held the monstrous girl back.

Before Lina could do any damage, the announcer's voice rang throughout the stage welcoming the contestants and audience and listing off the rules. Lina and Gourry's jaws unhinged in anticipation, not caring if their drool flooded the table. Not long after the announcement plates of piping hot Venison were placed in front of the contestants much to the duo's glee.

With a whistle, the contest commenced. The contestants dug in voraciously, however not as voracious as Lina and Gourry. The large man who insulted them faltered a bit, but quickly continued his gluttonous race. He wasn't expecting such a small girl to swallow portions that could fill a dragon's stomach.

Even Amelia couldn't believe how long this game went on! The crowd was absolutely taken aback by the long eared men's persistence and skill; even the ping pong man was shocked. Even he couldn't hold a single game for that long! Neither Link nor Zelgadis scored a single point, but even after half an hour they were still batting the ball with such intense concentration that it was scary.

Zelgadis and Link's objectives were tightly focused on making the other falter, but they were evenly matched. When Link thwacked the ball to overwhelm Zelgadis, the chimera utilized his enhanced reflexes to counter hoping Link will fail. But Link's reflexes were just as good, as he too countered the chimera's moves.

Frustrated with no progress, Zelgadis cried out as he once again slammed the ball with his racket. Quickly responding, Link countered it once again but his shot made the fatal error that stole everyone's breath: the ball hit the net, and the ball was sent sideways from the table, impacting a poor on-looker in the face. No one seemed to care about the man seeing stars, as the game came to an abrupt stop.

Silence reigned supreme. Huffing and gasping, the two warriors sized each other up but both were thinking the same thing: newfound respect for their rival, but a rival nonetheless.

Gulping, the ping pong man squeaked, "U-um… that was a fowl ball. The score remains zero to zero…"

Amelia face palmed in utter embarrassment.

The huge man couldn't believe it. He lost! His stomach was about to burst; he couldn't eat even a microscopic crumb! That would be the straw that would break the camel's back. Despite his defeat, and the defeat of the other contestants, Lina and Gourry were still going strong, scarfing down deer and rabbit meat as if it were small candies.

The audience watched in a mixture of horror and awe at these new champions. Already these audience members (some who had returned from a futile ping pong fight) begun to gamble their money by betting who would croak first.

Oblivious to their whispers and bets, Lina and Gourry continued their gourmand seize. Mount Everest of plates were stacked behind them, accumulating to a dish washer's most horrific nightmare.

The two shoved the last of the meat in their faces, finishing the last of their plates on the table. But they were certainly not done. "C'mon!" Lina shouted passionately. "Bring on the next course!" Gourry shouted, "Yeah! More food!"

Meekly, the announcer stuttered, "W-well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have come to a tie, due to the fact that there is no more food for the contest to continue. So, um… Congratulations to Ms. Inverse and Mr. Gabriev for winning this year's Elkmage Venison Carni-Vore. P-please come again…"

Despite their victory, Lina and Gourry whined like immature children who didn't want to sleep. The sorceress protested to have more, but gave up the fit when her eyes spied the prizes wheeled to them. The receptionist from before informed Lina and Gourry that they can take whatever prize they wish. Gushing, Lina grabbed the five thousand gold pieces first. She giggled greedily to herself as she thrust her hand out in a peace sign. "Victory!"

Gourry had a more tougher time choosing. He had no idea what a pictograph box was, and he certainly knew nothing about sorcery to understand the magic texts that laid heavily on the cart. What did catch his eye was that weird plant. Blinking, the swordsman observed the cone shaped root with interest. Gourry, thinking with his stomach, deducted that it might be a food item or ingredient. Smiling softly, he reached for the plant and held it happily.

Sighing to himself, the receptionist wheeled the cart away as the rest of the crowd dissipated. Lina's wide eyes had to double take of what Gourry chose as a prize. She threw a fit. "You jellyfish for brains! Why'd you take that stupid root? You could have grabbed me one of those magic texts, you numb skull!"

Gourry frowned, hurt by her accusations. "C'mon, Lina. Can't I choose for myself once in a while? I mean, I know next to nothing about sorcery and stuff, so it didn't seem practical for me to choose those!"

Lina faltered at his surprising logic, but still puffed in defiance. "Huh! That's true, but you could have at least considered what I wanted!"

"I assumed you got what you wanted because you grabbed that bag of gold first."

"Huh? Uh, yeah, but, geez, Gourry! You should know me better!"

"C'mon, Lina!"

Their argument halted abruptly as the plant suffered violent seizures. Yelping, Gourry threw the plant on the ground as a surprised Lina jumped on him, wrapping her arms around the swordsman's neck as she watch the plant shake disturbingly. "Wh-what the heck!?" she screamed.

Ignorant to the stares of Lina and Gourry, Phil, and the remaining audience the plant continued to shutter. As it shook, it hosted itself upright, and begun to grow at an alarming rate. Its flesh heaved and made sickening squish noises as the plant's body grew and expanded. The withered looking leaves thrashed the air violently as an extra row of leaves sprouted from the rim of the root bottom, like a skirt.

As it grew to the size of a troll, the bottom leaves extended straight out and hardened into sharp, blade-like edges. Then, it stopped.

Everyone's breath paused in anticipation. Lina, still clinging to Gourry muttered in awe, "What in the world happened?" Gourry too was shocked. "Hey, Lina, is it over?" he asked meekly.

Suddenly realizing of her close contact to Gourry Lina slugged him in agitation. "Get off of me!"

After Gourry recovered from Lina's punch the plant made a fleshy, roaring sound. It was astounding; the creature had no mouth or vocal organs to make a sound but a sickening, low roar ensued, startling them to death. Before any of the people could recover, the plant creature heaved itself off the ground despite its huge mass, and its skirt blade leaves begun spinning. Faster and faster they went until it became extremely hazardous. As a testament to the power its fan blades spinning, a thick wooden beam next to the plant was cut clean, sending the top half bending over with a thud.

Panic reigned throughout the once peaceful fair ground. "Watch out! That plant's **a monster**!" a resident screamed, resulting an exodus of pure terror from the park.

This panic didn't go unnoticed by Amelia, Zelgadis, and Link. Seeing the frenzy of running crowds, Link and Zelgadis dropped their futile game and went to investigate. Amelia spun her head as she helplessly watched her people run. "What's the meaning of this?! What's happening?!"

A single young brunette man answered Amelia, "It's terrible, Princess! A plant monster is attacking the fair!"

"A plant monster?" Zelgadis repeated calmly. The chimera didn't need to ask more, as said beast helicoptered its way through the game stands, blindly shredding everything in it's path. Link unsheathed his weapons and Zelgadis drew his sword. Before they could do anything else, the creature flew towards them. Link rolled out of the harmful blades' way and Zelgadis grabbed the princess by the waist and jumped out of the way, as his reflexes were quicker than Amelia's.

The creature crashed its way into a building and sent debris flying everywhere. Link raised his shield as Zelgadis and Amelia summoned a magic barrier. As soon as the beast regained its balance, it hovered its way back to the trio.

Amelia gasped. "That thing is after us!" she cried out. "Hey! You guys okay?"

Hearing Gourry's voice, the trio turned to meet Lina, Phil, and Gourry jogging up from behind. Lina huffed as she classed her knees. "Looks like we don't need to tell you what's going on!" the red head laughed sheepishly.

Returning their gazes at the creature, they all readied themselves for battle. Phil growled at the monster. "What in the world is this thing? I've never seen a monster like this before!" the Prince shouted over the humming of the fan blades.

Link shot up his head in complete concentration. "That's because these things aren't native to your land!" Lina swung her head to Link's answer. "What? You know what this is?" she shouted over the loud noise and wind that was generated from the beast.

The Hylian nodded. "Yeah! Its called a Pea Hat. Its a plant monster that roots itself in the ground and slices and dices anything that goes near it!" Link lifted his shield in front of himself and Lina as a wood debris flew their way and bounded off his gear. "A Pea Hat? I'm not sure which is stranger: the name or the plant itself!" Lina grunted as she squinted her eyes from the wood chip infested wind.

Gourry raised his sword. "A Pea Hat, huh? I wouldn't want that under my mattress that's for sure!" Everyone sweated at Gourry's bad joke. But Gourry was spared from their criticism as the Pea Hat flew straight towards them in overdrive. "Get down!" Zelgadis shouted.

The Slayers and Hero of Time fell on the grass, covering their heads as the Pea Hat soared over them, missing them by the hair on their heads. They lifted after it passed, but Lina noticed that a tuff of her hair had been snipped off.

"HEY!" she shouted angrily at the discovery. "THAT WAS MY HAIR, YOU STUPID, MUDDY ROOT!"

"Be grateful that that wasn't your head, Lina!" Link retorted as he focused on the recovering Pea Hat. "It's coming back!" Amelia warned as the monster made a u-turn back to the group.

Zelgadis shot up and casted a _Rune Flare_ , shooting pure flame-like energy beams at the Pea Hat. Considering that it is a plant, a fire shamanistic spell should do the trick. But unfortunately the chimera was wrong. The _Rune Flare_ impacted the monster but only succeeded to throw it off balance instead of hurting it. Regaining its composure it continued its assault.

"What?!" Zelgadis growled as he dodged the beast once again. "Man! That thing's tough! It must have a magic barrier to protect it from spells!" Lina hissed as he kept the hair out of her eyes. The Pea Hat had more tricks on its sleeve: from the top of it's "head" it spitted out miniature Peas, each equipped with their own little helicopter blades. They hurled themselves towards the heroes.

"Larvae! Watch out!" Link shouted as he readied his bow and arrow. When the bottom root of one Larvae came into range, Link let loose his arrow and it impaled the creature, killing it instantly. "Their weak points are the roots!"

Gourry, utilizing Link's advice, slashed the underside of the Larvae that attempted to slash Lina. "Thanks Gourry! _Flare Arrow_!" Lina chanted as she hurled the spell at the root of another enemy. Everyone followed in tow, Zelgadis and Amelia casting shamanistic spells, Gourry with his sword, Link with his bow and sword and Phil with his bare hands. " _Pacifist Crush_!"

Soon all the little beasties were eliminated, leaving only the large Pea Hat left. Lina skidded to Link's side. "So, it's weak point is it's roots, huh?" Link nodded solemnly. "Yeah, but since its an adult it has a protective encasing. However," Link and Lina dodged the Pea Hat's onslaught. "It can be opened if it's tail," he pointed to the tail root structure hanging underneath the beast, "is pulled with enough force. Then the entire root is exposed."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "I get you. But how are we going to get it open? It won't exactly let us pull on its tail with those blades spinning." she reasoned with the Hylian.

Link grinned at his new friend. "Just leave that to me. Lina, you know that wind spell you casted on the keese in Elkmage? You know, the bats?" Lina raised her eyebrow. "You mean the _Bomb Di Wind_?" The blonde Hylian nodded, then raised his shield in front of him and Lina to protect against debris. "Yeah. I need you to cast that thing upwards into the sky; I'll handle the rest!"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure where you're going with this, but you're the expert on this thing!" She tensed her body as she watched the Pea Hat approach the two with their distance dangerously closing. Gourry panicked. "Lina!"

The beast's blades were tipped on the opposite side of the Hero of Time and the Bandit Killer exposing it's small tail above them. But they needed to be quick; those blades won't stay away from them for long.

"Wait for it!… NOW!" Link shouted. Nodding, Lina thrust her hands as she conjured her spell. " _Bomb Di Wind!_ " With a powerful gust, the Pea Hat was sent skyward. Reacting quickly, Link sheathed his weapons and pulled out another contraption. It was a golden hook device and he pointed it towards the beast. Before Lina could ask, the hook shot out in a long chain like an arrow. The hook dug deep into the tail, and Link was pulled into the air after it like a rag doll.

Lina's mouth hung open like a disk. "What the hell is that crazy elf thinking?!" As Link was dragged after the Pea Hat, he smirked darkly to himself. He begun a simple summoning chant: _"Feet of Steel, plant me down to the Earth! Iron Boots!"_ After his incantation, Link's boots glowed in a gray light. When it lifted, his normal brown boots were replaced with decorative, iron clad boots. When they were equipped, Link and the Pea Hat lurched down violently, pulling the Pea's roots completely out of it's shell. Link wheezed as he struggled to keep his hand on his hook's handle as the extreme enchanted weight of the shoes dragged him and the beast down. The Pea Hat desperately tried to fly upward, but was failing.

Zelgadis watched Link and his strategy, and understood. He called for Amelia's assistance for the spell and she complied. Amelia began the chant:

 _"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite! Everlasting flame of blue!"_

Zelgadis continued the chant:

 _"Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite!"_

Thrusting out their hands, Amelia and Zelgadis released. _"Rah Tilt!"_

They sent their white-blue spiritual beams at the Pea Hat, devastating the monster completely while keeping Link unharmed. The spiritual light disintegrated the monster effortlessly, burning the impure creature from the inside out.

Link smiled as the threat dissipated. It was nice to have teamwork. But soon his musings were cut off short, as Link realized that he was free failing. Screaming with tears streaming out his eyes, Link unequipped his enchanted boots but he still hurled towards the Earth.

Kicking into high gear, Phil made a mad dash and leaped into the air with herculean strength. The gruff prince grabbed Link effortlessly and landed safely.

"Whew! That was close!" Link huffed as he wiped the sweat off his brow as he stood up. Phil patted Link on the back as the gang regrouped. "Haha! That was quite spectacular of you, Master Link! Of all of you!" the prince beamed as he turned his attention towards Amelia and the others.

Amelia giggled as Zelgadis crossed his arms proudly. Gourry sighed contently as he confirmed Lina's safety. "Well, what do you expect, Phil? You are dealing with a sorcery genius here!" Lina gloated as she flipped her hair.

"My, my, Ms. Lina! Can't you go anywhere without causing a ruckus? I guess some things never change." an overly cheery, nasal voice echoed. Lina and the group members who knew this voice had their blood run cold.

Swiveling their heads, they found a priest garbed in black, sitting lazily up top a surviving pole clapping his hands. "But I must say, my friends. Well done! You've certainly haven't lost your spark in fighting monsters!"

Lina and Zelgadis narrowed their eyes, while Amelia gasped in apprehension. Gourry and Phil stared cautiously at the false priest, however Link was left in the dark as to who this individual was.

"Xelloss!" Lina hissed as she glared darkly at the fiend. Link shot a glance at Lina. "You know this person?" Lina sighed heavily as she drooped her face. "Reluctantly, yes. Though, he's not exactly what you'd call a "person"."

Xelloss's closed fox eyes frowned in mock sadness. "Oh, come now, Ms. Lina! That hurt, considering all I have done for you."

Zelgadis growled as he instinctively took a step in front of Amelia. "As if! You do nothing but use us for your own advantage!" the chimera sneered with his sword drawn.

The violet haired priest scratched his chin in thought. "Well, it seems you are correct, Mr. Zelgadis! That pretty much sums it up! But you have to admit that I did save your lives many times before." Xellos chuckled.

Lina balled her fists as Gourry moved to guard Lina better. "Alright, Xelloss! If you're here, then there is some serious trouble brewing! Start spilling, you smug creep!"

Amelia tightened her fists as well. "Don't tell me that YOU'RE responsible for the Pea Hat here, aren't you, Mr. Xelloss?!" the princess accused.

Xelloss grinned at Amelia's accusation. "Why, no, Ms. Amelia! I certainly had nothing to do with the Pea Hat that attacked the Elkmage Fair."

Smiling, Xelloss dropped down to their level in front of Lina, much to their discomfort. Xelloss raised his head to make closed eye contact with their opened ones. "I believe that Pea Hat was planted here by another troublemaker, one that I'm sure you've recently met."

Link's eyes widened in realization. He stepped forward to better engage with the conversation. "Wait, you don't mean that **Dinolfos Saurus** , would you?" the Hylian hero asked quickly.

Xelloss shifted his gaze at Link. There was a pause, then Xelloss opened his deadly purple, slit orbs. The sight of this stranger's eyes ran a chill through Link's spine. The elfin warrior was all too familiar with the demonic glare of his foes. And this man, this Xelloss, had that dark glow to them. He tensed as the priest sized him up.

Grinning, Xelloss broke the pause, "Well, well. It seems that you've acquainted yourself with an ever **elusive Hylian** , Ms. Lina. But to answer your question, Mr. Link, yes; Ms. Saurus did sneak that little beast into the fair to finish you." Link cringed at his response. "H-how did you know my name?"

Lina's mouth dropped to the floor. "Wh-what?! Saurus?! But I _Dragon Slave'ed_ her to smithereens! How could she have survived?!" Xellos waved a finger disapprovingly at Lina. "Now, now, Ms. Lina! Its quite rude to interrupt a conversation. But anyway, my superiors and I do know a lot about you, Mr. Link. Or should I say," he paused as he did a mock curtsy. **"Legendary Hero of Time."**

Everyone looked in awe at the situation. Link narrowed his eyes darkly; he did not like this Xelloss one bit. "Wait a minute, Xelloss. You know about Link and Hyrule?" Lina interjected. Chuckling Xelloss closed his eyes once again, sparing Link from his evil gaze.

"Of course, Ms. Lina! Every Monster in his right mind knows about Hyrule and its denizens! Of course, you humans **wouldn't know about Hyrule and its secrets** ; those Hylians made absolute sure to stay as obscure as possible."

Link's eyes widened. This man was a Monster! A demon, no different than Majora and-! The hero instinctively drew his sword and shield defensively. Xelloss raised his hand reassuringly, if one could call it reassuringly. "There is no need for that, Mr. Link. I promise you that I don't mean you any harm. For now, at least." the monster priest added darkly.

Zelgadis had heard enough. Growling loudly, he clasped his hand dangerously on Xelloss's collar, lifting the monster in the air. Xelloss was completely unfazed by the chimera's hostility. "What are you up to, you damned fiend? Talk!"

Xelloss giggled uncontrollably as he raised his finger to his lips, as if to hush the Slayers. "Now THAT is a secret!" he proclaimed playfully.

Utilizing his connection to the Astral Plane, Xelloss disintegrated safely out of Zelgadis's grasp. But just because Xelloss was visually gone didn't mean he was still there.

"I would love to chat more with you all, my friends! But, sadly, I have a job to do. Until then, everyone! Ciao!" After that, Xelloss's presence completely disappeared.

"If Mr. Xelloss is here, then there really is something bad happening!" Amelia groaned as she cuddled with the giant Justice Star in the horse drawn cart.

The group decided to march on to Seyruun, despite all that has happened. The sky was painted beyond twilight as the oranges and reds yielded to the purple and blue of the newborn night.

Sitting next to her was a concerned Lina. "No kidding. And also given the fact that Saurus is still alive is also concerning; if it means anything, that dinosaur hag is more powerful than we made her to be."

Link solemnly rode Epona next to the carriage. "I agree. Saurus does have a knack for summoning monsters, Hylrulian monsters to be exact, so it isn't surprising that she would place a Pea Hat in the fair."

Zelgadis sat on Amelia's right, also as concerned as his friends. "Not only that, but Xelloss seems to know Link better than any of us do." Gourry, polishing his sword, included himself in the conversation. "Yeah. Do you know Xelloss, Link? You friends or something?"

Lina face palmed. "Of course they aren't friends, genius! Xelloss practically threatened Link!" Lina snapped her gaze at Link furiously, making the poor Hylian swallow. "Alright, Link! It's about time you start filling us in with the gory details! What's with your title, the whole **"Hero of Time"** crap? What do you know? Start explaining! And another thing: what's up with that **Ocarina of Time** of yours? Before I buy it from you, I would like to know all the details regarding it!"

At times like this, Link wished that he was a turtle. He could tell them, but he was tired mentally and physically from all the stimuli at the fair, both the good and the bad.

Phil turned his head away from steering his horse. "Please, Ms. Lina! It is very late, and I am sure that Master Link will tell us all of the details back in Seyruun."

Zelgadis raised his head at Link's defense much to the Hylian's relief. "Is the attack on the fair ground today related to what is troubling you, Prince Phil?" Lina gasped. "Hey, that's right!"

The prince nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

Not long after the carriage halted to a stop, parking near the woods next to a stream. "But for now, let's get us some rest. We'll camp here for tonight."

The group laid out their mats and collected wood to start a fire. Utilizing their rations, the group feasted on the dried meat around the camp fire. Amelia, being as helpful as always fetched more fire wood and fed it to the hungry tongues of the flames.

Gourry chuckled after he swallowed his meat. Lina cocked her head at her guardian's amusement. "What's so funny, Gourry?"

"Huh?" the blonde doofus grunted. But he smiled as he registered Lina's question. "Oh, I was just thinking about today. Despite the trouble with the Bean Hat, I had a lot of fun today!"

Lina sighed as she warmed her hands by the fire. "Yeah, that's true. The rides were okay, but that contest was awesome! I can still taste that meat even now!" Lina giggled as she licked her lips.

Amelia shot up suddenly at the word "contest", with a look of utter seriousness on her face. "Contest. That's right." the princess muttered angrily. Lina looked up at the suddenly agitated princess confusedly. "What's with you, Amelia?"

Ignoring Lina's question, Amelia march straight towards Link and Zelgadis, who were conveniently sitting next to each other. Both long eared men became apprehensive at the scolding glare from the girl. "Is something wrong?" Zelgadis whispered meekly. "Um, what's up, your Highness?" Link asked sheepishly.

Before they could respond further, Amelia balled her fist and banged the top of their heads like fools; first Zelgadis then Link. Not believing what they were seeing, Phil, Lina, and Gourry dropped their eating utensils.

Amelia puffed her chest in anger. "That was for the foolishness at the ping pong table! Mr. Link, Mr. Zelgadis! I should have expected more from you two! You acted nothing but immature children! Now," she paused, giving the two frighten men a chance to raise from the floor but not without lumps with bandages sprouting from their heads. "I want you two to apologize to one another!"

Link and Zelgadis weren't sure of what the princess meant before when she hit them, but the mention of the game jogged their memory. "Oh, that." Link chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head. He turned his gaze at the chimera. "About that little fight between us, Zel, I'm sorry." Amelia smiled at Link approvingly, then turned to Zelgadis expecting the same.

The stubborn chimera cringed at the memory. Blushing and frowning, he too rubbed his sore. "Uh, yes. I apologize, Link. I don't know what came over me. It was… absolutely foolish." Link smiled softly. "Its okay. You were probably stressed over getting to Seyruun and stuff. Water under the bridge, right?"

Quite pleased with herself, Amelia beamed in pure joy. "Now that's better! Isn't it wonderful to let the Light of Forgiveness in your hearts? No matter what the quarrel, the power of Justice will always bring friends back together!" Sobbing to herself, Amelia threw herself between Link and Zelgadis and encompassed them in a hug. "I'm so proud of you two!…" she cried happily as she tightened her grip. Zelgadis and Link sweated awkwardly at Amelia's outburst of Justice.

Lina laughed out loud, begging Zelgadis and Link to fill her in on what happened between them at the fair. The two men growled and commented that it was none of her business, but the wily sorceress still snickered. Gourry scratched his head in confusion.

Despite their misadventures, the group tucked themselves into the calm of sleep, resting their bodies and souls for the next day. They'll arrive in Seyruun in the morning and soon the Slayers will have a better grip on what exactly was going on in the world.

From the woods, a sacred wolf watched them sleep, being careful not to gain the attention from one of the Slayers on watch duty.

It lifted its long muzzle towards the moon, absorbing it's blue and white light in the beast's golden, dull purple and gray fur. The wolf breathed in the scents passively, making sure none with evil intent drew near to the heroes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Hylian in Seyruun!**

"Woah! Seyruun's huge!" Link gawked as he gazed at the White Magic Capital up top the plateau. Even atop Epona the city still was still a sight to behold.

The city itself was an architectural work of art. The city walls were arrange in a giant magic circle star, a white magic field that prevented Black Magic attacks and low level monsters from attacking the city. Link was grateful that he had a party that would know their way around the city; even with all his expertise in dungeons and puzzles he would still find himself lost in such a huge city! Link did recall that Castle Town was in the middle of expanding when he left Hyrule. The home-sick Hylian soon wondered weather or not the town was much larger than it used to be.

Amelia smiled down at her city proudly. "It is! Seyruun is known as the White Magic Capital of the known world! We are a peaceful, prosperous kingdom. And there is so much to do there, Mr. Link!"

Lina slammed her hands together excitedly. "Alright! I can't wait till we get there! I'm itching to have the palace's food again!" Gourry nodded eagerly with Lina's statement while Phil and Amelia's faces paled in fear.

"Please, Ms. Lina! I don't want you gorging yourself on our food supply again!" Phil pleaded as he looked back at the wasted, unopened food rations. "You already have these fine rations you can eat!" the prince pointed out. Phil's horse HATED dragging the unnecessary food supply on the trip to Seyruun. The white stallion rolled his eyes at the fools of humans; he was glad that this trip will be over soon.

Zelgadis quickly changed the subject. "Speaking of palaces, we should stop wasting time here and leave." Huffing grumpily, Zelgadis spun around and began his way down the trail towards the city.

Link rolled his eyes at Zelgadis's foul mood. "Geez, you're right, Lina. Zelgadis is a tight-ass." the Hylian grumbled as he kicked Epona gently to get her going, following the chimera. Treading after them, Lina and the others begun their descent towards Seyruun.

"Zel's always like that." Lina grumbled. Sure, she wanted to go to Seyruun as much as Zelgadis, but both sorcerers had quite different reasons: Zelgadis's search for leads on how to cure his body, and Lina who wanted to exploit the perks of being friends with royalty. Oh, and to answer Phil's request, too.

Amelia pouted at her friends talking about the moody man. "Don't be so hard on him, you two. Mr. Zelgadis has been through a lot." the princess defended quietly. The memory of the Hellmaster's Jar darkened Amelia's face sadly. "Especially after Mr. Rezo and Taforasia…"

Lina spied Amelia walking depressingly beside her and groaned. "Geez, Amelia! Stop brooding so much! I swear, Zel's starting to rub off on you. C'mon! Flip that frown upside down, I say!"

Amelia sighed defeated as she managed a small smile. "I suppose you're right about not letting myself get depressed, Ms. Lina."

"Of course I am!"

The princess couldn't help but giggle at Lina's super sized ego. Finding a new topic to discuss, Amelia switched to Link and Epona's side, looking up at the Hylian with intrigue. "Say, Mr. Link?" she asked kindly. The Hylian looked down at the princess with curiosity. "You were pretty cool beating back that Pea Hat with all of your weapons! You have a bow and arrows but I'm not exactly sure what you used to pull the monster's roots out."

Smiling Link pulled out the item in question: the golden, sharp hook with a decorative handle. "This? This nifty device is called a "Hook Shot". Its a hook connected to a chain and it springs and attaches to many surfaces; after it hooks on to something it pulls you in, like what you saw with the Pea Hat."

Soon Lina, Gourry, and Phil became entranced by the conversation. "Pretty neat trick! What else have you got, Link?" asked Gourry as he surveyed the hero's enchanted pack.

Soon Link began playing a game of show and tell to his new friends, pulling out his weapons and trinkets, from his bomb-chus to his boomerang, and even some of his masks that he had obtained in Termina (but being careful not to show them the masks that could transform him). Link also told the tales of how he had obtained them but leaving out details about his mission to save Zelda and Hyrule.

"Wait, you found this enchanted boomerang INSIDE the STOMACH of a WHALE?" Lina stuttered as she held the yellow item. The elf had revealed that damning information after Lina took it and palpated it with her hands. Link grinned sweetly, "Yup! I had to slay rather nasty, green, pussy tumor monsters and finding that 'rang in the mucus coated floor helped me strike down those beasts without getting electrocuted!"

Lina's lunch threatened to emerge from her mouth as she threw the contaminated weapon back at Link. She groaned and gagged to herself, reminding herself to NEVER touch Link's stuff again. But except that Ocarina of Time she wanted, of course.

Amelia commended Link's bravery as Lina attempted to recover her composure after hearing the gory details of Jabu-Jabu's belly, or whatever that stupid whale was called. Gourry enjoyed talking to Link about swords and shields; both blondes shared their own experiences about holding their first blades and even the first beasts they've slain. Gourry was also impressed that Link battled his first monsters when he was only ten; barely a preteen! Amelia once again trailed off of how Link was the perfect example of an Ally of Justice; a hero that everyone looked up to and how Lina should act a little more like him. Of course, Lina pounced on Amelia for the insult to her character.

None of the conversation surrounding Link avoided Zelgadis's ears, even though he was ahead of them. What made the blue man cringe the most was the way Amelia acted around Long Ears. That kid called himself a hero, and Amelia came running, wagging her tail like an eager dog. She even went as far as called him "cool". That wasn't right! Zelgadis was the "cool" swordsman, not this stranger claiming to be a rare species of human from a land kept secret from the world! Even her father Phil addressed the man as "Master Link"! Her father never called him Master!

But Zelgadis was a rational man, and his rational mind was able to squeeze through these flaming emotions. His main objective was to find the cure for his body. Why should he care if Amelia made friends with a hero? A hero who defeated monsters, was recklessly brave, loyal, kind, possessed cool gadgets, owned a horse, and who was conveniently handsome and well toned?

The more he thought about this and the more he heard the conversations behind him, the more grumpy the rocky human became. "Oh, Mr. Link! You're so brave and cool! If only there were more people who could take on monsters like you!"

"Uh, thanks, Amelia! You're brave too, y'know, so I'm not that special."

"Oh, don't be silly, Mr. Link!"

That didn't help the chimera's mood. His steps turned into almost stomps, as the chimera muttered incoherent rantings to himself. Gourry looked at Zelgadis with concern. "Hey, Lina?" he whispered, leaving Amelia and Link to continue their innocent conversation.

"Huh? What is it, Gourry?" the little red head whispered back as she threw her skull back in order to see eye to eye with her towering guardian. "Don't you think Zel's acting a little odd ever since yesterday? He seems upset." Lina raised her eyebrow and huffed at her comrade.

"Uh, Gourry, Zel's always like that."

But the tall swordsman's argument wasn't affected. "Not like that, Lina. It's just he's agitated more so than usual; he mutters under his breath and stomps a bit." Lina dropped her skepticism as she turned her gaze at the chimera ahead. Indeed, even she could catch grunts and growls, although incoherent, from the stone man as he stomped the ground with each stride. "Huh, looks like you're right, Gourry. Wonder what's gotten under his skin."

Suddenly, a stray wolf's howl echoed nearby; too close in fact. Zelgadis and the others halted in their steps, startled by the animal's cry. A chill ran down the chimera's spine as everyone else froze. His instincts kicking his reflexes into high alarm, Zelgadis spun around and shouted to everyone to duck.

"A duck? Where? I thought I heard a wolf howl, not a quack!" Gourry asked wide eyed, searching for the said bird. Lina growling at his stupidity or poor attempt at a joke, pulled him down by his blue collar. Just in time because multiple evil arrows had dug deep into the side of Phil's wagon, startling the horses and missing Lina and Gourry by a hair.

Gritting their teeth, the group's attention spun towards the arrows' source. Sure enough, mounted on equina chimeras with her posse was Saurus. She sat on her ride menacingly as she was the day before. With a roar she pointed her single shamshir at the group and charged. Her horde of assassins followed closely behind her, shooting more arrows and other dark spells at the heroes.

"I can't believe it! That sneak Xelloss was right; that scaly hag's still alive!" Lina growled as she readied a spell. She, along with Zelgadis, hurled _Fireballs_ at the enemies, scarring some, but Saurus was spared due to her quick reflexes. Amelia summoned a barrier spell to deflect the arrows and dark magic projectiles. Link himself was flinging arrows like no tomorrow.

"Wait, everyone!" Phil interrupted urgently. "Um, we're a little busy here, Phil!" Lina shouted as she dodged an arrow that somehow escaped Amelia's barrier. Link prepared Epona to charge Saurus and her goons, letting Lina know beforehand. But Phil continued, "Please, Ms. Lina, everyone! There's no point in running into this fight; we've nearly arrived at Seyruun and although Saurus has her large gang, she's still no match for the royal army stationed in the city!"

Link, Lina, and the group stopped to consider Phil's strategy. Although it seems crazy for a prince to lead Saurus directly towards Seyruun, they all admitted that even Saurus was no match for an army despite how many lizolfos she brought. Zelgadis sheathed his sword as he climbed into the wagon. "Phil is right: Saurus would be a fool to challenge Seyruun." the chimera observed. He looked back, "And we'll be hard pressed in a battle against a cavalry of monsters by ourselves." Amelia looked pleadingly at Zelgadis and her father. "But what if Saurus gets into the city?-"

Link pulled Epona up to the concerned princess's side. "She won't, Amelia. I won't let that happen." Phil nodded in approval. The elder prince glanced at Zelgadis. "Mr. Zelgadis, I want you and Amelia to fly off and warn the soldiers; make sure Amelia gets there safely."

The blue chimera nodded obediently, but this news brought more distress towards the princess. "But Daddy! What about you and the others?"

"Don't worry about me, daughter! Master Link and the others will guard the wagon as we make our way downhill; you need to announce our arrival and have soldiers stationed and ready to drive the fiend away!"

Amelia wanted to protest, but Lina assured her that they would be fine. Link gave Amelia a reassuring nod. Zelgadis placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Come on, Amelia, time is of the essence." Amelia gazed at her chimeric guardian. When she read Zelgadis's expression, all of her doubts seemed to melt away. With a determined smile she nodded. "Right! Let's get going, Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia did not leave before wishing for her father and friends' safety, then she and Zelgadis cast a _Ray Wing_ and zoomed towards the city, with Zelgadis covering the princess's back.

Confirming their safety, Phil turned his gaze back to Link, Lina, and Gourry. "Alright! We're going to make a dash to the city; Amelia and Mr. Zelgadis will be there before we arrive, but we mustn't delay! Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry: I want you two to ride the wagon with me as I steer; use your spells and your sword to protect the wagon from projectiles. And Master Link," the prince turned his briefing towards the horse riding elf. "I'm counting on you to keep those chimera things from coming too close to the wagon. Use whatever is necessary to drive them off!"

All the youths grunted in understanding. Not wasting a moment, Lina and Gourry jumped into the wagon as Phil whipped his horse into a mad gallop to safety down the snake like trail to Seyruun. Link ran with them as well, however from behind in order to keep check on the equinas from coming too close.

As predicted the cavalry of monsters pursued them down the hill with murderous intent. Much to Link's horror Saurus and her posse begun closing in with unnatural speed. "Damn! She's fast!" Link cursed.

Link carefully turned his body on Epona in order to face the foes. Pulling out his bow, Link shot arrows out like a mad man. His aim was true as his weapons dug into the beasts' hides, sending some flying and tripping off of their mounts.

But Saurus and her monsters weren't without their own arrows and magical projectiles. Her archers flung arrows at Link and the wagon, however their aims weren't as skilled as Link's and Lina had no trouble blocking the arrows with her spells. Whenever she got the chance, Lina would throw _Flare_ and _Freeze Arrows_ at the enemies. Gourry, with his new sword, canceled out the spells thrown at them that somehow evaded Lina's defenses.

Hooting and wooting, the equinas caught up with Epona and Link. Reacting, Link unsheathed his sword to protect himself in close combat. Epona was unable to run faster and not at a much worse time. Two lizalfos pinned Link and Epona on their sides, attempting to prevent Link from catching up to his friends. They swung their blades and clubs at Link. The Hylian blocked the blows with his sword and shield, trusting Epona to steer on her own. But the two were beginning to fall behind.

"Uh oh! Link's in a pinch!" Gourry shouted over the noise. Lina begun to cast spells to help out the trapped hero.

Link was still trapped by the troublesome lizolfos and their mounts. And worse, Saurus herself was catching up to him. But surprisingly, she bypassed Link all together.

"What?! I thought she was after Link!" Lina shouted as she gazed at the dinolfos closing in on them. "What's the meaning of this?! I'm your target!" Link screamed at Saurus angrily.

Snickering, the evil beast woman swiveled her reptilian gaze towards the hero. "Oh, yes you are, Hero of Time. Do not fear; I will grant you your death as soon as I dispose of your meddling friends!" Kicking her chimera, Saurus charged at the wagon. "No!" Link howled as he tried to push himself and Epona from the lizolfos's trap.

The beast woman closed in on Lina and the wagon despite their spells and defenses. When she got close enough, the dinolfos leaped from her ride and landed flawlessly on the wagon, nearly throwing the carriage off balance. Lina scrambled to get some distance from the monster, but it was proving quite difficult with such a small wagon. She braced herself as Gourry hovered over her protectively. Saurus grinned evilly as she unsheathed her other shamshir, brandishing both of her curved blades against the sorceress and the swordsman. Phil growled in frustration, but he had to keep steering his horse down the right path.

"Oh great! Hey, giant dinosaur hag! There is a weight limit to this vehicle! Get lost!" Lina growled as she stood defensively in front of Phil.

Grinning, Saurus waved her shamshirs dangerously. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, little girl. Because of the stunt you pulled on protecting the Hero and devastating a portion of my forces, I cannot allow you to live." The dinosaur sorceress waved her shamshir in attack. "An ally of the Hero, who is an ally of the Gods, is an enemy of mine!"

Roaring, Saurus swung her blade down to cut down Lina, who did not have a chance nor room to dodge. She would have died, if it weren't for Gourry cutting off her blade midway and begun pushing the dinolfos away. "Don't you dare think you're going to get to Lina that easily!" Gourry hissed, his once carefree nature replaced by a burning, protective one that quivered with hostility towards Saurus. "You're getting to her and Phil over my dead body!"

Saurus pulled back to gain her composure, shifting the weight of the wagon again. Phil's horse was hard pressed to run with all the weight. One slip and they would go hauling. Nevertheless, Saurus ignored the screaming and whinnying of the horses and pointed her blade at Gourry.

"Humph. Risking your own life to protect another? You aren't a very bright man, swordsman." Gourry scoffed at the monster's statement, holding his own blade up threateningly. He retorted, "If being smart means leaving Lina to die, then I'd rather be stupid! Hah!" With a battle cry Gourry charged at Saurus, pulling her into a deadly dance of death. Lina crawled and ducked on the floor; she was so close to the fight that if she raised her head up it would be cleaved clean of her shoulders. "H-hey! Stop! This thing isn't meant to be fought on!" Lina pleaded in panic as each footstep the fighters made created more stress for the wagon.

"Lina! Gourry! Phil!" Link shouted alarmingly as he watched the brawl tip the wagon out of balance. If the fight continued, their ride would collapse into a nasty accident and risk serious injury for his friends at the speed the horse was galloping. Seeing how it was proving too difficult to shake these foes with his weapons, Link resorted to magic. While dodging the swings of his enemies, he begun to recite:

 _"O Golden Red One, who hath cultivated the Earth with thy flaming arms, lend me thy Power, and let thy holy flames incinerate evil!"_ A ball of holy, but powerful, crimson fire swelled in his hand. With a cry, Link plunged the ball of fiery magic on Epona's saddle horn, activating the spell. _"Din's Fire!"_

After the ball was smashed between Link's palm and Epona's saddle horn, a dome of pure, hot, scolding flames emerged from his hand. It encompassed the hero and his horse, then expanded towards the enemies nearby. Lina watched astounded. Apparently, this spell summoned a dome of pure, red fire and spread out around a small area. Lina watched as the flames rolled off of Epona and Link like oil and water, while their enemies were consumed by the unforgiving inferno. "I see. That holy spell only affects whomever the caster wants to injure! Neat trick!" Lina managed to observe. She made a mental note to ask Link to teach her that spell later.

 _Din's Fire_ wasn't finished, though. The dome continued to expand as it's caster caught up with the wagon, expanding the spell's range. The dome consumed Lina and the cart. Lina and Gourry instinctively shielded their faces as the flames engulfed them, but were relieved that the fire rolled on and off of them like smoke. It was hot, but Lina, Gourry, nor Phil felt any burning sensation. Not even the wagon, made completely out of wood, caught on fire. It was, in a word, surreal.

Saurus wasn't lucky. As Link had recited, one could only assume that she aided the side of evil, and she caught ablaze. Roaring in pain and fury, she tumbled off of the wagon on on to the dirt road violently.

The wagon finished its decent down the plateau and Seyruun was nearly moments away, it's great white walls fortifying the city within. From atop the drawbridge's tower, a soldier with a telescope confirmed to the Princess and her chimera friend of the Prince's wagon.

Amelia thanked the soldier and preceded to order her men to their stations. Zelgadis watched alarmingly, as he witnessed a dome of fire encompassing the wagon. But the spell dissipated, and the wagon dashed on unharmed. Zelgadis could only assume that that dome was one of Link's obscure holy spells.

Link caught up with Phil's wagon on the side, Epona huffing laboriously. Lina gave the elf a thumbs up. "Nice going, Link!" she complemented. Link laughed nervously, his chuckle labored by huffing and wheezing.

"Lower the drawbridge! The Prince has arrived!" a soldier barked to his men. Grunting, the footmen released the mechanisms and allowed the wooded bridge to crash urgently down, allowing Phil's wagon and Epona access. Their hooves thundered on the aged wood desperately, both horses forcing all of their strengths on this mad dash to safety. Soon it was over, and the wagon and heroes entered the city, allowing the drawbridge to lift quickly back into it's closed position.

Saurus had managed to put out the flames before she suffered third degree burns. She had her thick hide to thank for that, but a minute longer in those holy flames and she would have become a dinosaur barbecue. Her men halted their rides beside their master. "Lady Saurus! They're in that city! Let's go after them!" one eager lizolfos cried.

"No!" Saurus snapped at her lackey. "Seyruun is too large of a city to barge into. It is no small town like Elkmage. Besides, it has a holy seal to protect it against my magic."

The dark followers eyed their master, waiting for her next order. "They're safe from us, for now." she growled darkly. Soon her frown became a twisted smile. "But our forces of darkness grow ever stronger each passing day. Soon, not even the Kingdom of Seyruun will be a match for **him**!"

Despite her loss, Saurus remounted on her chimera, who had evaded the flames of Din. "Yah!" she roared, riding off away from the holy city with her crew, fleeing towards the shadows for now. Saurus growled to herself as she rode off, "If only that stupid wolf hadn't blown our cover!…"

~~~~~~~

"Man! That scaly hag doesn't quit!" Lina groaned as she messaged her neck. She had strained her muscles during the brawl. Gourry hovered over Lina with concern. "You okay, Lina?" he asked softly.

The little red head winked at him. "Everything's A-Ok, Gourry! I just pulled a muscle, that's all. A little healing spell will do the trick." After her reassurance, Lina cast a Recovery on her neck, quickly dissipating the ache and pain.

Phil wiped his sweaty forehead as he sighed. "Phew! That was rough. I'm afraid that I'm getting too old for this much action… Anyway, is everyone alright?"

"Daddy! Ms. Lina! Mr. Gourry! Mr. Link!" Amelia shouted as she dashed madly towards her comrades. Zelgadis jogged behind her. "Are you all alright?"

Lina sighed as she flung herself out of the wagon, with Phil and Gourry following suit. "Yeah, we're okay. We got into a little trouble when Saurus jumped on our wagon, but lucky for us Link had a trick up his sleeve."

Zelgadis finally caught up with the group. "I see. So that dome of fire was Link's doing? I have to say, that spell was quite powerful." Lina nodded her head. "Yeah! I really want to learn that spell! Hey, Link, think you could teach me sometime? Huh? Link?"

All attention turned towards the Hylian. Link was heaving, wheezing and sweating more so than Lina or Gourry. Dropping his sword and his shield slid down pathetically on his right arm, Link slid off of Epona. He fell off his surprised horse on the cold cobblestone.

Everyone gasped in deep concern. "Mr. Link!" Amelia cried as she knelt by his side. She studied the Hylian's condition. "He's passed out. That spell must have taken a lot out of him!"

Lina sighed as she placed her hands on her hips as she observed Link. "Well, it's not that surprising. Link doesn't have a lot of stamina when it come to magic. And casting a spell that powerful and well controlled as that fire dome would require a lot of energy."

Phil didn't hesitate to order his men to fetch help for him and his friends. With help, the group carried Link to the palace, while Epona and Phil's stallion were taken to the stables to be cleaned and healed.

~~~~~~~

"Could it be true?! Is there REALLY A HYLIAN HERE IN THE PALACE!?"

An elderly noble pranced giddily around his office. Making a huge fuss the noble man sent all of his supplies, papers, ink and quills, and all sorts of relics and trinkets flying as he ravaged his collection. Despite the frenzy, there was a method to this man's madness: as he swiped his desks clean, pulled and gutted every draw, even to pulling out his own mattress and sheets to find bits and pieces of specific literature and relics. But nonetheless, his room was a housemaid's nightmare. Not even his fellow nobles and councilors would dare enter his domain.

Fortunately, Phil had the resolve to enter such a room, however he could only stand by the door way: papers and books were sprawled on the carpet. He sighed defeated to himself: Claude, the noble who specializes in archaic, ancient magic and civilizations, always went off the deep end in his excitement.

Claude was an advisor to Phil when matters concerned ancient civilizations, technology, and magic. And Claude's favorite ancient civilization? Elven. His favorite type of elves? Hylian. Very few people in the world were even aware of the world Hyrule or Hylian; only a handful of Seyruunian royal family members, Claude, and very few others knew of their existence. Even so, the knowledge of these ancient humans was very limited. As a result, Claude's collection was the only known remnant of written proof of the mythical Hylians.

Which made Claude Phil's only confidant in these weird events, that is until Link, who claimed to be a Hylian, showed up. Naturally Phil will have to introduce the young elf man to Claude, but silently he wished to the Dragon God Cephied that Claude wouldn't scare Link with his… eccentric nature.

The giant prince sighed as he shook his head. "Yes, Claude. That is what it seems. He's in the guest wing along with my daughter and Ms. Lina and her friends. I would like you to meet-"

"OF COURSE I'd like to meet him!" Claude shouted excitedly, oblivious to rudely interrupting Phil. "I've always dreamed of meeting a Hylian! I would fantasize what to say, ask, and do! Why, back when I was a lad, I dreamed of marrying a beautiful Hylian belle!" The old man blushed giddily, chuckling and giggling to himself, which was a frightening sight if the giggling person was an eighty year old man.

Phil sweated awkwardly. "Um, yes, but anyway," Phil coughed to ebb the embarrassment away. "You must see him as soon as possible; he should be awake by now." Taking a moment to pause, the prince still watched as an ecstatic Claude continued to binge on items and papers. It was a humorous sight to behold as a little elderly man crammed scrolls and tablets under his arms. Many of the precious information he had gathered dropped and popped out of Claude's grip.

The acting king frowned at the elderly council member. "Do you really need to bring all of that? You know the texts by heart, Claude." Huffing as he waddled towards the doorway, Claude managed to wave the prince off. "It is nothing, Your Highness! I can manage! Besides, I wouldn't trust my memory being this excited!" the frail, long bearded man reassured as he waddled out the door. Phil sighed as he followed him. At least he would be there to prevent Claude from falling down the stairs…

~~~~~~~

Thud. The noise woke the young Hylian with a small jolt. Link narrowed his hearing on instinct for danger: he heard a grumpy girl shouting at a whiny man over food. Lina and Gourry.

Link groaned as he stretched his arms and legs under the covers, a bit displeased with being so rudely awakened. But Link was a patient man, as his annoyance dissipated as soon as it came when he remembered the events that passed. Saurus's second attack. Escaping in Seyruun.

With his vision awakened, Link deducted that he was in some sort of palace or mansion by judging how elegant and clean the chamber was. It was different from Hyrule Castle. The walls were made made from smooth plaster rimmed with elegant wood rims in the corners and the ceiling, where Hyrule's was made from stone, but was still just as elegant. The furniture matched the room perfectly: the armchairs and drawers were rimmed with wood carvings nicely.

Link sighed as he draped his feet over the side of the bed. He wore a strange bed robe with vine-like designs embroidered in the white material. This was possibly the style of Seyruun. But Link was a creature of habit and longed for his usual garb. Scanning the room, he searched his surroundings until his eyes caught a flash of green. Sighing in relief, Link found his tunic, hat, chain mail, and other gear sitting on the low table folded. He approached the table and held up his garb lovingly. Through the years, Link grew out of his original Kokiri outfit. On the go and with some help from women he had met on his journey who were kind enough to offer him bed and food, Link created and mended his outfit, replacing each one as he got bigger. Of course for sentimental sake, he kept each outfit in his enchanted pouch (he obtained this bottomless adventure bag from the Deku Tree himself, well, he found it inside the Deku Tree. But fortunately, the Tree Spirit gladly gave it to Link for his journey).

As he fondly remembered his early childhood in Hyrule, Link begun the tedious ritual of dressing himself in his gear. Speaking of gear, Link was grateful that his Gilded Sword and Hylian shield lied neatly nearby on an armchair. Soon he was dressed in his tunic, chain mail, undershirt, pants, and his boots, but he decided to not equip his shield, sword, and pouch. No point in wearing his weapons when he was in a safe environment. But he'll keep them close nonetheless.

Finished with his dressing, Link crossed towards the door, still hearing the muffling squabble of his new friends. Opening the wooden tall door, he strode into the connecting lounge only to find Lina and Gourry pigging out on the room service lunch brought to them. How typical; the blonde elf frowned when he learned of how hungry he was. He would have to act fast if he wanted to eat anything at all. From what he had witnessed, there was a pecking order within this group and Lina and Gourry were at the top.

Amelia and Zelgadis were sitting on the couch opposite of Lina and Gourry, the princess and the chimera drank coffee and tea like real human beings. Of course, Amelia did swipe some goods away from Lina and Gourry's frenzy. She offered Zelgadis the snack she sneaked, but the blue man declined as he continued to sip his coffee.

Link smiled and greeted his newfound friends, and they in turn returned the gesture. Zelgadis only nodded.

Lina managed to lift up her head, food hanging out of her mouth like a carnivore lifting up its maw while gorging on carrion. "Well, look who's up! Did you catch enough z's, Sleeping Beauty? You've been out forever!"

"How long was I out?" Link managed to say after a long yawn. Gourry also lifted his head from his feast. "You've only been out for two hours or something." the bloke smiled.

Two hours? Wait, why was Link asleep anyway? "Wait a minute. Why was I out? I don't remember deciding to take a nap…" Link puzzled as he narrowed his eyes on the floor, as if looking at the carpet will jog his memory. Amelia answered for him, "You passed out after that spell you cast to save Ms. Lina, Mr. Gourry and Daddy." Link lifted his head. "A spell?"

"Yeah!" Lina muffled as she attempted to chew and talk at the same time, her teeth working laboriously. "It was that fire dome that only burned the bad guys! Pretty neat trick, I'll say. But," Lina paused as she swallowed, focusing her mouth on speaking completely, "You got to work on increasing your stamina! You can't go fainting each time you cast a spell."

Link laid back in his seat, slumping into his chair out of embarrassment. "Wow. I knew that magic took a lot out of me, but I never thought I'd lose conscience! Sorry if I worried you guys."

Lina waved Link off, saying that it was nothing. But before anyone could add to the conversation a servant pushing a cart entered the room. It was a food cart that bared much more food than before, piping hot and ready to eat. This was Lina and Gourry's main MAIN course.

Amelia groaned as she held her head, ashamed of Lina and Gourry's insensitivity of the palace chef. The gluttonous duo squealed in delight as the plates and pots were placed on the table, swiping the tower of empty dishes from before. Of course the servant was weeping openly: he would be a slave to these hungry beasts as long as they resided here.

Link gawked at the food items that replaced the empty plates. "You guys are going to eat all that TOO?" he whined as he leaned forward. Drool threatened to flow out of his lips. A huge growl roared from his stomach as he surveyed the table. Lina stared at Link thoughtfully.

"Hey, Link, you hungry? You want some?" she asked softly as she cocked her head. Link lit up, shaking his head eagerly. "Yes, I do!"

Suddenly, Lina's innocent demeanor transformed into mischievous smirk. "Well, too damn bad! Order your own food!" she declared as she shoved a steak in her maw.

Link's eyes watered as his jaw hung pathetically heartbroken. Soon he became angrily determined. He slammed his hands on the table. "Damn it! I'm sick of being bullied out of a meal! I'm going to eat NOW."

After his declaration, Link boldly pounced on the nearest plates, grabbing meats and vegetables alike and scarfing both down as ravenously as Lina and Gourry.

"Hey!" Lina screamed as she pounced the Hylian, tugging on his hair and ears. But the elf wasn't deterred; he shoved her back. "HEY!"

"Straw!" Gourry chirped happily, seeing this as a perfect opportunity for a joke to calm things down. But the opposite occurred as a frustrated Lina punched the bloke for the bad pun.

Amelia slumped as she watched green being added to red and blue in the blurring feeding frenzy. Of course, she couldn't blame Link for succumbing to the art of gluttony considering how horribly Lina and Gourry ate. One would have to lower themselves into naked animal instinct to even get a nibble of their meals.

Not long after Link dove into the feast, the doors of the chamber opened. Amelia and Zelgadis turned their attentions to Prince Phil and Councilor Claude, who entered the room as the tiny old man dragged his supplies. The papers and tablets made such a ruckus as Claude set them on an opposite table that even Lina and Gourry halted their feasting. They were nearly finished with their lunch, but Link's hunger wasn't satisfied as he kept on eating.

"Hi, Daddy! Hello, Mr. Claude!" Amelia greeted as she gave her father a hug and then proceeded to shake the little old man's hand. Phil and Claude returned the gestures given to them. "Good tidings to you, Princess Amelia!" the old man smiled behind his long beard.

Phil stepped forward, a bit taken back from the stack of plates that rivaled a mountain range, but quickly recovered as he cleared his throat. Lina sat back, folding her arms to support her crimson head as a pillow as she rudely set her right leg on the table. "'Sup, Phil? I was wondering why you were gone for a while!"

"Hello again, Ms. Lina, everyone." Phil nodded. The gargantuan prince turned his gaze towards Link and nearly fell on his face. Here the Hylian was, gorging himself no better than Lina. "A-and Master Link! It is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Guh?" Link slobbered, suddenly aware of the fact that he was the only one eating. Bits of spaghetti hung like ropes from his mouth, muffling his speech. Blushing at the realization of his crude appearance, Link swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin as dignified as possible. "Erhem, uh, yes. I am feeling much better, thank you, Your Highness."

Despite the rather inappropriate behavior of his guests, Phil just smiled. "You are very much welcome, Master Link. Now," Bearing a serious, but gentle expression, gestured towards Claude. "There is someone I would like you all to meet. Everyone, this is Councilor Claude; he is an expert on all things ancient and obscure, including elfin cultures."

Acknowledging his cue, Claude bowed towards Lina and her friends. "The pleasure is all mine! And," the old man paused as he studied Lina. "You must be the famous Lina Inverse that I've heard so much about!"

Lina giggled as she winked at the old man. "The one and only; that's me! And these are my lackeys: Gourry, Zelgadis, and Link. Oh, and you already know Amelia!" she chuckled. Amelia and Zelgadis cringed at their titles while Gourry scratched his head, still unclear what the word "lackey" meant.

Link frowned at the degrading title as well. But he couldn't do or say anything as the room became deathly silent. Claude froze, staring at Link.

Staring, staring, staring…

Everyone sweated at the intense moment, but no one suffered anxiety quite as Link. The Hylian even considered that Majora's piercing gaze were kitten eyes compared to Claude's. Soon the councilor's mouth opened and closed, as if he attempted to speak yet his vocal cords have been severed.

Without warning, Claude lunged across the table, throwing plates around and startling the heroes as he crawled desperately towards the Hylian. Link wanted to shout in terror, but his lungs failed him.

At last, Claude reached his destination in front of Link. He gawked at the young elf, as if Link was Cephied reborn as a human. Link swallowed hard; he had no idea what this weird little man would do next.

And the old man struck. He lunged his hands on Link's face, palpating and tugging his features in fascination. Everyone watched the awkward situation play out, glad that they were not in Link's shoes.

"Yes. YES. YES!" Claude hyperventilated, each word more stronger than the last. He continued to chant yes and yes, as if he was marking a mental check-list.

"P-proportions are correct-! Mmh-hmmm! Yes, check and check-! N-now the ears-!" Claude pinched Link's ears strongly, making the Hylian cringe and tear at the pain.

Claude continued to tug the poor man's ears, even at Amelia's protest and Lina's snickering. His hands froze as he at last confirmed his suspicions. "YES! THE ANATOMY MATCHES! ONLY HYLIANS HAVE SUCH EARS! HE CHECKS OUT! YOU, GOOD SIR, ARE AN HONEST TO CEPHIED HYLIAN!" he proclaimed for all of Seyruun to hear.

Link fell over his chair at the man's insane volume, also making the Slayers gang jump as well. Link's skin crawled as the old man continued to hover over Link, mumbling scientific ramblings unknown to the poor elf.

Phil sighed as he placed a hand on Claude's shoulder, gently pulling him away from Link. "Please, Mr. Claude. I know you're excited to meet Master Link, but please, ease your eagerness!"

"That's putting it mildly!" Gourry whispered to Lina in awe. "Yeah," she whispered back, "Sure glad I'm not an elf!"

Link shivered as he peaked his head over the table. Gulping, he scooted his way towards were Amelia once sat and sat down on the couch with caution, never letting his fearful gaze off the man who assaulted him with pure excitement.

Claude, however, was blissfully oblivious to the tension he had caused Link as he adjusted his spectacles.

"Oh, happy day! Oh joy! This is certainly a historical moment, my friends!" Claude bounced. Once again he approached Link, shaking the Hylian's hand wildly. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Link! Oh!- E-excuse me for my behavior! It's just that I've always DREAMED of meeting your kind and-! JUST WOW!"

Link's skin crawled, but he managed to smile at the man. After all, he was just excited. "I-it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Claude. The honor's mine, being a commoner welcomed in a palace!"

Claude squealed to himself. One could wonder how a man could lose his composure over one elf.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Chimera's Healing!**

"Ok, so Link's a certified Hylian. So now what?" Lina growled, impatience getting the best of her as she tapped her foot.

Phil crossed his arms in thought. "Now that we know for certain that Link is a Hylian, we can proceed to discuss what has been troubling our fair country."

"Great!" Lina sighed as she stretched.

"… But first we must wait until Inspector Wiser and other delegates from our allies arrive."

Lina fell face flat on the floor. "WHAT?!" she screamed, her stomach acid threatening to erupt from her stomach. "Why is HE coming?"

"Who?" Gourry asked innocently, concerned about Lina. Lina howled in frustration as she slugged and pinned Gourry on the floor.  
"YOU JELLYFISH FOR BRAINS! WISER?! THE SAME GEEZER WHO TRIED TO ARREST ME FOR JUST BEING ME?!"

Link raised his eyebrow. She was arrested for just being herself? Well, the hero didn't find that too hard to believe…

The giant prince frowned at Lina's lament. "Please, Ms. Lina. I know you and Wiser don't see eye to eye, but I must ask you to please cooperate with him; this is a very serious matter."

The red haired groaned as she threw herself back, writhing on the floor in a fit that only a three year old child would throw.

"Ms. Lina! Please! This is no time to be fooling around!" Amelia pleaded as she tried to get her friend off the floor. The crimson girl resisted, making more of a fuss.

Link was relieved that the attention was focused on the whining Lina, however that relief was soon shattered as Claude begun to hover over Link again.

"Hmmm! Yes! Most extraordinary! According to folklore, Hylians are the oldest species of humanoid ever!" he gloated as he poked Link's bangs. "Please leave me alone…" he whined.

However, Link's lament fell on deaf ears. "Really? Wow." Gourry commented as he dusted himself off from Lina's attack.

"And according to legend…" Claude face darkened as he pulled out a hypodermic needle from his robes. "It is said that drinking the blood of a Hylian grants one eternal youth!" He waved the sinister needle in the air, pointed at a truly terrified green hero.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Link howled as he scuffled violently away. Claude chased him down pleadingly. "Oh, come now, Master Link! It'll only be a pinch on your arm!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY GEEZER!" Link shrieked as he scaled the ceiling corner with unnatural strength. "Get away! Get away! GET AWAY!"

"It'll only be a drop! Come now, Master Link!" Claude chided as he reached out for the horrified elf.

Amelia and Phil pulled Claude back in a panic, hoping to save Link from the crazed old man.

Zelgadis growled as he held his head. "Enough of this foolishness!" he snarled. The chimera stood up and and marched towards the door. Despite their predicament, the group lifted their heads toward the grumpy sorcerer.

"Hey, where are you going, Zel?" Lina asked as she lifted herself form the floor. Zelgadis stopped right before he touched the door knob. "I didn't come to Seyruun to fool around; I came to find a lead for my cure."

Amelia released a now relaxed Claude as she ran up to Zelgadis. "But, Mr. Zelgadis, what about the…?"

The chimera sighed. "Don't worry, Amelia. I will help you and your father, but I need to find a new lead."

Amelia sighed sadly as she shook her head slightly. However she managed to give Zelgadis a small, innocent smile. "I understand, Mr. Zelgadis. You are free to search any of our magic tomes."

Zeldgadis blushed slightly. He smiled softly at the princess's kindness despite his harsh nature. That was Amelia… Even he had to admit, she would be always be his most trusted ally. His closest friend… his…

Canceling that strange train of thought, he patted her shoulder. "Thank you, Amelia." The chimera bid the Slayers goodbye, and departed for the palace's libraries.

Link cocked his head in curiosity at Zelgadis's angst departure. "He sure seems determined to read…"

The young princess sighed sadly. "Mr. Zelgadis has been looking for a cure for his curse forever…"

Link had stepped down from his perch and approach Amelia. "He's cursed?"

"No, REALLY?" Lina rolled her eyes rudely.

Ignoring the sorceress's sneering, Amelia continued, "His own grandfather, Mr. Rezo, transformed him into a chimera… He's been searching for a cure ever since."

Link frowned. "Wow. No wonder he's upset."

Amelia nodded. "Yes… It's terrible to see him hurting so much… To be honest, I just wish he could find peace… I just want him to be **healed**."

Link looked back at where Zelgadis left the room thoughtfully. "To be **healed** , huh?"

Lina folded her arms in thought. _Hmmm... come to think of it, didn't Zelgadis say that he's over with his cure? Or was it Rezo... What's gotten into Zel?_

* * *

As Zelgadis scoured the libraries the rest of the gang was left with the rest of the day unplanned while they waited Wiser's arrival. Naturally, Lina and Gourry's highlights of the day were their late lunch, five snacks, and a ginormous dinner to finish.

Amelia showed Link around the palace, eager to show the Hylian all she could about her culture. Of course, Link was eager to get away from Claude as long as he could. However, Phil advised the two to stay in on the palace grounds. This made Amelia's tour shorter than she had hoped.

Yet Link found another way to past the time. During the the tour, Amelia introduced him to the trainees for the royal guard and showed him the armory and training grounds. Link asked Amelia's permission to practice sword fighting with the troops. The princess thought it a grand idea that her troops could learn from such a skilled warrior such as Link.

Gourry, too, liked the idea. Both he and the Hylian sparred with not only the trainees, but with each other as well, to brush up their skills. The troops watched in awe as Link danced in combat, clearly surprised of the elf's superior experience in combat. Even Gourry was caught off guard by Link's skill, but Lina's guardian wasn't one to be intimidated by a challenging rival.

The two blondes fought each other far longer than when they challenged the trainees, the young Seyruunian troops watching flabbergasted.

"Heeeyahh!" Link swung his sword against Gourry's blade. Gourry countered the attack beautifully. "Whoa! You're not so bad, Link!"

Despite his struggle with Gourry, Link's lips tugged up in a friendly smile. "You're not bad yourself, Gourry!"

The two men continued their friendly match for a little while more, until a hour before sunset. In that hour, Link found enough energy to show the soldiers his tricks on horseback. The troops and their steeds followed Link and Epona's example, however clumsily.

Very soon the hour had passed, and the sun's light begun to transform into the brilliant orange of twilight. Supper would be served, and Gourry begged Link to return as to not allow Lina to hog all of the plates. The Hylian laughed as he shook his head.

"Alright, alright! Fine! I'm getting a little hungry anyway." Link sighed in mock defeat as he handed a stable boy Epona's reigns but not before patting his trusty mare goodbye.

"Awesome! I'm starving! All that sparring made me even hungrier than before!" Gourry grinned as he marched happily through the corridors. The taller man glanced down at the Hylian. "You a pretty great fighter; especially considering that you've traveled by yourself for a while!"

The green clad hero blushed. "Gee, thanks, Gourry! But you're pretty good too, y'know! I've never met a person who was a challenge such as you. Lina is pretty lucky to have you protecting her."

"Yeah; I've always got her back, through thick and thin! Although she can be mean and scary sometimes, she really has a sweet heart underneath!" The tall man mused as she stretched his toned arms above his head.

Link sighed. "It must be nice, traveling with friends… Granted my journeys have been exciting and death-defying, but no matter how many people I meet, I'm always separated from them." Link commented as he hung his head slightly.

Gourry felt bad for Link. The poor guy was practically alone for nine years! Even he didn't travel that long alone before he met Lina. The taller swordsman placed a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder.

"Hey. You've got us! And let me tell you: it's next to impossible to get rid of Lina once she's made a new friend! Heck, even our group separated a couple of times and it was Lina who got us back together with her crazy adventures! So you've got nothing to worry about!"

Link smiled widely at Gourry's friendly gesture. "Thanks, Gourry! Let's get something to eat!"

"Alright!"

* * *

The librarians had a heck of a job ahead of them: the books and tomes were stacked stories high in many towers. The mess was made by none other by Zelgadis, who had devoured each book in hopes of finding something that he had missed in the texts. Yet they yield nothing…

Surely he must have missed something. He must have!

 _Rumors have spread that an oracle lived alone on a lake isle. Zelgadis wasn't convinced at first, but the word of this being eventually made the chimera curious enough to investigate. After conducting much research, Zelgadis decided that it was worth investigating..._

 _Zelgadis docked his sailboat carefully, making sure to not let the lake's mist blind him. After securing his boat Zelgadis sized up his destination._

 _The isle was small but seemed to have been inhabited ages ago: stone columns and runes suggested that this was once a small shrine. Nodding to himself Zelgadis made his way up the small hill._

 _Finally at the top, Zelgadis stepped into the small building that once served as the shrine. Now it was moss covered and crumbling due to the march of time. A reflecting pool sat in the middle with a patch of earth in the pool._

 _Growing upon this patch of earth was a tall flower, just about the height of Zelgadis's leg. It wasn't extravagant like tropic flowers, but it had very pansy-like white petals with light blue tips. Its vines warped around the stem beautifully._

 _The mist seemed to evade the shrine allowing the moonlight to spotlight the plant. Zelgadis huffed in disappointment. As beautiful as the scene was, beauty wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Sighing, he turned back._

 _" **...You seem to be lost, my friend. Shall I point you in the right direction?"** a male, soft voice echoed._

 _Zelgadis jumped at the sound. He spun to find the source. The chimera saw nothing. "Who... who spoke?" he demanded._

 _The flower swayed slightly in the wind. **"It was me, young**_ **one."**

 _Judging by the distance of the voice, Zelgadis found that the voice came from the flower, or at least where it grew. "Are you the Oracle? Where are you?"_

 _The plant stood still. **"My soul resides in this flower; I am the Oracle of which you seek. Once I was mortal, but I have passed on and decided to stay here so I can continue to guide people."**_

 _Zelgadis relaxed, sensing no danger. He made his way closer to the Oracle. **"You wish me to divine your path?"**_

 _Becoming a little excited, Zelgadis said, "Of course! ...Please."_

 _The plant shifted again in the wind. **"Very well then. However as an Oracle I can only guide you to your destiny, but not completely reveal it to you. As my foresight was a gift from the gods they have commanded me not to abuse this power. Knowing this, do you still wish me to point you in the right path?"**_

 _The chimera nodded understandingly. The soul of the plant spoke again:_

 ** _"Your destiny lies within a Kingdom of White. In this kingdom you shall rendezvous with old allies and discover new ones. If you wish to be healed from your sorrows, allow the melody of friendship enlighten you... "_**

* * *

Dejected, Zelgadis walked back to the guest suite, missing dinner completely. Not that he was hungry, with his chimeric body…

Sulking, he collapsed on the suite couch. Why did he even have the hope of a new lead in the first place? The oracle was cryptic, but Zelgadis assumed that having access to the Seyruun Royal Library would provide new information that he might have missed before

A part of Zelgadis's consciousness reminded him of Amelia and the others. He felt guilty for taking advantage of being a friend of Amelia's in order to get the the library. The self-loathing chimera hissed as he gritted his teeth. Perhaps his mind had become as monstrous as his body. If that flower was an oracle, it wasn't a very good one.

His dark, narrow thoughts were interrupted as Lina and the other busted into the room. "Man! That was sooooooooo good! Amelia, I'll never grow tired of eating palace food!" the gluttonous sorceress proclaimed as she rubbed her belly.

Amelia sighed, but decided not to argue with her friend because it is futile to try and tame Lina's stomach. However, Amelia brightened up when she saw a very familiar blue figure. "Oh, Mister Zelgadis!"

Amelia made her way to the chimera as everyone else, Link included, settled into the seats surrounding the low table, each groaning in satisfaction of dinner. Amelia's smiled soon dissolved as she saw how upset Zelgadis was. Of course if she were a stranger she'd just assume he was the quiet type, but Amelia knew Zelgadis far too long to let his pain slip past her eyes.

Amelia sat gingerly next to him. "Zelgadis?" she spoke softly, a rare moment where she did not call him 'Mister', a gesture only used in the utmost of serious issues. "Are you alright? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, Zel? Surely you've found something, considering you've been cooped up in that library all day!" Lina remarked loudly in an insensitive manner.

Zelgadis glared at Lina's rude nature, but he showed no hostility towards Amelia. "No." he growled darkly. "I did not. There was nothing that suggested a lead."

Oblivious to his darkness, Lina shrugged. "Well, I suppose you just have to look somewhere else, huh?"

He snapped. "You 'suppose'? YOU 'SUPPOSE'?" he shouted as he lurched forward and slammed his fist on the table, cracking the wood mercilessly.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia pleaded as she touched his arm. He did not respond, but he didn't shove her off.

"You think this is something that I can shrug off and say 'better luck next time'? Do you?!" he shouted at the red head.

Lina lifted her arms in the air. "Geez, Zel! I'm sorry you didn't find anything, but don't get so riled up!"

The blue man shivered in rage. "Why shouldn't I get 'riled up'?! Damn it, Lina! I'm cursed! I'll NEVER change back! I'm STUCK in this hideous form! Does that mean anything to you?!"

"Oh, c'mon, Zel! I understand how difficult-"

"YOU understand? You? Do you have stone skin? Do you have wire hair? Are you treated like a monster no matter where you go?!"

Gourry frowned at Zelgadis, scooting a little closer to Lina. "C'mon, Zel! That's enough!"

"Please, Zelgadis!" Amelia cried, small tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. The chimera tempered his anger as he slumped back down into the couch. He eyes too became moist. Amelia scooted closer to him, hoping she could comfort him. But when his anger dissipated, sadness took it's place.

"…I… I just want to be free from this pain and suffering… I just want to be healed… but how could any of you understand what its like to become something other than human? To be trapped?…"

"I do." Link said.

The room became deathly silent. All eyes turned to Link, who gazed at Zelgadis with understanding eyes, however the chimera did not believe it.

"Oh, do you? Tch, don't patronize me. You have no idea what it's like…" he growled as he slumped back into the couch.

"Yes, I do, Zelgadis! I know exactly how you feel." Link retorted, straightening up in his seat.

Zelgadis snapped once again. "ENOUGH! How could you know? You're telling me that you've been trapped in a disgusting body, where people treat you less than a person?! Don't pity me to the point of lying, Link! I don't need your sympathy!"

This time it was Link's turn to down a serious expression. The Hylian shot up from his seat and stormed into the bedroom, where his gear was. Everyone thought he simply bailed, but Link crashed back into the room as quickly as he silently raged out. He marched towards Zelgadis until he stood in front of him. In the Hylian's hands was a strange wooden mask that held a woeful expression, its crimson eyes sagging in despair.

"Link?" Lina asked as she stood up to see what the elf was holding. "What's with the mask?"

Ignoring her, Link stared daggers into Zelgadis, who was becoming a little confused by Link's strange behavior. "What-"

"I **KNOW** what you're going through, Zelgadis." Link snapped harshly as he lifted the mask towards his face. "I'll show you."

The mask finally touched the Hylian's face. There was a pause, everyone standing around wondering what he was up to. But suddenly to everyone's horror the mask latched onto Link's flesh in a sickening, cracking sound.

He lurched forward, holding his stomach as the gang backed away in shock. Link gasped, grunted, and finally straightened his body in a howl of pain. A magic presence loomed around the mask, making the room darker in atmosphere. Link's voice was distorted as his body began to change shape.

"What the-?!" Lina cried, but couldn't finish as a bright light blinded her and the others. As quickly as it came, the light dissipated. Lina opened her eyes to see if Link was still there. But he was gone. Confounded, she swiveled her head around until she looked down.

"Eeeeee! M-Mister Link!" Amelia gasped as she jumped back. Everyone, including Zelgadis, were in awe of what they beheld.

A wooden creature stood where Link once was. It was a very short hominid thing. It dawned Link's hat, which was longer than it should be as the tip laid on the floor. The creature was shirtless, and only wore gloves, skirt, and boots that resembled Link's attire. The creature's hair was made out of golden green leaves, and it's skin was made out of rough, chestnut brown tree bark. The thing's would be sad eyes were narrowed in an angry crimson pointed at Zelgadis. It had no ears or mouth but a syphon-like hole as a substitute for a mouth. It made a loud squeaking noise.

Zelgadis didn't believe that he was seeing a creature glaring at him. "Link?" he gaped. The plant thing squeaked harshly as it's distorted voice ringed.

"Yes, I'm still Link. But technically I'm a Deku Scrub now. I transformed into a race of plant creatures native to Hyrule." Link snapped as he stepped towards Zelgadis, never taking his red gaze of the blue chimera.

"It was nine years ago when I began my journey. Epona and I were traveling the Lost Woods until we were ambushed by a Skull Kid, a forest nymph from my country. He wore an evil mask that radiated demonic powers. He stole both my ocarina and Epona. I chased the cur into a hole, where I fell to an otherworldly place. The Skull Kid set me up for a trap, and he led me to believe that he killed Epona!"

Link paused as he tightened his fists. Lina and the others listened intensely.

"But then he finished our encounter off with a curse: with that mask he transformed me into this. I was a kid, so my form was much shorter than what you see now. The transformation was painful. My skin became wood, my hair into leaves… and I was terrified. And after I was left in this pitiful form, he left me to rot. I was only an eleven year old child…"

Amelia gasped as she held her mouth, horrified by Link's terrifying experience.

"…Other than one of his own fairies to keep me company, I was alone. I was transported to a strange place, where people looked like the folks I know, but they were complete strangers. People didn't treat me the same. I was treated like an infant, an infant who couldn't take care of himself, nor was worth the time to listen to…"

Link paused as his expression saddened at the memories of his adventures in Termina, all the pain and suffering Majora had caused. But determined to get his point across, Link continued his lecture at a bewildered Zelgadis:

"This form wasn't even made from scratch: before the Skull Kid transformed me, he murdered and took the soul of an innocent Deku Scrub. This mask is the remains of the victim of Majora's Mask, a demonic entity I smote for its crimes against so many people whose lives it destroyed."

"Yes, Zelgadis! I know what its like to be trapped! I know what its like to be treated less than human. If you think stone skin is bad, try having highly flammable wooden skin!" Link growled as he glared at the chimera.

Zelgadis wasn't surprised often, but this was one of those rare instances that he was confounded. Link wasn't messing around when he said that he did know what he was going through. He had to admit that he felt guilty for snapping at the elf, but Zelgadis still managed to see that Link still had it better than him.

"At least you were able to transform back. How did you find a cure for your curse?"

All eyes focused on Link, whose expression softened. "I had help." he squeaked simply. Link grabbed the ridges around this jaw bone and pulled the mask off. This transformation wasn't painful at all, but the same light shone in the room. After the light show, a human Link stood once again, holding the Deku Scrub mask in one hand.

Link smiled softly. "A mask salesman confided to me that Majora's Mask was stolen from him by the Skull Kid, and he offered his help if I promised to return his mask. He taught me **a song** after I got my ocarina back." Zelgadis eyes suddenly grew wide. The oracle did mention a **melody** , didn't it?

The elf laid the mask on the table as he pulled out his ocarina. "He called it the **Song of Healing**. After I played it, all my doubts seemed to dissolve and before I knew it, I was my old self again."

Link sat on the table in front of Zelgadis. "I'm not sure what will happen, if your curse will respond, but it might give you some peace of mind…"

The Hylian kissed the whistle gently as he begun to play. The song was very simple, but gorgeous. The three notes played downwards in a soothing melody that was quite otherworldly.

Even Lina felt at ease at the song, like there was nothing nipping the anxiety away in her consciousness. But Zelgadis was affected much differently.

He felt nauseous as he stomach and muscles tensed. His vision became blurry, and before the Slayers could say anything the Chimera collapsed.

* * *

A dismal gray space surrounded Zelgadis as he floated in it, surrounded by the melody of the **Song of Healing**. He saw many dull visions play out, visions of his memories before and after his transformation, all happy. He even saw Rezo.

But it was the Red Priest himself who stayed with the chimera out of all the visions. In fact there Rezo was, standing before Zelgadis in the abyss with him as if he was alive again.

Zelgadis opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak to this apparition. Luckily for the bewildered grandson, the purple haired grandfather spoke for him:

"Be at ease, Zelgadis." Rezo had spoken in such a fatherly voice that it took Zelgadis by surprise. But the Red Priest wasn't finished:

"I am so sorry. I was under the influence of Shabranigdo, but that does not excuse the pain and suffering I inflicted upon you. I pray that you one day will forgive me… but for now, go on and live the life I did not have, Zelgadis."

The tall robed man stepped aside as he gestured his hand towards another blurred figure behind him. Zelgadis squinted to find that it was Amelia, who had her hand outstretched to him with the most soft expression he had ever seen.

He didn't know why, but Zelgadis obediently approached Amelia. But he was hesitant to take her hand. "Amelia?"

She only smiled brighter as she continued to offer her palm. Finally, Zelgadis held onto her hand, and an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility flooded his being. Amelia led Zelgadis away from the gray nothingness, into a warm, welcoming light…

* * *

A blue, stone mask fell defeated on the floor beneath Zelgadis. Link opened his eyes and smiled warmly at the fact that the song had done its job.

"Whoa! No way!"

"M-Mister Zelgadis-!"

Finally awake from his dream, Zelgadis found the Slayers looking at him beyond shocked. He raised his eyebrow at him as he rubbed his eye with his soft palm.

Quickly, the chimera(?) investigated his gloved hand only to be astounded. Peaking from his finger-less gloves was peach, soft skin. He tore of the accessory as he beheld a normal, non-stoney hand. He then palpated his face and hair (which was still a beautiful lavender color), now much softer and more sensitive than before. His ears were no longer pointed but rounded like a regular, non-elfin human.

Human. Not part rock galom nor part Brau Demon. One hundred percent human.

Zelgadis struggled to gasp air as he stuttered, stunned beyond words.

"Awesome, Zel!" Lina cheered as she fist pumped the air.

"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia sobbed happily as she hugged her ex-chimera.

Link grinned as he witness the miracle that the **Song of Healing** performed. This was what really made being a hero worthwhile: restoring happiness and hope to those who had lost it.

"I… I!-" Zelgadis blubbered as he looked up to Link. "Link, I! It's!" Link patted Zelgadis's shoulder reassuringly. "It's alright, Zel! You've been healed, body and soul. You have the mask salesman to thank for that!"

Zelgadis breathed heavily as he gazed at his hands again, unable to fully comprehend the situation. "Link… t-thank you…"

"Hey, guys! What's that?" Gourry asked as he grabbed the blue mask that fell from Zelgadis's face. The mask looked exactly like Zelgadis when he was a chimera: it was pebbled with dark blue stones and lavender wired hair framed the face. Lina was just as intrigued as her guardian as she stood on tip toes to observe this strange object. Even Zelgadis and Amelia became curious as they looked up to the object of interest.

Link smiled as he politely took the mask from Gourry. "The song takes any evil magic and seals it into a mask, just like my Deku Scrub mask."

Ameila wiped her teary eyes. "Could someone wear it?"

Link nodded. "Yup! I'll show you now!"

Zelgadis pleaded no, fearing the possibility that the mask wouldn't come off the hero but he was too late as Link transformed before them again.

"Wow! This is no different than being a Goron!" Link mused to himself as he brushed his golden wire hair against his blue, pebbled skin. Chuckling, Link grabbed his jaw bone and took the mask off to revert back to his human form. As simple as that.

"Incredible! You just take off Rezo's magic as if it were nothing!" Zelgadis gawked as Link approached him again. Link sat down on the table and offered the mask to Zelgadis. "With this, **you can revert back and forth from Chimera to Human** and so forth. Use it wisely!"

He was hesitant, but Zelgadis shakily took the mask in his hands. He rubbed his thumb on the cold surface. His curse was sealed in something so simple and trivial, but at the same time it made complete sense. Link had turned his curse into a tool which he could use as needed, but Zelgadis wasn't planning to put it on too soon.

Zelgadis smiled as he closed his eyes in gratitude. He felt like he really misjudged Link. "Thank you, Link. Thank you…"

"I WANT THAT OCARINA!" Lina screeched eagerly as she held her head. The wily sorceress pounced Link, clawing to obtain the sacred instrument.

"NO WAY! GET YOUR OWN SACRED INSTRUMENT!"

"OH C'MON, LINK! THINK OF ALL THE USEFUL THINGS I'LL DO WITH IT!"

"FORGET IT, SHORTY!"

"WHY YOU LONG EARED SON OF A-!"

Lina and Link brawled with each other, changing the mood completely. Amelia sighed. "Seems like Miss Lina always finds a way to ruin the moment…" Zelgadis only grinned softly. It didn't really matter, as long as he was human. Amelia beamed at Zelgadis as she hugged him again. "I'm so happy, Mister Zelgadis! You look so cool, just as always!" she added happily. Blushing, she hastily added, "O-Oh, but not that you were cool from the beginning!"

Zelgadis smiled soflty at Amelia's kindness, remembering vaguely of his vision. "Thank you, Amelia." he spoke softly. She heard his soft thanks, even over Lina and Link's squabbling.

* * *

Zelgadis couldn't stop staring at himself in the mirror. He must look like a vain individual, but he didn't care. He hadn't seen his true self for a couple of years. He striped to his basic tunic and pants in his guest room, his gear resting on the armchair.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Who is it?" the ex-chimera asked.

"It's Link! Wanna talk?" Zelgadis dusted off his shirt. "Come in."

Link entered Zel's room also dressed down to his simple hat and tunic. He walked up to Zelgadis. "How're you doing, Zel?"

The sorcerer placed his hands on his hips, looking once again in the mirror. "Well, much better than I have been for years." he confessed.

Link smiled at the young man. "I see you've become a little vain! Careful, there's am old folktale in Hyrule that if one looks in the mirror too long, a Wall Master will grab you and drag you into the Underworld!" The Hylian joked as he stepped toward to look at Zelgadis's reflection.

The lavendered haired man chuckled. "Well, the Underworld doesn't scare me. Besides, I'm making up for the years I've avoided mirrors."

"I think the Goddesses will permit that!" Link smiled as he pat Zel's shoulder. The two shared a silence as they looked at the mirror. Zelgadis bowed his head.

"I cannot even begin to repay you for what you have done, Link. You saved my life." Zelgadis spoke softly.

Link blushed. "Aw, I wouldn't say that, but I'm just glad to help!"

Zelgadis faced Link smiling his sincere trademark smile. "You really have done so much. I'm afraid that I have been hostile to you; please forgive me. You certainly a better man than I thought. I am in debt to you; if there is anything you need me to do, I'll be happy to offer my assistance."

Link smiled warmly. "Thank you. But if anything, perhaps you could join us for the upcoming journey? I'm very sure Amelia would want you to come, she talked about you non-stop!" Link added, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Zelgadis smiled and nodded. It seems that Amelia still held him dear. "That sounds like her. And I do owe her much, she was the only one who really put my needs before her own. Besides, I am her Royal Guardian and I confess that I don't have a home to return to."

"Seyruun's your home, right?"

The ex-chimera smiled softly, a blush creeping on his nose. "Yes, I suppose it is…"

Turning, Zelgadis stretched out his hand. Link took it and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Link."

"You're welcome, Zelgadis."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Onward to a New Journey!**

"Geez, it sure is boring around here!"

"Ms. Lina, my girl, peace is what all true Warriors of Justice strive for!"

"Daddy's right, Miss Lina!"

"Since when was I a Warrior of Justice?"

"I just wonder what Saurus is up to…"

"I wonder what's for dinner?…"

"Shut up, Gourry!"

"Your Highness," a servant announced as he entered the meeting room, interrupting the Slayers' idle conversations. "The ambassadors and Inspector Wizer have arrived."

Phil grunted in approval as he asked the servant to let them in. The man bowed to his Crown Prince, and widened the door to let the group of old men in.

Each man was an ambassador of Seyruun's allies, including the Ruvinagald Kingdom's Wizer much to Lina's dismay. The older man didn't miss the mass of red hair in the room and grinned.

"Well, well! If it isn't the infamous Lina Inverse! How long has it been since we last seen each other?" the above middle age man mocked arrogantly.

Lina growled to herself hatefully. "Not long enough!…" she hissed softly to herself as she sprawled on the table in disgust.

Wizer ignored Lina's rude behavior. "I certainly hope you haven't been getting yourself into trouble! Although, you have been incarcerated before, under the serious crime of BEING LINA INVER-"

"GRAAAAH! SHUT UP, YOU OLD BAG!" Lina roared as she pounced and choked the elder man. "Grah! No good! I'm in danger of fainting!" Wizer managed to cry out.

"Gee, you're good at fainting on the spot when its convenient for you, aren't ya?!"

It took five men to pry Lina off of Wizer, making the rest of the delegates very nervous. However they were successful getting the unruly woman to settle down. Of course it wouldn't have been successful without Gourry's help.

Finally getting Lina to calm down (to a degree), Phil cleared his throat. The giant prince thanked the delegates and Lina's group to the meeting.

"As you all are aware, strange occurrences have been happening not only in Seyruun, but all over the continent." Phil begun, his expression solemn.

The delegates begun telling their tales. Kingdoms near and in Sairaag complain about monster plants and giant spiders and a strange fog thickening the Miazma Forest. The kingdoms bordering in and out Phibrizzo's barrier complain of strange, red crystal formations in the Outer World's closest volcano. And the kingdom of Zoana and its neighbors on the coast have been suffering strange storms and rumors of a huge creature. To put it plainly, three corners of the continent were in distress of monsters interrupting way of life and threatening the people themselves.

And to top it off, most delegates told the tale of a war mongering beast woman, who could only be Saurus. She had begun terrorizing the lands recently. Lina linked her fingers together as she rested her head on them, becoming a bit overwhelmed of how much ground this nameless evil force has covered. And all in a short period of time.

Claude took the lead in the meeting, "I believe, Ladies and Gentlemen, that the only clue to solving the riddle of these strange occurrences are these," Claude presented his Hylian texts and studies on the table. "the last remaining remnants of a culture that once inhabited this part of our world: the Hylians."

The delegates whispered among themselves, many of them skeptical about Claude's deduction. "What makes you think that these monsters are of Hylian origin, and what makes you think that this culture of elves even existed?" one man from a tiny kingdom observed.

Claude wasn't phased by the delegate's skepticism. "Here in these slabs and paintings you'll recognize some of the beasts attacking our kingdoms, including the race of reptile beast men that are at large."

Each person gazed at the artifacts, instantly recognizing some of the beasts immediately, dismissing their doubts. Lina and the others got to observe these texts as well, and Lina instantly recognized the bat, wolf, and skeleton creatures that attacked Elkmage. Not including the lizard beast men as well. As she skimmed the pictures, she spotted text as well. But she had no hope of reading such obscure characters that she had never seen before.

"And," Claude continued as he gestured towards Link. "this young boy is without a doubt a Hylian. He matches the anatomy, based off my research."

All the men and women looked at awe at Link, making him a bit nervous. "Master Link, you do recognize some of these creatures in the texts, the ones that are wrecking havoc on our kingdoms?"

Link didn't have to glance long at the lesser monsters chiseled on the tablets to recognize them. "I sure do. I've slew billions of them!" Link frowned. "But the creatures declined as I traveled further from home, but I never expected them to spawn here all of a sudden!"

Zelgadis crossed his arms, his chimera mask hanging on his belt. "Claude, do you have any idea why all of this is happening?"

Claude nodded. "Absolutely. It seems to make sense that the hot spots of these strange occurrences are near Sairaag, the Outer World, and Zoana. According to the ancient texts," he paused as he pulled up a tablet. However it was the width of a double door and as tall as the table. The little old man used his hidden Herculean strength to heave the stone on the table with a thud. Phil was sure that that stone scratched the expensive wood on the tabletop…

"Each of these locations are nearby three ancient temples that the Hylians built to honor the Golden Goddesses." Claude informed as he pointed at the text on the slab.

Link's ears twitched as he tensed as he heard the name. Lina glanced at Link. "You seem to know those goddesses, huh?"

"I wouldn't be a proper Hylian if I didn't." Link answered. The green clad figure closed his eyes in thought. "The Three Golden Goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore…"

Claude lit up in delight. "Ohhhh! So THOSE are the names! I used to think it was 'Nin, Dayru, Rore! Haha!" The old man blushed as he scratched his head.

"Mister Claude, are you sure you can read Hylian?" Amelia asked hesitantly. "Come now, Princess! I'm the expert on the subject! Even though I mix up some characters…" he whispered to himself. Amelia sighed at Claude's rusty decoding skills. She glanced towards Link. "Wait a minute! Those are the names of those spells you've used, right Mister Link?"

Link ignored Claude's foolishness as he nodded at Amelia. "According to the tales passed down by my people, it was the Three Goddesses that created the world. Din, the Goddess of Power, cultivated the Earth with her flaming arms. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, gave law to the land. And Farore, the Goddess of Courage, created all life to obey that law…and…"

Link paused, as he messaged his left hand, which begun to pulse spontaneously. "…That's it. At least, what I remembered."

Everyone listened to Link story in intrigue, while Claude was beside himself. "FASCINATING! UTTERLY PHENOMENAL! IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, THEN THESE GODDESSES WOULD HAVE POWER BEYOND CEPHIED HIMSELF!" he exploded in excitement, making the others who knew Claude worry about his health.

Link chuckled to himself, but he wasn't pleased that he lied about not remembering about the last part of the legend. But the knowledge was too dangerous to share, at least for now…

"Okay, but what does that have to do with the temples, anyway?" Gourry pondered out loud to no one in particular.

Zelgadis messaged his chin, a habit he picked up after his body was cured of the chimera's curse. "Perhaps it might be the Monster Race acting up again, finding an opportunity to fight against the gods?"

"Perhaps. Xelloss did show up, but I have a feeling that he might not be in cahoots with Saurus and her goons…" Lina reasoned as she scratched her head.

"Maybe there is something of importance hidden in the temples, like priceless treasure!" Wizer suggested confidently.

Lina growled. "As much as I like the idea that there's treasure in each ruin, it's impossible; Monsters don't have an interest in precious objects, but crave negative emotions from people."

"Miss Lina's right. Monsters can't stand sacred places that honors gods, right?" Amelia wondered aloud. Gourry piped in again, "Maybe they're after some magical, object-thingy hidden inside the temples?"

The group was silent for a second. Lina then smiled. "Y'know, Gourry, you can be smart sometimes!" Lina chirped as she patted on his shoulder violently. The tall swordsman squeaked at the pain caused by the little woman.

"Now THAT makes sense!" Link agreed. "My people usually make temples to protect a magical artifact or something similar. Claude?" he turned his attention (reluctantly) towards the Hylian-crazed man. "Do your texts mention anything about any artifacts or magical items?"

Zelgadis raised his eyebrows. "But YOU'RE a Hylian. Can't you read your own people's writing?"

Link chuckled nervously. "Well, yes I speak fluent Hylian; it's my first language, after all! But all of these documents are written in ancient Hylian, and only royalty know how to speak it…" he blushed as he scratched his head.

Everyone sighed as Zelgadis held his head. The Hylian frowned. "Well, I had a friend who had connections to the Royal Family and they taught me a little… but that was when I was a kid."

Claude was practically bouncing. "Oh, oh, Link! Please, give it a try! I-I want to hear the words flow out of your mouth!"

The skin under Link's tunic crawled, but he agreed to try due to the pleading eyes of Amelia and Lina's annoying pushing. He strode over to the slab and bent down, narrowing his eyes, skimming the texts hoping he could probe his memory for each character's meaning. Link spoke aloud, speaking in a truly foreign tongue that not a soul in that room has heard of before. Link wasn't a poet, but his mumbling was enough to give Claude a chill of excitement down his short spine.

After what seemed like hours, Link's finger finally reached the lower paragraph. Link straightened up and chuckled to himself, holding his chin proudly.

The crimson sorceress liked Link's attitude. "So," Lina said happily. "What did you discover, 'O Hero'?"

"I discovered that…" Link glanced back, smirking.

"Discovered what?" Claude gasped in anticipation.

He grinned sheepishly. "That I can't even read HALF of what's written!"

"AWWRRGH!" moaned the crowd as they crashed on the floor.

"Oh, for the love of-! Are all swordsmen so stupid?!" Lina snarled as she clawed at the table.

"I'm dumb?" Gourry asked flabbergasted.

Growling Lina pounced on Link, ensnaring his neck in a vice grip unlike he had ever experienced. The poor Hylian gagged. "What was all that speaking you were doing then?!" the unhappy sorceress demanded as she tightened her grip.

"I-I was just reviewing aloud the tips my friend taught me! But the ones I remembered- GACK!- d-don't apply to all of the writing. I didn't say I couldn't read ANY of it!" the subdued hero pleaded towards his tormentor.

Lina huffed as she released the illiterate elf. "Okay, what DID you learn?"

"W-Well, from what I was able to read, 'the sacred talismans hidden in each temple will serve as the keys for the Hero to open the door'…"

Zelgadis perked up from his fall. "'Hero'?"

"A door?" Amelia murmured in awe.

Phil smashed his hands together as a light bulb exploded in his head. "Ah! Master Link said that he was a hero! So did that Xelloss fellow!"

Gourry lifted a finger as he agreed with the giant prince. "Oh yeah! I remember! Xelloss called Link 'the Hero of Time' or something!"

A gasp rotated around the room. "Hold on!" one diplomat pleaded. "You don't mean the Hero of Time described by Claude from these relics?"

Claude was beside himself once again. "YOU-YOU! YOU ARE- YOU ARE! YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY HERO OF TIME! HAND CHOSEN BY THE GODS TO SAVE OUR WORLD!"

The little man crawled madly towards Link, groveling at the elf's feet. "You! Your arrival has been foretold in the prophecies! You are here to vanquish evil from our world! Oh please, Hero of Time! Please deliver us from Saurus and Lina Inverse!" Claude sobbed.

"HEY! I'm not evil!" Lina screeched hatefully as smoke floated from her maw.

Wizer cleared his throat. "Well! It seems we have a mystery on our hands! I propose that we travel to these temples and unlock their secrets! Maybe then we'll have more answers!"

"I concur! Here, here!" the delegates nodded and grunted.

"Very well! Let's make finding these temples and hunting down Saurus our utmost priority!" Phil proclaimed as he raised his fists bravely.

* * *

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHH! Sairaag's SOOOOO far away!" Lina whined to the sky as she dragged her boots on the dirt grudgingly.

Phil and the delegates put into place a plan to counter the threat. Lina, Link and the gang would investigate Sairaag, Phil traveled to the rugged Outer World to search for the temple of Din, and Wizer made his way to Zona to investigate the rumors of a beast and the third temple. All the while, the kingdoms would all lend a hand to containing the spreading monsters and finding Saurus and her followers. But finding a crafty Dinolfos who could withstand the Dragon Slave wasn't going to be easy. And the kingdoms want to keep this threat as quiet as they could, reassuring their citizens to not worry. Of course, that wasn't completely possible to pull off.

But this didn't make Lina any happier. "Argh! Why couldn't your people make these temples close together, Link?"

Link frowned at Lina as he lead Epona's reigns on foot. "C'mon, Lina! You can't make a temple of Din in the forest; it's not her element! Besides, what's the point of hiding items if you don't make it difficult?"

"He has a point, Miss Lina! Surely there must be something of great importance in those ruins!" Amelia chirped as she skipped ahead of the cart, surprisingly pulled by Epona herself. The mare finally decided to cooperate and allow Link to strap the cart to her; Phil's horse was pretty old anyway. Link walked beside his trusty horse, patting her red fur lovingly as he led the way.

Gourry pated Lina's shoulder in reassurance. "At least we've been to Sairaag before! If your tired, why don't you hitch a ride on the wagon?"

The small women groaned. "Thanks Gourry, but I'll pass."

"I could carry you!"

"Wh-What?! No way! Don't you dare!"

"You sure?"

"POSITIVE."

"Okay…"

"You absolutely sure, Lina?"

"YES, GOURRY! I AM SURE!"

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!"

The shout made the Slayers jump right out of their skins. "Oh no! Someone's in trouble!" Amelia gasped as she clenched her fists. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" After her proclamation, the princess sped towards the source.

"Wait a minute, Amelia! Arrgh, darn it!" Zelgadis cursed as he followed her.

Gasping, Lina growled as she demanded Zel to wait up for her. Naturally Gourry, Link, and Epona followed the pursuit.

Amelia huffed as she sprinted down the dirt road, hoping to find the source of the cry for help. As they exited the woods, Amelia caught sight of a large wagon covered in strange foliage. She skidded to a halt as she gazed at the weird vegetation. "What in the world? Heeeeeeeey! Can anyone hear meeeee?" Amelia cried out, hoping to reach out to the person in trouble.

Suddenly, Amelia's legs were entangled by old, thorny vines that slashed through her clothes and skin in their vice grip. She cried out as she was entangled quickly in a mess of plants, their vines holding her like a horde of vicious snakes.

Finally, the rest of the group caught up to the scene, where they saw Amelia and the strange wagon entangled in a mess of plants. "Amelia!" Zel shouted.

As soon they got closer, strange flower-like buds sprang up, facing the heroes. Soon the buds grew in size and each split in half, revealing hungry, salivating maws. Each ferocious plant huffed hungrily as their drool and tongues hung lazily from their menacing teeth.

"Deku Babas!" Link growled as he drew his weapons. "Careful! They have a nasty bite!"

Just as Link warned them, one mouth lunged itself towards Gourry, missing him narrowly. "Guh!"

"A bunch of plants, huh? Alright, a _Flare Arrow_ 'll do the trick!" Lina smirked as she lifted her sleeve.

"Not with Amelia in it, you idiot!" Zel shouted as he dodged another attack.

Lina giggled nervously as she scratched her head sheepishly. "Oooo, right!"

Link stood his ground. "Don't worry; these things aren't smart at all." Internally, Link counted the heads; three. "Good! Gourry, Zel! When I say go, slash at their jaws horizontally with me!"

The two swordsmen looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. They stood next to Link waiting for his signal. Three humans in a row were too tempting for each head to resist. They simultaneously lunged themselves toward the heroes, maws opened wide.

"Now!"

With perfect precision, the swordsmen slashed the maws in a clean horizontal cut, severing the beasts upper jaws from their lower ones. After that deadly blow, the Babas disintegrated away in an evil aura, releasing Amelia and the wagon from their grip.

"Nice work, guys!" Lina winked.

Zelgadis immediately rushed to a trembling Amelia. "Are you all right?" The princess groaned, covered in punctures and cuts by the Deku Babas. "Y-yeah, ouch…"

Zelgadis sighed as he begun to cast a healing spell. "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful! You really worry me sometimes, Amelia."

Amelia frowned as she blushed. "S-sorry…" The ex-chimera sighed to himself.

Lina raised her eyebrows slyly at Zelgadis, earning his embarrassed blush. He turned away, huffing to himself. Lina couldn't help but chuckle at the guy.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! Thank you! You saved me from those terrible monsters! Thank you sooooo much!" a loud, strange, accented voice howled from the wagon. The Slayers jumped up to see who made that voice. Out from the wagon stepped out a strange, shirtless man with a long, flat nose and beady eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Beedles and Fairies!**

The wagon was filled with oddities and items: from weapons, animal skin sacks, magical artifacts (that Lina concluded weren't that rare for her standards), and all sorts of herbs and medicines. As small as it was the owner, named Beedle, made room for his guests to sit down and have honey-flavored tea as thanks for the rescue.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Lina moaned as she rudely slurped her tea like an animal. The others drank their beverages with more dignity, ignoring the crimson sorceress.

"Thank you! It is my own recipe; have as much as you like!" Beedle bowed as he sat across Lina.

Amelia blew her drink before taking a small sip. "So, Mr. Beedle, you are a traveling salesman?"

"Oh, yes, Ms. Amelia! I traveled here as soon as I heard that the Monster Race's barrier was destroyed! I believe my store shall prosper in this new part of the world!" Beedle smiled.

"So you're from the Outer World?" Zelgadis concluded as he drank his tea. The wagon shop owner nodded.

"If that's what you call where I'm from, then yes!" Beedle reached for his tea pot and looked inside, finding that it was empty. "Would anyone like some more tea?"

Link, Gourry, Lina, and Amelia eagerly but politely, sang for more, "Yes please!"

Smiling, Beedle got up and poured more hot water into the pot. Link noticed that Beedle had a complex, huge tattoo of a scarab beetle on his back. Come to think of it, Link noticed that Beedle owned many pictures and specimens of, well, beetles. He decided not to pry about it.

Gourry noticed this fact as well, observing the silverware and his own cup of geometric beetles on them. As the shop owner sat back down, Gourry remarked, "So, you like beetles, huh?"

Beedle suddenly seemed sad, but a smile quickly replaced his frown. "Oh, yes! They are my favorite insect. Really, all insects are fascinating! Especially beetles with their Herculean strength and shiny shells…" He trailed off, his happy nature now yielding to sadness once again as Beedle sighed.

"What's wrong?" Link asked as he put his cup down. Beedle bowed his head. "Oh, it's nothing, I don't want to trouble you nice folks…"

Amelia clenched her heart. "Oh no! We don't mind! What's the matter, Mr. Beedle?"

Beedle sighed sadly to himself as he gazed up at an empty bug cage, sitting hopelessly on the shelf.

"It's my **pet beetle** , **Zolmogustar** … He ran away this morning."

Lina spat out her tea. "Z-Zolmogustar?!"

Beedle managed to smile. "Yes! I visited a kingdom up north and that's where I found him. And I was able to sell some goods to the King and Queen, and her majesty was kind enough to bestow Zolmogustar's name! Did you know that's also the name of their patron deity? Her majesty is quite eccentric!"

Lina cradled her head as the memories of that psycho princess slithered into her mind. "Oh, you have NO idea…" Lina muttered as she nursed her headache.

Beedle resumed his story with melancholy, "But about Zolmo… I decided to take him out of his cage and hold him, but as we traveled we were attacked by those sinister plants! Those beasts scared him off into the woods nearby… Oh Zolmogustar!…"

Beedle begun sniffling softly as he rubbed his tiny tears on his arm. Amelia begun sniffling as well.

Lina raised her eyebrow. She thought the emotions for an insect were over exaggerated to say the least. Lina gulped the last of her tea. "Well, sorry about your bug, Mr. Beedle. But thanks a bunch for the tea! And with that…"

Lina stood up, clearly eager to move on. "We should really move on; thanks again, Beedle! Hope ya get successful in your business! Bye-bye!"

Amelia clasped her hands on Lina's cape, halting her steps. "But Miss Lina! Mr. Beedle needs our help to find his friend!" Lina's face paled a bit. "Amelia-"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! You will help me?" Beedle shouted eagerly as he clasped his hands. Amelia did a triumphant fist pump. "Of course! What else are Allies of Justice for?"

"AMELIA!-"

"THANK YOU! It would make me so happy to have Zolmo back again!"

Lina cringed as the rest of the group simply glanced at each other. Zelgadis merely shrugged; he didn't have his cure to find anymore, and his obligation now was to be Amelia's guardian. So where she went, he'd have to follow.

Gourry was the same. He honestly didn't mind, as he was used to helping people on the side. But where Lina goes, he goes. Link was in the same boat, but Link understood that good things do come from helping others from his journeys.

"It's so nice of you to help me! I'd look as well, but I have to stay with my wagon, and it wouldn't fit in the woods. And if you find him, I'll give you…" Beedle turned as he ruffled through his large sack, pushing out masks, bait, and even a human skull! Finally, Beedle had found what he was looking for and showed it to the Slayers. Link gasped.

Beedle held up a heart-shaped object. It was astounding! There was a cartoony, shiny red heart beating within it, and it was encased by a translucent, but diamond like casing. The hollow heart diamond was framed with a silver lining with carved calligraphy, which Link recognized as ancient Hylian in the fairy dialect.

Amelia clasped her hands in awe. "Oh, it's so beautiful! It's like a romantic Valentine's gift!"

Lina was certainly interested; anything that sparkled and was foreign to her was certainly worth her time! "Ooooohhh, well! That's soooooo nice of you!" she sang as she rubbed her hands greedily together.

Link was taken aback. "W-Where did you get that?" the elf stuttered.

Beedle observed the giant, head sized jewel. "I found it nearby an old elf ruin from my country. I took it to many jewelers and historians, and none of them are certain what exactly it is!"

Link shot up from his seat, rattling the table and cutting off Lina before she could respond. "We'll do it!"

"We're not even out of Seyruun and we have already found a way to humiliate ourselves!…" Zelgadis grumbled as he held a giant bug net, an item not very becoming of a mysterious sorcerer swordsman like himself.

Lina, who also held a ridiculous net, glared at the ex-chimera. "Stop belly-aching, Zel! Now keep searching!"

"Here, Zolmogustar! Come on out!" Amelia chided as she felt her way around the bushes and trees. Gourry was close by doing the same. Link popped out of the bushes nearby, a serious face of determination as he held his bug trapping weapon in hand.

"C'mon, Zelgadis! We won't make good progress if we all don't work together!" Link reinforced as he shielded his eyes with his fingers, hoping to pinpoint that darn beetle.

Lina observed Link's determination. "Take Link's example! He's willing to help others in need despite looking ridiculous!" Link ignored Lina's half-insult as he kept searching. Lina smirked at Zelgadis. "I mean, this isn't the worst we had to do. Remember the tower with those monster dolls?"

The ex-chimera shuttered as he was taken back to that awful day, where he was forced to dress in that awful rabbit suit. He couldn't even scold Lina for reminding him of that disgraceful experience as he gritted his teeth and growled. But of course, Lina wasn't intimidated, as she enjoyed ruffling Zelgadis's feathers every once in a while.

"So, Link," Lina turned, changing the subject much to Zel's relief. "what's so special about that jewel anyway? I mean, it looks expensive and all, but is there some sort of trick to it?"

Link popped up in front of Lina out of the long grass again, this time with a very surprised bird and her nest sitting up top his head. The angry mother bird squawked and hauled her nest off the Hylian's head without him even knowing. "You bet! That magical item is extremely valuable from where I came from!"

Lina's eyes sparkled unnaturally in greed. "Oh? Do tell!" Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis also were intrigued by this and approached Link. "Yeah, Mister Link! What is that thing?" Amelia pried innocently.

Link stood up excitedly. "It's a magical artifact called a **"Heart Container"**. These precious objects were made by Great Fairies, the strongest of all the sprites. Great Fairy Fountains are the most sought out alters in Hyrule, but they are hidden well."

"Have you ever seen a Great Fairy?" Zelgadis asked as Lina and Amelia's eyes grew wider in wonder.

The elf nodded. "Yup! Great Fairies are not only known to heal you, but they also make you stronger by granting you new abilities!"

Lina drooled in delight. The more Link talked about his culture, the more she liked Hylians! "New abilities?" Lina purred.

"Uh-huh! In fact, the spells I know were granted to me by different Great Fairies, otherwise I couldn't cast a single spell!"

Amelia clenched her hands to her heart excitedly, positively tickled by the idea of fairies. "But Mister Link, what does that have to do with the Heart Container?"

Link grinned. "Well," he begun, smiling like a jovial Keaton. "The Great Fairies stored their magical abilities in these super rare items. If one holds it and recites a chant in ancient Hylian," Link paused as he whispered to himself, "(the only parts I know…)" He continued, gaining the Slayers' severe attention. "The Heart Container **will be activated and give it's holder increased stamina, health, immunity of diseases, and magical and physical strength**!"

"WELL, THAT SETTLES THAT!" Lina proclaimed as she thrust her bug net into the air. "We have GOT to get Beedle's Heart Container! Lucky us that he hasn't used it yet!"

Amelia was excited, but she still reminded timidly that they needed to find Zolmogustar the beetle.

Lina sweated. "Of course, Amelia! How could we possibly allow that magical, wonderful item be the only reason why we're out here? Of course I wouldn't forget about that little bug in distress!"

Gourry frowned. "Yeah, sure Lina." He muttered, obviously not convinced of Lina caring for that bug at all.

"Enough chit-chating!" the crimson sorceress barked as she pointed to the woods. "We have a mission! We are going to get that Heart- er I mean- Beedle's beetle back at all costs! Yeah?!"

"Yeah!" the group echoed, sans Zelgadis who huffed in annoyance. "Such ridiculousness…" he muttered.

~~~ Hours Later at Sunset ~~~

The once energetic group now had lost their stamina, their echoing of Zolmo's name wobbled from their throats as if they were the living dead. Hours had passed, and not one beetle was found.

"Zolmogustar!… Beetle!…" Lina choked as tears stained her cheeks. "EUGHHHH!" The fiery sorceress collapsed in the grass, clawing at the poor plants in her frustrated laments.

Amelia leaned on her net as a walking stick, her clothes riddled with twigs and grass stains. "I guess we took for granted of how difficult it is to track a specific insect in the woods… we've been searching all day…"

The boys trudged behind the girls who were just as exhausted as they were. Link collapsed on his butt and sighed defeated. "Amelia may be right…" he muttered hopelessly.

"Not to mention a complete waste of time. We do have an agenda, do we not? We'd be heading down the road if we weren't on this foolish wild goose chase!" Zelgadis pointed out gruffly, slinging his net over his shoulder.

Gourry, who was very near zombification from the lack of a break and food, trudged on ahead of them, still in the bug hunting mindset.

"All this for a stupid bug!…" Lina growled venomously. Frustrated, Lina threw her back and howled. "Graaahhhh! That's it! I'll burn down the woods if I have to!"

Following through her threat, Lina readied a _Fireball_ in her hand. Amelia jumped on Lina in a fury of justice. "Don't you dare, Miss Lina!" Amelia scolded as she pinned Lina down to prevent her from burning the forest down. "Let me go! I gonna get that bug even if I have to burn it to a crisp!"

Link sighed as he wiped his forehead. Zelgadis stood by him. "Does she always have to resort to setting things on fire to solve problems?" Link asked Zelgadis as he rested his head on his palm. Zelgadis crossed his arms. "Pretty much. And she wonders why she has a bad reputation…"

As Zel and Link watched the girls squabble like angry cuccos, Gourry continued to search for the elusive beetle. He groaned as he absentmindedly searched the brush.

But not long, Gourry's eye soon caught a pink glow within the bush. Soon Gourry became far more focused; perhaps it was the bug? But even Gourry knew that beetles don't glow like fireflies. But yet, maybe it was a special kind of beetle that it could glow? Strange things have been happening, and Gourry reasoned that it was certainly worth catching it. They have no idea what kind of beetle they were looking for, so chances were that this pink glow could be Zolmogustar.

Deciding to act, Gourry readied his net. With agility that would make a deer blush, Gourry swooped the glow into his net.

Quickly, Gourry clamped the net shut with his fist, preventing the squirming light from escaping. Despite being pleased with his catch, the net was too think for Gourry to identify the insect. Carefully, Gourry opened the net just enough for him to peek at the creature, and his eyes grew.

"Hey, guys!"

Gourry's call was at first ignored by the group, who were still too busy with Lina and Amelia's struggle.

"Hey, guys, I caught something!"

This call was heard, as the girls' fight was halted. Lina's ears twitched excitedly. "You found something?! All right, Gourry! Let's see!"

The Slayers approached Gourry who had his back turned, probably lost in awe with his find.

Lina tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, let's see it, Gourry!"

Gourry glanced back. "Oh, sorry." the tall swordsman apologized innocently. He finally turned around, showing the creature that has rested itself on Gourry's arm. The group jumped.

"Is that?" Zel asked bewildered as he gazed at the light.

"A fairy?" Amelia finished as her mouth hung in awe.

Sure enough, a little pink pixie sat sweetly on Gourry's arm, showing its complete trust. The pink light was so bright, that a human figure could have not been seen; it literally just looked like a ball of light with day fly wings.

Amelia giggled as the fairy flexed its wings. "Hehe! It's kind of cute!"

Lina sighed. Although it wasn't the beetle, it was an interesting find nonetheless. "Not exactly what I was expecting, but at least its something."

Link smiled warmly. This was certainly a nostalgic moment for him. He held up his finger, urging the fairy to sit on it. It obeyed willingly and migrated from Gourry's arm to Link's finger.

"It's really pretty!" Gourry commented as he watched the pixie rest happily on Link's index finger.

Link grinned softly. Holding this pink fairy sent a wave of nostalgia through Link. He thought of Navi… and where she was and what she was doing. His face saddened. Why did Navi leave? Even after nine years he still couldn't figure that out. There was no real reason why they would part ways… even though Hylians didn't require a fairy guardian like the child tribe of the Kokiri, Link and Navi grew close on their journey. Navi could be annoying with shouting "hey", and she was a little demanding when she wanted him to pay attention to her or something. But Navi did it with the best intentions and always having a good reason behind her methods. She would offer him her wisdom to get through obstacles and dangerous situations… And she was his constant companion in a world where few people knew what Link was going through, and those who did understand Link were out of his reach. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Lina frowned at Link, watching him as he gazed at the fairy. "Hey Link, you ok?" Lina asked with concern. Smiling, Link wiped the tear with his other hand. "Oh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nostalgic, that's all."

Lina wasn't entirely convinced, but she decided not to press the issue forward. Link smiled again and gazed at the fairy. "Since its doesn't speak and is a pink color, its most likely a Healing Fairy; they're the helpers of Great Fairies." Link deducted.

"But why is it all the way out here?" Zelgadis asked as he observed the pixie.

Link narrowed his eyes. "Healing fairies usually congregate and live in Fountains, including Great Fairy Fountains."

Gourry scratched his chin. "So, if a Healing Fairy is here… there's a fountain thingy nearby?"

Everyone looked aghast at Gourry's intellect. "I swear, you've become more smarter recently. It scary!" Lina huffed as she looked at Gourry with suspicion. Maybe things in the world WERE really wrong if he was getting smarter.

"He's right! It's worth a shot!" Link nodded as the pixie perked up, responding to the group's growing excitement.

Link gazed down at the pink sprite. "So, little gal!… Or guy… Anyway, is there a fountain nearby?"

The fairy cocked itself to the side like a curious dog. It made a slow, twinkle sound, as if it was confused. From this, Link assumed that it could only speak Hylian.

Link cleared his throat and repeated the question, this time in his native tongue. This worked.

The fairy chirped as it's wings fluttered in excitement. It flew upwards and glided in circles over the their heads. After a couple of rounds, the fairy finally honed in on a path through the woods, compelling the Slayers to follow.

"I guess the message got through." Zelgadis observed as the fairy danced.

Nodding Link began to follow the tiny pixie. "C'mon, guys! Let's follow it!"

Lina scratched her head laxly. "Well, we won't find anything at the pace we're going, so why not?" Lina trotted to catch up to Link. "Lead the way, fairy!"

"Wait for us, Miss Lina!" Amelia called as she sprinted to keep up. Zelgadis and Gourry followed suit.

The Slayers had been following the fairy for at least ten minutes. The pixie was quick, but it made sure to always stay within eye shot of the group. The sprite would weave around branches, bushes and vines while the Slayers waded through the vegetation with a little more difficulty. Lina soon became impatient.

"Ouch! Hey! How much longer till we get there, anyway?!" Lina whined as she braved the sharp twigs in frustration, lagging behind with Zelgadis. Link sighed. "I can't say; I've never been here before, so I don't have an inkling of how much farther we have to go."

Amelia squeaked as her hair got temporarily snagged in a branch. "Oh! Well, It can't be too far, I mean Mr. Link said that fairies live nearby fountains, right?"

Lina trudged through the path pathetically as Zelgadis passed her up. He surfed through the vegetation without any trouble at all. Confused, Lina narrowed her eyes at Zel and discovered that he was back in his familiar chimera form. He must have put on his mask and transformed so that the sharp plants wouldn't bother him.

Lina growled at Zelgadis, whom she swore had a small, smug grin on his face. "Hey, you jerk!"

Zelgadis ignored Lina as he caught up to Amelia. He decided to assist the princess through the forest, making a path for her as so she wouldn't get snagged again. "Oh! Thank you, Mister Zelgadis!"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so THAT'S how it is!" she whispered harshly. But Lina was in no mood to tease Zel now. But she would definitely remember to later…

A few more minutes have passed, and afterwords the forest soon became more merciful and lofty in it's nature. As they continued on, the larger and clearer the path became. It was the end of twilight, and the sky had dawned on it's cloak of blue as fireflies begun to dance in the bright night.

Despite the beauty, Link felt on edge. He knew from experience that he could trust his sixth sense, and it was cringing. Having a Triforce fragment (that he still kept a secret from the others) also helped him recognize any malicious aura, no matter how hidden it was. It was plainly that spooky feeling.

At last, the Slayers were out of the woods, and found themselves at the bank of a small pond that linked two small streams. The water was not deep, and a miniature waterfall with beautiful rock formations sat at the opposite side, however it was not loud like other waterfalls one would encounter. A blue, thin mist blanketed the water as frogs and crickets sang their nocturnal song.

Amelia gasped in awe as she clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh my goodness! It's so beautiful here!" Amelia sang as she stepped forward to get a better view, right at the edge of the soft shore of the pond. There were also remnants of an ancient building here as broken down, ivy caked columns and stelae with hieroglyphics littered the pond.

Lina swiveled her head around, inspecting the ruins. Gourry did as well and opened his mouth in awe. "Hey, Lina! These ruins look like those Hylian thingies from Seyruun!"

"Looks like it, Gourry." Lina smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "It appears we might have found an ancient alter made by Link's ancestors." Zelgadis concluded as he too observed the beauty of the pond.

Lina continued her survey until her vision panned over Amelia. But something caught her eyes. She double-taked her head back to where the princess was standing.

It was big. It was red. And it was on Amelia's back.

"Aaaaugh! Amelia! There's a THING on your back!"

"Huh? Wha-WHA-AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The princess danced in a circle as she discovered a bug like creature latched on her back. Spooking the creature from her shrieks, the thing flew off of her in and hovered in circles in confusion.

Zelgadis gawked at the bug's size; it was long as a person's torso! And it looked like a giant stag beetle. Wait, **A BEETLE**!

"Hold on! Isn't that a beetle?" Zelgadis pointed out as it flew around. Link's eyes widened. "He's right! Man, it's huge! Either that's Zolmogustar, or I'm a blue Cucco!" Link gawked.

Despite the fact that they possibly found the bug Beedle was searching for, Amelia and Lina squealed in disgust as they held on to each other. "Ewwww! It's so gross and FAT! No way am I touching it!" Lina gagged as Amelia wailed.

The boys tried to catch it, but they soon realized that they have left their nets behind!

"Dang it! We don't have anything to catch it with!" Link cursed.

"Perhaps I can't trap it in a wind barrier! I just need it to stop moving!" Zelgadis growled as his eye followed the beetle. But before anyone could act, the bug flew outwards into the pond and landed on a fallen column near the center.

Utilizing his chance, Zelgadis slowly approached the bug as he waded through the water, it only two inches above his ankles. Zelgadis concentrated as he begun to conjure the wind barrier to catch the insect.

Suddenly, the ominous feeling flooded Link's consciousness. The Healing Fairy sensed it too, as it shuttered and hid behind a bush. He tensed up.

Suddenly, the water around Zelgadis splashed violently. "Zel!"

Out from the soil underneath the pond, child-sized skeletons with elongated faces and glowing red sockets rose up and immediately approached Zelgadis.

The masked chimera quickly jumped back before one attempted to slash him with its sharp, boney fingers.

Immediately the Slayers sprung into action, backing up Zelgadis with swords and shields drawn. "What're those? I've never seen such weird skeleton monsters!" Lina shouted as she armed herself in a spell casting position.

"They're Stalchildren! They aren't so tough, but they always attack in groups!" Link warned as he held his shield up, his Gilded Sword ready to slice through these weak enemies.

Lina surveyed the pond as more Stalchildren rose from the depths. "No kidding! Alright, let's take 'em down! Freeze Arrow!"

And just like that, the group engaged the monsters, slaughtering the bag of bones to nothing but cursed green flames. Even the simplest of attack spells subdued these beasts, and the boys' swords cut through them like a hot knife to butter. The only challenge was the number of enemies that spawned continuously.

Minutes have passed and they still were fighting Stalchildren. "Geez! How many are there?!" Gourry growled as he slew the skeleton effortlessly. Amelia wailed as she punched and kicked as many as she could. "There's no end to them!"

But as soon as they made their complaints, the numbers died down, until finally none were emerging at all.

Lina slashed down the last skeleton, obliterating it to a green inferno.

Everything went silent. Eerily silent. "Is… is that all of them?" Amelia whispered nervously.

But not long after her murmur a crunching, hissing sound echoed. The Slayers stood back to back in a circle hoping to pinpoint it's location, but nothing was to be seen.

"Where is that coming from?!" Gourry sweated as he held tight on his sword. Zelgadis growled as he held his blade defensively. "Stay together!"

Link hauled his shield if front of him. Suddenly, he felt an invisible string fall on his nose. Link immediately looked up and gasped.

"Everyone! Above us!" Link shouted.

The Slayers looked up in awe as they beheld a spider. A huge spider. Like, about the size of horse spider. It sat on its huge web, staring greedily at them with its eight glowing orbs. It's abdomen's back was literally a human skull missing the lower jaw, giving it an evil aura about it. It was making the sickening sounds as its mandibles clattered in hunger.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! S-SPA-SPI-SPIDER!" Amelia screamed as she pointed at it, the little face on her index finger frowning in horror.

The beast waited no longer as it descended from its perch, landing softly in front of them in spooky silence. It clattered its jaws again, its soulless eyes piercing the heroes' souls as it approached.

Lina cringed. "Yuck! Enough with the bugs! Freeze Arrow!" The crimson sorceress hurled the icy spear spell at the spider, but to her surprise the spell bounced off the arachnid. The spider stopped for a second from the impact, but it showed no sign of being injured.

"Great. A giant spider resistant to magic is what we need!" Zelgadis growled as he readied his sword, stepping in front of Amelia.

Gourry gulped. "And by the looks of it, it seems very hungry!"

"That's Skulltulas for you!" Link hissed as he held up his shield. "Its back is rock hard and magic resistant, but its underside is soft!"

Lina nodded. "Okay! So somehow we have to flip it over!"

The beast quickened its pace as to catch its prey, but the Slayers knew better as they jumped out of the way. The arthropod hissed as it drooled angrily, making Amelia cling onto Zelgadis's arm.

Lina was next to Gourry with him protecting her and Zel was guarding Amelia, leaving Link by his lonesome. The spider seemed to recognize this and dubbed Link an easier target. It charged at the Hero of Time, who saved himself from the impact with his trusty shield.

The elf nearly fell over from the spider's strength. "Mister Link!" Amelia cried.

"I'm fine! I can handle this; I'm gonna get it to flip over! Then we can finish it!"

The group thought this was best and decided to allow Link engage this creature. After all he had confronted Skulltulas thousands of times.

The beast was in Link's face, seeming to bide it's time while it circled him. Link circled as well, watching its movements carefully. The stare down started to drag and Link was getting impatient.

Suddenly, the beetle from before flew into the spider's grotesque face. This very foolish or brave action made the spider rear up in surprise, giving Link an opening!

Like lightning, Link swung his sword upward, flipping the flabbergasted spider on its back. It hissed in a panic, struggling like how an upside-down tortoise would.

Without hesitation, Zelgadis jumped and stabbed the spider with a fatal blow. It screeched as the sword pierced through its belly, thrusting its legs upward. Soon, the life of the beast left it, its legs coiled in a filthy mass before it vanished into cursed flames.

The sinister aura lifted as the spider's remains dissipated, allowing the heroes to exhale a sigh of relief. They regrouped by Link who sheathed his weapons as Zel and Gourry did.

"Whew! That was unpleasant." Lina commented as she leaned on her hip. "I never what to see a Skulltula again!" Amelia proclaimed as she wiped her head.

Even after the battle was over, the giant stag beetle hovered over the group, drawing their attention to the loud hum of its wings.

"Funny, it was this little critter who helped out!" Link chuckled as he watched the bug hover.

The insect did not fly away, but merely observed the Slayers. It acted almost sentient. To Link's surprise, the bug lowered itself closer to Link. He raised his eyebrow. "What's with the beetle?"

"It probably likes you!" Gourry smiled as he watched the bug hover closer to Link. "That's ridiculous! A bug can't 'like' a person! They're practically brainless!" Lina huffed as she crossed her arms.

The beetle's hum grew loud for a split moment, as if it were a response to Lina's remark. Hesitantly, Link held out his hands. To his shock, the bug landed safely on his palms, resting comfortably on them.

Suddenly the pond glowed pink. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?!" Lina cried out. Soon the pond hummed a magic tone, with lights dancing gracefully on the pond's surface.

"Eh, heh heh heh!…"

"UM, WHO LAUGHED?!" Gourry panicked as he spun his head around to find the source.

Everyone was on edge as the unknown giggling continued. However, Link wasn't as shaken as the others. "Hey guys! You might want to stand back…" Link warned as he backed towards the shore, holding the beetle close.

"Uh, sounds like a plan!" Lina stuttered quickly as he raced behind Link. The others followed suit.

Finally out of the pond, the Slayers watched at the spring slowly became brighter. The unknown voice giggled one last time, then all the sound and lights dimmed.

The heroes leaned in, seeing if there was anything that would happen next…

"OHHHHHH, HO HO HO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!"

From the center of the pond emerged a giant of a woman, her shrill laughter scaring the Slayers from their skin. She sprung out like a Jack in the Box, twirling happily as a swarm of Healing Fairies accompanied her.

"Eh, he heh heh!" this giant lady cooed as she slowed her twirling to a stop, floating in the air in a relaxed position, as if she were sitting comfortably. She was a relatively lovely looking woman, with long pink hair flowing otherworldly in three braided strands. She wore elaborate, earthy make up and wore nothing but vines and long brown boots that ended at her knees. She was elvish, as her ears were just as long as Links. She gazed down at the Slayers fondly.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lina wheezed as she and the others struggled to steady their heartbeats.

Oblivious to their shock, the spirit grinned. "Welcome! I am the Great Fairy of Justice! I want to thank you for lifting that curse off of my fountain; monsters here have kept me sealed away for millennia!"

The Dragon Spooker hated getting spooked herself and she growled! "Geez! You nearly made me suffer a heart attack, you weirdo!"

Link's eyebrow twitched angrily. Swiftly, he punched the top of Lina's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

Link scolded Lina, "You idiot! That's no way to talk to a Great Fairy!"

Amelia exhaled as she finally caught her breath. "You're the Great Fairy of Justice? That's wonderful, we're Allies of Justice as well! I'm sorry you were cooped up out here for so many years!"

"Amelia, I told you NOT to call us that!" Lina growled.

The Great Fairy smiled, ignoring Lina's rude behavior. "I know, Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun! You do your kingdom proud!"

Amelia stepped back startled. "How do you know my name?"

"Despite being sealed against my will, I was still able to observe the land throughout the years. I am only sorry that I could not have been here for those in need."

The Great Fairy shifted into a laying position, intertwining her fingers as she continued, "I know Link, the brave Hero of Time, Zelgadis Greywords, the Mysterious Swordsman, Gourry Gabriev the Swordsman, and…" she paused, then smiled warmly.

"Lina Inverse, the Dragon Spooker!"

"Eeeeuuuughhh!"

The Great Fairy giggled as she flipped her braid away from her face. "Now, as for the one who is cursed, allow me to heal you!"

The Slayers looked at each other in confusion. Zelgadis had his chimerism but that was cured. Was someone cursed by those monsters?

Immediately, the beetle flew off Link's palms and hovered right in front of Link, facing the Great Fairy. Smiling, she giggled as she outstretched her arms.

A magic column encompassed the beetle, obscuring its form from the Slayers. The group watched in awe as the beetle's white form changed. The beetle morphed in a humanoid form, standing in the pond. Finally, the column dissipated.

Where the beetle once stood was a beast man. He was as tall as Link, and he dawned red quills and fur. His back was riddled with brown stripes.

"Wh-What?" Lina gawked as the figure turned to face them.

This beast man was a wolf-hedgehog hybrid. His ears were tall and his face was very wolfish. His neck dawned a mane mixed with fur and quills. His bushy tail twitched as the beast man examined his body, his red eyes gleaming with joy.

"And I shall erase the weariness of you all…" the Great Fairy cooed softly. Following through with her promise, she summoned the same column on the Slayers.

Each person felt a wave of relief sweep over them, and all their wounds and pain disappeared quickly.

Satisfied with her work, the fairy withdrew her arms. "Thank you all for your kindness. I wish you good fortune on your journey. Please come see me if you become weary!"

Once again, the Great Fairy howled with laughter. As she had came she now disappeared, shrinking into the pond until she could not be seen. And the moment she disappeared, a swarm of Healing Fairies emerged where she left remaining to wander in the pond.

The group stood in silence. "Wow. She was… eccentric!"

"That's putting it mildly." Zelgadis remarked.

The beast man stretched his muscles triumphantly. "Aw yeah! It's great to have an endoskeleton again!"

The group approached the youth. Lina crossed her arms. "Um, are you…" she hesitated as she sighed to herself. "Are you Zolmogustar?"

The beast man ears twitched at that name. Finally satisfied with stretching his body, he turned to face the group. "Zolmogustar? That's not- Oh, right… What **he** called me…"

Amelia eyes widened. "So **you WERE the pet beetle**!"

The wolf-hedgehog sighed as he scratched his cheek. "Yeah, I was. It was a curse that was placed on me."

"What's your real name, then?" Link asked.

This made the youth smile. Grinning, he puffed out his chest proudly. "The name's Sisco Coollet!"

The group traveled back towards Beedle's wagon after they introduced themselves. The trip was easier back than it was finding the Great Fairy fountain.

"So, Mister Sisco, how did you get transformed into a beetle in the first place?" Amelia asked as she walked next to the ex-insect.

"Well, I was transformed into a beetle by this crazy lizard woman named Saurus."

The group exchanged knowing glances. "Saurus… Her again, huh?" Lina thought bitterly to herself. "That scaly hag would probably do anything to get what she wants, but…"

"Sisco, why did she turn you into a bug?" Lina inquired as she looked at him seriously.

The beast man frowned. "Saurus… That hag came to my village, claiming that a new world was at hand. She said she needs an army to fight against the "Tyranny of Humans", whatever the heck that means."

Link and Lina exchanged glances. "Tyranny of Humans?"

"Yeah, she said that humans are the cause of all the evils of the world, no offense to you guys. But she was really shady, riding around on special chimeras and brandishing weapons. She wasn't even shy to threaten people by claiming those who disagree are traitors. Of course, I disagreed; I despise anyone who bullies others into submission like that. I, and some others, stood up to her."

Sisco's paced slowed as he looked down shamefully, his ears folded back. "But she was far stronger than any of us thought… She mopped the floor with us. We were pretty beat up, but she decided to make an example of me. It was then when Saurus transformed me into a beetle before everyone."

Zelgadis crossed his arms. "Hm. There is a beast man village not far off from Zona. Is that your home town?"

The crimson beast man nodded. "Yes. As a beetle, it was really hard to navigate. I got disoriented and lost; but then that's how I met that Beedle guy. He caught me in Zona and decided to keep me as a pet. I couldn't object verbally because, well, I was a bug." Thinking to himself, the wolf hedgehog continued. "But I don't blame him; he doesn't know that I wasn't a real beetle, and I probably would have died if it weren't for him. But then we got attacked and I found myself getting lost again. That's where I met you guys."

Lina threw held her head with her arms, yawning. "Well, that was pretty reckless of you. You shouldn't attack an unknown enemy head on. You sort of were asking to get cursed or killed!"

Sisco bared his teeth at Lina. So far, he didn't think much of the rude sorceress. "What did you expect me to do? Roll over and let her walk all over us and take control? I'd rather be a, what did you call me, oh, BRAINLESS beetle than a slave to a mad woman!"

The wily sorceress frowned. "Geez, calm down. I didn't know you were a beast man and not a beetle. But what you did was reckless, whether you like it or not."

Sisco growled, but deep down he knew that she was right… He was just too proud to admit it. All he wanted to do was protect his friends and family and stand up to evil threatening them but all he did was get cursed, and now his town was probably under Saurus's control.

Link placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm sure things will turn out right; evil doers always get what's coming to them."

Amelia brightened up as well. "Mister Link is right! No villain escapes from the Hammer of Justice forever!"

Sisco grinned at Link and Amelia's kindness. Despite what Saurus claimed humans were, he knew that psycho was wrong (well, Lina was an exception) about humans.

"Thanks, guys. For everything! If that fairy didn't appear, I'd still be stuck as a bug!" Sisco laughed as he scratched his head.

Zelgadis cleared his throat. "How are we going to convince Beedle that Sisco was his pet beetle?"

The group stopped dumbfounded. "Errrrhmmm…"

"Ohhhhhhhh! You've come back! Did you find him?" Beedle sang as he stepped down from his wagon excitedly. He soon noticed that a wolf hedgehog beast man was with them.

"Ohh, who's your friend? Did you find Zolmogustar?"

Lina giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Um, well, about that…"

Before Lina could elaborate more, Sisco approached Beedle. "Uh, this may sound strange, but that beetle you took care of? He was really a person who was cursed."

Beedle's head shot back. "What? How could that be? I mean, he was big for a beetle but… What makes you say that?"

Sisco smiled sheepishly. "Well, because I'm him: Zolmogustar! But my real name is Sisco Coollet."

The shop owner stared at him, but sighed. He wasn't convinced. "Oh young man, you don't need to say that to cheer me up. Well, thank you for trying to help find him…"

Beedle was about to sulk back into the wagon sadly, but Sisco stopped him. "Wait! It's true, because you feed me ten brown sugar cubes yesterday! And it was the Queen Martina that gave me my name. Remember?"

Beedle was taken aback. He didn't tell the group about feeding Zolmo. Come to think of it, Sisco was colored just like Zolmo… and had the same aura about him. He was strong and brave, and a bit stubborn. Beedle saw all of this is Sisco, and was convinced.

"It really is you! Ohhhh! I thought you were a goner, buddy! What a surprise!" Beedle hugged Sisco, making the beast man a little embarrassed. "You should have said something, Zolmo- er, I mean Sisco!"

Sisco pat Beedle's back as he smiled. "It's cool! I'm just grateful that you found me before a bird did."

The group smiled as they watched the scene. It was always nice to make people happy.

The two ended their brotherly embrace. "You know you don't have to stick around, Sisco. I'm just glad you're ok."

Sisco patted Beedle's shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Beedle. I do need to get back to my village to let my friends and family know I'm ok."

The wolf hedgehog turned to the Slayers. "And thank you guys for your help."

Amelia gave Sisco the peace sign. "It was nothing, Mister Sisco! I hope you get home safely!"

"You should be careful, though. If Saurus finds out you're alive, you'll be in more trouble." Zelgadis warned as he adjusted his chimera mask on his belt.

"Ooo, you're right… Man!…" Sisco frowned as he bit his thumbnail.

Beedle clapped his hands as an idea popped into his head. "Hey, buddy! If you want to lay low, you can travel along with me! We can head right to your village!"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Gourry chirped happily.

Sisco chuckled as he crossed his arms in agreement. "Yeah, it does! Hey Beedle, looks like you're still stuck with me, bro!"

Beedle cheered in delight, saying that it was nice to travel with friends! "Nice!" he cheered. The shop keeper looked at the Slayers. "Will you be joining as well?"

Lina shook her head. "Sorry, but where we're heading is completely out of the way. You two be careful, okay?"

Sisco and Beedle nodded. "Ohh, before you go, I've promised you this!" Beedle went into his wagon, and soon came out with the Heart Container. He happily gave it to Lina. "Here you go! Thank you for all your help, and good luck on your journey!"

Lina squealed in delight as she danced in place, holding the precious object. Sisco snarled. "Not only rude, but greedy…" he snorted.

Lina flipped her hair. "Oh shaddup, dog! You got what you want, why can't I get what I want?"

"WHAT did you call me, shrimp?!"

Lina's carefree nature turned on a dime, and she attempted to lunge at Sisco. But before she could tackle him, Link grabbed her.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Oh Lina! Well, anyways, gotta get going! Take care, you two!" Link grinned as he held Lina's body underneath his arm like a spoiled child.

"Later, Link! Hope we'll see you again!"

"THANK YOU! BYE!"

Considering that it was close to midnight, the group had set up camp. Epona laid next to the fire as Link sat beside her, using her back as support. The rest circled around the camp fire, feasting on fish from the stream nearby,

"So… Saurus is going to Beast Man villages and getting them to join her cause…" Lina thought aloud as she roasted her fish on a stick.

"What is her goal? Is it really just to start a rebellion against humans? Or is that just a story to distract us from her true objective?" Zelgadis wondered as he scratched his chin.

Link pat Epona's neck. "Either one could be true; Lizolfos and Dinolfos do dislike humans, but I feel that that's not what this is about… Her kind are mercenaries, bandits, and assassins; they usually work for someone more powerful than they are."

Amelia huffed as she held her fists up in righteous anger. "Ugh! Terrorizing villages and creating hatred among the races! It's unforgivable! No matter what Saurus is up to she must be stopped!"

Zelgadis closed his eyes. "If Saurus is recruiting other beast men, then there's a chance that Sisco could be in cahoots with her."

"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia protested.

"We don't know what she's capable of, so there is a chance that she can manipulate people and really win the beast men's trust…" Lina pointed out.

"Y'know, I don't think Sisco's bad; he seems like a really good guy!" Gourry added thoughtfully as he turned his fish.

Link stared at his friends seriously. "Nevertheless, we should be careful but we should at least give people the benefit of the doubt. Things will be harder if we make more enemies than friends."

The crimson sorceress gobbled her fish whole. "Good advice. All we can do know is visit the temple in Sairaag."

All the Slayers nodded in agreement. The sooner they got to the temple the better. After their dinner they put out the fire and turned in for the night, allowing their dreams to offer an escape from the harsh reality, where the devious Saurus and her hoard of monsters dwell…

* * *

(A.N: Sisco Coollet belongs to SiscoCentral1915 on DeviantArt)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Yeesh! A Cave of NO Wonders!**

A sinister make-shift camp lay hidden within the shadows. It was surrounded by a cluster of violently sharp crags, it's smoke from its campfire rising steadily yet inconspicuously into the night's air. Equinas whined and hooted as they forage for plants and small animals as far as their tied down reigns allowed them. A lizolfos slapped the rear of one unruly equina as it tried to bite the lizard man. "Stupid beast!" the reptile hissed cruelly.

The other lizolfos and beast men all were gathered around the fire, gorging themselves on the deer they hunted earlier. Squabbles and fights were common as beast people hissed and growled in respect of the pecking order.

Separated from the group was none other than Saurus. The she-dinolfos sat on the cliff's edge, watching the sky and the crescent moon thinking to herself.

"Lina Inverse…" Saurus grumbled as she sharpened her blade. "That little wench will be a problem… I should have killed the Hero by now, but that witch and her clowns made sure that didn't happen!"

As she thought this Saurus's sharpening of her blade became more violent. "And now they're heading to the Hylian Temples hidden throughout these kingdoms… However, we still have the ace up our sleeves…" Saurus's grooming of her weapon calmed and soon she finally stopped and inspected her blade.

Seeing her reflection on the heartless steel, she grinned. "Heh heh… they have some surprises waiting for them at the Temple of Courage. And now," she paused as she sheathed her weapon. "All we have to do is set more traps and allow the seeds of our dominion purge the light from the temples and this world."

Saurus chuckled evilly to herself, quite pleased with her thoughts. She then stared at the moon thoughtfully, her expression suddenly softening. " **My Lord** ," she whispered, "You are getting ever closer to **your goal**. I swear it: this world- no, ALL worlds- will be ours."

~~~~~~~

 _Link was back in Hyrule Field. The wind was blowing across the hills gracefully, making the flowers and trees' leaves dance with it. The Hero smiled to himself as he inhaled Hyrule's air, taking in all of the senses._

 _"Hehe! You look happy!" Link turned his head towards the girl who spoke, who was none other than the Princess Zelda herself. She was her adult self as was Link, however they sat on their favorite hill from their childhood._

 _Link ginned warmly. "Yeah! I'm just taking it all in… Hyrule is so beautiful!"_

 _Zelda giggled sweetly. "Yes, it is beautiful! I am truly honored to serve it! Although," she confessed as she flopped down on her back. "Royal life is very hectic… Not to mention lonely…"_

 _Link frowned as he decided to lay next her, his hat and their hair entangling with the grass below. "But you've got me, Zelda. I'll always be with you, and you can count on me on protecting you and Hyrule." the male Hylian said kindly as he gazed at the princess._

 _She giggled again. That giggle! It was as if Link's insides jiggled with her voice; she was so… angelic. Zelda was like a living goddess. Despite Zelda's inner tomboy, she was able to nail grace and beauty part down._

 _Her giggling subsiding, Zelda opened her sapphire orbs. She looked at Link dreamily as she smiled softly, causing Link to become a little flustered._

 _Seeing as nothing could ruin this moment, Link decided to come clean. "Zelda?"_

 _"Yes, Link?"_

 _Closing his eyes, Link gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist. "T-Th-There's something important that I have to tell you…"_

"And what is THAT, pray tell?" an angry, hissing voice growled back. Wait, that wasn't Zelda's voice at all! Link opened his eyes and to his horror he was embracing a very displeased crimson sorceress. "HUH?!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

With a swift punch to his face, Link's dream came to a heart-shattering end as the impact threw him from his sleeping spot right into the adjacent wall. Link slid down the cave's interior, his head and shoulders propping his body up.

"That's what you get, you weirdo!" Lina snarled as she stomped in a tantrum. The others watched groggily at the scene.

Completely awake, Link became upset. "Oh, gimme a brake! I was just dreaming!" Link defended angrily. "And you didn't have to punch me!"

Lina and Link engaged in an argument between who was in the right and who was in the wrong. Amelia rested her heavy head in her palm. "Gee, Miss Lina always has time to argue and make enemies…" the Seyruunian princess yawned.

Zelgadis growled as he turned over in on his blanket. "So much for a good night's sleep… Best to just ignore it, no point in feeding the fire…"

Amelia agreed, however her sense of Justice wanted to defend Link. After all he was just dreaming.

Gourry however was a little surprised at what happened. Just moments before he had woke up for a bathroom break, and when he came back, he heard Link mumbling in a mix of English and a weird language, perhaps Hylian, and he twisted and turned until he rolled closer to Lina and embraced her in a hug, thus giving her a rude awakening. It... troubled Gourry.

Link was dreaming, that was all. And Lina happened to be the closet person who happened to be hugged while Link was dreaming of something else.

Despite the compelling evidence, something… didn't feel right. Even after Link and Lina's fight died down and both dropped back to sleep angrily, that weird feeling didn't leave Gourry. It was gnawing the back of his mind. He felt a little upset. But why was beyond him… or was it? Frowning, Gourry convinced himself that he's overthinking it but the twinge in his mind did not go away.

~~~~~~~

Early yesterday evening it had begun to rain, so the Slayers took refuge for the night in a nearby cave. It was far more safe and comfy than being wet, well, disregarding the awkward incident between Lina and Link.

Nevertheless, the group each had a fair amount of sleep, and woke to the morning sun. "Yawn! Wow! I feel great! I slept like a maiden from a fairy tale!" Lina grinned as she stretched.

Link was still asleep and dreaming again. "No, no, fairies DON'T have tails!… Stupid Tingle…" he muttered. Snorting, Link rolled over.

The rest of the group got themselves up and ready to go. "All right! Off we go! To Sairaag!"

"Um, Miss Lina?"

"What?"

Amelia pointed at Link. To their surprise he was still asleep! They fell. Lina gritted her teeth. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Lina stomped over to Link's snoring form and kicked his side. He made an "oof" sound. "Wake up, Hero of Lazy! We got a temple to go to!"

"No, no, Navi… five more minutes…" the sloth-like elf moaned as he rolled over on his side.

Lina growled at Link's defiance to wake. "Long Ears is dreaming again!" she spat as she hovered menacingly over the oblivious, sleepy Hylian.

"Maybe Mister Link didn't get enough sleep last night?" Amelia wondered aloud as she held Epona's reigns. Lina spun her head around viciously, her infamous fangs hanging out. "He had plenty of sleep last night! There's no reason for him to be a lazy fool!"

"But-" Amelia protested in Link's defense.

"No 'buts', 'ands' or 'ifs', Amelia! We're leaving NOW! Since you're so concerned about him, he's YOUR responsibility!" Lina snapped back. The grumpy sorceress huffed to herself as she marched towards the exit in frustrated stomps.

Amelia sighed in defeat as Epona snorted disapprovingly. "Seems Miss Lina's still sour from last night…"

Zelgadis patted the horse's neck gently. "She'll get over it. But Lina is right; we need to move on, Amelia. Go wake him up."

The ebony haired princess nodded and walked over to Link side. She knelt down as she gently shook him. "Mister Link! Mister Link, please, you've got to wake up now! We have to move on!" she pleaded gently. Link was a bit more responsive, however he refused to wake as he kept making z's. "Hmmm… can't wait to bomb some dodongos!…" the elf muttered dumbly in his sleep.

Amelia sighed in defeat. "Hmm, maybe he can ride the wagon?" Amelia proceeded to lift Link up and Zelgadis responded immediately and held Link on the other side. Astoundingly, Link wasn't disturbed as he continued to snore.

"T-Talk about a heavy sleeper!" Amelia giggled nervously as she held his dead weight.

Lina was about to reach the exit of the cave when suddenly, a strange, slimy goo sealed the entrance. It manifested so fast that it spooked Epona to rearing up. Hearing his terrified horse, Link groggily woke up. "Whuu?"

"Eeeee! What is that thing?! It's so gross and smelly!" Amelia cried as she covered her noise. Zelgadis growled, "Tch! We've been sealed in!"

Gourry palpated his sword hilt nervously. "B-By what?"

"What's going on? Why is it so green in here?" Link yawned.

"Well, its about time, Prince Charming! Surprised that a magic kiss didn't wake you up! As for "what's going on", something has plugged the entrance!" Lina shouted angrily.

"Gah! It's spreading!" Gourry shouted as he pointed to the viscous goo. Indeed, the goo begun to spread inward between the cracks and rocks around the mouth of the entrance.

Lina growled. "Well, I'm not going to find out what else it does! _Freeze Arrow_!" Lina conjured the icy spear and hurled it towards the beast. But to the group's horror the spell's ice shattered as if it hit a rock hard surface; the goo was left unharmed and only rippled from the impact.

The crimson girl pulled at her hair. "Hhhhhggggghh! Of COURSE it'd be magic resistant! Any larger spell would cave us in!"

Amelia huddled closer to Epona. "What're we gonna do?"

Link narrowed his eyes. Fully awake now he recognized this monster from one of his more recent adventures. "That's a Chu Jelly Clump. It's impervious to weapons and spells. It is vulnerable to strong magic, but we can't risk caving ourselves in here."

Lina stood back as the Chu Jelly glob continued to grow. "Careful! It'll digest you alive!" Link warned.

"It'll WHAT?" Amelia screamed in terror.

"WELL, LINK? You're the expert; YOU DO SOMETHING!" Lina shouted as she retreated behind Link and begun to push him forward.

Link shuffled uncomfortably. "We can't do anything here! However, this is only a part of a monster; if we kill the source the Clump will go away!"

Zelgadis watched as the Chu continued to spread. "That seems simple enough, but the question is where the cursed thing is! And is it even in this cave?"

Gourry begun to sweat as a chill ran through his spine. "Would that mean we would be trapped for good?"

Link growled as he held his sword's handle. "Well, if that's the case, we've got to look for another way out!"

"Okay," Lina reasoned as she spun the opposite direction deeper in the cave. "C'mon, guys! Let's look for a way out of this sticky situation!"

Nodding, the adventurers retreated as the followed the Dragon Spooker down the corridor.

~~~~~~~

The group retreated to a safe distance from the Chu Jelly Clump deeper in the cave. They were safe from it's grasp for now, but it got pitch black now that they were deeper in the cavern. Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis raised their palms, " _Lighting_!"

As they have conjured, little balls of light manifested themselves hovering over the sorcerers' hands, relieving their eyesight from the darkness. "Well, what now?" Gourry asked.

Lina propped her hip with her free hand. "Well, we now either find another way out, or kill whatever is trapping us here."

"Let's hope the source of the monster is within the cavern, or else we better pray for a crack in the walls." Link pointed out as he calmed his horse.

"Perhaps we should split up to find clues on our escape." Zelgadis suggested. Amelia gulped loudly. "Sp-Split up? But, Mister Zelgadis-"

"Sound's like a good plan; don't worry, Amelia. We'll just cast a marker spell so we don't get lost, alright?" Lina assured Amelia. The princess nodded.

Link pat Epona's nose. "Someone needs to stay and protect Epona." he pointed out.

"I'll do it!" Amelia volunteered as she petted the mare's nose. Epona whinnied in approval; she and Amelia grew some trust over their adventure. Lina snorted as she glared at the beast disapprovingly. "That animal's more trouble than it's worth!"

Epona snorted rudely, spraying her spit and snot right at the hot headed girl. Lina screamed in disgust. "Gaahh! Link, your stupid mule got its snot all over me!"

Link rolled his eyes. "I'd say you deserve it, being mean to Epona! She's a great horse, aren't you, girl?" Link turned to his steed, his voice becoming more nurturing as he addressed the mare. She whinnied happily as Link cooed to her. "You're so cute! Awww, that's my mare! You're my gallant steed, yes you are!"

Lina growled as she wiped the spit from her face. "Grrruuuuuuuhhhh… Fine! You and Zel look for that monster, Gourry and I will look for a way out! C'mon, Gourry!"

Lina grabbed Gourry's armor and dragged him away. "Wo-ah! Ah, okay, Lina!"

Zelgadis nodded. "Alright, then. We'll see if we can track down that monster. You be careful, Amelia."

The bubbly princess fist pumped the air full of confidence. "You can count on me, guys! Epona and I will be fine!"

"Sweet!" Link grinned; he knew his horse was in good hands. "C'mon, Zel. Let's cut down those slime balls!"

Link and Zelgadis ran into the adjacent tunnel, leaving Amelia to guard Epona and the wagon she carried. Epona grunted in her throat in unease. Amelia patted her nose. "Don't worry, girl! I just know the others will get us out of this mess!"

Epona trusted her master with her life, but it was that loud red head she had less faith in…

~~~~~~

Lina stomped her way down the corridor still upset about the whole ordeal. Gourry walked closely behind her as he always does. "Hey, Lina, ya think we'll find a way out of this cave?" the tall swordsman asked as he watched his sorceress fume.

"How should I know?" she snapped. "If there is another exit, it could take forever to get there," She stopped, placed her hand on the wall, and used a spell to mark an x on the wall that glowed. "And there could be a chance that that glob has also covered a second entrance if there is one." Lina gritted her teeth in frustration. "Errgh! It's all Link's fault! We wouldn't be trapped in here if he wasn't such a sleepy slob!"

That statement quickly reminded Gourry of Link's dream last night, and how he cuddled with Lina in his dreams. Again, it came to bother him. "Hey, uh, Lina?"

Lina braced herself for an obvious observation from her guardian buffoon. "What is it, Gourry?"

He swallowed as his core began to churn a bit. "Why did Link embrace you last night, or something?" he asked, trying his best not to sound afraid, which was pretty odd.

Luckily for him, Lina was too preoccupied with her frustrations with the situation to notice his hidden discomfort and shrugged. "How should I know?" she sighed. "I think he was just dreaming, Gourry. He was murmuring in his native language on and off and saying things like ' **Zelda** ' over and over; he probably thought I was someone else. But that still doesn't excuse him! The oaf has got to learn to respect other people's personal space!"

Lina huffed to herself in an authoritative manner, agreeing with her own mini etiquette of dreaming and sleep. "Oh, ok." Gourry responded, a little more relieved.

"Why did you ask?" Lina asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Why are you all of a sudden asking about that?"

Gourry turned his head as he scratched his cheek. "O-Oh, nothing really, Lina. Just curious." he lied.

She wasn't convinced, but she dropped the subject with a sigh. "Anyways, getting back to the main issue here-"

 _"Ergehmemeh!"_

Startled by the high-pitch chattering and gurgling, the two spun around to find the source of the sound. Slithering towards them in all green goop were little green, tear shaped monsters, huge bulging eyes sat on the top of their heads like dumbfounded frogs. Their mouths had quite an overbite, but none of them opened as they chattered and slimed their ways towards the heroes, seemingly only for show than function. The beasts where able to glop themselves into shapeless puddles slithering faster, and rise back up with their gelatin bodies. And they did not smell nice at all.

Lina covered her nostrils in disgust. "Blech! Well, I'm not so sure these are the source, but its something!"

Unknowingly to Lina, one viscus beast materialized next to her left blind spot. It readied a tackle _"Ermehmeh!"_

"Lina! Look out!" Gourry shouted urgently. He swiftly drew his sword and smote the beast, killing it in a puff of dark fire. Lina stepped back. "Whoa! That was close!" she gasped.

Gourry stepped in front of the sorceress protectively as more jelly monsters approached them. "Pretty easy to kill," Gourry commented.

"But the problem is how many there are." Lina finished as she tensed her body, having a hard time to count the growing numbers. Fighting these things was going to be draining, and none of these beasts looked like they would be the source of the glob covering the entrance.

The wily girl and her guardian bolted the opposite direction. "No use here! C'mon!"

"Right!" the swordsman nodded as he followed Lina. "But what now?"

"Find another path since those things have crowded the tunnel; we're still finding a way out. And if anything stands in our way, cut first, ask questions later!" Lina proclaimed as she dashed through the tunnels.

~~~~~~~

Zelgadis's sword sliced through the Chuchu who was foolish enough to lunge at Rezo's grandson. The pathetic monster disintegrated into nothing, yet its death did not deter its comrades as they slithered closer to Link and Zelgadis.

"Not very bright things, are they?" the ex-chimera commented as he flicked his sword clean of chu jelly. Link shield bumped another jumping Chuchu. "Heh, I think its because they lack brains!"

The Chuchus kept leaping towards the heroes, blindly determined to fell them. Link growled as the Chuchus clumped together in such a way that the path was practically blocked. "Tch! Looks like it'll take forever to get rid of these things! C'mon!"

With that, Link ran the opposite direction, with Zelgadis close by. "Fine by me!"

~~~~~~~

Amelia brushed Epona's nose tenderly as she calmed the horse with kind words. "It's alright, girl! I'm sure Ms. Lina and the others will find a way out of this mess!"

Epona rumbled in her throat warily as she surveyed her surroundings. She hated being in a dank cave, and being trapped by monsters didn't help the matter. At least she had Amelia to keep her company.

Epona suddenly shot her head up, her ears swiveled nervously in all directions. The spooked animal then reared up in high alarm. Amelia struggled to calm the horse down without getting kicked. "Woah! What is it, girl?"

 _"Ermehmoooooooo…"_ a low, gurgle growl ensued.

Ameila froze as a chill slithered up her spine. Sweating she slowly turned to the direction of the sound. "Erummm, h-hello?" she meekly asked.

Epona's bray mirrored her and Amelia's nervousness as the low noise echoed again, this time slightly in a different position than before. "Uhhh… M-Miss Lina? I-Is that you?"

The gurgling voice continued to advance towards Amelia and the spooked horse. Amelia swallowed loudly as she contemplated brightening her _Lighting_ spell. But despite her budding fear, she decided to take the brave route and amplified her spell. She quickly wished she hadn't.

There gurgled the biggest glob monster she had ever seen. It was translucent and green with frog eyes sitting lazily on the top of what she assumed would be the head. Its pupils did not lock onto Amelia, but it was clear that she was its target, as well as the target of the much smaller jelly creatures accompanying it. The beasts slithered around the quivering princess and horse.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...! M-Miss Lina? Mis-Mister Zelgadis? It's-It's so-" the poor justice warrior stuttered as she and Epona were backed into a corner.

A small Chuchu jumped. _"Emermeh!"_

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

~~~~~~~

Zelgadis and Link shot their heads up. "That sounded like Amelia!" Link pointed out in concern. Zelgadis couldn't help but growl. That silly princess always found herself in trouble!

"C'mon!" the ex-chimera barked as he bolted down the hall, cutting down the Chuchus that appeared through the cracks and crevasses. Link followed suit.

~~~~~~~

Gourry cried as he swatted the second dozen Chuchus. "Man, these things keep coming!" Right after he made that observation, a small Chuchu launched itself and stuck onto Gourry's face. The swordsman cried out as the little beast chattered in its high pitch voice. Gourry ran about like a fool. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Lina was quick to retrieve a handy slipper from her cape and swatted the beast off her bodyguard's face. The Chuchu was defeated even by such a simple swat, and it splattered on the wall.

Gourry sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lina!" The wily sorceress sneered as she covered her nose in disgust. "Jeez! You smell, Gourry!"

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Lina knew that shriek very well. "Oh boy! That was Amelia!"

Gourry wiped the goo off his face. "We gotta help her out; she sounds like she's in big trouble!"

Neither of the dynamic duo debated on their next move: they bolted down the halls back to Amelia and Epona. "We're coming, Amelia!"

~~~~~~~

Amelia was sandwiched between Epona and the cart and the beast that advanced menacingly towards her.

She clutched her face in dread as the beasts slithered towards her, her focus mainly on the gargantuan Chuchu. "Ohhh, what are we going to do?"

A Chuchu jumped at Epona, missing the horse by a frog's hair. That still was enough to spook the horse into rearing up in terror. Epona galloped desperately, trampling the beasts effortlessly. Amelia was able to reach for her reigns, but was hard pressed to keep up with the animal. "Woah! Epona! Wait!"

Amelia suddenly felt a warm, gooey substance grab her waist. The giant ChuChu caught hold of her! Amelia screamed as the glob pulled her away from the horse and hung her in the air. The gel immediately encompassed her entire body, thus preventing her from breathing. But the worst was coming, as the princess immediately felt a burning sensation all over her body. It was trying to digest her! Amelia could only muffle her laments as she suffocated and burned.

Epona halted her stampede when she learned of Amelia's capture. The horse's natural instincts of survival compelled the beast to protect her friend, thus she charged. When Epona got close enough, the horse began to pummel the giant Chuchu with ferocious kicks. The wagon dragging behind her was being brutally damaged, but that was the least of the equine's worries.

The Chuchu roared in pain from the violent kicks, and released Amelia. The Warrior of Justice plopped onto the floor in a gooey mass, shocked and struggling to catch her breath. Epona screamed loudly to get Amelia to wake up and help the horse from becoming lunch herself.

Amelia shakily got up and leaped into action. Swatting away any enemies, Amelia got to Epona and led the horse away into a safe corner. Huffing, Amelia pushed the horse deeper in the corner for safety. "Stay here! I've got an idea!"

Nodding to herself that Epona was safe, Amelia rounded back into the fray as she confront what she could only guess as the Chu Jelly Source. Amelia waited for the beasts to come within range; when they did, she attacked:

 _"Howl Freeze!"_

A large blizzard dome encompassed Amelia and the monsters, freezing the beasts in a coating of ice that halted their movements. The giant was no exception, as the spell froze it as well. But Amelia wasn't finished: without missing a beat, she cast the final blow. _"Dug Haut!"_

The shamanistic spell summoned huge stone spears from the ground, impaling and shattering all the frozen monsters in icy shards.

A quiet calm soon replaced the icy howls and chattering of the defeated beasts. Sensing that she had won, Amelia collapsed on her knees and bottom huffing. She had suffered salt-like burns on her exposed skin and still had chunks of Chuchu on her.

Epona no longer sensed danger as she clopped her way over to the exhausted princess. To congratulate and comfort Amelia, Epona mouthed the top of her head. The princess sighed happily but weakly as she stroked the horse's nose. "Hehe… Phew, that was intense, huh?"

"Amelia!" a familiar voice called out in concern. Amelia opened her eyes and turned her head to find Zelgadis and Link running up to her. She managed a weak smile. "Oh, Mister Zelgadis and Mister Link! Thank goodness you two are ok!…"

"We should be the ones asking that! What happened?" Link frowned in concern. Zelgadis knelt by her side. Amelia then proceeded to tell them her gooey tale as Zel healed her wounds.

"Hm. Sounds like you killed the source. What do you think, Link?" Zelgadis asked. The Hylian nodded. "Yup. That sure sounded like the source of the monster; the goo covering the cave entrance should be gone by now."

As Link walked up to tend to his horse, Lina and Gourry came running into the scene. "Hey! Guys!" Lina shouted as Gourry trailed behind her. "We heard you scream, Amelia, and- Uh, ew, you smell!" The sorceress covered her nose in disgust after the Chuchu air speared her sense of smell.

Amelia chuckled nervously as she scratched her head. "W-Well, that's because I had a run in with a giant monster. I defeated it, though!"

Lina nodded, still holding her nose. "Good job, Amelia! That would explain why those tiny monsters Gourry and I swatted disappeared suddenly. That would mean that there's a good chance of the cave being open again! Finally! I'm sick of this place!"

The crimson sorceress proceeded to check up on Link and Epona, but stopped at her tracks at a horrific sight. The wagon pulled by Epona was trashed and covered in goop, and what's worse was that two thirds of the food was gone! She screamed.

Gourry immediately asked Lina what was wrong, and Link had to recover from his ears being bombarded with the unexpected shriek.

Lina, wide eyed, pointed helplessly at the wagon. "Just LOOK! THE WAGON'S TRASHED! AND MOST OF MY FOOD IS GONE!"

The desperate red head scrambled to search for what food was left, and to her disgust and despair the remaining food was slimed. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuahahhhhhhhhh! GROSS! MY FOOD'S RUINED! STUPID CAVE! STUPID BOOGER MONSTERS! HUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHGHHHHHHH!" Lina once again began pulling her hair.

The others sighed; they all knew Lina was going to be Lina, putting her gluttonous desires before all others.

~~~~~~~

As predicted, the cave entrance was indeed open once again and the Slayers were once again on their way to Sairaag. But the last part of the trip would be tiring and dismal, as the wagon wobbled and limped as Epona pulled it, forcing everyone to walk.

Lina was still howling and whining how all the delicious food was ruined back in the cave.

"Forget the food! Think of what could have happened to Epona and Amelia!" Link reminded Lina as he patted Epona's neck.

Amelia trailed behind, she was back to her healthy self but she felt responsible for the wagon being ruined in the brawl. "Ohhhh, if only I had done something better to protect our supplies…" she gloomily critiqued herself.

"You sure should have!" Lina snapped meanly as she brandished her fangs. Amelia sighed deeper in disappointment in herself. Zelgadis patted her shoulder. "Never mind that, Amelia. You did what you had to do."

Amelia smiled warmly up to Zelgadis. "Thank you, Mister Zelgadis." Seeing such sincere gratitude on her face was enough to make the ex-chimera blush. He quickly looked up towards the road. "Uh, it was nothing." He felt a bit foolish from being shy. _Fool! What's up with you?…_ Zel scolded mentally to himself. Amelia smiled warmly.

Gourry smiled as he watched Zel and Amelia, obviously reading the hints of admiration on their faces. He thought they made a cute couple and wondered whether or not they will decide to follow along with their feelings.

Gourry looked back to the path ahead of him, Lina and Link walking in front of him. All of a sudden that feeling back in the cave came back to him. Those two looked good side by side, like they matched…

No! What was he thinking? There's no reason to think these strange thoughts, to feel this tug when he saw them. Link was a good guy, and Lina knew Gourry for years now and have not left his side since. Gourry just told himself that things will be better once they get to Sairaag.

"You got that right, Gourry!" Lina agreed.

"Huh?" Gourry suddenly realized he said that last thought out loud. Lina continued. "But first we're stopping to the nearest town to stock up and hopefully buy an new wagon! It smells terrible!"

Link nodded as he agreed with Lina. "Yeah; I think the smell is getting to Epona, too!"

Gourry nodded and watched as the two conversed with each other as they walked down the road.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Into the Miasma Forest! The Quest for the Original Flagoon Tree!**

After stopping by a small town to restock on rations, the Slayers and the Hero finally made it to Sairaag a few days later.

The last time the Slayers were here in this fated city was when Shabranigdo's servant Hellmaster Phibrizzo held the citizens' souls hostage, as well as Gourry. The sadistic fiend disguised as a child set up a trap to lure Lina to use a forbidden spell that would have spelled doom for the world, but much to Phibrizzo's surprise Lina and her crew won the battle. In fact, before the Hellmaster Incident Lina and her group confronted a vengeful Eris and Copy Rezo, a clone made from the infamous Red Priest. There they foiled his plot to use the Demon Beast Zanafar's spirit as a weapon against Lina and anyone else who came after.

Sairaag suffered heavy casualties during the Zanafar incident, a huge crater marked where Copy Rezo cast a giant spell of apocalyptic proportions. But when the heroes once again approached the city, they did not witness an abandoned, forsaken place.

Instead, they saw the remaining citizens of Sairaag working diligently and optimistically rebuilding their city. Link surveyed the hustle and buzz, reminded of the running carpenters back in Kakariko Village.

Amelia smiled as she watched the workers labor to rebuild their city. "I'm so glad that Sairaag is getting rebuilt; this poor city has been through so much." commented the princess.

Link couldn't help but agree; a lot of the building's were heavily damaged and covered in wood skeletal planks, each hosting at least one constructor worker. "Wow. Never saw a city that needed so much repair. What happened here?" he asked.

Lina sighed as she hung her head and smiled nervously. "It's a long story, Link. Let's just say someone powerful didn't like us much."

Link didn't pry anymore as he got Lina's hint, as well as deducting it must have been serious and complicated due to such damage.

The heroes stopped by a local inn to rest after finally arriving (and by rest meaning engaging in the epic battle for food and drink). Once again Sairaag bared witness to the Slayers' appetite added by Link's own.

The weapons of choice: forks, spoons, and knifes, flew in all directions. There was a flurry of stabbing, cutting and scooping of anything the tools could land on. The group wasn't shy to use their hands if the need arose.

Link, Lina, Gourry, and Amelia fought the battle for the barbecue while Zelgadis downed his coffee and fruit, albeit a bit more voraciously as his human hunger and thirst had return with his old body.

A beautiful roasted chicken sat undisturbed, but its peace would not last. At the same time, Link, Lina, Gourry, and Amelia all grabbed the chicken's legs and wings, one ligament per person. All of them pulled greedily on the poor bird and thus launching the now limbless meat into the air. Like a ball game, the gluttons pounced. Gourry latched his teeth on it like an animal as Lina pushed Amelia and stepped on Link's face. She grabbed the bird and engaged in a tug of war between her and her guardian swordsman. "Gahhh! Gourry, gimme!" the red head snapped.

Gourry defied her as he grabbed the sides and pulled. Lina was surprisingly just as strong as he was and gave him a challenge. As the two were fighting, Link and Amelia scarfed what scraps were left, with Lina's foot still on Link's head.

To the Sairaag spectators, this was quite the show. However Sairaag was aware of Lina's reputation as a glutton and wasn't as shocked as other cities were. Instead, the spectators begun to bet who will win the chicken, and an artist even found inspiration to draw the brawl on his sketchpad.

A small crowd even gathered outside to witness the food fight through the window, which caught the attention of a Shrine Maiden passing by. Her dark green iridescent hair danced gracefully as her attention was caught by the crowd and loud commotion inside. Curious, she approached the inn and politely made her way to the front. She gasped at what she saw. She knew those manner-less people very well. She made her way to the door and entered.

Lina conjured a burst of strength and heaved the chicken out of Gourry's hands, knocking his face over. Lina spun and held her prize towards the heavens. "Yeah! I did it!"

 _You won a roast chicken from an epic battle of the brunch! Be sure to savor it's flavor!_

"Miss Lina? Gourry Dear!" the girl called happily.

Everyone at the battlefield of food paused, Lina grinning as she recognized that softie of a voice.

Lina smiled from ear to ear. "Hey, if it isn't Sylphiel! How're ya doing?" The wily sorceress descended from her perch and sat on the edge of the table, stepping on Zelgadis's hand by accident. The ex-chimera made a small yelp as he was not use to his hand being more sensitive to pain.

Lina ignored him as she crossed her legs as Sylphiel approached them. Gourry lifted his head from the frenzy and smiled warmly at his old friend. "Wow! It's Sylphiel! How are you?"

"Hello, everyone, Gourry Dear!" the Shrine Maiden curtsied. Amelia stood up to properly address the woman. "It's nice to see you again! It's good to know you made it back safely from Seyruun!"

Sylphiel smiled as she held Amelia's welcoming hands. "Thank you, Miss Amelia, I'm so glad to see you all again and… huh?" Sylphiel paused, her head scanning the area for something. "Were is Mister Zelgadis?"

Recovering from Lina's boot, Zel flicked his hand as if it would physically shake off the pain. "Right here, Sylphiel." he responded, letting a tiny smirk escape his lips.

The Shrine Maiden, who was unsure, squinted for a second. This man had the same lavender hair, clothes, looks… From these deductions, what Sylphiel saw was true. "Oh, Mister Zelgadis! It is you! You finally found your cure! What wonderful news!"

Sylphiel smiled as she looked at Lina in awe. "It seems a lot has happened since we parted, I suppose?"

Lina laid back, twirling the chicken in the air effortlessly with one hand. "Yeah, well, you know us! Adventure and surprises are simply the consequences of living such a wonderful turbulent life such as my own! Of course, nothing can really catch me unguarded or leave me surprised! Ohohoho!" she laughed gloatingly.

As Lina was occupied with her gloating, gauntlet hands snaked sneakily up from behind the sorceress and snatched the chicken right off of her hand. Lina immediately was alerted to the absent weight off her hand. "WHAT?"

"Well, that caught her by surprise!" Gourry observed as he watched the hands retreat to the other side of the table.

Lina howled in frustration as she pounced on the thief. "Rrrahh! Long Ears! Give it back!" Another fight ensued for the prized poultry.

Sylphiel was able to see the addition to Lina's party while he fought Lina. She suddenly realized this green hatted warrior was an elf. "Oh my! Who is your new friend, Miss Lina?"

The fight screeched to a halt like a still pictograph as Link, Lina, and Gourry even, had their teeth sunk into the bird dumbfounded.

Zelgadis nursed his migraine. "Hah… Idiots…"

—

"Oh I see. So your name is Link, and your a wandering hero, correct?" Sylphiel confirmed as she set her tea cup down on the table.

Link affirmed her synopsis as he drank his tea. Sylphiel had invited the Slayers to her house for tea and catching up. After her father's house was destroyed by Copy Rezo and the defeat of Phibrizzo, Sylphiel has rejoined the cause of rebuilding her home city back to its former glory and beyond. It was not quite finished, as the second floor echoes with the carpenters laboring on the building. However the ground floor was nearly complete save for some furniture and paint jobs. But she had enough to entertain her old friends. In honer of her family and father, she placed her new house right over where her old one would have been, with a small garden planted behind to pay respect to her father and so many who were wiped out.

The group sat in the sun room adjacent to the kitchen, enjoying the beverages as the birds sang outside.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Link. My name is Sylphiel, and I am a Shrine Maiden of Sairaag. I apologize for the mess, but I hope you still enjoy your stay here." the kind woman said sweetly.

Link smiled at her kindness. "Oh, I don't mind! I think you guys have a wonderful city; I only can imagine how great it'll be when you're done."

Gourry poured sugar into his cup. "So, what'cha been up to, Sylphiel?" he asked.

Sylphiel smiled. "Well, after I helped out in Seyruun, I decided to return here to Sairaag and continue rebuilding my hometown and helping those in need." She paused as she stirred her cup and became troubled. "But… despite all the progress we have made, strange things have been happening as of late…"

Amelia frowned. Despite having a suspicion, she asked Sylphiel what was troubling her. The Shrine Maiden simply stared at her tea as she replied to Amelia's question.

"Well, for some time now we've been having strange creatures, like monster plants, giant spiders, and more popping out of nowhere and harassing people. Even bats and crows stalk the city at night and attack whomever is out." Sylphiel informed her friends.

Lina set down her cup after downing her tea. "More monsters, eh? You guys wouldn't have by chance been harassed by lizard men, have you?" Lina pried with a serious tone.

Sylphiel raised her hand to her chin in surprise. "Actually, there have been reptilian beast men that have been prowling about!"

All the Slayers exchange a serious knowing glance among each other. Sylphiel, who was out of the loop, looked back and forth to her friends. "Why did you ask? Do you know about the lizard men?"

"Unfortunately yes. And as fate would have it, we've made enemies with their leader." Zelgadis stated as he crossed his arms. Lina giggled nervously. "Hehe… it's bit of a long story; but basically a lot of weird things are happening in the kingdoms and those creatures might have something to do with it, annnnnnd they hate us."

Sylphiel frowned as she held her heart. "Oh my goodness. That's awful! So Sairaag isn't the only one with troubles."

"I'm afraid so. In fact, we're on a mission to find clues on how to combat this threat. We're looking for a sacred ruin from an ancient culture that's suppose to be near Sairaag. Do you know anything about that, Miss Sylphiel?" Amelia asked as she clutched her heart.

"An ancient… ruin?" the Shrine Maiden muttered in reminiscence. Suddenly a light spell went off in her head. "Why, yes! When I was young, Father used to read old stories and legends to me, and one of them told of a ancient temple deep in the Miasma Forest!"

Lina smirked victoriously. "Well, that sounds like the temple we're looking for!" But before the sorceress could act, a botanist came and spoke to Sylphiel. He looked very somber, as if he was passing news about a death. Sylphiel frowned as she listened.

Link shot looks at them. "Hey, Sylphiel, what's wrong? What happened?"

Sylphiel sighed sadly. "Oh… it's just… the **Flagoon sapling** we planted… its…"

"Its what?" Zelgadis asked.

The troubled shrine maiden stood up. "I'll show you."

Slyphiel led the heroes to the site where the holy **Flagoon Tree** once stood. Due to Phibrizzo's cruel ambitions the tree was destroyed, leaving an open field. However a tiny little plant stood in the center as it's replacement.

However Lina knew something was off as she came closer to the sapling. It looked far from healthy, its stem limping to the side as its leaves were devoid of life and moisture. When the group finally reached the plant, the poor thing seemed to get worse by the moment. Amelia held her heart. "Oh no. Poor thing…"

Gourry leaned over to see the little sapling better. "Hey, isn't that that holy tree thing?"

Sylphiel nodded somberly. "Well what's wrong with it? Can't you just heal it with a spell or something?" Lina asked as she inspected the sapling with curiosity.

"Oh, we did, Miss Lina. But every time we heal it in every possible way we can imagine, it always becomes sick again. And as you can see, it is progressively getting worse." The shrine maiden clasped her hands together to appeal to the gods in a mental prayer. "It's terrible. If the Flagoon tree doesn't grow, it won't be able to purify the land of the poisonous miasma."

Gourry scratched his chin. "Well, can't you just plant another one, Sylphiel?" he asked aloud. The kind woman shook her head.

Amelia knelt down to sadly observe the young tree's dire state. "It just like what's happening back in Seyruun…" The princess turned to her friends. "Remember when Mr. Pokata planted the Flagoon seed near Zanaffar's remains? It's withering too, and none of our healing methods seem to work either."

Sylphiel cover her mouth from the news. "Oh no! Yours too?"

Link knelt down by the plant. "So, both plants have the same symptoms?" he asked as he held his chin. Amelia nodded. Link hummed to himself.

Lina placed her hands on her hips. "You've seen something like this before?"

Link nodded as he stood up and dusted his pants. "Something similar. You say that this is a Holy Tree?" He faced the group. "Well, some plants in this world harbor sacred power, some even have a will of their own. I heard of tales, and had experience with, some holy plants in my adventures. Some of these immortal plants spread saplings across the lands. However the health of the saplings depends," he paused as he looked back to the plant. "on the condition of the **original parent tree**."

"So what you are implying…" Zelgadis pondered aloud.

"…that there's something wrong with the **'Original' Flagoon Tree**?" Lina finished for him. The Hero of Time nodded somberly. He was sure as the hat on his head that this plant was showing signs that something was wrong with it's parent if it didn't respond to treatment.

"But is there even such a thing here?" Gourry pried. Sylphiel searched through her memories. "Now that you mentioned it, the legends also spoke of **a tree given to the people by the gods, and that tree gave one of it's saplings to the ancestors of Sairaag**!"

Lina smiled as she absorbed the news. "Well, that sounds like an ancient original tree! Any ideas where it is?"

Dark green bangs bounced as Sylphiel nodded. "The ancient stories describe the Original Flagoon Tree being **the guardian of an ancient temple** , in a place were the Miasma Forest now stands."

The heroes exchanged knowing glances as Lina smirked. "Well! I guess we know where we're headed!" she exclaimed confidently. Sylphiel knew that look well. "Oh but Miss Lina! The Miasma Forest is much more treacherous than they were before, and a **horrible fog** blankets the woods. It conjured those terrible creatures and makes all who enter it terribly ill!"

As Sylphiel had warned them, a citizen ran up to the shrine maiden and told her that there has been another accident with little breath he had. Alarmed, the group followed the man towards a group of soldiers being taken away on stretchers.

Apparently said men had ventured into the forest the day before, and now few had returned violently ill from the fog. Sylphiel knelt down by the survivors, helping as much as she could as the men cursed the forest with gritted teeth.

Amelia began to sweat. "Are they going to be ok?" Sylphiel sighed as she finished a healing spell. "If they are treated, yes, but we have to be quick… this fog isn't normal at all…" she mumbled. The local nurses opted to take over the healing process for the worried priestess.

Lina surveyed the chaos wrought by the treacherous forest. Link stood next to her. "You know… I bet the saplings are sick because of the fog enveloping the Original Flagoon Tree. However, unlike these men, it can't walk up and escape the cursed air." Link deducted.

Lina stiffened as she beheld the forest in front of her sites, just ahead of the borders of the city. "That's a pretty good theory. Especially if the saplings' fates are linked to that tree."

"We've got to do something." Gourry added in his serious tone. "Who knows if this fog-thing will spread or not."

Zelgadis crossed his arms as he surveyed the forest. "However I do not see this cursed fog from here."

Sylphiel explained that the fog was deeper in the woods and was not visible from here, but was very much a real threat. And Gourry's concerns where justified; it spread more and more in the woods each day.

Nodding to himself, Link had made his decision. "All right. I'll go and find the source of this evil!"

Alarmed, Lina grabbed Link's arm. "H-Hey! Let go!" he protested.

"Hold your horses, Link!" Lina argued sternly. Lina jerked the hero back, much to his dismay.

The townsfolk looked on eagerly at the heroes, wondering if these travelers would be their salvation. Lina flipped her hair. "So it appears that Sairaag needs my help again, doesn't it?" she observed sneakily.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Zelgadis muttered disheveled.

The elders of the towns folk implored Lina. "Oh yes! We have heard of your great deeds, Miss Inverse! Please, save our city!"

Lina raised her eye brow slyly. "Oh, ok! I will save your city from this dangerous fog,"

Suddenly, she held her face in pure, greedy glee, "for two-thousand gold coins!"

Everyone, even animals, fell to their faces.

"What? A girl's gotta live, you know! Handling a huge forest full of monsters and poisonous gas is a LOT of work!"

Gourry, usually the one who was smacked around, had his moment to shine. He slugged the top of Lina's head as a punishment for her shameful behavior. "OW! GEEZ!"

Huffing to himself, Link crossed in front to get the confused villagers' attention. "As I was saying, we're going to the bottom of this," he glared at a mad Lina in the custody of Gourry, "BY OUR OWN GOOD WILL, and we will rid this land of the evil that threatens your city!"

As response to Link's speech, the crowd cheered him on, thanking the group and wishing them luck.

"Aw, c'mon! You won't survive in this world if you do things for free!" Lina argued. Amelia huffed as she scolded Lina. "Miss Lina, sometimes there are things more important than making money; what is truly great to gain is the sense of Justice, and the knowledge that you're making the world a better place by going out of your way, risking your life for the greater cause! And with the Light of Justice on our side, we'll…"

Once again, Lina was subject to a Justice lecture of Amelia's. Sylphiel approached Link, with her trusty staff at hand. "Mister Link, I want to come too."

The Hylian nodded. "That's fine, but remember to be careful! Even I don't know the full nature of what we're dealing with." Link warned the priestess.

Sylphiel wasn't phased. "Of course."

And before Lina can argue any more, the group set out for the Miasma forest, hoping to sever whatever evil seed that was planted there.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Sisco's Journey**

Sisco stretched his arms wide as he yawned loudly. As he was just allowing himself to relax, the wagon rolled over a bump in the road and nearly threw him off balance. He quickly shrugged off Beedle's wagon turbulence as the insect loving human hummed to himself as he guided his mule. The entrepreneur would occasionally stop for passer-bys to sell his products and advertise his name. It was slow, but Beedle was able to make some sales. Sisco helped the man out whenever he needed to retrieve an item.

The wolf/hedgehog beast man almost couldn't believe the events that came to pass. First he was safely at home weeks ago, then was transformed, roamed around as a bug and being almost eaten every day, and being adopted by a human. Of course, his luck changed yesterday when he ran into a sorceress and an elf who found a Great Fairy to undo his curse and return him to normal. Now here he was, hitching a ride with another human who saved his life.

Sisco wasn't always fond of humans, being that there was bad blood between them and beast men. However his elders had a more stronger opinion against them. Luckily, he and his group had founded a simple village not far from the capital city of Zoana. Much to their relief, Sisco and his people were not as frowned upon in Zoana as the other kingdoms where, but there were still stares and awkward encounters with each other (Seyruun too was kind to his people).

Thinking all humans were stupid and evil, one wise jackal elder who wasn't as unforgiving as his peers taught him that none were born evil, but were taught prejudices and hate, and beast men were no exception. That old man was Sisco's teacher and guardian. Unfortunately, he passed away a few years ago, leaving the young hybrid with his old words of wisdom.

In his death, he had also left his great-granddaughter, Olivia, a jackal beast girl, all alone. Wishing to repay his mentor of taking him under his wing, Sisco adopted the girl as his own, playing both parent and big brother to the little child. She did not protest, as she knew Sisco ever since she was very small. The two rebuilt their lives, raising a small farm in their community and living life to the fullest. Sisco would till the crops and harvest milk and eggs from his goats and hens as he watched Olivia play with the other kids. They played together as well after their chores, and they even adopted the fine arts as a hobby, limited to only charcoal and paper. But nevertheless they had a wonderful life.

… Until that monster came.

~~~~~~~

 _Stampeding and kicking up deadly dust, the equinas hooted and brayed as they carried their reptilian masters tared through the town, harassing and raiding the good beast men and woman as they scattered in terror and confusion. The raid stampeded through the town in such a roar that it rattled the earth underneath Sisco's feet. He attempted to calm the spooked farm animals, but Sisco stopped when he saw Olivia out in the street._

 _The jackal girl stood in shock while the other kids dropped their toys and ran. Olivia always longed for adventure and excitement, but the overwhelming sight of the devious monsters struck her dumbfounded. Her muzzle hung open slightly in a daze of disbelief, her stuffed animal toy hanging limply in her hand. She watched as the riders charged towards her._

 _Sisco's hair stood on end and his stomach dropped in fear. Those crooks wouldn't think twice of trampling her over! With determined speed, Sisco leaped over the fence and dashed madly towards Olivia. The equinas speed was not to be underestimated as the chimeric mounts where nearly on top of Olivia. The horse-hyenas wooted hungrily as their demonic green eyes glowed._

 _Sisco was a frog's hair quicker than these feral beasts; he lunged and grabbed his adopted sister before the lead equina would trample and snap it's jaws at the girl._

 _The two rolled violently on the dirt, Olivia responded to Sisco grabbing her by clinging on to him for dear life. A moment passed before he grunted and sat up, Olivia still constricting her arms around his neck._

 _"Olivia!" he whispered harshly. "Why didn't you move?!" He waited a response from his adopted sister. She answered with a quiet, fearful whimper as she dug her face deeper into his neck. Frowning, the wolf-hedgehog sighed as he hugged her close, just praising the gods that she wasn't hurt._

 _"Aw, how sweet." a snake-like purr echoed above, ringing in Sisco's ears like a wasp's sting. The dark crimson beast man glared at his enemy for the first time._

 _On top of the skull decorated and armored chimera mount was a dinosaur beast woman. Her dark green scales reflected little sunlight, but her evil amber eyes glowed with malice and indifference. Dark violet feathers served as her mane and the tip of her tail, each large feather possessed a peacock feather that glowed the same evil yellow of her eyes. She was just as armored as her mount, however her face was simply decorated with a small headdress that outlined the contours of her velociraptor face._

 _The dark Dinolfos grinned. "I was wondering whether or not that whelp was going to move; but it's not like that the alternative was of any concern to me."_

 _Sisco bared his teeth. "You disgusting-!"_

 _"Oh, shush, shush!" she interrupted rudely, pressing her index claw to her lips mockingly. "We mustn't let foul language slip off of our tongues, young man. There are children present, after all!"_

 _Sisco growled as he held Olivia protectively. Luckily for the two, the village elders and big men showed up to back both Sisco and their home up. The hybrid stood up and backed into the crowd, clutching the girl as if she was the last precious thing on earth._

 _One elder, a bison beast man, stepped forward to confront the dinolfos woman. "Who are you? And what is the meaning of this senseless attack on our peaceful village?" he snorted as his gruff hand tightened on his withered staff._

 _The hostile reptile smirked. "You shall refer to me as the_ _ **Great Queen of the Lizolfos and Dinolfos tribes, Saurus**_ _. Well," she paused playfully, "the Queen of all Beast Men, if things go according to plan. But I highly doubt anything will disrupt my ambitions, especially considering," she glanced around the frightened anthropormophic farmers and wary warriors, "your questionable feats of strength."_

 _A puma warrior snarled. "Don't you dare underestimate us! Grah!" With a bold battle cry, he and his comrades charged at Saurus. None of the dinolfos or lizolfos intervened, as their queen was quite capable of defending herself from minor threats._

 _Demonstrating her power, Saurus conjured spheres of magic and flicked them effortlessly towards the town's avengers. Each warrior was swat away into various people and objects. Sisco clutched Olivia and ducked, narrowly evading the puma's projectile body._

 _"Ahahahahahahahaaaa!" screeched the war mongering queen in ecstatic delight. "If you think you have what it takes to defy me, then you are dead wrong. You drooling fools will know your place. Now…" Sisco glared at the monstrous self-proclaimed monarch._

 _"I have come here from afar to recruit able men for our cause. Despite your questionable assault on me, I still see potential for you all contributing to the war effort." The Bison furrowed his brow. "War effort? There is no war we are involved in here, nor do we wish to consort with your kind."_

 _Saurus stroked her mount gently, a strange contradiction to her cruelty. "Oh, but you are involved in a war, my dear friend. A war that has been waged upon our kind since forever."_

 _Murmurs echoed through the crowd. "A war," she continued, "waged against us by humans. For centuries Beast Folk have been under the heel of the humans, for they fear our appearance and power. As they are right to assume so; we are superior beings, chimera and beast men alike! For too long we have been besieged by humans and their oppressive dominance."_

 _As she spoke, the dark queen led her equina mount in pacing back and forth. "You all long for a life more than outcasts, more than being mere feral animals for humans to fire their arrows with. I, too, have that longing to serve justice. So,"_

 _She halted her beast and raised her fist. "I've come here to unite our people against the enemy and fight back! If you pledge your arms to me, I will lead us to victory! No human shall be spared! Each shall know our suffering ten-fold! With_ _ **the powers on my side**_ _we shall take these kingdoms for our own!" Her monster of a mount reared and shrieked as response to his rider's declaration._

 _As Saurus performed her recruiting speech, Sisco, still clutching a terrified Olivia, dissolved back into the crowd away from the mad tyrant. To his relief, Sisco bumped into a cat friend of his. "Hey! Sisco! You ok?" the feline young man whispered._

 _"Y-yeah… We're fine." he answered back, shifting Olivia's weight. The ally sighed with relief as his whiskers bounced. "Good, but this crazy lady…"_

 _The two watched as Saurus continued her proclamation and countering any resistance from the front of the group of villagers. Daring to peak, Olivia glanced at the scene._

 _"Sisco?…" she whimpered tentatively, "Why is that lady shouting? Sisco, she's scaring me…" The big brother winced at the small child's laments, becoming sicker with each of her pleas. Sick from the fact that his little sister was nearly killed and is being traumatized by this psychopath. Just WHO was this Saurus? What gave this wench the gall to come into their village and terrorize the citizens? And she expected them to join forces with her?_

 _No, they didn't have a choice to deny her. She wasn't recruiting, she was informing them that they were now her soldiers. Her tools, her slaves. She made this fact clear, smiling evilly as the news poisoned the crowd's spirit._

 _The bison elder stamped his cane defiantly. "That is quite enough! You may be a powerful sorceress accompanied by brutes, but I will not stand for this injustice. Leave at once, I say!"_

 _The elder conjured a powerful barrier around the villagers, cocooning them safely from the lizalfos and dinolfos. The startled chimera mounts whinnied, however Saurus and her ride weren't as impressed. "Heh. Child's play."_

 _With a flick of her hand, the dinolfos queen summoned a powerful energy ball. The magic wasted no time as it flew itself into the elder's barrier and utterly shattered it in millions of pieces. Echoes of the villagers screams sounded as they huddled to protect themselves from the debris. The elder was flabbergasted. "Im-Impossible!"_

 _Unfortunately, that was the last word the elder would ever speak. Saurus shot a quick but lethal beam that ended the poor man's life. Sisco never contorted his face in such horror before. Gasping, the bison elder collapsed and never stood again._

 _With overwhelming emotions flooding his being, Sisco passed Olivia over to his cat friend despite her protest. Once she was safely with the cat man, Sisco sprinted towards the elder. Kneeling beside him, Sisco attempted to salvage his life but discovered that he was far too late for even a healing spell._

 _Indifferent to the crime she had committed, Saurus yawned tauntingly. "Humph. Such a weakling. How sad. It seems I have a lot of work to do training you fools to serve me. But since that senile bovine is out of the way, you'll benefit from my leadership instead."_

 _Never before had the hedgehog-wolf hybrid felt such anger. The red hot adrenaline coursed through his entire body, literally feeling each current swimming in his blood. Sisco's throat tightened as tears bubbled from his eyes' edges, and his muscles twitched in such stress that all of his hair and quills raised up. Bearing his teeth, he confronted the dinosaur lady in gaze that could kill. She wasn't phased by his glare, but rather entertained._

 _"You soulless coward! You're going to burn in hell! And as Cephied as my witness," Sisco barked fiercely as he rose, "I am going to send you there here and now!" Deafened by his rage, Sisco did not hear Olivia and his friends' pleas for him to come back._

 _The female dinosaur cocked her head for a moment then laughed. "Hahaha! How cute! Such a feisty little floof of hair!" she taunted. Composing herself, Saurus flicked her feather hair. "I'll admit: I like you."_

 _Saurus dismounted her ride confidently. "So much, that I'll let you have a go at me!" She stood proudly, reaching for her swords on her hilt. "Let's see… if you win, we'll leave. If I win, I keep this quaint village. Deal?" The blades hissed as Saurus unsheathed them, pointing their curved edges dangerously at Sisco. The other dinolfos and lizalfos hissed excitedly._

 _Sisco did not have a weapon on him, but resorted to picking up the deceased elder's staff. It wasn't a sword, but it will do. He had practiced a little with fighting sticks and long staffs, but this was no sparring match._

 _Saurus allowed Sisco the first move, swinging the staff in attempt to avenge the elder. Sadly the enemy blocked and dodged Sisco's moves effortlessly. She countered each of his swings and made his energy waste more and more as he furiously tried to land a hit. The reptilian lackeys hooted and roared as they cheered on their dark leader._

 _But the his efforts paid off: Sisco was able to thwack her side. Silence sliced the noise like a knife, and the air was almost deafening. Sisco heaved heavy breaths as he stared at the point to where she was hit. Much to his despair, her leathery skin protected her like a shell, and Saurus's muscles were rock hard._

 _Instead of wincing, Saurus fancied the small dull pain. She grinned. "Not bad. I was worried of how predictable you were with your infantile moves, but you were able to land one hit. However, I'm afraid you've only succeeded in bruising me a little."_

 _Without missing a beat, Saurus swiped the dull edge of her blade on the exhausted hybrid's stomach. Such a powerful force it was. Sisco's eyes widened, he choked on his spit and blood that erupted from his throat. The loser of the fight collapsed wheezing._

 _Olivia watched the whole ordeal in horror. As Sisco collapsed, her own stomach dropped and her heart sank with it. "Sisco! Sisco, no!" she sobbed._

 _Ignoring the little girl, Saurus towered over her subdued opponent. "Sisco, huh? Neat name for a strong boy. However,_ _ **compared to me, you're just an insect**_ _."_

 _The heaving beast man did have the strength to roll his eyes just enough to lock with Saurus's. Saurus grinned evilly. "Yes,_ _ **a little insect**_ _." The dinosaur lifted her hand towards the defeated Sisco. She shouted triumphantly, "Villagers, look closely! Know that I can do worse things than death to those who oppose me!"_

 _Before he could object, Sisco cried out in from a sudden but strong pain that crushed his body. Even as he transformed, he could hear Olivia's screams. "Sisco! Sisco! What're you doing to my brother?! Stop! Stop!…"_

~~~~~~~

Sisco winced as he remembered the pain, Olivia's cries, and the look of terror from his peers. His memory as a beetle were foggy. The senses of a bug were quite different from the senses of a mammal. He knew for sure that he had a hell of a time navigating with his new six legs. Each step he blindly groped the earth for balance. He was nearly eaten on multiple occasions from the local feral birds and reptiles. An experience he most certainly did not want to experience again.

But lucky for him he found Beedle, a kind entrepreneur who saved his life. And also for that Lina Inverse and Link, who found him and a Great Fairy. Luckier than a rabbit's foot, huh?

Despite all of this, Sisco still felt ashamed. He had not only foolishly challenged a mad woman with an evil power, but he left Olivia. His sister's grandfather's words echoed through his head, _"Vengeance and rage make one blind and impede on moral judgement. Beware of these feelings of hate."_

Boy, did he blew it. Now Olivia and his village was under the hand of that vile beast. But hope was not lost. Sisco was still alive and all the more wiser. He may have been weak, but there is no way he'll give up and hide. He'll train day and night if he must in order to combat this threat. He must return to his village and save Olivia. On this he swore to the gods.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Flagoon and the Sacred Beast's Song**

It didn't take long to prepare for the trip into the forest. In fact the heroes practically woke up ready for adventure every morning. And a dark ominous wood was no stranger to them.

But treacherous woods were no place for a horse so Epona stayed back in the stables of Sairaag. With his steed safe with the kind townsfolk, Link and company ventured into the forest.

At first the Miasma Forest wasn't out of the ordinary, but when they ventured deeper the air became more sick with malice. Not very long the Slayers ran into pests terrorizing the territory. There were more Keese Lina cared to count, and Deku Babas seemed to be planted in the least convenient of places and refusing to let them through without a confrontation. There were also Guays: crow monsters that share the Keese's small size and annoying nature, not to mention their numbers.

And of course, more skulltulas. As easy they were to swat they came in many numbers and sizes. Deeper and deeper more trees and bushes were blanketed with webs. It was as if these creatures wanted to suffocate the very trees.

Lina didn't tread these woods gracefully. Every step she took she found herself knotted in webs. One even found its way into her mouth. "Plegh! Gross! I'm sick of all these sticky webs!"

Sylphiel reluctantly dusted web threads off of her robes. "I've never seen an area congested with so many cobwebs! It's as if these beasts wish the forest to die…"

The Sairaag Priestess directed the group where they needed to go with Link in the front. He constantly held up his shield, acting as his and the group's first defense against the monsters and the elements. Stopping, Link spotted a large skulltula hanging above their heads. It was waiting for the heroes to approach close enough for an ambush. However Link was far more the wiser and took out his hookshot. The elfin warrior shot at the arachnid and killed it instantly. The skulltula's skull exoskeleton was no match for the hookshot's sharp point. As quick as he retrieved his item Link stowed it away. "C'mon! We've gotta keep moving."

As the crusade went on the trees became more ancient than the last, towering over them like stone monuments from ages past. Roots snaked their way out of the ground and coiled the forest floor; some were big enough that the group had to climb their way over. Again lesser monsters confronted the adventurers. But that wasn't a huge concern.

Yet as they continued on the path Amelia found it a little harder to breath each step she took. The air felt heavy and dead to her, very unlike a forest atmosphere at all. Sighing, Amelia rubbed her temple.

"You ok, Amelia?" Gourry asked as he bent over. The princess squinted. "I don't know… it's just- it's harder to breath this air…"

Lifting his face mask Zelgadis concurred with Amelia's observation. "It means we must be close."

Link stopped abruptly causing the group to bump into him. "Oof! Hey, a warning wouldn't have hurt!" the crimson sorceress complained. Link ignored Lina's protesting as he pointed at what had made him stop. "Look."

Everyone peered behind the hero and beheld what he had spotted. Well, it was hard not to notice once they looked forward. A gray, heavy fog glazed over the path like oil on water. No doubt that this was the poisonous air that had been spreading. And as expected, the air quality worsened as well as the smell.

The girls held their noses in disgust. "Oh gods! It REEKS! You've got to be out of your mind to venture in that!" Lina pointed out as her eyes watered.

"But its blocking the path; there's no way around it." Sylphiel added fearfully.

Gourry surveyed the area to see if there was a safe path they could take. He tilted his head up. "Hey, maybe we can fly over it?"

Lina raised her eyebrows and looked to where he had his attention. Sure enough the fog was low to the ground and there were enough spaces in the trees to soar through with _Levitation_. She smiled. "Good work, Gourry! We'll just jump over that mass of gas!"

As planned, the sorcerers cast their _Levitation_ spells, with Gourry holding onto Zelgadis. Amelia and Sylphiel offered to carry Link however he declined as he pulled out his trusty hookshot.

Aiming at the trunk, the device shot and dug its hook deep in the bark. Immediately Link went soaring towards his destination. He safely landed on a branch below the impact point and continued shooting and flying at trees that had branches; so experienced was Link that he sped through the canopy without missing a beat. The rest of the gang followed behind him.

"Humph. Showoff!" Lina barked.

Soon they reached a clearing sparred from the evil fog. Gourry coughed into his arm still dissatisfied with the stench. Lina surveyed the surrounding as the group recuperated.

It was an odd little clearing in the woods: the edge of the clearing had little idols sitting right in front of the deadly mist. It was as if the tiny statuettes were keeping the fog at bay; it seemed to bounce against some sort of invisible wall.

"Hey, I think we passed some sort of protective barrier. Look." she informed as she pointed at the little figures. The heroes looked at it curiously, but Link seemed to be the most interested.

"Huh. That's interesting." he commented. Sylphiel asked what was one his mind. Link crossed his arms. "Well, those little idols look like the ones made by-"

"INTRUDERS!"

The high pitched squeak made them all jump out of their skins, and they jolted again as the surrounding shrubbery morphed into small plant creatures. The Slayers clumped together. "Deku Scrubs!" Link shouted.

"Oh great!" Lina cursed as she raised her hands defensively. The Scrubs squeaked and whistled angrily.

"Human intruders! Come to putrefy our forest!" one Scrub shrieked as he stood tall, his red eyes gleaming accusingly.

"'Putrefy'? It's a bit late for that!" Zelgadis countered. Amelia pleaded that they weren't here to do any harm but to help save the forest. The plant snorted. "Hah! Lies! Humans always spell trouble for forests! Get 'em!"

Gourry was the first to respond defensively as one Scrub spat its nut straight at Lina. With superhuman reflexes, he jumped in the way. "Lina!"

 _Smack!_

The projectile slammed into Gourry's face. No one moved for a moment.

"Gourry!"

The seed, covered in Deku Scrub saliva, slid off Gourry's face. The swordsman's eyes were dazed and swirly as he groaned. A huge bump grew from his temple and with that he collapsed out cold. "Oh no! Gourry Dear!" Sylphiel cried as she knelt by his side.

"Fire at will!" the Scrub squeaked.

The heroes suffered a bombardment of seeds and nuts spat by upset plants. Sylphiel was the second to be knocked out by the painful blows. The rest danced frantically to avoid the bullets. Zelgadis, deciding this was the best time to change into a chimera, reached for his mask. But luck was not on his side as a nut slammed into his stomach. He wheezed in shock, but soon another nut crashed into his head and plunged the mystical sorcerer swordsman into unconsciousness.

Amelia gasped in horror. "Mister Zelgadis!"

"Prepare to be defeated, human!" a very tiny voice squeaked behind her. Amelia spun to confront the source and beheld a tiny Deku Scrub half the height of his brothers and sisters. The princess was confounded. "But… you're so cute-"

The tiny plant spat its projectiles right into Amelia's face. Stars clouded her vision as she too collapsed.

Lina growled in frustration. "I've had enough of this lunacy!" She readied a spell. " _Flare Arr_ \- GUOH!" Link jumped on Lina and held a vice grip on her neck with his arm.

The red haired girl gurgled and shouted in anger and confusion. "You idiot! You can't cast a fire spell on Deku Scrubs!" he shouted back. "You'll kill them!"

"Uh, Link?! They're trying to kill US!" Lina spat as she tried to claw out of Link's grip. Another nut made contact with its target, this time the back of Link's head. Like the others, the force of the impact knocked him out cold. He fell forward and his dead weight pinned the red head down. "Gah! Get off!" Lina roared, flailing like a fish caught in a trap.

The same small Scrub that fell Amelia popped up in front of Lina's face. The sorceress froze. The red eyed plant squeaked a war cry. "Glory to the Dekus!"

It fired the last shot and Lina joined her fallen comrades in the starry daze of unconsciousness.

* * *

A pulsating headache throbbed Lina's head as she awoke. The noises of shrieks, hisses, and shrubbery shaking didn't help the pain. Lina groaned and winced as her already sore brain was bombarded with grading noise.

That was the first thing she noticed, but it didn't take long for her to realize that she was hung on a stick by her hands and feet. As Lina became more aware, she realized that she was hung like game meat over an unlit pyre.

Alarmed, Lina spun her head around looking for her friends. She found them. Their hanging bodies encircled the pyre as well, and they too were stirring.

Lina struggled in her bondage in vain. "Hey! HEY! Guys!" Lina hissed. The group groaned and moaned as they struggled to wake. Lina found Zelgadis to her left, hanging like the others. Unlike the rest of the group, he was just about awake as Lina was.

"Zel! Zel, you okay?" she whispered the loudest she could. The ex-chimera growled from the aches and pains. "Yeah, I'm alright. Except for hanging like caught game, if that's what you mean."

Gourry snored loudly. Somehow his unconsciousness turned into sleeping during this ordeal. Red eyes glowed unhappily. "Jellyfish! Wake up!"

The swordsman yawned. "Man what a dream… is it breakfast already? I'm starv-"

He jolted as he beheld his situation. "Holy cow! It wasn't a dream!"

Lina groaned at her protector's foolishness. His shouting pulled the others from their groggy states, each looking around wildly and pulling at their bounds. "Wahh! What is this?!" the princess cried as she shook. Sylphiel shivered as she beheld the angry red eyes starring at her and the group.

This wasn't the first time Link was captured in his travels, however hanging over a pyre was quite new. The Hylian surveyed his friends. "Is everyone ok?"

"Well, despite the circumstances, yeah, guess we're "ok"." Lina huffed as she slumped.

Their captors surrounded the pyre, shivering and bouncing angrily. There were Deku Scubs of all shapes, sizes and ages. The ones surrounding the pyre defensively seemed to be the soldiers of the tribe as it's citizens watched eagerly from all directions. Some were on the grass, others were sitting on branches, and some stood cautiously next to what Lina could only assume was their hut-like homes. Concerned Deku parents hovered and held their children (seedlings?), while some evaded their guardians to get a closer look at the humans.

Sylphiel frowned sadly. "Who knew that there was a tribe of creatures living in the forest near Sairaag? And they're so… cute! Why would they think of us being hostile?"

"Deku Scrubs have to be tough to survive; they're very delicate creatures." Link informed as he searched for a way out of the situation.

Zelgadis growled. "Delicate or not, we need to do whatever is necessary to get us out of this situation."

Child Dekus were able to get closer to Lina, as much as the warriors would allow. The sorceress stared as they gawked at her. Suddenly one pointed its leaf covered arm at her. "Look at him! He's an ugly human! Humans are ugly!"

Lina suffered a psychotic meltdown. " 'HIM'? 'UGLY' ?! WERRRREAAHHHHHHGGGHHHH! I'LL TORCH YOU LITTLE WEEDS AND USE YOUR REMAINS AS BED STUFFING, YOU LITTLE TWERPS-"

Lina was torching a storm of insults and screams that it was enough to convince the mischievous Deku children to retreat. Link shouted at Lina to calm down as to not agitate the Dekus.

"It's Lina the one who's agitated, and you can't dose that anger…" Gourry said sadly as he watched her thrash like an angry serpent.

Lina curled her bounded hands into a ball. _"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…"_

Eyes widened in horror. "No Miss Lina! Not a _Dragon Slave_!" Amelia pleaded.

"Is she crazy?!" Link shouted while fighting ever more to loose his bounds.

Before Lina could finish and burn the woods to cinders, a Deku warrior spat its nut at her face and silenced her spell.

"Owwch!" Cringed Lina as a lump grew from her temple. The group sighed in relief.

"Aha! Now you all see! This despicable human attempted to destroy us with Black Magic!" proclaimed an elder Deku Scrub entering the scene, tapping his cane accusingly.

The elder hopped and shuttered his way towards the pyre. Withering leaves hung on his face serving as his beard; each leaf twitching as his red gaze pierced the Slayers.

"Foolish humans who defiled this sacred place! For generations the Deku Scrubs have defended the Holy Tree from evil, and we will not stand for your intrusion!"

Lina snapped out of her anger. "Whoa, wait. Did you say ' **Holy Tree** '? As in Flagoon?"

The group glanced at each other. The elder scrub raised his eyebrow. "So, you know of the Holy Tree Flagoon, the guardian of forests? Have you come to destroy it and use her bark for your filthy human needs? Pheh! You greedy humans take and take, and you do not care for the consequences of your abhorrent actions!"

"N-No, Mister Scrub Sir! We've come to save the forest!" Amelia pleaded. Sylphiel nodded. "Yes, Mister Scrub! Sairaag's in terrible danger from the fog, and we merely seek the help from the Holy Tree!"

"Lying again! The fog is indeed treacherous, but that is an issue of the Deku! It doesn't concern you." Stubborn as an ox, the Deku Elder tapped his cane.

"You humans shall be punished in the presence of our Guardian Deity, Flagoon! Behold, her magnificence!" the little plant creature declared as he spun around. He lifted his arms in worship towards a wood mass that stood behind the elder. "The **Great Flagoon Tree**!"

The Slayers took time to see the wooden wall in front of them. Their eyes scanned the wall up and down. At the bottom there were ginormous roots that snaked around the village. They looked up and saw many branches and leaves at different elevations.

Putting two and two, the group gawked. "Th-that's-!" Sylphiel stuttered in astonishment.

"The **Original Flagoon Tree**?!" Zelgadis finished bewildered.

Lina stared dumbfounded at the wall that was the trunk of the tree of Godzilla proportions. "HOW THE HELL DID WE MISS THAT?"

The little scrub signaled his allies. "Light the pyre!" Deku soldiers approached the Slayers with torches.

Sorcerer and Swordsman alike shouted in protest.

"Enough! What is all this 'punishment' nonsense?" a voice rang over their heads.

All movement halted and everyone was speechless. Lina swung her head around. "W-Who spoke?"

All eyes drew to a ball of green light that manifested itself above the village. The sphere lowered itself, growing brighter and brighter until it burst. What was left was a sprite spirit of a woman covered in Flagoon vines and leaves. She stretched her form and gazed down at the commotion.

"What on Earth are you doing, little ones? Release these people; they mean us no harm." the elfin sprite proclaimed.

"B-but, my Lady! They're-" the elder stuttered. The sprite raised her hand. "They're fine. Please release them so I may greet them."

A reluctant whistle came from the elder before he obeyed. "Release the humans!" Immediately the soldiers shuffled their way towards the group and untied their bounds. It was quick work, and everyone was removed from the pyre safely.

Lina glared at one soldier Scrub eyeing her suspiciously. Smirking to herself, Lina hissed at the plant menacingly. His leaves shuttered in terror as he flinched. It wasn't quite the retribution Lina had wanted, but that scare will have to do.

Link shook his head. That sorceress was indeed insane.

"You must forgive these Deku folk; they have been shaken by recent events, as am I." the spirit apologized humbly. She lowered herself to a hover above the heroes. "Come, let me see you up close, visitors."

"Oh, uh ok." The Slayers all gathered around the sprite. She quickly surveyed the group and smiled.

"So it is true that the **Hero of Time** has come to **our side** of the world. Wonderful. And the others are here as well, all accounted for." the spirit lifted herself higher, quite pleased. "Just as the **Sacred Beast** had told me."

Sylphiel meekly spoke. "Are you the spirit of the Holy Tree?" she asked, feeling a bit timid in the presence of an immortal. The lady grinned softly, "That is correct, Sylphiel. I am the Great Flagoon Tree."

"You know our names?" Gourry inquired loudly, still unaware of the etiquette of conversing with immortals. Flagoon giggled. "Why yes, Gourry. You, Amelia, Zelgadis, and of course Lina."

The sprite turned to Lina. "I remember well when you called upon my power to defeat Zanaffar and Copy Rezo."

Lina smiled. "Oh yeah! I remember. But I never expected to actually converse with you, Great Flagoon. I should thank you for your help."

The green being shook her head. "Not at all. It is my pleasure and my duty to protect living things, as was assigned to me by the Gods."

Squeaks and tweets sounded from the Deku Scrubs, who were surprised that the ones they wanted to cook were the slayers of Zanaffar.

Link stepped forward respectfully. "If I may interject, Great Flagoon, but we're on a grave mission: a pestilent fog has blanketed the forest and is spreading. We would like to call upon your power to dispel the evil here."

What had been a soft smile turned into a frown of despair. "Ah, yes. I am aware of the cursed fog that has been plaguing the forest…"

Amelia clenched her fists. "Can you rid the forest of the poison, Great Flagoon Tree?"

Flagoon shook her head. "I am afraid I cannot."

"Why?" Zelgadis questioned. She answered, "Because I am **cursed**."

Sylphiel covered her mouth as Link's eyes widened. The fiery sorceress crossed her arms. "Well, that figures. What's the nature of your curse?"

Sadly Flagoon lowered herself to a sitting position in front of the group. "In truth, the curse comes from deep within the **Temple of Courage**. Now the Temple of Courage," she paused as she gestured to her trunk. "is **within my very bark**. I grew as the Temple was built in ages past. I serve as its guardian as well as the guardian of the forest."

Eyebrows of the infamous sorceress rose. "The Temple's inside you? But, how did you get cursed?"

Green orbs of Flagoon's eyes narrowed. "I was cursed by the vile leader of a troop of beast men. She was a **Dinolfos Queen** named **Saurus**."

"Tch. Knew it." Zelgadis growled as his hands clenched. Flagoon continued, "The nature of my curse is simply this: I am plagued by monsters inside of me, one which is the **source of this evil fog**."

Amelia howled in righteous fury. "Ohhh! That no good barbarian! What does she hope to achieve to hurt innocent people and the Holy Tree?!"

"Because Saurus is trying to diminish the powers of the Gods." Link concluded as he bent down to Flagoon, who begun to suffer symptoms of what appeared to be the flu.

Link frowned. This was a repeat of what happened with the Deku Tree back home. Hopefully, he and his friends aren't too late. "Please hang on, Great Flagoon Tree. We'll destroy the seeds of evil. Where is the entrance to the Temple?"

Flagoon smiled. "Oh Hero Link. You are indeed as courageous as the **Sacred Beast** has told."

"Sacred Beast?" Gourry asked scratching his head. "What's that?"

"I'm not quite sure." Lina shrugged.

Flagoon beamed despite her ill condition. "It was the Sacred Beast who had foretold your arrival to me: the coming of a SmartAss Sorceress, Idiot Swordsman, Crazy Girl, Mystical Swordsman, and the Hero of Time."

Lina was about to pounce on Flagoon, but Zelgadis held her back by holding her cape. "What'd you call me? What do you mean by that!? Huh?! HUH?!"

"Looks like our bad reputation precedes us…" Amelia sighed sadly. Zelgadis kept it to himself that he was rather pleased with his title.

Link ignored Lina's barking. "Never mind that, m'Lady. But we need to know where to enter the Temple."

"Of course." Flagoon agreed as she hovered in the air, her symptoms seeming to diminish temporarily. "The entrance lies not far from here, but still deep in the woods. The entrance to these woods is there." She pointed her ivy fingers at the idol decorated entrance into the deep forest.

Her fury dissipating like magic, Lina grinned. "All right! Thanks, Great Flagoon Tree! Let's go!"

She was about to dash into the forest, but Lina's cape was caught again. This time none other than Flagoon herself. "Please wait a moment, Lina! I must warn you all the nature of these woods."

"So what? Fog and monsters, we understand!" Lina argued.

Flagoon released her cape. "Those woods are enchanted; there is no set path and it is very easy to become lost in those woods. If you simply charge in without a plan, you will be lost forever."

"Whu-what? Oh great!…" The sorceress slumped defeated.

Link scratched his chin. "Sounds like the Lost Woods back at home."

"Exactly. However, there has been an arrangement for you: the Sacred Beast shall be your escort to the Temple." Flagoon informed the Slayers. "Follow the path the Beast lays out for you, and do not wander off the path. Eventually you will find yourself at the entrance of the Temple."

The humans exchanged glances at each other. Amelia smiled at their luck. "How nice of that Beast! Must be an Ally of Justice!"

"That's a nice break! Thanks, Great Flagoon Tree-"

Lina was cut off by Flagoon's coughing. Once again she landed on the floor as her symptoms assaulted her. Sylphiel rushed to her side as well as the concerned Scrubs.

"Are you alright? Please don't strain yourself!" Sylphiel pleaded with the sprite. Tears formed in the eyes of the Dekus. "Oh, Great Flagoon Tree! Don't die!"

The Scrubs squeaked and wailed in despair as they helplessly watched their guardian deity suffer. Sylphiel quickly cast a Recovery spell, hoping to ease Flagoon's pain.

Link sweated in anxiety. "Not good. We have to go now if Flagoon's to survive!"

The shrine maiden lifted her head. "You guys go on; I'll take care of Flagoon while you get rid of the curse!"

Lina did a thumbs up. "Will do! Take care of her, Sylphiel!" She spun around. "Alright! Let's find this 'Sacred Beast' and get to the temple!"

Thus the group dashed into the woods as Sylphiel watched and prayed for their success.

Not far behind looming in the branches, Xelloss watched. "Hm, the Temple of Courage, huh? Let's see what we can find there, shall we?" With that he disappeared.

* * *

The deep forest was more misty and mysterious than the last but it harbored an ominous nature that did not belong to the monsters or the fog. The forever changing forest was an ancient trial set by the Gods to deter the unworthy and test would be chosen ones. Ominous in the sense that the consequences of failing this trial would mean getting lost forever.

But the Slayers and the Hero of Time were both accustomed to facing deities. This would be no different to many traps and mazes, but it would be foolish to underestimate these woods. Although they shouldn't worry too much, for they were to be escorted.

But the thing is, no one was to be seen, and certainly no "Beast" either.

"Okay, we're here!" Lina shouted into the empty forest. "Show us the way or something!"

Nothing but silence.

Huffing, Lina slouched disapprovingly. "Humph! Some Sacred Beast indeed!"

Gourry knelt down to observe the leaves out of boredom. "Maybe it's just running late? Maybe it napped too long?" he inquired innocently.

"Oh yeah, Gourry! A supernatural being simply MUST be running late from a nap!" Lina barked sarcastically.

"Let's just wait; we can't go into the woods by ourselves." Link concluded.

A few moments passed as the group waited for the escort's appearance.

A few moments more.

More.

And more.

And more.

"Oh, to hell with it! C'mon, guys!"

 _"Woof!"_

The group jumped as the bark echoed through the silence of the woods. Suddenly a wolf appeared from the brush, panting and standing proud.

 _"Woof!"_

Sighing, Lina rubbed her temple. "Of course it's a wolf."

"What's wrong with wolves?" Amelia asked Lina confused.

Link took in the wolf's features. It was clearly no ordinary animal, as it dawned an almost purple hue to its dark mane. Its fur was decorated with shades of dark yellow and a tan underbelly, with an interesting design on its forehead.

Before Link could narrow the shape down, the canine faced the woods. It looked back at the group and barked.

"I guess it's time to go." Zelgadis observed. The gang braced themselves. Nodding the wolf began it's journey, jogging fast enough to save time but slow enough to follow. Unknown to the heroes, the wolf was grateful it didn't oversleep too long.

The heroes followed the beast's tracks as faithfully as they could. Their journey wasn't without peril, as there were dangerous obstacles such as flimsy branches, bridges over huge holes, and a thick natural fog that threatened the group's visibility. That, and more pesky monsters to swat while keeping up (and at times defending the wolf from these creatures).

They almost lost sight of the wolf at times but the animal waited patiently if it were ahead of the Slayers. Deeper and deeper they went, sometimes passing by Flagoon's wall of a trunk.

Lina panted as she jogged to keep up. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Flagoon is a tree of huge proportions, so I wouldn't be surprised if it took more than a day to get to the entrance." Zelgadis theorized, he in his chimera form to keep more endurance.

"It might not be long, though." Link shouted as he rounded a sharp corner, keeping on the trail of the animal. "These woods are enchanted and there isn't a set path; it might transport us to the Temple sooner." Amelia huffed as she followed the group closely, "But Mr. Zelgadis might be right; it could take days!"

The Seyruunian Princess groaned as she jogged close behind Lina. "Ohhh! But we need to get there as fast as we can for Flagoon's sake!"

The wolf eventually led them to a clearing. It continued its journey straight into the woods. But it was thwarted by a magic seal wall that appeared out of nowhere. The wolf screeched to a halt, whining and pacing.

The heroes caught up and beheld the new obstacle. "Oh, now what?!" Lina growled.

Wolfish eyes looked apologetically at the group. But suddenly, the wolf expression darkened and it bared its fangs defensively.

Amelia asked the beast what was wrong, thinking it was being hostile to them.

Link realized that the wolf wasn't growling at them, but something else.

From behind, something rattled loudly. The Slayers spun to confront to source, and beheld bones and weapons materializing. The objects assembled themselves into three Stalfos, laughing and clattering as they banged their ragged swords on their ancient shields.

The male members of the group brandished their swords, ready to engage in the elegant and deadly dance of swordplay. Stalfos were quite skilled in the ways of the blade, but they are no match for the heroic trio of Swordsme-

 _"Elmekia Lance!"_

And with that the monsters were gone and the barrier lifted. The boys starred wide eyed at the girls who stole their thunder.

"Well! That was easier than pie!" Lina gloated as she dusted her hands.

"Another victory for the Warriors of Justice!" Amelia proclaimed proudly.

Happily the two girls skipped on ahead.

"Well, what're you boys waiting for? Let's move on!"

"We haven't got all day! There's no time to waste for the cause of Justice!"

The swordsmen reluctantly sheathed their swords and followed the sorceresses. "Aw, I wanted to use my sword…" Gourry whined.

* * *

As the heroes continued their journey, the obstacles and monsters became more scarce. Eventually they disappeared completely. Soon ancient ruins began to appear in the woods, blanketed in foliage. Eventually the misty gloom of the enchanted woods became a bit brighter and more reassuring to the adventurers.

"We must be getting close!" Zelgadis observed as he trailed behind the sacred wolf.

Just as he predicted, the Slayers were finally led to an ancient ruin. The text on the walls that weren't covered in foliage was no doubt ancient Hylian. Some columns stood tall, while others crumbled from the march of time. Statues of temple guardians stood proud as they watched over this mythical place, birds safely perching on their shoulders.

The heroes looked in awe, and Link was fascinated by the ancient Hylian architecture; it was much different than the modern style he was so used to. The adventurers entered the clearing as their eyes wandered. "It's so pretty here!" Amelia admired.

Lina nodded in agreement and set her sights between the statue guardians. There was a large slab of a wall with a huge symbol on it; it looked like a small moon being encompassed by two larger crescent moons. The rims were fuzzy with moss and the stone was cracked and rough.

Link recognized the symbol right away. "I know that. That's the crest of **Farore, the Goddess of Courage**."

"Then that means we're in the right place!" Lina smiled as she rested her hands on her hips. "So this is the Temple of Courage, eh? But where's the entrance?"

Zelgadis knelt by the symbol, probing the slab. "It's hallow inside; this must be the door."

"That's some door! How do we get in?" Gourry scratched his head. Lina sighed. "Beats me."

Zelgadis approached Link, who was now starring at the ground with intrigue. "Link, do you have an idea on how- what're you looking at?" The ex-chimera lowered his gaze to the ground.

Raising her eyebrow, Lina followed suit. What met their eyes was a circle pattern carved beautifully. Two smaller circles were drawn on the side of the sphere, magic runes carved around the lines. This was no doubt an ancient Hylian magic circle, also decorated with Farore's symbol in the middle.

"Woah. That's something. Can you make anything of it, Link?" the crimson sorceress asked.

Link knelt down to a character he recognized. Squinting, Link probed his mind of the exact meaning of this particular rune. Much to his delight, he remembered. "Yeah. It says ' **the Goddess's Song**.' This circle is activated by a **sacred instrument**!"

Standing up, Link pulled out his ocarina. Gourry grinned. "All right! All we gotta do is let Link **play his occa-thingy** and it should open, right?"

Sadly, the Hylian shook his head. "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. You see, not only do we need a sacred instrument, we also need to know the **correct song**. And I don't know if any of my songs will open the door."

Lina frowned. "Also," Link added reluctantly, "According to these two smaller circles, this door requires **TWO instruments**."

The Dragon Spooker moaned in frustration. "Horrrwaa! Another dead end?!"

The wolf reappeared. It galloped gracefully to the circle on Link's right. Happily it sat in the center of its chosen spot.

"Hey, what's that dog doing?" Gourry pointed curiously.

Link stared at the blue eyed beast confusingly. Responding to the Hylian's confusion, the wolf gestured with its eyes to the small circle parallel to it. Link looked back. Holding his ocarina safely he backed himself up into the center of his own circle. He looked back at the canine, who was pleased.

The wolf huffed once, then threw it's head howling. They expected the beast to exhale a long howl, but they were wrong. Gently and slowly, the wolf played a tune from its throat. After the last note, it repeated the same tune over. When it was done, the wolf gazed at Link expectantly.

Lina was dumbfounded. "What? What is it doing?"

Link's eyes shone as he came to realize. How foolish of him! " **The wolf is teaching me the song**!"

"Huh?"

Before Lina could question any further, Link kissed his flute. Beautifully and free of imperfection, Link played back the tune.

This triggered the circle to glow dimly. Soon Link felt himself in the familiar trance of the **Ocarina of Time** , that feeling he gets when he learns a tune that carried a magic power. The wolf felt it, too. It thus readied its lungs.

 _Link played the tune faster and with more perfection than any other professional musician could ever dream. He even expanded on the song, adding notes that wasn't howled or rather sung by the wolf. The beast, too sang along. Yet its notes served a background to the main tune played by Link and his ocarina. The two played the song in perfect harmony; the song itself was upbeat and reassuring. As they played the circle became stronger and stronger. Link imagined a green, golden figure dancing in a very childlike manner with all living things.  
_

As the rest of the group looked on dumbfounded. But Amelia found herself admiring this tune. It was so jovial and uplifting, and it made her feel like she could take on all the injustices of the world with a brave heart. She nodded her head quietly to the tune.

At last the Hylian and wolf concluded their performance with flying colors, and the door slab symbol glowed a warm green. Shuttering, the slab lifted itself open.

"Hey look! It worked!" Gourry pointed excitedly. "All right!" Lina cheered.

"Ah, Farore, the Goddess of Courage who brought life to the land after Law was bestowed!" A cheering voice ranged above.

The group spun to find Xelloss high on a tree branch smiling. "That song you just heard is known as ' **Farore's Courage** ', and it is the tune required to open the door of the Temple of Courage!"

Zelgadis growled, accusing Xelloss of knowing the song before they arrived. "Oh please! Just because I recognize a song doesn't mean I know how to teach it! I am a Monster, not a musician. Besides, isn't it more fun to figure things out on your own rather than just giving you the answer?" The purple mazoku laughed.

Shrugging, Amelia sighed. "Mister Xelloss will be Mister Xelloss."

Lina turned to face the stairway entrance to the temple, a dark hole that had not been ventured by mortals for years. But who was she to be afraid? No temple will stop Lina Inverse!

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Lina barked as she charged down the stairs. "Wait up, Lina!" Gourry shouted.

Link held back for a moment, locking eyes with the beast. Before he could utter a 'thank you' the wolf sped off and jumped over the railing of the ruins, disappearing in a flash. "H-Hey, wait!"

"Hurry up, Link! Can't keep Flagoon waiting!" Lina shouted from the inside. Looking back to where the beast had vanished, Link sighed. Nodding to himself, he chased after his friends in the temple.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Temple of Courage**

Catching up to his friends, Link and the group journeyed forward and found themselves in the foyer of the ancient dungeon.

The foyer was dome shaped accompanied by three doors facing north, west, and east. Roots and vines hugged the ancient stone carved with old Hylian characters, and the floor's state was no better.

The inside of the temple would be quite dark if not for the torches that hung off the remaining stone walls, most likely enchanted by Flagoon herself, as they flared up when the heroes entered the temple.

But skulltulas big and small crawled and squirmed unprovoked by the Slayers' presence, chewing on the bark and spinning their vile webs. Small puffs of the evil fog plumed from cracks and crevasses, filling small areas with the deadly mist. Luckily the fog didn't seem to be an obstruction to the heroes.

"Looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us." Zelgadis commented as his left hand tapped on his mask hung on his hip.

"No kidding. At least there's some torches in here. Oh boy…" Lina rubbed her forehead. "Here come the spiders!"

As she commented the skulltulas became aware of the heroes presence and descended angrily. However their rage was in vain as the sorceresses dispatched them with _Freeze Arrows_ , careful not to use a _Flare Arrow_ on very flammable bark.

With the beasts' demise the heroes approached the northern door. It was framed beautifully with trunks, vines, and intricate architecture. This door was obviously important yet its significance was heightened by the chain lock on the slab door.

Link groaned. "Of course. Locked." he moaned. Lina waved the Hylian off. "Locked, smocked! Nothing a little spell can't fix!"

Zelgadis inspected the chains. "Bad news, Lina. These lock and chains are enchanted."

The sorceress growled in displeasure. "Surely you'd expect that by now. Almost everything is magic sealed here!" Gourry informed Lina.

She'd punish him, but Lina groaned instead in exhaustion. "Whatever…"

"Well, why don't we try that door; it isn't locked!" Amelia suggested as she pointed to the western door.

Link nodded in agreement. "C'mon, guys. We can solve these puzzles no problem!" He jogged towards the unlocked slab.

The non-Hylians followed suit. "You seem excited." Zelgadis smirked. Link turned his head and grinned like a child. "It's been a while since I've been on an adventure of this scale."

Link grabbed the bottom of the door slab decorated with Farore's crest. He heaved with no avail, as it was far to heavy. Before he could rise, Gourry had too grasped the bottom and lifted. One by one, each individual gripped the bottom of the door. When the last of them joined the slab lifted. The Slayers and the Hero of Time heaved the door just above their heads and grounded themselves. With a final push all of them thrust the slab up.

With the door opened, the group entered the new room. As the last of the heroes crossed over the slab finally fell with a dull thud.

The new room was quite smaller than the foyer, but it wasn't a dead end either. There were some small fry enemies from Keese to Deku Babas littered throughout the room, but nothing too menacing. "Alright! Let's tear this place apart and nip this menace in the bud!" Lina proclaimed as she cracked her knuckles.

Thus the adventurers began to explore their surroundings. First the enemies were taken care of as to not impede on their progress. Some of the fog was strewn around the corridors as well, some clumped lazily in the corner and others an obstacle. The heroes would jump over and dodge the fog effortlessly, albeit some close calls with Amelia and Gourry falling in.

There were more doors that led to more rooms. Most of what they found were ancient weapon ammunition such as discarded arrows. Ruppees were even found; Link found himself awkwardly explaining to a greedy Lina that the green gem was cheap change. It didn't take long for Lina to figure out the value of different colored Ruppes from Link's lesson. She quietly noted to herself to save some to sell to the Hylian obsessed Claude.

Soon a key was found; it was the same color scheme as the locked door in the foyer. "Yes!" Amelia cheered.

The group migrated their way back to the entrance and stood in front of the locked door. Gourry slid the key in the hole…

"It doesn't fit…" Gourry whined, cartoony tears cascading down his cheeks. The heroes moaned in frustration. "What about the eastern door?" Zelgadis pointed out.

The small door in questioned was locked as well. As their only alternative, Gourry slid the key into the hole. And indeed it fit. Smiling, he twisted the handle and the chains detached immediately, letting the heavy keyhole fall to the ground…

Right on Gourry's foot.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Instantly Gourry danced in pain, holding his injured foot protectively. Everyone sweated. "Jellyfish brains!" Lina scolded.

"I didn't know it'd fall on my foot!" Gourry defended, still nursing his wound like a fool.

Link and the others, along with a bandaged footed Gourry, heaved the door open. Once again the Slayers found themselves in another wing of the temple. Slightly more fog impeded their path, requiring more clever footwork. Chu Chus were here as well, thankfully smaller ones.

After half an hour of dodging traps and swatting baddies the group entered a small, circular room. The door thudded behind them. However, a heavier, more violent thud sounded as well. The heroes looked behind them and were alarmed to find that decorated stone bars caged them in.

"Oh no! We're trapped in here!" Amelia exclaimed.

A jaguar-like growl echoed the ceiling branches. Startled, the boys unsheathed their weapons. Flapping could be heard.

"What is that?" Gourry whispered.

He was answered with another jaguar-like roar, and the source flew down and landed viciously in the center of the room.

The creature brandished a barbaric, jagged sword with an animal pelted shield. It's reptilian wings flexed to reveal its face. It was a pterodactyl-like beast man with a huge head that was mostly neck and beak, a short crest decorated its forehead. Its tail was fitted with a spiked mace and writhed angrily. The pterodactyl-man roared again, its flailing tongue flying wildly in its beak. It would tower even Gourry when it stretched its neck upward. After the long war cry, it approached the group menacingly.

"Aeralfos!" Link identified as he held up his shield. The beast flew towards the humans with killer intent. It slammed its sword down, narrowly missing the heroes as they jumped away. Link had little time to stand as the creature slashed at his shield.

Gourry quickly came to Link's aid and swung his sword. The aeralfos's acrobatics saved the creature from harm. Zelgadis, dawned in his chimera form, engaged the beast in swordplay.

Both of them were strong, but the aeralfos was far more skilled than anyone imagined. Lina and Amelia did catch it by surprise with a few spells, but quickly learned to dodge them as well. The boys charged and attempted to slay the beast but it quickly retaliated by swinging its mace tail.

Zelgadis was struck in the side and fell to the floor violently. Amelia sprinted to his side. Luckily his chimeric body saved him and simply bruised his side.

 _"Elmekia Lance!"_ Lina conjured, successfully injuring the reptile. Seeing as its chances were becoming slim the beast-man took to the air. Out of reach from its adversaries, the beast dove and attempted to lance at its foes and return to the air.

"That's a dirty trick!" Gourry spat as he held his sword tightly. The aeralfos u-turned sharply to slash at the nearest victim: Amelia. Such speed caught her by surprise however Link intercepted the creature, powerfully bashing his shield into his foe's head.

Recoiling, the beast was wide open. Thrusting his Gilded Sword Link ended the beast's retched existence. It disintegrated in blue flames and smoke.

Link breathed heavily as he wiped his sweat off his brow. Sheathing his weapons, he looked back at Amelia. "You ok, your Highness?" he winked wily.

Amelia chuckled sheepishly. "T-Thank you."

Zelgadis sighed as he put away his sword, but opting to keep his mask on. "You should be more careful, Amelia."

The princess pouted sadly in agreement. Lina gave Link a thumbs up, complimenting his actions. The Hylian rubbed his head. "It's no big deal."

Their peace was interrupted by a magic light manifesting in the center of the room. When the light lifted, what was left was a treasure chest. Link knew this was a little gift from Flagoon and approached the container. Eagerly, he peaked into the box. Unable to contain his excitement he flipped the lid completely and reached into the box.

"What is it?" Lina asked impatiently. Ignoring her, Link lifted the item and showed it to his friends.

 _You got the Leaf of Flagoon! Flap this giant leaf and it'll produce a **strong wind** to blow your troubles away! You can even **glide** with this thing! That's a re-LEAF!_

 _(Bad joke.)_

The giant leaf was as tall as Link, and its stem was decorated with blue orbs and intricate designs. The blade was extremely strong and would refuse to tear.

Lina huffed disapprovingly. "How's that going to help us here?"

As soon as she said that, the evil mist began to flood the room. The heroes were still trapped in the room without escape. Amelia and Gourry panicked as they backed away. Instinctively Link swung the leaf, and it produced a magic whirlwind that dissipated the smog.

Lina smacked her head. "Of course! Duh! Amelia, Zel, help me out!" Nodding, the trio of sorcerers conjured windy spells to blow the fog away. But for all their efforts the mist came on coming.

"It won't stop coming!" Amelia cried out as she cast spell after spell. Link was waving his new tool wildly until he noticed a niche in the ceiling: a fan was propped there. Taking his chances, Link directed the wind towards the fan. It swirled effortlessly from the gusts, activating the mechanism behind it.

As a result, the gas' source was cut off, and the wind quickly dispatched the vile air. The group sighed in relief. And as a bonus, the bars lifted on the door.

"Alright! Nice going!" Lina cheered. "Let's keep going!"

Once again the group explored the temple, now using their magic and the leaf's to clear paths of the smoke. Some revealed doors that they did not see. And as a result they found the key they were looking for.

At last they unlocked the northern door and entered the final wing of the temple, mowing down enemies and traps alike. There was no trouble in finding keys and unlocking doors, until they came across a **large, menacing key**.

"This looks **important**." Amelia commented as she showed the key in question to the group. Link nodded knowingly. "That means something big is waiting for us…"

Soon the heroes located the lock for that special key, which was huge and chained heavily. The mechanism was hung on a much larger slab door than the others in the temple. And it was also very scary looking.

"I suppose that "big something" is behind this door." Zelgadis pointed out as he crossed his arms.

Gourry reached and slipped the key into to hole. To his surprise, the keyhole latched and twisted the key on its own. He leaped out of the way to save his feet.

The gears and mechanisms spun and cranked loudly before the device collapsed on the floor. Despite the feeling of apprehension, the Slayers gripped the bottom and lifted. The brave five entered the dark corridor.

The heroes entered the final room quickly as to dodge the giant door closing. As predicted it fell, but with much, much more force and violence than the smaller slabs. Link, Lina and the others looked back, knowing that they would not be leaving without facing whatever lies ahead.

The dome room was dark; the giant torches were unlit. Their footsteps echoed in the foliage ridden stone chamber. Cautiously the heroes braved forward. The edge of the dome room was rimmed with the evil fog.

A magic sound echoed in all directions. Once up, once down, once left, once right.

A flamboyant cackle pierced the air.

All the torches lit up clockwise, beginning and ending towards the north wall. Just as the room was lit a figure manifested in the air above the heroes.

It was a robed hominid with the head of a tropic bird, its long beak covered in exotic colors. It wore an evil crown and was decorated with mage armor etched in evil markings. Its eyes and inner mouth glowed bright yellow as it laughed at the Slayers who have entered his trap. From his robe, he whipped out his sinister wand and summoned Keese.

Mazoku Conjurer  
 **SORCEROBE**

Immediately the Keese swarmed above the Slayers attempting to bite and scratch as many heroes as they could. They were easily swatted, but the boss took the opportunity to shoot gusts of the poison gas at the heroes as they were distracted.

Alarmed they leaped out of the way of the blast. "Whoa! So that's where the fog comes from! _Bomb Di Wind_!" Lina shouted as she rid the field of the poison.

Once the boys rid themselves of the last Keese, Sorcerobe summoned more bats and planted deku babas as well. Grudgingly the heroes dispatched these enemies as well. Amelia got even with the deku babas, punching their noses with her custom moves. "I hate these things!"

"Erragh! Enough!" Zelgadis shouted as he readied his spell. _"Dynast Breath!"_ The cold blast charged at Sorcerobe but the wily bird levitated out of the way laughing. He summoned more monsters as punishment, this time conjuring lizalfos.

"Damn! This is getting annoying!" Gourry cursed as the lizard men engaged him and the group. Link swung his sword and slashed the lesser lizard into oblivion, however the boss shot another foggy missile at him. He dodged by the skin of his teeth, rolling. His Leaf of Flagoon fell from his back and floated down next to him. Gourry caught a glimpse of Link's new item, and an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Link! Use that Leaf thingy on the smoke!" he shouted. Nodding, Link didn't need to pry. Grabbing his weapon, Link rose and swung the Leaf of Flagoon right into the incoming fog. The whirlwind was far more powerful than the poison gust, and the mist flew back into a surprised Sorcerobe. The monster coughed and wheezed.

"Like the taste of your medicine, bird brain?" Lina laughed triumphantly as she too used windy spells to blow the poison into the bird's face. Sorcerobe snarled and dissipated the smoke.

All of the baddies have been slain, but the boss once again summoned more creatures, this time two aeralfos.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Link shouted as he dodged the angry pterodactyls.

"I guess you made it angry." Zelgadis grunted as he engaged the beast men.

Sorcerobe was about to use his wand to summon more enemies, but Lina shot the instrument out of the boss's hand.

"Nuh-uh! I think it's time that you got your own hands dirty!" Lina waved her finger at the fiend. She looked back at the swordsmen. "You guys keep those flying lizards busy; Amelia and I will handle bird brain here!"

"Right!"

Sorcerobe screeched and hurled a spell at Lina and Amelia in frustration. The girls jumped out of the way, sometimes gracefully and at others, well clumsily.

Lina and Amelia threw spells back and forth with the magic wielding bird monster. So frustrated was Sorcerobe that he was now ground level, trying to defeat the sorceresses.

Soon the boss conjured a laser-like spell and shot it towards Amelia and Lina. Instinctively the two created a barrier protecting themselves. Moments pass by as the laser continued to collide with the girl's barrier, threatening to break it apart.

"Ehhh! Keep holding on, Amelia!" Lina cringed. "I'm trying!"

Sorcerobe laughed at his newfound luck. The girls couldn't hold on forever, and his prey would soon be dead.

Yet three swords impaling him from the back dashed all of the boss's dark designs. The laser dissolved so quickly as if it were never conjured.

"Forgot about us, didn't you?" Link smirked as he, Zelgadis, and Gourry pulled their swords out of the beast.

Sorcerobe cried out in sheer pain, flailing his arms in a pathetic attempt to cheat death. He levitated in disorientation, howling his death cry before his demise. Finally he burst in blue flames and smoke, his silhouette disintegrating in the embers.

Link and the others sheathed their weapons triumphantly. As the remains of Sorcerobe disappeared so did the eeriness of the temple and the remaining fog.

They regrouped and congratulated each other with high fives and pats on the back.

Clapping from above echoed the room. "Bravo! Bravo! Once again you all have saved the day!"

Lina sighed as she shook her head. "Hi, Xelloss. Did you have fun while watching us?"

Ignoring her sarcasm, the purple monster grinned. "Oh yes I did! You guys never cease to amaze! And I must say, Mister Link, you are as skilled as many have claimed!"

Link frowned, still not trusting of the trickster priest. Well, how could you trust a demon?

Xelloss had flown down joining the group. "Is Flagoon ok, Mister Xelloss?" Amelia pried. The trickster nodded. "Of course! Even as we speak, Lady Flagoon is making a wonderful recovery! Well done!"

As he spoke a circle of Farore's crest appeared in the center of the dome room. Curious, the heroes approached the magic crest. It responded by lifting up a column that was once hidden in the floor. A little niche held a green, glowing figure, beckoning to the heroes.

Link, being more accustomed to his people's magic, was the only one who approached the item. Hesitantly, he touched the object.

There was no pain, nor did the green glow flicker in objection. Frowning in determination Link clasped the figure in his hand and took it. He showed the group.

 _You've obtained the **Farore Orichalcum Statuette**! This glowing treasure depicts the youthful and brave Goddess of Courage, **Farore**! You feel you can take on all the evils in the world with this charm!_

"A statuette?" Gourry inquired.

"Not any statuette. THE **Orichalcum Statuette of Farore** herself! The patron Goddess of Courage!" Xelloss happily corrected.

Lina approached Link and examined the glowing figure. Farore was depicted as a girl in her late teens, with youthful buns in her hair and standing defiantly with a smile on the deity's face. The entire statuette was a emerald green and its glowing lessened moments after its removal.

"So this is what Saurus is after?" Lina asked curiously.

"Keep that charm safe! Who knows? It might just come in handy!" Xelloss sang.

Zelgadis glared at the monster. "You know what this is for, don't you?"

Xelloss nodded proudly. "Yup!"

Gourry glanced at Xelloss. "And you're not gonna tell us right? Cause it's a secret?"

"Exactly!"

Lina sighed at Xelloss's "usefulness". Or better yet lack thereof. Humming to himself, Xelloss walked away and summoned a magic circle of his own.

"Since you've all worked so hard, I'll help you out by getting you out of the temple. Isn't that nice of me?" he smiled, lifting his hands sweetly.

Despite his untrustworthy behavior in the past the Slayers obliged. Besides the giant slab didn't lift open after Sorcerobe's death.

Link didn't enter the circle, still much more wary of the monster than the others. Xelloss grinned at him. "Well? Are you done with this place, Mister Link?"

"C'mon, Link! Let's get out of here!" Lina urged as she waved.

Link hesitated for a moment, but soon he yielded to Lina's bickering. With the statuette in hand Link entered the circle. With a quick motion of his hand Xelloss teleported the group and himself out of the temple.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: On to the Next Temple! What? An Ambush?!**

Sylphiel nursed the Great Flagoon Tree's spirit while they waited for their friends' return. "Don't worry, Lady Flagoon. Miss Lina and the others will set things right." the priestess comforted as she healed the forest spirit.

Flagoon smiled sweetly as she lifted her head. "I believe" she started, her voice having found new strength. "they already have."

As Flagoon finished her observation the gang materialized right in front of the spirit and the priestess. Sylphiel gasped. "Oh Miss Lina! What happened? How'd you get here?"

Grinning, the wily sorceress gave her friend the thumbs up. "Oh, nothing much. Just slain the source of the evil fog and stuff! And got a reward, to boot!"

Sylpiel smiled as the Deku Scrubs cheered. Flagoon lifted in the air and flew around in her glory. The little forest people bounced and squeaked jovially. "Hooray! The Great Flagoon Tree is ok! Yippee! Yahoo!"

The great spirit floated down to the Slayers. "Thank you so much for what you have done. If it had been any longer, I would surely be dead. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. All of you." She bowed gracefully.

Giddily, the scrubs gathered around the humans, praising them left and right. Some even had the courage to hug Lina's leg like an infant would.

"Oh, eh heh, thanks?" Lina awkwardly responded.

Amelia and Sylphiel giggled and embraced the forest folk back, having their noses tickled by their leaves. Even Zelgadis couldn't help but smirk as Deku children hugged his leg in admiration. "You guys are so cool!" the forest children sang.

Flagoon giggled at her friends' silliness. "As thanks for your heroic efforts, I have asked the Deku Scrub Clan to send aid to Sairaag."

Link gently placed a Deku child down as he spoke to Flagoon. "We are forever grateful for your help, Great Flagoon Tree."

The Deku Scrub Link had put down wasn't ignorant of what Link was holding. "Hey! You guys have the **Statuette of Farore**!" he squeaked.

"We found it deep in the temple where that monster lurked." Zelgadis informed.

Flagoon nodded. "It would appear that was what the evil ones desired. The Statuette of Farore is what I and the Temple of Courage have guarded for ages."

Flagoon lowered herself to the mortals. "You have my blessings to take it with you; it is but one of a **trio** , as you have already guessed Link. For years the Gods have entrusted me to guard this artifact, but your arrival means the time has come for the Trio to be united."

The spirit of the sacred tree floated slowly up. "Two temples remain: **the Temple of Power in the Outer World in the east** , and **the Temple of Wisdom due north of Zoana**."

Still rising towards the bark of the tree, Flagoon raised her palms. "I shall lend Sairaag my power and protection. May the Goddess protect you all in your journey!"

After her last words Flagoon dissolved back into the bark of the tree, once again uniting her spiritual body with her bark.

The Deku Elder tapped his cane. "We are forever grateful for your help, honorable humans!" The aged Deku gestured to some of his younger followers.

"We shall escort you out safely to Sairaag." the elder offered beaming.

"And send help, too!" one of the younger plant people squeaked. Sylphiel couldn't have been more happier.

* * *

As the elder Deku instructed, many of the Plant Folk escorted the heroes back to Sairaag. The heroes returned triumphantly, spreading the news that the fog and monsters have diminished. The citizens cheered on, praising the brave group for their efforts.

The Dekus came to Sairaag to offer relief from the fog induced illness and help in repair the very damaged city. The plant life seemed to have more energy than before, most likely due to Flagoon's influence.

And as Link had predicted the new Flagoon sapling had returned to full health as it was cared for by both humans and Deku Scrubs.

And of course what was a victory without a hearty meal? Much to Gourry's delight, the heroes were treated to Sylphiel's amazing cooking. As usual the table manners was as barbaric as always. But Sylphiel wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you so much for what have you done for Sairaag." the young priestess praised as the group feasted.

Lina, finishing her last bite, downed her drink. "Yup! Not a sweat, Sylphiel! Now just make sure Sairaag doesn't fall apart without me, okay?"

"Must you leave so soon?" Slyphiel asked a bit sadly. Link nodded. "Unfortunately, we must. Time is of the essence and I doubt the other Temples and the people surrounding them are fairing any better than what had transpired here."

Smiling, Sylphiel nodded her head. "I understand. I wish you luck on your journey everyone." The priestess smile widened with pride. "I will do my part to preserve the peace you have brought to Sairaag!"

* * *

Once all was said and done the heroes were once again back on the road. Link hummed to himself as he guided Epona and the cart to their next destination, each of the group taking turns riding off and on the wagon.

At noon the group stopped to rest, fishing for lunch in a nearby stream. There Link thought it would be a good opportunity to teach his spells to Lina, Amelia and Zelgadis.

Lina stood cupping her hands in concentration. She recited: _"O Golden Blue One, who hath blessed the cultivated Earth with Law, grant me thy wisdom and deliver us from those who wish us harm! Nayru's Love!"_

With the blue triangular spell ready in her hands, Lina released it. _Nayru's Love_ cocooned Lina in a diamond of blue magic just as it did for Link in Elkmage.

"Great job, Lina! You're a natural!" Link beamed as he made a thumbs up.

Lina smirked as she flipped her hair, still encased by the holy magic. "Of course I am! This is actually a very heavy duty spell; I'm surprised you can even cast it!"

Link held the three magical artifacts given to him by the Great Fairies of Hyrule. These diamonds with glowing cores within him granted him the power to use these spells. Without them, Link wouldn't be able to call upon the magic even if he got the chant right.

But Lina was a natural when it came to sorcery and thus didn't require the help from those crystals. Link nodded. "Yeah, but even with these I still get pretty exhausted if I use them too much."

The crimson sorceress snapped her hands, dispelling _Nayru's Love_. "We've got to work on your stamina, Link."

Zelgadis stood at the edge of the stream as he chanted his spell. Cupped into his hand was _Din's Fire_.

Thinking to himself, Zelgadis decided to throw it. Despite the look on Link's face the chimera was in complete control.

Zelgadis controlled the spell as if it were a toy. _Din's Fire_ , still a tiny fire ball, flew where ever the mystical swordsman desired. Zelgadis reached his hand out and _Din's Fire_ flew back into his palm. Smirking, he threw the magic fire upward into the sky.

On the ex-chimera's request Gourry threw a large branch mixed with smaller ones towards the spell. Zelgadis then released, but still ever much in concentration.

As by his command _Din's Fire_ burst and burned the small twigs into nothing. Yet by Zelgadis's own will he had commanded the spell to leave the large branch unharmed.

The fire dissipated and the big branch fell into Zelgadis's hand. Success.

Link, Lina, and Gourry applauded. "Woah, nice work, Zel! My turn, my turn!"

As Lina bounced next to Zelgadis to have a go at _Din's Fire_ Gourry returned to fishing. As he held his pole Epona clopped over and drank from the river next to the tall swordsman. Smiling, Gourry patted the red horse's neck. Link took it upon himself to help Gourry fish, producing his own pole and fishing next to Gourry.

Meanwhile Amelia was on the top of a cliff shielding her eyes from the high sun. She surveyed the area until she found where the group had camped, spotting Epona and the wagon next to the stream.

The princess smiled. "There they are! Now all I have to do is to concentrate like Mister Link said…"

Straightening up Amelia chanted: _"O Golden Green One, whose breath brought life upon the Earth. Let thy gale lead me to my destiny. Farore's Wind!"_

Amelia cried out as she heaved her hands upwards. A green light hovered above her head as green streams of magic whirlwind around her. In a heart beat Amelia's form was consumed by the magic sphere.

Wasting no time the spell zoomed towards its destination.

Fish begun to accumulate on the tarp behind the heroes. They were going to eat well for lunch. Before long it became a tiny mountain.

Link sweated. "Um, guys? Don't you think this is a bit much?" he meekly commented as the wide eyed fish struggled for life.

"Of course it isn't! You and Gourry have more fishing to do!" Lina scolded proudly. Link sighed. "What a glutton…" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly a green light with all of its wind power crashed into the camp. The light had crashed into the fish pile, freeing half of their catch. Lina's face paled. "NO! MY FOOD!"

The wind dissipated and the green light disappeared, leaving a swirly eyed Amelia on the ground moaning in her dizziness. Lina was livid.

"What the hell, Amelia?!" the angry red head roared as she clawed Amelia. Angrily Lina shook the princess. "Watch where you cast spells! You blew away half of my food!"

Amelia only groaned as she struggled to keep herself from heaving. The boys sweated and sighed to themselves. Epona snorted disapprovingly at the humans' foolish behavior.

Despite their catch being half blown away from Amelia's attempt at _Farore's Courage_ the heroes settled down and roasted the remaining fish.

Most chiefs would consider roasted fish caught straight from the stream a bit primitive and very unbecoming of high class cooking, but it was a gods' sent to those on the road.

Each roasted fish mounted on their respective sticks served as another well deserved meal for the heroes. Lina hogged the most fish sticks, but the others didn't mind too much.

Days have passed as the group retraced their steps back to Seyruun to recuperate. Their next stop lied in the Outer World to a small city beneath a mountain. Apparently the mountain of interest is a dormant volcano, and where there is a volcano, there's likely to be a temple dedicated to Din.

But it was still a trek to the Outer World. Restocking on goods, the group continued their journey…

* * *

"What d'you take me for, lizard lady? A fool?" the gangster lord grumbled as he cracked his knuckles nervously. "Why should I be foolish enough to take on the Bandit Killer and her followers? It's suicide!"

Saurus sat on the other side of his desk, sitting in the guest chair in a cocky manner. "Not when you have the right allies, my friend Mr. Van Geo. I assure you have all the reason in the world to take down Lina Inverse."

Saurus swirled the red wine in her glass. Despite her grotesque, inhuman appearance she sipped the beverage like a noble. "If you help me in this task, not only will you be rid of Lina Inverse, but no kingdom shall hinder your criminal career. Besides," she paused, licking her maw. "Those fools have to pass by your city in order to reach their next destination in a timely fashion."

Van Geo furrowed his eyebrows in doubt. Chuckling, the Halmeroc Dinolfos reached into her pocket. "Of course, you will be rewarded with money. This of course will be down payment. You will receive more if you are successful…"

She tossed the bag of coins at the gangster. Fidgeting he estimated the content's worth. He was pleased by the amount. "I gotta admit, you're pretty loaded for a beast woman. Alright, it's a deal."

Saurus hissed gleefully. "I am glad we see eye to eye…"

Behind the dark queen, the same cat beast man from Sisco's village stood guard. He sadly watched his village's money be handed off to criminals. But his life was far more important than money… right?

* * *

"So…" Amelia begun as she studied her map. "If we want to reach Ore Town sooner than later we have to cut through this mountain pass, and pass through Vir City."

Lina sized up the mountain pass ahead of the group. The heroes had already crossed the border to the Outer World in a matter of days. The pass didn't seem formidable to Lina's eyes. "Sounds simple enough. C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

With Lina taking the lead they continued their journey, just a few days to their destination. It had taken them a long amount of time to get this far, but Lina had to admit that she was bored from the lack of activity besides occasional mini monsters to swat.

Little did she know that her boredom would be relieved.

High on a ledge bandits waited for their prey. Soon enough, the Slayers rounded the corner in the mountain path, right into their trap. The criminals tensed up for the ambush.

Epona snorted disapprovingly at her surroundings as she trekked along with her wagon. Link patted her neck. "Hey guys, don't you get a weird vibe here?" the elf commented.

Gourry sized up his surroundings as he walked. "Y'know, I was about to say the same thing. This place seems like…"

Amelia turned to Gourry. "Like what?" she asked.

"Like we are walking into a trap." Zelgadis finished smirking. The princess's face began to wrinkle in worry. "Y-you don't mean-"

"Oh yeah, we do mean, Amelia." Lina grinned. "It's about time something happened. I was starting to get bored."

On cue the bandits pounced. Quickly they surrounded the heroes and halted their steps.

Lina shrugged. "Huh. I thought it'd be Saurus attacking, but at least its SOMETHING…"

The bandits laughed and snickered. "At last, Lina Inverse! You've come! The boss is expecting you and your friends!"

"Really?" Lina grinned mockingly as her eyes gleamed. "He must have heard of my charm and beauty! I gotta say, he's got good taste! Who wouldn't want the gorgeous sorceress extraordinaire?" she flipped her hair gloatingly.

The rest of the group grumbled disapprovingly. "Oh, please!" Zelgadis complained as he hung his head.

"Anyway," Lina interjected. "I gotta admit, you guys got guts to stand up to me!" Lina cracked her knuckles. "But sad to say it's also your greatest mistake!"

"We're tired of your shenanigans and meddling in our business!" the lead grunt shouted. "By Van Geo's honor, we will take you down! And-"

"Yeah, yeah, isn't that nice? _Fireball_!" Lina interrupted as she blasted them to smithereens.

The bandits cried as they were blasted away, their silhouettes died burned brown.

Link and Epona sweated. "That was a bit cruel…"

"That's why Miss Lina is known as the Bandit Killer…" Amelia commented sadly.

Lina swung her head back and retorted, "Oh c'mon! Bandits are criminals! Being _Fireballed_ is the least they deserve!"

Amelia sighed as she internally agreed that bandits where indeed criminals that had karma rushing right at them, yet…

Before the princess could finish her train of thought more bandits showed up.

Lina grinned evilly. "Oh-ho! Back for round two, eh gentleman?!"

The criminals growled as they inched forward to their targets. "Don't think you can get away from us, Lina Inverse! It's time that you pay for all the bandits you've killed! Get them!"

Roaring the unruly men charged. Suddenly the heroes found themselves in a middle of a brawl.

"Geez! You guys are either brave or stupid! _Fireball_!" Lina grunted as she shot at the ruffians.

The other members of the Slayers were targeted by the gang as well. Link swung his sword in all directions. His Gilded Sword landed on the blade of a very aggressive bandit.

The criminal chuckled as his and Link's swords screeched. "Heheh… Long time no see, Long Ears! How's your little flute?"

Link's eyes narrowed. "You! You're from that bandit gang that stole from me!"

Link bashed the man away with his heavy shield. The grunt stumbled back, but Link's counter wasn't enough to erase the smug grin of the criminal.

"Oh yeah! Don't think you're gonna come clean! The Boss and his new ally wants you and Lina Inverse's head!" he shouted.

Suddenly a cavalry of beast men, lizalfos, and dinolfos appeared to assist the bandit gang. Not only that, MORE bandits jumped into the fray. Soon the enemies accumulated into a tiny army of humans and beast men alike!

Gourry and Zelgadis jumped back from their attackers. "Damn! There's so many!" Gourry growled as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Oh no! There's those beast men and their chimera things again!" Amelia gulped as she stepped back. Those half hyena, half horse beasts brayed and laughed at the heroes.

Lina's cocky nature dissipated as she narrowed her eyes in anger. "Let me guess: your boss wouldn't be friends with a scaly old hag, now would he?"

The bandit huffed. "You must mean the Great Saurus. Good to know that you've already met the lady; that makes things much quicker."

The same bandit from the waterfall cave lifted his sword. "We bandits are fed up with how you always pillage our goods and business, little girl. But our confidence has been restored by the Great Saurus! She and the Boss together will create prosperity for us when we're rid of you!"

The bandits cheered, accompanied by the cocky laughter and hisses from the beast men.

Link bared his teeth in frustration. "I've got to admit, Saurus has a LOT of followers…"

"And to think that beast woman convinced bandits of all people to stand up to Lina Inverse. Looks like her skills in recruitment are not to be underestimated." Zelgadis commented, keeping his cool.

The blonde protector leaned towards the red sorceress. "What're we gonna do, Lina?"

"Damn it! I should have known Saurus would pull another ambush on us… now she's got bandits on her side! I can't cast big spells here or else cause a landslide to entomb all of us!" Lina cursed under her breath as she sweated.

Gourry frowned, having heard Lina's observations. "So you suppose we…?"

Lina braced herself. "Yeah, Gourry, 'that'." she affirmed. The rest of the heroes tensed up.

The evil-doers inched up to their prey. "Surrender now and our leaders MIGHT consider a quick, painless death for you all!" A dinolfos commander threatened as he edged his mount closer.

Lina crouched for an attack. "It's time for us…"

The Slayers and the Hero mimicked her fighting stance.

"To RETREAT!" In a flash the heroes made a 180 degree turn and fled the way they came, rushing with such unnatural speed that a dust cloud kicked up.

The villains eyes' bulged out of their sockets. The dinolfos commander shook his head in disbelief. "You- YOU IDOITS!" he screeched as he hit his lizalfos lackey.

"None of you cornered them from behind! GET THEM!" the dinolfos roared as he kicked his mount.

The Slayers hopped in the wagon as Link rode Epona. "Faster! Faster!" Lina shouted, she herself hanging on the wagon's side. "Let's get outta here!"

The bandits and beasts would have caught up to the heroes, but a figure materialized before them.

The equinaes reared up and screeched at the sight of this lone man. The angry commander narrowed his yellow, reptilian eyes. "Who the hell are you?!"

Chuckling, the purple haired priest revealed his demonic eyes. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to complete your mission, gentlemen."

* * *

Finally the heroes escaped out of the mountain path. Seeing as how they lost the posse, the group stopped dead in their tracks with exhaustion. Even Epona panted heavily.

They ran so far that they were now inside the edge of the forest they left before entering the mountain range. Panting, Lina groaned in infuriated.

"Hooohhhh! I should have known that that old scaly hag would pull something like this. Now we've been pushed back!" Lina lamented through her panting.

Amelia sighed as she slid down the tree she chose as her resting spot. "Yeah… I suppose we can go around the mountain range to get to Ore city, but…"

"It would take twice as long, and who knows if there are more bandits stationed for an ambush." Zelgadis finished as he crossed his arms.

Regaining his breath, Link looked back where the group came as he patted Epona's neck. "Speaking of which, shouldn't have the gang caught up to us by now?"

"Huh?" Lina said as her own breathing returned to normal. Quickly the heroes peaked out from the woods towards the mountain pass. Not a single bandit or beast was to be seen.

"That's weird. Why aren't they coming after us?" Gourry commented as he surveyed the area.

Amelia shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun. "Do you suppose they're afraid to leave the mountain?"

"Of course they weren't afraid, Miss Amelia! Those fiends merely ran into… trouble… before they could pursue you all!" Xellos happily informed as he stood watch with the Slayers.

"Trouble? Like they tripped or something?" Gourry asked, still acting vigilant.

"You could say that!" Xellos nodded.

...

The heroes jumped out of their skins after they realized that the monster had sneaked up on their group without noticing.

Lina huffed angrily at the demon as she held her heart. "Geez, Xellos! Could you warn us a little before you sneak up on us?!"

Xellos giggled. "Oh, but isn't that the point of sneaking up on people, Miss Lina? It's much more fun this way!"

Link recovered from his heart attack. "Wait. What do you mean that they ran into 'trouble', Xellos?" the Hylian asked suspiciously.

Amelia looked back and forth between Xellos and the path. "Did you have something to do with that, Mr. Xellos?"

Smiling the dark priest straightened up. "Why, yes, Miss Amelia! I took the liberty of… stalling the enemy."

Lina raised her eyebrow at the monster's random act of… kindness? "Wow, Xellos. Didn't think you'd legitimately help us." Lina commented bewildered.

"But why did you exert yourself to protect us?" Zelgadis asked harshly, still resentful to the purple monster.

Xellos lifted his index finger. "Simple, really. If you all were caught by the enemy, that would be very… problematic for me and my superiors."

The ex-chimera narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"That is a secret!"

Link continued to gaze at the mountain range in thought as Zelgadis cursed Xellos. His blue orbs frowned. "I'm surprised that there were so many bandits in one area, more so than usual."

Lina nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that, too."

Xellos made his way towards the woods' edge. "Well, that is to be expected; Vir City, which lies beyond this mountain pass, is a hotspot for bandits and criminals. In fact," he paused, facing his comrades tauntingly. "Vir is considered to be the crime capital in the Outer World, home to the most vicious of crime lords!"

Amelia gasped in utter horror as the rest of the group groaned. Xellos continued: "And unfortunately Miss Saurus made a deal with the top crime boss and placed a bounty on your heads. So practically every ruffian, including the beast men underlings in this area are after you."

Lina groaned to the high heavens. "Why didn't you tell us that Vir city was crime-central?!"

Xellos shrugged happily. "Because like I said before: it's more fun this way!" Suddenly the monster vanished into thin air.

But before his presence disappeared completely, he spoke, "However, I'm afraid that my assistance with the gang chasing you was the limit of how much I could intervene. So you are on your own for now. Ta-ta!"

As quick as Xellos appeared he was gone, leaving the Slayers to their thoughts.

Sighing, the crimson sorceress shook her head. "Typical Xellos…"

"So, we either take the long way or fight our way through the armies of criminals? Oh man…" Gourry moaned as he collapsed on his bottom.

Zelgadis drummed his fingers on his mask. "Regardless, we still need to get to the next temple as soon as possible. And if that means going through these mountains…"

Amelia sighed sadly. "But can we really fight our way through? It wouldn't be a problem if there weren't so many of them…"

Link clenched his fists. "If only we could sneak through-"

A cluster of instrument noises interrupted Link's train of thought. Each of the heroes looked at each other in confusion. They listened.

It sounded like talking and the tuning of instruments, and it seemed to echo in the woods.

Curious, the Slayers tracked the sounds' origin. The adventurers peaked through the shrubbery and beheld a caravan of musicians.

Amelia blinked confusingly. "Huh? Who're they?" she asked as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"They look like a band of minstrels." Link deducted as he watched the musicians tune their interments and talked to one another. From what he and the others could see, there were more women in this group then men; only two males could be spotted mingling with the female musicians. The Slayers were even close enough to hear some of their gossip: the minstrels mentioned something about a festival and the like. One woman was fidgeting with some paper as she attempted to place them in her pack. A strong gust blew and one of the papers escaped her grasp. The maiden attempted to chase it but was discouraged by one of the men, who seemed to be the manager of this group.

"Don't worry yourself," he started. "This area is notorious for criminals, and I want us to stick together." The female musician heeded her manager's warning.

Lina sighed as she held her face. "Oh, they have no idea…"

The paper that flew away slapped itself into Gourry's face. Before the swordsman could reach for it Zelgadis swiped it. The ex-chimera studied the contents.

"Hmm. Apparently this minstrel group is called the Cephied Maidens." he observed as the group huddled to see the paper for themselves.

"Cephied Maidens?" Lina pried as she swiped the paper from Zelgadis.

Amelia cocked her head as she taped her lips in thought. "You know, I think I've heard of them before! I recall that they once performed in Seyruun years ago! Maybe they came to entertain the Outer World?"

Gourry frowned. "But, why would they want to perform here? Isn't it dangerous?"

Lina narrowed her eyes as she scanned the Cephied Maidens' tour. Running her finger under the paragraph, Lina discovered something interesting. "Huh! Their tour's next stop is in Vir, and it says that its having some kind of festival. Kind of odd, considering the fact that city's full of bandits."

Link politely took the paper to read for himself. As he did Lina grinned. "But," she began jovially. "the flyer says that they have room for anyone who wants to audition!"

Zelgadis raised his eyebrows, beginning to understand Lina's train of thought. "You mean we should pass ourselves off as minstrels to avoid Saurus and the bandits?"

Giggling, the crimson girl gave Zelgadis a thumbs up. "Exactly!"

Amelia tensed up in excitement. "Of course! We'll just have to come up with aliases and disguise ourselves! That sounds easy!"

Link would have agreed, but his eyes fell on the disclaimer on the bottom paragraph. "It would work, but I got bad news," he begun, pointing to where he was reading to the girls. "This troupe is a women's only group."

Lina stared at the paragraph that Link pointed out. But despite Link's point, the wily sorceress grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, right Amelia?" The red head regarded her female friend in a knowing glance. The princess bubbled in excitement.

"Right, Miss Lina! It won't be a problem at all!"

Link's mouth parted in confusion. These girls weren't getting the point. There were three guys in the group!

The Hylian sighed. "But Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and I can't join this troupe! Right, guys? Talk some sense into them- Huh?"

Link had turned to get Gourry and Zelgadis's help in convincing the girls that they couldn't join. However, the two men were nowhere to be seen. "Guys?"

"RUN, LINK!"

"Huh?"

Link spun around to find Gourry and Zelgadis yards away on a hill, madly shouting at him.

"RUN, LINK! RUN!" Gourry shouted, a look of horror painted on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FOOL?! FLEE!" Zelgadis warned as the same expression of terror loomed over his face.

Link couldn't grasp on what had gotten into his male friends. The Hylian sweated. "What're you guys talking about?" Link asked obliviously.

Suddenly Link felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned his gaze to find Lina sizing him up with a very dark, gleefully evil look on her face.

"Hey, Link," she purred. "What size are your clothes?"

"What?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Jeez! Some Hylians _Don't_ Like it Hot!**

Edgar was a mess. Not only did his personal life left a bitter taste in his mouth, now his minstrel troupe was performing in a dangerous part of the country!

But it couldn't be helped; despite the crime lord's reputation in Vir there were still law abiding citizens living there. And the people of Vir desperately needed some entertainment to help ease the tension of the lawlessness plaguing the area. Personally he felt that swift action from authority was more appropriate, but he didn't mind making people smile through entertainment.

But it was mostly his relationship problems that haunted the young manager at the moment. Sighing, he sadly secured a pack on the wagon. Edgar's older, balding associate, Mark, patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"It's time you moved on with your life, Edgar." Mark advised sadly. The young manager nodded. His co-manager was indeed correct; he couldn't let his sadness darken the rest of his days…

One of the girls approached her employers. "Excuse me, Mr. Edgar and Mark?"

Forgetting their woes, the managers turned their attention to the musician. "Yes, what is it?"

The woman swallowed. "There's a group of women who want to audition for the opening, sir."

The two men looked at each other. "Really? All the way out here?"

"Are they ready now?" Edgar inquired wide eyed.

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yes, but… they seem strange…"

"How strange could they be?"

* * *

~ Earlier ~

"Gahhh!" Gourry gagged as Lina tightened the strings.

The sorceress growled. "Hold still, Gourry!" Lina hissed as she knotted the corset. The swordsman garbed in a woman's dress wept.

"Lina, how could you do this to me again?" Gourry complained as his tears smeared his mascara.

Somehow Lina and Amelia tied down the boys and forced them into dresses. Gourry was burdened with a blue frilled dress, wearing pigtails with bows tied into them. The blond man was a pathetic sight to behold if one knew he was a male. But to those who didn't know the guy Gourry looked like any other tall woman.

Despite his convincing disguise, the guardian sobbed. Lina ignored his plights as she finished Gourry's dress up. "Oh, it's not so bad, Gourry. It could be worse, y'know."

"How could it be?!" Zelgadis snapped, he too wearing an embarrassing dress. "I for one would rather risk myself in battle than being subjected to this humiliation!"

Zelgadis wore a red dress and a shawl. A decorative head band was placed delicately in his hair. Zelgadis wasn't in his stoney chimera form, but his attitude towards the girls couldn't have been more cold.

Amelia brushed off her friend's grumpy disapproval like how she brushed her his hair. "Don't be like that, Mister Zelgadis! I think you look wonderful!"

Lina beamed at Amelia's work on the grumpy grandson of the Red Priest. Lina finally finished fastening Gourry's corset and dusted her hands. "There! Finished!"

Gourry wheezed. It felt as if his ribcage would crush at any moment. Zelgadis huffed as he sat defiantly, tapping his fingers obsessively on his mask.

Lina and Amelia exchanged smiles. "Not bad, Amelia! Don't those two look so pwetty?" the red sorceress gushed. The princess clasped her hands in agreement. "Oh yes, Miss Lina!" The two men groaned as the girls doted on their humiliation.

"This… crosses the line, Lina!" Link shouted angrily, an embarrassed blush glowing on his cheeks.

Lina and Amelia turned to face the third unhappy male. "Oh, you're overreacting, Link! Amelia and I are dressed up, too!" the Dragon Spooker demonstrated as she flipped her hair. Lina had pulled her hair into a pony tail and wore a simplified dress based on her original outfit's color. Amelia wore a tiny pink dress fit for a tea party.

Link's spine rattled in outrage. He too had been jailed in a feminine outfit just like Zelgadis and Gourry. His green dress consisted of a corset and a tan long sleeved shift, much similar to his original outfit's color. The Hylian's fists clenched as his eyes furrowed on his makeup caked face.

"That's not the point! This is crazy! No one will believe for a second that we are woman! And besides," Link complained, tugging his long skirt in disapproval. "This is so degrading! I've done some weird things, but THIS is where I draw the line!"

Lina yawned, ignoring Link's laments. "So what if you're embarrassed? Isn't getting to the temple more important than your pride, Link?"

This shut the Hylian up. "Well, uh, yeah…" he stuttered.

Lina grinned. "And this is the quickest way to get there! So stop your bellyaching, all of you!"

Cringing, Link directed his gaze towards the ground blushing.

The disguised black magic sorceress approached. Lina narrowed her eyes at Link's ears. "But your ears could be a problem. No offense, Link, but you're kind of a sore thumb with those out. If we could just cover them…" Mumbling to herself, Lina rummaged through her pack. Smiling, Lina pulled out a green scarf.

"Here we go! This'll work!" Lina gloated as she unfolded the garment. "Hold still, Link!" she barked.

Before he could protest, Lina had covered his head and ears with the scarf. It pushed Link's long elfin ears to the side and it completely made these features disappear.

Smirking, Lina puffed her chest proud of her handiwork. "There! As human as human can get!" She lowered her head, looking in Link's eyes tauntingly. "Wouldn't you agree, Mimi?"

Link shivered at his feminine alias. Amelia clapped her hands in approval. "Wow, Mister Link! You make a wonderful lady as well!"

Lina wasted no time. She held out Link's magic pack. "Alright guys, toss your stuff in here! We can't take any chances with our enemies recognizing us. So that means weapons and the like in here."

One by one the heroes surrendered their items and weapons to Lina and the pack; Zelgadis even gave up his Chimera Mask.

Link held onto his ocarina. He concluded that he could use this for the audition, besides he didn't like the idea of relinquishing it.

Lina swiped Link's ocarina and tossed it into the bag. The elf's eyes exploded in shock. "H-hey! What're you think you're doing?"

"Oh shush!" Lina scolded as she tied the bag up. "Like I said, we need to conceal our identities as much as we can. If you use your Ocarina of Time you'll blow our cover. Instead," she tossed an item to the Hylian. "use this flute."

Link nearly dropped the instrument but managed to catch it. It was a simple white flute that wasn't enchanted in the least. It would be quite an adjustment, but Link didn't think playing a flute wouldn't be a too much of a challenge. But he sighed sadly; Lina did have a point but she didn't have to be so harsh…

Zelgadis and Gourry were given their own instruments to play with. Zelgadis was entrusted with an acoustic guitar, an item that seemed to lift the ex-chimera's spirits a bit. Gourry inspected the tambourines Amelia gave him.

"What about us, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked, expecting to be given her own musical item. The wily sorceress winked at her princess friend. "Every troupe needs a siren or two, right? You and I are going to dazzle them with our beautiful voices!"

The boys rolled their eyes. Somehow that statement didn't bode well…

"Now for the finishing touch: Did you finish up with Epona, Amelia?" Lina asked.

"WHAT?!" Link shouted flabbergasted.

Amelia nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! Come see!"

The group made their way back to the wagon and the horse. When they beheld the sight Link nearly fell flat on his face.

Even Epona wasn't sparred from the feminine makeover. With tears in the horse's eyes, Epona looked at the humans in utter humiliation. She was literally painted white from head to hoof and her mane and tail braided beyond belief. Butterfly pins hung in her hair and glitter covered the white paint all over her body. To top it off, Epona even had fake pegasus wings and a unicorn horn applied via tape!

Registering the horror he had seen, Link collapsed and wept. "Wha-What did you do to my horse?!"

Gourry and Zelgadis sweated at the sight. "Poor Epona…" the tall swordsman frowned.

Lina herself was taken aback from Amelia's handiwork, but she was more impressed than horrified.

"Not bad, Amelia! Not bad. But," Lina pointed at the wings and horn. "don't you think those attachments are a bit much? We are keeping a low profile."

Glancing at her artwork, Amelia blushed. "Oh, I see. I guess I got carried away. I'll take care of it!" The princess skipped over to the equine and removed the fake appendages. Epona was somewhat relieved.

Link still wasn't satisfied. The broken hero continued to sob into the dirt below, lamenting his misfortune to the gods on high.

Despite the Hero of Time's pathetic state Lina fist pumped the air. "All right! That should do it! Now let's head on over and join the Cephied Maidens!" she proclaimed proudly, pointing towards their next destination.

Amelia cheered on her best friend as the boys wished the gods to take their lives there and now.

* * *

Edgar and Mark followed their employee towards the new hopeful hires. From a distance the managers made out five woman accompanied with a white horse and a wagon. The sight didn't seem too odd, until they got close to these mysterious people.

The horse looked very fake, its white coat looked almost painted. And the equine's hair was far too braided to take seriously. One could also spot the hint of glitter on the horse's back and rump. Not only that, but three out of the five women seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

But disregarding those exterior qualities the managers approached the red head, the assumed leader of the group.

Mark was the first to engage Lina. "Hello, ladies! You must be here for an audition. My name is Mark and this," he gestured to his younger friend. "is my co-manager Edgar." The young manager bowed.

Lina giggled as girlishly as she could. "Hehe! Nice to meet you! I'm Lele and this is my baby sister Lulu!" Lina chirped as she pointed to Amelia.

Amelia giggled as she clasped her hands together. "And these three are our older sisters: the girl in the red dress is Cece, the one in blue is Lala, and the green girl is Mimi!"

Under Lina's previous threat of violence if they didn't fall in line, the disguised women giggled as best as they could.

Edgar surveyed the women as Lele (Lina) introduced them. However his gaze stopped at the girl in green. His eyes widened at Mimi. That girl was… beautiful.

Link wasn't aware of Edgar's gaze. Instead the disguised Hylian fiddled with his flute in utter embarrassment.

Mark crossed his arms smiling. "So, you girls would like to join our troupe? Well then, show us what you can do, ladies!"

Lina giggled. "I can see you're a man that gets right to the point! That's great! Alright, ladies!" Lina turned to her lackeys, beads of sweat forming on their brows. "Let's show Mr. Mark and Edgar what we can do!"

The disguised boys readied their instruments obediently. Amelia turned to Lina with stars glowing in her eyes. "Ready, Lele?"

Lina winked at her friend. "Ready, Lulu!"

Link, Gourry and Zelgadis played the intro. Link had given a crash course earlier to teach them how to play the song from Kakariko Village. Hopefully the audition wouldn't be a disaster…

Link thought too soon. On cue Amelia and Lina sang their part.

"Sang" would be a flat out lie. To the princess and the sorceress, they were singing their hearts out. To the unfortunate listeners it was a train wreck on chalkboard.

Every single ear drum that didn't belong to the shrill voices rattled in agony. Even the disguised men couldn't play along because it was so bad.

The minstrels held their heads groaning. Edgar and Mark sweated in disgust as the girls obliviously shrieked- er, sang.

Link growled at their incompetence. At this rate they wouldn't have a chance in heaven or hell to get hired! He turned to Zelgadis and Gourry. "Alright, it's up to us, guys." he whispered. The two nodded their heads, readying their instruments. Zelgadis stepped behind Lina and nicked her Achilles heel slightly. But it was enough to bring her and Amelia's duet to a halt. "Laaaaaaaa-OOOWWW! HEY!" she protested.

"Now!" Gourry proclaimed as he rattled his tambourine. Zelgadis took his cue to play the background with his guitar. Soon Link kissed his flute and played.

Now the Kakariko Village Song was strictly instrumental. But the tune was miles away from being awful. Even Lina and Amelia were impressed by the performance.

Flawlessly Link played the tune as Zelgadis complemented the Hylian's flute with acoustics. Gourry added to the song with shakes of his tambourine. Granted Gourry's instrument wasn't complex to play, but he too added to the performance with grace.

The minstrel girls looked on with awe at the strangers. Despite the horrible voices of the singers, these women played like professionals. Mark was indeed just as impressed as they were.

Edgar watched Mimi (Link) play the flute with such a passion that it touched him. To see a woman perform so beautifully, seeing the passion of music flow through that performance… it was breath taking. Edgar couldn't help but blush.

Finally the song ended. Immediately the minstrel girls broke out in applause as Lina and Amelia starred at the performers open jawed.

"Wow. I guess Mr. Link would have made a great music teacher!" Amelia observed as the disguised men bowed. Lina scratched her head. "I guess so… but Zel didn't have to hit me!" Lina added angrily.

Edgar and Mark applauded as well. "Bravo, Mimi, Cece, and Lala! Bravo!" Mark cheered. Ceasing his clapping the elder manager approached Link and the others.

"Well now! That's some skill you have there! I'd say I would be crazy not to let you join! Welcome aboard, ladies!" Mark congratulated as he shook their hands.

Link, Zelgadis and Gourry giggled as girlishly as they could. "Oh, it was nothing!" Gourry chirped in his best girly voice. "Thank you for this opportunity, sir!" Zelgadis sang with his womanly voice, silently dying inside.

Edgar approached Link smiling. "Congratulations, Ms. Mimi! I look forward to working with you!" Link was confused for a second, but quickly remembered to stay in character.

"Oh! Oh!" the Hylian giggled, copying Gourry and Zelgadis's example. "T-Thank you, Mr. Edgar! I too look forward to performing for this wonderful band!"

Mark nodded in approval as the rest of the troupe approached the performers in admiration. Lina tapped on Mark's shoulder. "Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Mark! You're totally not gonna regret it!" she gloated, Amelia backing her up with her biggest smile.

Mark sweated. Sure, these girls were nice, but man, did they bomb… But despite these two lacking talent he didn't have the heart to separate these sisters in this part of the provence. However, he did need some backstage hands…

Xellos, who was watching from afar, chuckled in amusement. "Oh my, Miss Lina. I guess some things never change!"

* * *

"This job's crap!" Lina complained as she shoveled a mound of… undesirable content. Mark had appointed Lina and Amelia to the low-skill jobs such as cleaning, dishes, handling the instruments and taking care of the horses. As the boys were in the encampment enjoying the company of the minstrels under the evening moon Lina and Amelia were tending to the horses.

Amelia sighed as she brushed one of the horses belonging to the troupe. "Please don't complain, Miss Lina. We don't want to be fired! I'm just grateful that we've gotten in! Besides, we don't have to stress about performing, right?" Amelia bowed her head, quietly admitting to herself that she too would have preferred to be in the band.

Lina impaled the shovel into the earth in contempt. "I don't care! No one makes a janitor out of Lina Inverse!" she cursed as her fangs hung out.

"Miss Lina! There is no shame in being a custodian! We have a lot to be thankful for!" the princess scolded as she waved her finger.

Epona snickered at the red head, obviously enjoying the sorceress's humiliation. Lina spun around and glared at the white paint covered equine vengefully. "What're YOU laughing at, you pampered mule?!"

Epona's eyes twinkled mischievously. In spite of Lina the Hylian horse kicked some dirt into sorceress's face. She went ballistic.

"Miss Lina, NO!" Amelia pleaded as Lina tried to jump on the horse, the princess holding the sorceress back as best as she could.

* * *

Back at the camp, one of the minstrel ladies became alarmed. "Oh my goodness! I think a wild animal is attacking our horses!"

"No, that's just our _little sister_ being an idiot." Zelgadis informed, still staying in character as he polished his guitar.

Gourry nodded as she ate his supper as lady-like as he could. "Yes, Lele can be a bit fiery at times."

Link sighed. No doubt that it was Lina and Epona not getting along again.

As the two poor singers labored as custodians Gourry, Link and Zelgadis have mingled with their new group. Once the sun had set the troupe settled and begun to practice their music until dinner. Surrounded by the camp fire the girls continued to tell tales of their minstrel adventures and sprinkle gossip here and there.

As clever as their disguises were, the Slayers were caught off guard when one of the girls asked where Link and their sisters came from. Zelgadis was quick on his toes to improvise a background story: he wove a tale about she and the others fulfilling their mother's dream of spreading music across the land, as it had made her happy. Now resting in her grave, the sisters journeyed on to spread the joy of music.

The minstrels bought the story hook and sinker as their tear ducts flooded. Lina and Amelia had finished their work early and had walked into earshot as Zelgadis told the sad tale. Lina was impressed with the ex-chimera's wonderful story-telling skills as Amelia couldn't help but become sentimental herself (despite knowing it was a fib).

However, as tear ridden as the minstrels were, one woman felt that there was a hole in the story. Failing to notice Lina and Amelia joining the group she asked, "But wait, if your talent came from your mother's love and teachings then how come Lele and Lulu are such poor singers?"

Lina's eyes darkened as she cracked her knuckles. "Poor singers?!" she whispered enraged.

Zelgadis closed his eyes and shrugged. "Simple. They're adopted."

Amelia and Lina fell face first.

Link stifled a laugh as best as he could. Luckily little to no sound echoed out of his throat, but seeing Lina furious was at least some retribution for the Hylian.

"That's quite the story, ladies. But I'm glad you've decided to choose us to achieve your dreams." Mark commented as he approached the campfire. Respectfully the women greeted their manager.

He smiled. "Well now, ladies, it's getting late; I think it's time to turn in for the night: we're going to need a good night's sleep if we're going to be at our best!"

Nodding, the employees heeded their manager's advice and begun the process of getting to bed. Each handful of women had their own wagon to sleep in and the Slayers had theirs as well. Luckily for them, the troupe installed a cover for their wagon to protect them from the elements. The fire was put out and the troupe bid themselves good night.

Grumbling to herself, Lina crawled into the wagon in the bitterest of moods. The rest of the gang followed after her with Link being the last.

Before Edgar himself turned in for the night he paused to glance at Mimi. Blushing, he called out to her. "Miss Mimi?"

Link turned his head to the manager, remembering to stay in character. "Y-yes, Mr. Edgar, sir?"

Edgar's bashfulness made him pause for a second before smiling at her. "Good night, Miss Mimi. Sleep well."

Sweating, Link falsely giggled. "Oh, thank you! You too! Good night!" the Hylian chirped quickly, wanting to get to bed as soon as possible.

In a flash the disguised elf leaped into the carriage. Edgar remained in his spot for a few moments as he gazed at the spot where Mimi was. Bewitched, he sighed.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: How Much Does it take to Break a Link?

Of course Lina would toss and turn in her sleep. Of course she would swing each of her appendages like clubs and slug anyone around her indiscriminately. Hypocritically she slept like an animal despite her grievances with Link in the cave.

The Slayers have accustomed themselves to maintain their sleep with the violent Lina thrashing about and snoring, but not Link. Yes, they did camp out and she snored still, but they slept in the wide wilderness with limitless elbow room. How could one remain asleep with someone's bare foot slapped upon one's face?

Disgusted, Link pushed Lina's foot off. The leg swung and slugged Amelia's stomach. Miraculously she remained asleep but the princess did grunt at the impact.

"Guhh… Foul villain!… Taste my Hammer of Just-hrrrrmmemimeeeemmmmm…" the princess mumbled in her sleep. Lina snored as she rolled, sprawled like a fool.

Link growled as he messaged his face. There's no way he'll get any sleep here. Putting his head scarf back on, the Hylian sneaked his way out of the claustrophobic wagon.

At last free of his prison, the elfin hominid stretched his arms and yawned. The moon was bright this night as he adjusted his eyes to the beams of the lunar rays. Yearning for something to do after his sleep's interruption he made his way to the horses.

As the green dressed man approached, Epona stirred and woke gracefully. The mare was always happy to see her master.

Despite their embarrassing disguises Link and Epona reinforced their unique bond. Link greeted his steed by speaking gently in Hylian, a language that felt so relieving to the horse and the man.

Smiling, Link brushed her nose (still covered in Amelia's white paint). Chuckling, he rested his tired forehead on Epona's muzzle. "What have we gotten ourselves into, girl?"

"Miss Mimi?"

Link jumped sky-high. Panicking, he spun to find Edgar looking at him with concern. "What are you doing up so late, Miss Mimi?"

A lump clogged Link's throat. Stuttering like an idiot, Link recovered by ceasing to speak his native tongue and stuttered in a girly pitch, "O-Oh! M-Mister Edgar! I was just- I couldn't sleep! So I thought I'd check the horses!"

Edgar didn't seem to be phased by Link's nervousness. The manager smiled. "Ah, I see. That's very kind of you, Miss Mimi. In fact,"

Edgar approached a grey colored horse and patted its nose. "I came to see my friend, too. Do you mind if I stay here with you?"

Link calmed down a bit. Forcing a fake smile, Link said girlishly, "Oh, I don't mind!"

Moments passed by passively for Edgar, but for Link it was like hours standing on thin ice. Edgar simply groomed his horse while Link's stomach knotted itself, afraid of any little gesture would give away his true identity.

Link wasn't afraid of Edgar per se, but of Lina. Before the heroes joined the troupe Lina gave the boys a "friendly" pep talk:

"And by the way, if you guys tell ANYONE the truth or slip up into blowing our cover," Lina smirked evilly as she drew a line across her throat. "I'll make you regret it."

The disguised elf shuddered at the violent sorceress's threat. Epona nudged her master reassuringly, but Link was still stiff as a board with the manager around.

Edgar smiled as he stroke his horse's nose. "I'm glad you joined our troupe, Miss Mimi. You and your sisters have much talent. In fact, we were lucky to run into you before the show. We were a bit under-staffed."

Link cringed but managed a smile. "Oh, that's good!"

The manager's expression suddenly became very melancholy. "Yes, I suppose it is…" he muttered sadly.

Despite his discomfort, Link couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. "Did- Did I say something wrong?" Link asked, hoping to keep a positive relationship with Edgar out of fear of Lina's wrath. As suddenly as his sadness appeared Edgar dissolved it into a reassuring smile. Feeling Link's eyes on him, Edgar responded, "I-It's nothing to worry about, Miss Mimi. You're too beautiful to let yourself be worried."

Awkward silence. A blushing Edgar spun his head back towards his horse, cursing himself for blurting out such a stupid remark. A green faced Link on the other hand almost regurgitated his lunch.

Unfortunately for Link his discomfort did catch Edgar's attention. Frowning, the band manager decided to pry, "Miss Mimi, you're shivering. Is something wrong?"

Beads of panicked sweat trickled down Link's face. "I-I'm fine! It's just-just," Oh Golden Goddesses, how can he get out of the situation?! "Just a little ch-chilly! Yeah! Just nippy out! Ah, Ah-!"

To make his cover all the more convincing Link was able to force a fake sneeze.

"Gesundheit!" Edgar responded with alarm. Sniffling, Link thanked Edgar for his remark.

Edgar looked up at the sky. "It is a bit cold out; you should probably go inside and get-"

The manager barely finished his sentence as Link darted back to his wagon. "You know what, Mr. Edgar? You're right! I am sleepy again and I better go to sleep. Thanks for the talk-" Link chattered as he raced for the safety of the wagon.

Edgar called out to Link. "Wait, Miss Mimi!" But his cries fell on deaf ears as Link leapt back into his carriage.

Sighing, Edgar turned back to his horse. "Wow. I hope I didn't scare her… What do you guys think?"

Edgar met the horses' eyes, including Epona's. Surprisingly the equines were looking at him weird, as if they knew a disturbing truth that Edgar was completely oblivious to. He tilted his head. "What?"

_

Gourry was sprinting. He sweated as the intense heat of the cavern added to his own body temperature, threatening to knock out the swordsman.

But that wasn't the strange part: he was wearing a blue version of Link's tunic and hat. It was far more simplistic than the elf's and it did not have any chain mail or undershirts.

His exposed knees, face, and arms burned as fire keese launched themselves at them. But he could do nothing to swat the pests because he was holding something above his head: a bomb!

But the strangest part was that there were heart shapes floating above his head. They were like transparent slots, yet only the last heart had one fourths of its red color left.

The fuse ate itself away as Gourry ran like a maniac. "Ahhhhhhhh! What gives?! Someone, help meeeeeee!"

Suddenly the swordsman skidded to a halt; he had reached a dead end. Before he could even attempt to think of a way out of the situation, the bomb exploded.

The blast destroyed the loose rocks underneath Gourry, launching him straight down.

It was a huge drop, but he landed quickly on the shore of a lava pool. As if his troubles weren't over, something big thundered behind him. Panicking, Gourry spun.

Before him was a reptilian beast roaring on all fours. But the scariest part was that it had the head of a howling Lina Inverse.

"Yooooooooooouuuuuu Jeeeeellllyyyfisshhhh fooorrrr braaaaaaaiiiiinnnnsssss!" the Dodongo Lina bellowed. Gourry suffered a heart attack and fainted.

_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Gourry cried as he flailed his arms. His elbow slugged Zelgadis in the face as his other hand slammed Link in the stomach.

"What the-?! Gourry!" Lina gripped his head in a vice grip. "Wake up, you jellyfish!"

Steadily Gourry awoke from his night terror. Blinking, he surveyed his surroundings. "Woah! Were am I?"

Amelia sighed as she stretched. "He's fine…" the princess observed.

"That's wonderful!" Zelgadis mumbled sarcastically as he held his face. Link groaned as he nursed his abdomen.

Lina held her face at Gourry's foolishness. "What's up with everyone getting dreams? Can't we just have ONE quiet night?"

"Now THAT'S the pot calling the kettle black!" Amelia pointed out, before Lina threw a music score at her.

Link grumbled as he slammed his face into his pillow. "I'm so tired! Can't I just sleep?" he complained as the pillow muffled his voice.

A nock echoed in the wagon. "Excuse me? Girls?" a female musician called from outside. A hand reached in to pull the tarp.

Lina panicked. Harshly she whispered for the boys to act feminine again. They quickly complied.

"Girls?" The hand pulled the tarp back, revealing one of the musicians of the troupe. She surveyed the Slayers, oblivious to their fraudulent disguises. The girl frowned. "Ladies, rehearsal's about to start! Have you all overslept?"

Lina giggled nervously. "Hehe… I suppose we did! Whoops! But a girl's gotta have her beauty sleep, right?"

The musician sighed. "Well, c'mon! We're starting soon! Mr. Mark will get upset if you don't show up! Hurry!"

—

"Alright, ladies. From the top!" Mark ordered as he raised his baton. The ladies (and the three men in disguise) begun to play to the Mark's lead. For Link and Zelgadis it was cakewalk: both had plenty of experience playing music and their respective instruments. It was nice, too because they could focus playing songs without being preoccupied with their embarrassing aliases.

Gourry wasn't doing as well. He did keep up, but he felt more and more nervous as the song progressed. "I can do this!… I can do this!…"

In spite of his self reassurance Gourry felt the danger of loosing control more and more. The song soon entered its bridge. His nervousness soon became desperation as he tried to shake the tambourines on cue. Link and Zelgadis stole a peak at the tall swordsman. They both sweated.

Like a klutz Gourry tripped on his own dress, dropping his instrument and falling face flat next to the two girls in front. The song crashed epically.

"Argh! No, no, no! This won't do at all! Miss Lala, that's the third time you botched your cue!" Mark groaned as he messaged his face in controlled frustration.

Lina face-palmed at the sight, the towel she was using to clean the spare instruments in her face. "That Jellyfish!"

Zelgadis groaned at his friend's incompetence. "Gourry, what the hell is going on?! It's just tambourines!" he scolded harshly.

"Sorry…" the swordsman moaned from his fallen state. Mark sighed. "I'm afraid this won't do… I'm afraid you're not quite cut out for this, Ms. Lala. Therefore…"

Before Gourry knew it, he was washing the laundry in his new janitorial job with Lina and Amelia.

Lina again smacked her face in defeat as Gourry softly sobbed. "S-sorry…" he muttered, praying that Lina wouldn't lunge at him.  
"At least you weren't kicked out of the group!" Amelia reassured. Edgar couldn't help but smile awkwardly. "Oh, that's too bad, Miss Lala. Maybe with more practice you can make the cut next time."

The sans-Gourry band continued their rehearsal right up till lunch. Link would have enjoyed his meal if it weren't for Edgar glancing at him with admiration. Each time the disguised elf looked towards him Edgar would flinch and swivel his attention somewhere else. Link sweated and rolled his eyes.

Lina of course wasn't ignorant to Link's situation. She nudged him. "Soooooooooo… I see that you have an admirer, Mimi! Lucky gal!" she teased. Link grimaced. "It's not funny, Lele." he retorted in a harsh whisper.

Amelia cupped her hands in delight. "Oh, its so cute! Mr. Edgar and Ms. Mimi would make a lovely pair!"

Lina grinned in pure enjoyment of Link's torment. "Yeah! I can see it now! You and Big, Strapping Edgar riding away on his steed into the sunset!"

Chills slithered down Link's spine as his faced tensed in horror. Amelia giggled. "Oh, its just like Mr. Gourry and the Great Baloon! Remember all the dresses he gave him?"

Gourry frowned. Link gazed at him in shock. "They've let this happen to you, too!?"

"And he proposed to him on the same day! It was love in first sight!" Lina continued, clearly enjoying her friend's torment. "You better watch yourself, Link! He might pop the question to ya anytime!"

Link ducked his head under the picnic table and spat out his lunch in disgust. Gasping he protested and begged Lina to help him keep Edgar away. She waved her finger. "Oh no, Link. This is something you gotta deal with yourself. Every girl should know how to stand up for herself and reject someone she doesn't like!"

"But I'm not a girl!" the Hylian growled, his cerulean eyes becoming daggers. Lina ignored him, "But can you really bring yourself to break the heart of a man who is so sweet? That would be just cruel!" She laughed deviously to herself. Gourry patted Link. "I feel your pain…"

Zelgadis sighed. "Regardless, we still need to stay on the band's good side. Because of our typical foolishness we're dragging the troupe behind. We have got to be careful."

"Zelgadis?!" Link begged harshly. "Can't you do something with her?!" The ex-chimera sipped his coffee, taking care not to spill on his shall. "Nope. You should know by now that Lina can't be reasoned with."

Despite Link's disappointment the day dragged on. After the second rehearsal the troupe made their way through the mountain path with their sights on Vir city. The Slayers became more concerned as they ventured into the pass where the ambush took place.

"Miss Lina, do you think we'll be attacked?" Amelia whimpered as she huddled closer to her friend. Lina shrugged. "Who knows. If we were attacked I doubt it would be as large as an assault as it was with us."

Link's knuckles tightened on Epona's reigns. "What if that's the case? We can't just attack them outright… they'll know its us!"

Meanwhile Edgar was just as concerned as the heroes. "Mark, what if we're attacked? We're hardly warriors and these woman are defenseless!"

Mark gave Edgar a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it, Edgar. All we need to worry about is making sure the new girls stay on track."

The young manager nodded. "Of course. But Cece and Mimi are doing quite well and the other sisters seem to do well for custodians. But I can't shake off the feeling of dread… I'm afraid we might get attacked! What of us and the girls? What of Miss Mimi?"

As Edgar spoke Mark seemed to become annoyed. "Look, kid. We're gonna be fine. Now, be quiet."

"But, Mark sir-!"

"I said quiet, boy!" Mark snapped as he glared daggers. Edgar was appalled. Never has his boss snapped at him! What in the world has gotten into him? he wondered as he watched Mark crack the whip.

Unbeknownst to the managers the Slayers continued their conversation. "Maybe we just have to fight without magic and different weapons?" Amelia threw out. "Or maybe hide."

"Nuh-uh! No way is Lina Inverse gonna hide!" the crimson sorceress retorted harshly.

Link cringed as Edgar looked back at them. "Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"I like the idea of using different weapons…" Gourry added in as he scratched his chin.  
Before anyone could add a thought Zelgadis stiffened. "We've got company."

Suddenly lizalfos and dinolfos riding their special chimeras were spotted dashing down the path. Edgar panicked and flinched as he held his sheathed dagger. Mark kept his cool. The woman in the group huddled and cried out in fear.

"Hush, ladies! Leave it to me…" Mark reassured. The troupe obliged and watched as the monsters stopped next to the caravan.

It was a much smaller posse than the last: just three individuals consisting of one dinolfos and two lizalfos. Obviously the leader the dinolfos addressed Mark. "Well well well! Whadda we 'ave 'ere?" the dino spat stupidly.

"Good day to you, Mister Beast Man." Mark responded politely as if he weren't speaking to a giant reptile. "How can I help you?"

Grunting the dinolfos shuffled through his pack. As he did his lizalfos lackeys circled the troupe. "We're lookin' for some trouble makers dat angered our mistress. Here are dere pictures…"

The Slayers' stomachs coiled as the monsters surveyed the group, hoping to not be recognized. Mark and Edgar observed the drawings. Lina cringed. "Damn…"

"Hmmmm…" the older manager hummed as he observed the images. "I can't say I have seen them." Respectfully he handed the papers back to the dinolfos.

"Humph. Are ya sure, puny human? Ya ain't pulling my tail, are ye?" the beast hissed. Edgar shivered as the beast drew his head closer. The reptilian noticed and feigned an attack. "Hiss!" Edgar flinched and fell on his bottom.

The beast men laughed. "Ah hah hah hah! Cowardly human more 'ike sheeps!"

The lizalfos leered at the woman, flicking their tongues in delight of their fear. Lina wanted to Fireball their scaly asses straight to the Overworld, but restrained herself. Likewise the rest of the group felt the same as they watched the bullies.

Gourry could sense Lina's frustration and wanted to place a hand on her shoulder. However he bumped into the cart and one of the instruments hanging fell off with a clang.

White faced Link instinctively bent down to reach it but a lizalfos beat him to it. The creature glared down at the disguised elf.

The moments seemed to drag as the group watched with their breaths stolen. Link didn't dare move.

"Whaasss siiss?" The lizard questioned as he cocked his head. Link swallowed. Suddenly the lizard's eyes grew. "Waits a minessss!"

The group gawked in horror as the lizard squinted at Link. The elf sweated like he had never before. Shit shit shit! he mentally cursed as the beast visually dissected him.

Lina was prepared to attack if it came to that. She silently begun to conjure.

The lizard blushed and grinned. With a clawed finger he pulled away a stray hair from Link's mouth. "Yous had a hairs in yos mouths! Donts swallows it."

The group fell. Happily the lizard grabbed the instrument and mounted it back onto the wagon. "Theres! Guuds as news!" grinning he turned to Link.

"Theres you goes, pretty lady!" the lizard beamed as a blush glowed on his scales. Link never felt more awkward.

Frustrated the dinolfos thwacked the lizalfos on the head. "You idiot! Ther' ain't no time for dat!"

The lizard lackey messaged his brused muzzle. "Aw, sorrys bosssss…"

Soon the monsters were on their way, making sure to tell Mark to let them know if they see the Slayers.

The troupe sighed in relief but the disguised Slayers' jaws wouldn't budge. "I… I thought for sure he recognized Mister Link…" Amelia breathed as she held her chest.

"Heh, they're pretty stupid!" Gourry giggled nervously. Link was torn. Should he be relieved that his disguise was good or should he be embarrassedly infuriated by a lizalfos flirting with him?!

Lina sighed. "Well, at least that's over with!"

On the crack of Mark's whip the caravan continued. As they moved forward Zelgadis found the papers with their pictures on them. "These must have fell out of that beast's pack."

The group huddled around and beheld their… artistic representations of them.

"What?!" Lina hissed as she beheld a fanged, frizzy haired imp witch scribbled on the page. Apparently she also had a forked tongue and was destroying a city in the background. "This isn't me!"

Amelia held her paper with her feelings hurt. "Gee… they made me pig nosed and chubby…"

Zelgadis regarded the goblin like stone creature brandishing a sword. He shrugged. Not like it would have bothered him.

Gourry scratched his head. "I don't get it. Why is mine just a picture of a jellyfish?"

Link smacked his face as he beheld a long nosed, dorky looking elf riding a horse that looked way too much like a donkey. Even in the background words like "golly" and "excuse me!" were scribbled in there.

Lina ripped the paper in pieces as they continued their tread. Edgar made his way to them. "Hey! Are you all alright?"

Amelia smiled nervously. "Oh, we're fine! Thank you for your concern, Mister Edgar!"

Edgar patted Link on the back softly. "I'm sorry about that… I hope you're not hurt."

Lina chuckled quietly at the expense of Link's dignity.

—

Despite the Slayers' hope to reach Vir the troupe settled for one last time for night. Lina and Gourry fought over their food, the one personality trait that was far too important to conceal.

Zelgadis and Link spent a little time to practice for tomorrow's performance. Amelia ate quietly as she enjoyed listening to her friends play.

"Y'know, I didn't know you played the guitar before, Mr. Zelgadis! You can do a lot of things!" she smiled as the wood of the instrument simmered the fire's light.

"I was trained in a lot of arts besides that of magic and combat during my youth. But it's a long story…"

Amelia smiled as she subconsciously scooted closer to him. "We got time! I'd like to know: I love your story telling!"

Zelgadis smiled. "Well… alright… So, my interests began…"

Link wiped his brow as Amelia and Zelgadis conversed. He hated that he had to wear a scarf to hide his ears: these clothes made it unbearable to sit next to a bon fire. Damn… just one more night, Link… he consoled himself as he stood up.

Excusing himself from his friends Link made his way away from the fire pit. The elf approached a cliff overseeing the Outer World, it's dry forests and searing deserts. Link couldn't help but grin as he observed a river snaking its way through a canyon, his trained archer eyes catching critters skittering and sniffing about. The hero breathed in the cool air, finally addressing his overheating problem.

Yet his head was still hot; the scarf itself didn't help either as it's rims scratched at his neck. Cautiously, he looked behind his back. Was it safe to?… No one seemed to be around. Why not? His ears ached something awful. Link undid the not and pulled the scarf off with a relieved sigh. "Ahhhh…" The Hylian's ears slowly gravitated back to their original position, but still sore and wet with sweat. But it was so cool…

"Ah! Miss Mimi!-"

Link nearly fell to his death as he spun around to confront the intruder: it was Edgar!

"You're- you're!-"

Link stuttered over his words.

"You're an elf!" the manager gawked.

 _Oh Golden Goddesses, LINA'S GONNA KILL ME!_ Link screamed in the privacy of his mind. "I ca- I-I-I- I can e-explain!"

Edgar stared at Link thoughtfully. Soon the young manager grinned. "Oh I see what's going on here… you're hiding."

If Link screamed out loud, it would have been the highest pitched squeal. Edgar smiled softly. "You don't want people to find out that you're an elf! I see… Don't worry, Miss Mimi, your secret is safe with me." Edgar demonstrated his word as he held his finger to his lips winking.

Link blinked stupidly. "Oh? Oh… OH! Y-yeah! I-" the Hylian needed to act fast to keep this in his favor. "I REALLY appreciate it! Especially my adopted sisters!" he giggled nervously.

"I understand completely, Miss Mimi. I won't tell a soul." the manager smiled warmly. Edgar approached Link. "May I stand with you?"

Link nodded, but it wasn't like it was a choice in order to keep on his good side. Calm moments with Link's hidden anxiety floating in the air. Luckily Edgar was oblivious to it. The young manager sighed as he beheld the canyon. "Wow. This is such a beautiful view! If I had any free time, this would be a wonderful place to hike."

He gazed at Link admirably. He chuckled sheepishly. "What's wrong?!" Link chirped in the best girl voice he could squeak.

Edgar responded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Its just that I've never seen an elf before! But I know I shouldn't stare… Forgive me."

Link waved his comment off. "Oh, don't worry about it! I used to get that all the time."

Edgar smiled sadly as he gazed back at the canyon. He sighed. "I-I'm sorry… that was only half true…" he confessed.

Link looked back, suddenly feeling calm enough to actually listen. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's just that you look like my ex. She wasn't an elf, but she had blonde hair and cobalt eyes like you." Edgar elaborated as he stared off towards the distance, oblivious to Link's trip.

"She was a great singer; an angel!" he went on, gazing at the sky. "She had a knack for making great music, and she could play the winds just as good as you Miss Mimi." Link face-palmed his mug.

Looking down Edgar became melancholy once again. "Despite the fact that she had the talent, she didn't have the passion. I love traveling in a troupe, but she wanted to settle down. I felt like I couldn't do that because that was my life's purpose: spreading music across the land." The young manager gazed down at the canyon holding back a tear. "I made the mistake of staying stubborn, and she left the troupe for good."

He had to admit, Link did feel a little sorry for the guy despite that he should have been more considerate to the ex. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Edgar shook his head smiling. "No need to apologize, Miss Mimi. I learned a valuable message that day."

They became silent as they once again gazed at the canyon. Analyzing his situation, Link decided that he could make an excuse to leave, but Edgar spoke again: "Well, tomorrow's the day. I hope we break some good legs during the performance!" Pausing, the young man chuckled. "That sounded dark! But you know what I mean, right?"

Link sighed in defeat. Geez, he is a nice guy, but this is just CRINGY! Link moaned in his mind.

Suddenly, Link felt his hands being cupped by Edgar's. The young manager held the freaked out Hylian's hands tenderly while gazing deep in the elf's cerulean eyes. "Miss Mimi, ever since I met you, I felt that we had a connection… a thread of destiny tying us together!" he confessed softly.

Edgar must have been extremely oblivious because Link was sweating up a nervous storm of utter panic. "I… I think that I… like you, Miss Mimi. Perhaps…" he paused, "…we could have a picnic or tea together? To get to know each other?"

Link wanted to die. Good Goddesses he wanted to DIE. Edgar cocked his head as he gazed at paled faced elf. He grinned. "W-well, it's no rush, Miss Mimi! You don't have to answer now. But think about it, please?" With that he planted a kiss Link's right hand.

 ** _I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HELL! GOOD GOLDEN GODDESSES, YOU HAVE FORSAKEN ME, AND I'VE GONE TO HELL!_**

Ignoring the face of horror that was Link's Edgar finally left him alone. "Good night, Miss Mimi! Sleep well!"

Link gaged something awful. Heaving, he had made his decision. "That is IT!" he proclaimed as he threw his scarf on the dirt. "I'm busting out of here! Lina can do whatever the hell she wants, Epona and I are outta here!"

"Dawwww, Miss Mimi stole the young manager's heart!" Lina mocked as she revealed herself.

Link glared at her with such hate that could have melted Red Ice. Lina continued her mocking joined with Amelia squealing at the predicament. "It's so romantic! He even kissed her hand!"

Howling, the elf clutched his head in frustration. "It's not funny! This is SICK! I'm taking Epona and leaving, have fun you guys!"

"Now hold on!" Lina pounced on Link and held him in her infamous vice grip. "You can't just leave! Going out alone will just make you more vulnerable to attack! Think about it, Long Ears!"

"I don't give a damn!" Link hissed as he tried to shake the sorceress off. "I've done things on my own before and I can do it again!"

"Oh, don't go hogging all the glory, Mr. HERO, you're not the ONLY protagonist of this story!"  
As the two kept fighting Zelgadis and Gourry stood next to Amelia to investigate. "What the hell is up with those two?" the masked swordsman grumbled in embarrassment.

Amelia kept on smiling, too distracted by the thought of Edgar's love for Ms. Mimi. "Oh, Mister Edgar asked Ms. Mimi out on a date! It's so cute!"

"Yeesh. I been there… Should we help him?" Gourry asked as he watched Lina and Link fight. Zelgadis declined, suggesting that it was best for them to just deal with Lina's shenanigans.


End file.
